Kingdom Hearts III: Society of Souls
by No Limit 5
Summary: PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!
1. Beginnings

Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle. I mean you can make comments how to make my fic better, but no flames. Also to all FF fans, before I started playing Kingdom Hearts I didn't know that much of FF (I was mostly a Disney fan). So please, if any of the FF characters seem OOC, please let me know how to fix it. Thanks!

Disclaimer: This is going to be a long fic so I'm only going to say this once. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or the jokes I make, except a few (got most from T.V., movies and junk). The only thing I own is this story and the character No Limit and his family. No Limit's teammates are based and created by my friends.

_**Kingdom Hearts III: Society of Souls**_

_Did you always think that everything in the world can be divided in to good and evil?_

_Light and Darkness?_

_Yin and Yang?_

_All I can say is………_

……your pretty much right.

The name's No Limit. Limit or NL for short. This is my story. Okay, this is Sora's story, but I'm just as important. Oops, got to save someone, but will be back in a sec………

5 hours later……

Whoa…that's a tough guy! Anyway, let me start the story at where we last left Sora and the gang………

_**DIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDI**_

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi;_

_I'm sorry for cutting your vacation short, but I'm afraid there is still trouble brewin' in the universe._

_I need y'all to get yourselves to Radiant Garden (or Hollow Bastion for who didn't know of the name change). Go straight to Leon and he'll fill y'all in._

_Chip n' Dale has already provided you guys with a gummi ship. It's at the island on an island._

_Donald n' Goofy would've gladly have come and pick ya up, but I already sent them on another mission._

_Also, the roads to the worlds have changed so the ship has been set on autopilot. Just push the biiiig red button._

_Why is it always the big red button, Chip?_

_That's because everyone thinks a big and red button would do it, Your Majesty, also because Dale's nose is big and red._

_Hey?!_

_Sorry for putting conversations in the letter, anyway high tail it to Radiant Garden and QUICK._

_What? The ship won't arrive on time until the day after the letter? Oh well, then spend the rest of the day preparing. After that, high tail it to Radiant Garden. Now, to tell Leon that you guys are going to be late._

_Your Pal;_

_Mickey_

_**DIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDI**_

After Sora, Riku, and Kairi finished reading the letter that Kairi found in a bottle, Kairi asked, "Do you know what this means?!"

"It means cartoon characters are crazy," Sora joked.

"It MEANS we got to get ready for the journey and quick," Riku stated.

Kairi then said, "But, you guys we have to ask our parents first before we go on this big adventure."

"Hakuna Matata, Kairi. I'm sure our parent will say yes" Sora said coolly.

_**DIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDI**_

"**_NO_**"

_**End of Chapter**_

_A/N_: Sorry if it's short. I'll update when I get at least 3 reviews, cus I want to see what y'all think of my fic………either that or I'll wait 2 days.


	2. Meeting with the Parents

_A/N_: Since this is still the beginning of the fic, you make some suggestions of what FF and Disney characters you like to appear in this fic. Any pairings would be nice too, since I don't really know who to pair together. Also, I forgot to add in Mickey's letter that the gummi ship was to arrive at their island the day after they receive the letter. I'll change it, when I feel like it.

_**Chapter 2: Meeting with the Parents**_

"Why not?!" Sora asked his (Sky and Kaze) and Riku's parents (Suna and Hayashi) along with Kairi's grandmother (Nami) at Sora's house.

Sky answered rather sadly, "That's, because you just got back from your last journey. That was a YEAR, by the way! I mean yes, you did save us all and the islands when the world sank in to darkness, but you're still our babies."

"But Mrs. Sora's mom, we must go! Its either that or we let the worlds fade back to darkness again!" Riku debated.

Kaze then said to the rest of the parents, "You guys, I think we should let them go. These kids already proved that they can be by themselves. They must go! They have to help their friends, protect people, and save everyone from the darkness. I'm sure that they and their friends will take care of each other. They have already beaten the bad guy, save the worlds, brought back worlds that have already faded into the darkness and saved our world and lives. I doubt babies can do that. Anyway with that said, I say we vote right now if they go on their journey or not." Dan raised his hand high in the air, proud of this speech.

Kairi then whispered to Sora, "Why does your dad make so many speeches?"

"He watched American Pie too many times," Sora whispered back, putting his face in his hands.

"How does that have to do with him making speeches?"

"His favorite character was Jim's Dad."

After a long an awkward silence, Kaze looked defeated and started to lower his hand. Just then, Nami raised her hand and smiled toward Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Kaze warmly. Kaze immediately smiled back and his hand shot right back up again. Suna and Hayashi looked at each other and nodded. They also raised their hands. Everyone was now looking at Sky. She then sighed deeply, placed her forefinger and thumb on her temples, and raised her hand as well. Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Kaze then shouted, "YES".

"Why'd you shout yes?" Suna asked Kaze.

"Somebody actually listened to my speech!"

"BUT, you must contact us every 7 days, otherwise we're going to build our own gummi ship and find you kids," Sky warned.

"How are we supposed to contact you? The islands aren't exactly that advanced, besides a gummi ship shop," Riku said.

"Oh, wait a sec," Sora said as he got up and ran upstairs to his room. After 4 minutes, Sora ran back downstairs caring 2 white cell phones.

"Here," Sora said as he handed one to his mom.

"These are special phones that my friend Stitch gave me during my last adventure. These phones are the Intergalactic Cell Phones of the Universe. We can call each other on these phones."

"Great! What your phone's number?" Hayashi asked.

"Oh right. Here my phone's number…" Sora said as he handed them a rip piece of paper with a phone number that had about twenty numbers on it.

_**DIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDI**_

The gang spent the rest of the day packing and getting ready for their journey. When Kaze was helping Sora pack his clothes, Kaze asked "Why aren't you packing the clothes you originally had?"

"I already told you. The clothes I have have magical abilities and functions, so they're better for the trip," Sora explained, rolling his eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"One more question. Do I detect you and Kairi have a little something, something?" Kaze said jokingly.

"WHAT?" Sora choked out.

"I know that you had a crush on her, ever since you saw her," Kaze said approvingly. "And I absolutely support you one-hundred percent. Although, I think its time we had 'THE TALK'." Air quotes and all.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, DAD!!!" Sora screamed as he pushed his dad out of the room.

"Youseewhenoneboyandonegirlstartstolikeeachother…" Kaze quickly said before being shoved out of the room.

After Sora closed the door, he leaned his back on the door and thought, _Man, I really have to get rid of those American Pie DVDs. Although he is right about one thing. How am I going to get Kairi to like me?_

He pondered that, as he accidentally stepped on his key chains (the key chains were in a shoebox on the floor, without a cover), and breaking every last one of them, except the Kingdom Key, Oblivion, and Ultima Weapon chain, because Kingdom Key was the Keyblade's true form and was indestructible, Oblivion was in his pocket and Ultima Weapon was made by Moogles, so it was indestructible as well.

"_Way to go, you idiot!_" said a voice in Sora's head.

"Shut up Roxas," Sora said hitting the side of his head. From my sources, (HA! Probably forgot that I was telling the story!) Sora and Roxas were able to communicate with each other within their heads, and the same thing goes for Kairi and Namine.

_DUDE, you do realize that without those key chains, the Keyblade won't have its extra powers, that the key chains give it!_

_Calm down Roxas, the Keyblade is strong as it is. And besides, I'm sure the guys could give me replacements for them._

_You're just lucky you already returned Kairi's charm, otherwise she would have gone all 'SORA, YOU BROKE MY LUCKY CHARM!!!' on your ass!_

_Yeah, I guess am lucky about that._

_Anyway, now about this Kairi situation…_

_I thought I told you to not read my thought when I'm not talking to you!_

_Hey, I just wanted to help._

_I can handle it myself, thanks_

_I just don't want you to mess things up with Kairi. I might not see… oh crap!_

_Roxas! Do you like Namine?_

_Talktoyoulater_

_I'm not done with you,_ Sora thought without getting an answer.

_**DIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDI**_

The next day while Kairi and Nami were having breakfast, Nami noticed that Kairi was silent for a very long time and she seemed as though she is in extreme deep thought. Nami then asked, "Kairi, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," Kairi lied as she put on an obviously fake smile.

Nami raised one eyebrow and asked, "Really, so it doesn't involve you going back to our home world?"

Kairi made a surprised face and asked, "How did you know?"

"Kairi, I knew you long enough that whenever you have something on your mind, you make that silly face when I ask that question," Nami answered smartly.

Kairi sighed and said, "Yeah, I'm just thinking how much has changed since we left. From what Sora told me, Radiant Garden has really come along since when the Heartless appeared. Although I just can't help, but feel that I should have been there and help everyone restore it."

Nami sighed as well and said, "Kairi, there wasn't anything we could do. If we didn't leave, we would have all turned into Heartless. Besides, you still helped everyone when you help Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey at The World That Never Was and I believe you can still help everyone once you reach the Garden."

Kairi noticed that her grandmother had said that last sentence rather strangely and asked, "What do you mean by…"

"Oh, would you look at the time! You got to get going. You're to leave any second!" Nami said quickly and got up from the table to go to Kairi's room to grab her luggage. Kairi just sat the dining room table, staring at the door her grandmother just left through.

_**End of Chapter**_


	3. Departure

_A/N_: I got to stop posting _A/Ns_……

_**Chapter 3: The Departure**_

As Kairi and Nami made their way to the island, Kairi wondered what her grandmother had meant. _"…And I believe you can still help everyone once you reach the Garden."_

Kairi thought, _How could grandma know what I do at Radiant Garden? Could she have some contact with the Garden, or King Mickey?_

"We're here, honey."

Kairi's thought bubble immediately burst and saw that they were at the pier. Riku, Sora, and their parents were already there, Kairi thought, considering that their boats were already at the pier. Kairi helped her grandmother off the boat and started the walk over the beach to the island. As Kairi and Nami were walking over the bridge, she saw that Tidus, Wakka and Selphie had come to see them off.

**_DIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDI_**

"Hey, good luck on your journey, you guys," Tidus said as he cupped hands with Riku.

"Thanks guys. Hope to see you all soon," Riku said letting go.

"Sooner than you think, mon," Wakka said with a devious smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

Wakka shook his head. "Nothin' mon. Just saying we'll see you soon."

"Hey you guys!" Kairi shouted as she waved to Tidus, Wakka and Selphie, with them waving back.

"Kairi!" Selphie exclaimed with excitement.

"I'msosadthatyourleavingI'mgoingtomissyousomuchbutIshouldn'tworrybecause…"

Selphie tried to continue, but Wakka and Tidus grabbed her and covered her mouth. "Sorry about that. She uh…got high from eating 20 pixie stixs!" Tidus quickly thought.

"AGAIN?!" Sora gasped.

_That's weird. Wakka said something about seeing us soon. Then, Selphie said she shouldn't worry about being sad of seeing Kairi leaving. What are those three up to? _Riku thought to himself.

"Um, Sora can I speak to you for a second?" Kaze asked his son.

"…Okaayyy," Sora said, slightly worried what he wanted to talk about. Kaze smiled and pulled Sora to the seashore shack.

"Okay Sora, I would like you to have this," Kaze handed Sora a small, box-shaped, wrapped in brown package.

_Knowing him, it's probably a box of condoms,_ Sora thought.

"Go on. Open it!" Kaze said with excitement.

Sora sighed and started to rip off the brown paper, and opened the box. "Wow," Sora said surprised. Inside the box was a keychain, like the ones for the Keyblade. The keychain's end was a small picture frame with a picture of Sora and his father on it. The name _A Fathers Love_ suddenly went through Sora's head, instantly telling him that was the keychain's name.

Sora a genuine smile and said, "Thanks a lot, Dad".

Kaze smiled too and said, "Sora. I know I embarrass you sometimes, but I do it because I care about you. I love you, son," Kaze, than pulled Sora into a hug.

Sora felt embarrassed, not from the hug, but from what he thought about his dad. "I love you too, Dad," Sora said truthfully.

"AWWWWW," Riku, Tidus, and Wakka said.

Sora winced. "Excuse me, but my dad and I are having a very sentimental, non-gay moment right now. So please let us have our moment."

Riku nodded understandingly and pulled Tidus and Wakka away, who were laughing like idiots.

"Now, I also want you to have this," Kaze said as he broke the hug and snapped his fingers, as if he just remembered something. He pulled out another small package, handing it to Sora. Sora opened the package, to find that it was a book.

"_**SEX FOR DUMMIES**!"_ Sora shouted himself hoarse.

"I knew you would like it!" Kaze said as though Sora shouted of joy instead of anger.

"Gee, thanks Dad," Sora said through gritted teeth.

_What a great way to end a sentimental, non-gay moment!_ Sora thought angrily.

**_GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS_**

Sora, Kairi, and Riku waved good-bye to their parents and their friends. As Sora waved he saw his dad making hand signs to read the book. Sora sat down in the pilot seat. "So, where's the button?" Sora said with his hands behind his head.

"Hmm…is this it?" Kairi said smartly as she pointed to a round red button on the wall, the size of refrigerator.

**_GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS_**

The gummi ship's engines started to fire up. Once it was roaring, the ship started rising, and took off to space. "Hey Sora, how long does it usually take for a gummi ship to fly to another world?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. Usually, Donald, Goofy, and I had to fight off a bunch of Heartless and Nobody ships as soon as we took off, so I was usually busy fighting and didn't really pay attention to time. Though, I estimate five hours."

"**FIVE HOURS! HOW CAN YOU FIGHT OFF SHIPS FOR FIVE HOURS?!**" Kairi shouted.

Sora smiled and asked, "Is that out of concern for me or out of surprise?"

"Uh…um…you see…uh…GOOD NIGHT," Kairi quickly said and started to pretend to fall asleep.

Sora smile even more and thought, _Maybe she already likes me._

_WOW! Did you figure that out yourself?_

_Shut up, Roxas._

Riku smiled and thought to himself, _Those two belong together._ After about an hour, everyone was fast asleep.

**_DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS_**

Sora dreamt of himself and Kairi on the island's beach holding hands. "Kairi, I don't know how to say this, I mean thought about this a long time, ever since I met you. Anyway, there is reason I asked you here and…"

"Shh," Kairi shushed as she put her finger on Soras lips. "I love you too." Sora smiled as she got closer to him for the kiss. As she got closer, Sora closed his eyes, but suddenly………

_**End of Chapter**_


	4. The Dream

_**Chapter 4: The Dream**_

……Sora felt himself plunge into darkness. All he could see was pitch blackness. It was as though he was sailing through the sky. Then, he saw a white portal, and went through it. The light was so blinding, that he had to shield his eyes with his hands. Sora then felt he land on the ground. Sora uncovered his eyes, only to shield them again when he found himself within a sandstorm. He was able to see that he was in a desert. The storm subsided, and Sora was then able to lower his arms. He gasped in amazement and fear when he saw that he was at the direct center of a crossroads. On the outsides of the crossroads, were hundreds, maybe thousands, of Keyblades.

_It's like a graveyard,_ Sora thought.

"Where are we?"

Sora startled, jumped and saw that Roxas was standing right next to him. Roxas wasn't transparent either, Sora noticed. "Roxas, what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

Roxas shook his head. "No idea. I think it's because we share dreams or something."

"Yeah……hey wait! Does that mean you saw my dream with…"

"Quiet Sora. Someone's coming."

Sora looked at where Roxas indicated and saw that three people were coming towards them, from three of the roads. They looked like knights. Their bodies were covered with armor which was completely black and also wore long, flowing capes. Their suits were the exactly the same except for a few noticeable differences. There was one man and two women, all of them carrying Keyblades. The man's helmet had long horns as did one of the women.

_Something's wrong with those people and their Keyblades,_ Sora and Roxas thought together, which spooked them both. Then, they saw that the male was not only carrying two Keyblades, but his Keyblades had no keychains. Sora and Roxas started looking around and saw that the Keyblades in the graveyard also had no keychains.

_What does this mean?_ they both thought anxiously.

"_An interesting question, indeed."_

Both startled, looked at the knights, but realized that the knights weren't the ones who said that. The graveyard and the knights disappeared as though they were made of sand and the wind blew them away. "Who said that?" Sora asked into the air.

"_I did."_

Suddenly, a floating figure appeared as if it was invisible the whole time and decided to make itself known. The figure was a young man. Sora and Roxas believed that he was about 14 judging by his size. He was about five foot four, and his hair pitch black. He wore a black leather jacket without a zipper but with a hood. White lines were on the edges of the jacket. On the inside of the jacket was a tight Hazmat-like, silk suit without sleeves. He had a white belt, tight plain white boots, and plain white leather gloves. He wore a white mask and black goggles with a white strap just above the mask. Most interesting thing though, is that on the center of his Hazmat suits chest was the letters NL that intercepted with each other (_A/N_: Anyone know who this guy is yet?).

"Who are you?" Roxas asked.

The figure smiled a huge smile and answered, "My name is No Limit. Limit or NL for short (_A/N_: Wow is that déjà vu or what?)Nice to finally meet you two!" NL shook hands with Sora, then Roxas.

Sora, a little startled by all this, asked, "Sorry for being rude, but did you bring us here?"

"And how do you know us?" Roxas asked.

"Oh right, yeah I sorta brought you here. And I knew you guys your whole lives." NL slapped his forehead. "You see, I have many special abilities and one of them is dream manipulation. Which reminds me, sorry for interrupting your kiss with Kairi, Sora."

"Uhh…no problem." Sora said curiously.

"Anyway, I had to manipulate your dream to show you these people…"

"WAIT! Why are you showing us these people? Who are you? How do you know us, if you're a year younger than us?" Roxas said, getting confused by what was going on.

NL sighed, "Man, I really hate knowing stuff that other people don't know. I bet my readers really hate people like that too. OH CRAP! I just broke the fourth wall! Readers hate people who do that even MORE! Like this one time I told Kim Possible was to marry Ron Stoppable and…"

Sora leaned over to Roxas and asked, "Is it just me or is this guy's goggles cut off his brains circulation?"

Roxas shook his head and answered, "I don't know. I can sense that he has an enormous power and wisdom, but he's so young."

"…and boy, did I have to time travel to fix everything," NL chuckled. "Anyway, in order, I have to show you these people, because you have to face off against these people to determine the fate of the worlds. I, as I said before, am No Limit. And you'll find out my background later."

Roxas than asked, "Okay…since we can't find out any info on you, who were those people?"

"Okay um…how can I put this? You know when people become Heartless, and a Nobody is created? How the Heartless is the hearts of people that got infected with darkness and Nobodies are the bodies of the people? Well……what's left?" NL said as he clapped his hands together. Sora and Roxas looked confident in the answer and started to lift their pointing fingers and to open their mouths…only to close them and put on confused looks. NL smiled and said, "The _soul_, you guys, the soul. You see, when a Heartless and a Nobody is created, the soul of them still lives on. And the soul…"

"Wait a minute. Xemnas told us that the Nobodies held the souls of the people they were," Roxas asked.

"Please let me finish," NL said as he held up one of his gloved hands. "That is partially true. Both the Heartless and Nobody holds the soul. A least, part of it. The soul is divided into two parts. The memory and emotions. The Heartless holds the emotions, and that's why the Heartless are focused on instinct. Nobodies hold the memory and that's why they remember most of their lives before they became Nobodies. Although, a great majority of both goes to who-knows-where. Personally, I think they go to heaven or Kingdom Hearts."

"But wait. How come I could have my memory back, when I became a Heartless?" Sora asked.

"That's, because your heart was running on emotions. Your love for Kairi resulted in you following your instinct to protect Kairi."

"Then, how could I get my memory back?"

"Kairi's heart helped get rid of the darkness of your heart, resulting in your soul returning to you, and somehow also giving your body back, but not your full body. Roxas really was the majority of your body, so you weren't at full strength at that time."

"Then, why are Nobodies destinies to fade back to darkness?" Roxas asked.

"Oh…my…God. I really hate people saying that. I believe in the complete opposite. Nobodies aren't destined to fall back to darkness. In fact, they weren't even in the darkness to begin with. They are just wandering souls that are searching for their hearts. Nobodies can choose their own destiny. Like you, Roxas. You chose to return to Sora. Although, Nobodies could chose _not_ to return to their other halves, but most choose to, because many people are prejudiced against them."

"Okay…with that out of the way, what does this have to do with those people?" Sora asked.

"Woops. Sorry for getting sidetracked. When a Keyblade bearer becomes a Heartless, their souls gets tainted with darkness. **WHICH IS BAD!!!** The Keyblader is never to become a Heartless! Keybladers were to have pure hearts, free of darkness. Similar to the Princesses of Heart. They can become Heartless, but (as said before) their souls get tainted. Their souls in 'heaven' then become whole with new bodies and hearts. That results in them becoming DarkSouls."

"DarkSouls?" Roxas asked.

"DarkSouls are the embodiment of pure evil. They seek other Keyblade bearers to kill them."

"WHAT?!" Sora and Roxas exclaimed loudly.

"You know how Keybladers are supposed to be the most powerful warriors in the universe? Well, DarkSouls want to be even stronger, so they kill other Keybladers to gain control of their Keyblades."

"Is that why there are so many Keyblades here?" Sora asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Those Keyblades are the only remains of past Keyblade bearers. There used to be one Keyblader for every world, but when a DarkSoul is created, the DarkSoul goes out killing every Keyblade bearer. This is the graveyard of past Keyblade bearers. This is also the place where the DarkSouls keep their other Keyblades."

"WAIT! I just realized that I became a Heartless!" Sora practically screamed.

NL sighed and said. "Yes. You have created the male DarkSoul. I'm really sorry."

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Sora screamed.

"Calm down! At least you didn't create those other two DarkSouls," NL tried to calm Sora. "Oh wait…your DarkSoul was able to taint two really powerful Keybladers into joining him."

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" Sora screamed even louder.

"I don't think you're helping much," Roxas stated the obvious.

"You think? Anyway, on with the story. The two female bladers were the most powerful blades during their time. However, Sora's DarkSoul used the power of darkness to also taint their hearts into working with him. The point of this story is not to tell you to fight them, but to WARN you about them. But I have some good news…I just saved a bunch of money on car insurance by switching to GEICO."

Sora was still screaming, but listening, Roxas asked, "Ignoring the fact that you're too young to drive, does this mean that they are after us, Riku, and Mickey?"

"Yes, and including me," NL pulled out an Ultima Weapon Keyblade.

Sora stopped screaming long enough to shout with Roxas. "**WHAT?!**"

_**End of Chapter**_

_A/N_: NL's outfit is like the combination of Danny Phantom's suit with Static from Static Shock's suit.


	5. SeeD in the Garden

_A/N_: Warning! This chapter is full Disney references, because I'm such a Disney fan geek.

_**Chapter 5: SeeD in the Garden**_

"……_Sora……_Sora……**SORA**."

Sora woke up instantly. Kairi and Riku looked at him worriedly. "Whoa…what a strange dream."

Kairi gasped, "Was it like the dream you had just before we built our raft?"

Sora shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure. Hey! Have you guys ever heard of a person named No Limit?"

Both shook their heads and Riku asked him, "Was he in your dream?"

"Yeah, he was like telling me about these three people. Oh yeah, I need to tell you guys something…"

For most of the gummi ship flight, Sora told Kairi and Riku his dream. "Sora, do you really think we should trust this kid? I mean, for all we know, he could be working for Maleficent." Riku asked.

Kairi interrupted Sora. "But why would Maleficent have a dream manipulator tell such an elaborate story?"

"Simple. She probably wants us to go a wild goose chase for these 'DarkSouls'. Plus, Maleficent is an elaborate type of person. With us out of the way, she could take over worlds!"

But then Sora said, "But if this is a trick by Maleficent, then why would she have us go world hopping when she is out taking over worlds? We're bound to bump into her or Pete, eventually. And what happens when we revisit a world? We have to see that she took over that world!"

"Must you poke loop holes in my theories?! First, it was in preschool, when I came up with the idea of finding the Lock-Ness Monster. Then, in fifth grade when I planned how to not make our stomachs explode when we eat pop rocks while drinking soda. Then there was the time when I found a way to remove that oboe from your…"

"OKAY! Please don't continue!" Sora said as he waved his hands in front of him, as he looked over to Kairi.

Kairi giggled, "I don't even want to know…"

Sora smacked his face. "Anyway, to answer your question, I do believe Limit. Sure he's young and a little crazy, but there's something about him that seems…trustworthy. Besides, maybe Limit's story is why King Mickey called us to Radiant Garden."

Riku sighed, "Fine. I guess we should listen to you for now…"

"HEY, don't I get an opinion HERE?! YOU GUYS ARE SO SEXIST!" Kairi screamed as she walked away and sat on a seat, but within earshot of the conversation.

Sora leaned over to Riku and whispered, "Looks like it's someone's time of the month."

Riku shook his head and said, "Anyway, you do have this certain _ability_ to tell the difference between right and wrong."

Sora smiled, "Thanks, you guys."

Suddenly, a small red light went off on the control panel. A calming female voice said, "_Attention. Approaching Radiant Garden in five minutes. Please put chairs in their upright position and put on seatbelts for possible turbulence and Heartless and Nobody ship attack._" Sora, Kairi, and Riku quickly got in their seats. Then a loud male voice yelled "**_HEY! I SAID TO PUT ON YOUR SEATBELTS!_**" Startled, everyone quickly put on their seatbelts. The female voice returned. "_Thank you, and have a nice day_."

Riku put his chin in his hand. "This _must_ be a Disney Castle ship."

Radiant Garden slowly came into view in the window. After the gummi ship pasted through the world's atmosphere, they were able to see the Garden has greatly improved since their last visit. There were many buildings with just as much people. "People are returning!" Kairi said with joy.

Sora smiled at her. _Put your hand on her shoulder._

_SHUT UP, ROXAS!!!_

_**RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG**_

The ship flew over to the beautiful structure known as Hollow Bastion. They saw a landing bay in the back of the castle as the ship flew there. Near the landing bay were three people. One was a man with shoulder long brown hair and wore an open black leather short sleeved jacket with a white furry collar and the image of red butterfly wings on the back with a white tee shirt on the inside. He also wore black jeans with two brown belts. He had a serious look on his face. "Leon!" Sora exclaimed.

Another was a young woman with brown hair as well. She had two braids of her hair in front of her face and a braided ponytail tied with a red ribbon. She wore a red, white, and pink dress with brown boots. She had beautiful green eyes, and a very heart warming smile. "Aerith!" Sora pointed for Kairi and Riku.

The last person was a teenaged girl and the youngest of the group. She was about the same age as Riku and had a black ribbon on her forehead. She wore a black vest with a hood and black short shorts. She also wore about knee high, light brown boots. She had a huge smile on her face. "Yuffie!" Sora said.

The ship landed and the gang departed the ship. "_**HEY, YOU LEFT PEANUT CRUMBS ON THE SEATS**!_"

Yuffie ran up to the gang and when she stopped, she leaned her face to about five inches away from their faces, "Hey you guys!"

Riku back up, startled from Yuffie's greeting. Yuffie looked over to Riku and said to Sora, "Who's this cutie?"

Riku blushed and tried to play it cool and look away from Yuffie and crossed his arms. Sora was practically on the edge of not burst out laughing. "This is the friend I was looking for in my last journey, Riku."

"So, _this_ is Riku." Yuffie said as she went walking around Riku, whose face was beet red.

"Don't worry about her. She usually goes through a guy per week," Leon said as he and Aerith walked over to the gang.

"Hey Leon, Aerith, good to see you guys again," Sora said shaking Leon's hand.

"Good to see you all again too," Aerith said. Sora smiled at Aerith and he couldn't help notice that Kairi had a look of jealousy on her face. _Yeah! She's jealous. She likes me. She likes me. She likes me._

_Man, you are so immature._

_How many times have I said shut up to you, Roxas?_

_1,083,929 times._

_Okay, then for the 1,083,930th time, SHUT UP ROXAS!_

Riku, finally after he stopped blushing, said, "Do you guys know why Mickey asked us to come here?"

Leon said, "Well how about we get to that in a second. First, we want you to follow us around the castle." With that said, he turned and started for the door with Aerith behind him and, with one last glance at Riku, Yuffie ran after her. Sora, Kairi, and Riku to follow.

Kairi looked over to Riku and asked, "So, what do you think of Yuffie?"

Riku answered, "She's nice."

"You know what I mean," Riku just remained silent and suddenly got preoccupied with the sightseeing even though he already spent a great majority of time in this castle when he worked for Maleficent.

As the group made their way through the castle, they saw through many windows of different rooms, inside were many teenagers that seemed to be taught in many fighting styles and spell casting. "Hey Leon, is this some kind of school?" Sora asked.

"Wow, after passing so many classrooms, you figure that out yourself?" Leon said with sarcasm.

"Yes, this is a school. We decided that we needed to help train young kids from different worlds and here for the future to fight against the darkness. This is called SeeD. When they graduate, they become full fledge SeeD warriors. We found many students and teachers from different worlds to help us with this cause," Aerith explained.

Sora asked, "That is a pretty smart plan. What subjects do you all teach here?"

"Glad you asked that," Yuffie said. "Hey Leon, Aerith, mind if I give these three the tour?"

Leon gave one of his rare smiles, "Sure. Why not? Just meet us out on the field."

Yuffie cheered, "Yes, follow me." Yuffie leaped along, waving for the gang to follow, but then she suddenly stopped, resulting in Sora, Kairi, and Riku bumping into each other. She stud up straight and said in a very "professional" voice, "There are many subjects that SeeD teaches. Such as spell casting…"

_**RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG**_

_Inside the classroom Yuffie pointed to, there was a tall, blue skinned man for the teacher. His lower half of his body was a wisp, and had a red sash around his waist. He was also almost bald except with a tiny black ponytail. His name was Genie._

"_Okay class, I'm going to show you how to cast a blizzard spell." Genie said as he snapped his fingers and magically put on an Eskimo suit. "I must warn you though; it might get a _little_ nippy in here."_

_Genie made a gun with his hands, pointed upward and soon the entire class room was covered with snow with all the students shivering while one female student with black hair and wearing a black kimono cast a Fire spell to keep herself dry. "And he's supposed to have 'phenomenal cosmic powers'."_

_Genie heard what she said. "Hey, give me a break, Lulu. Ever since I got freed of my lamp, my powers got downgraded to '_semi_-phenomenal and _nearly_ cosmic powers'._

_Then, a thirteen year old Chinese student jumped out of his seat and in front of the class. He had black hair with a green stream. He wore a red jacket with yellow patches on his front and elbows and blue shorts. His name was Jake Long. "YEAH! Prepared to be dazzled by the Am-Drag as I show you all, how to us dragons cast a fire spell to warm us up. DRAGON UP, YO!"_

_The boy was then engulfed in a blue aura and the boy was replaced with a red Chinese dragon that was a (dragon) head taller than Genie. He had a long, thin body. His body, like his jacket, had a yellow scaly front. His claws were blue and had the same hair as before. He had wide wings and a very long tail. He was about to breath his dragon fire when Genie clamped his mouth shut. "Um, Jake? Do you remember last time when you tried to help out?"_

_**Flashback**_

_Jake was standing in the same classroom, only there was a GIANT hole in the wall. Jake had a boa constrictor over his shoulders and was holding a toilet plunder. Everyone was looking at him. Jake was only able to say, "Um…uh…yeah…duh…"_

_**RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG**_

"…Weapon wielding…"

_**RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG**_

_In another class room, the teacher was a duck. He wore a purple hat, purple coat with yellow buttons, a purple thin-strip mask and purple cape. He was holding two swords. "Okay, now when you choose your sword, choose a sword that fits your fighting style. Such as the broad swords. They are best wielding with balance. Don't think of them as separate swords. Work them together." Then, he started to a sort of dance with the swords, but at the end he accidentally sliced himself into three pieces. _"_Oh, not again!"_

"_Should I get Dr. Sweet again, Mr. Darkwing?" asked a red-headed 18 year old girl. She had a black spy shirt with sleeves, just short of her wrist. She also wore light green cargo pants and a brown belt. She also wore black gloves._

"_If you don't mind Kim?" Darkwing asked._

_As Kim left, a boy with blonde hair similar to a surfer, turned to another boy and said "How are we supposed to learn how to use weapons, when our teacher gets sliced up into pieces every time, Ron?"_

_Ron also had blonde hair and wore the same clothes as Kim except his pants was blue replied, "I'm surprised a duck can even use weapons! Although I think we are all lucky that there aren't any MONKEYS around here, Zell."_

_**RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG**_

"**SORA!**"

A blue lighting bolt shot forward to Sora knocking him backwards. The little lighting bolt was a little blue creature. It looked like a blue dog with very long ears. "**STITCH!**" Sora shouted with glee and pain.

"AWW. What a cute little doggie," Kairi cooed a she picked Stitch up and started cuddling him.

"Hehehehe." Stitch giggled, looking at the pretty girl, with Sora obviously looking daggers at Stitch.

"Who's this?" Riku asked as he petted Stitch.

"This is my old buddy, Stitch. He really helped me out in my last journey," Sora told Riku as he turned to Stitch. "Hey! Are you here training to be a SeeD?"

"Naga," Stitch said as he shook his head. He jumped out of Kairi's arms and when he landed on the ground, he started spinning. When he stopped, he stood there wearing a graduation gown and hat. "Teaching!"

"Wow! Congratulations Stitch! What do teach?" Sora asked.

Stitch put his finger to his mouth and shushed. "Stealth."

Riku asked Yuffie, "Is he a good teacher?"

Yuffie and Stitch put their hands behind their heads, "Well…"

_**Flashback**_

_Stitch in his graduation gown was behind his deck with a stopwatch. He was timing a student trying to sneak through an obstacle course that he built, without triggering any alarms. The student was strange indeed. He had blonde hair. He wore blue jeans, a blue vest, and white boots. He had cat-like reflexes and, interesting enough, he also had a tail. Stitch was nodding his head while looking at the stopwatch. The boy was really doing well until the end when his tail accidentally triggered a red beam._ _A loud booming voice was then heard, "Zidane, you have triggered an energy beam. Plasma guns are now going to disintegrate you and your class, because of your failure. Have a nice day." 3 large plasma guns appeared out of nowhere and 2 pointed at the class while the third pointed at Zidane. Everyone screamed in terror as the guns were charging up._

"_Professor Stitch. Please stop the guns!" Zidane yelled at Stitch, but Stitch was too busy biting his toe nails. The guns then fired…green liquid at everyone. It wasn't plasma as they thought._

"_Hey, what is this stuff?" a student asked. Stitch then stuck his tongue up his nose and brought out green mucus all over it._

"_**EWWWWWWW!**"_

_**End of Flashback**_

There was a long, awkward silence after the story. "…Anyway, on with the tour," Yuffie said as she broke the silence.

_**End of Chapter**_

_A/N_: If anyone can identify the doctor that Kim mentioned. I would dedicate the next chapter to those people. Good Luck.


	6. Secret Recipes, Files, and Histories

NL: I dedicate this chapter to my reviewers that answered my question of who was the doctor the Kim mentions in the last chapter. He is Dr. Sweet from Atlantis: The Lost Empire.

_**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**_

Moonshine's Guide-Thanks for the review and sorry that there is no action in this chapter. I'll to get it in there next chapter.

KingOfShippers-Thanks for the review. Glad you like the teachers.

_**Chapter 6: Secret Recipes, Files, and Histories**_

Yuffie lead the gang to the cafeteria. Behind the food counter were two people. One was an old man with a medium sized white beard. He was shorter than the other person. He wore a porkpie hat, blue overalls, and a white tee shirt. The other, was a tall, (questionable) teenaged boy who had huge muscles. His black hair was long and had a huge jaw. He wore purple tunic with a tiny beanie with a gold ball on top of it. The two people were arguing. "You packed this kitchen with non-essentials. Look at all this! Cinnamon, oregano, cilantro," the old man said as he dug through a crate full of food. "What in the cockadoodle is cilantro? And what is this?" He held up a lettuce ball.

"Uh, I think its lettuce, Cookie," The young man said.

"Lettuce?! Lettuce?!" Cookie looking at it with confusion.

"Yeah, like the vegetable. The students need the four basic food groups."

"I got your four basic food groups!" Cookie said as he put up _three_ fingers and started counting off. "Beans, bacon, whiskey, and lard!"

"WOW! You're a total inspiration to me. I thought the four food groups were fruits, vegetables, milk, and meat."

"That's right Kronk. You should admire me. I didn't go to Atlantis and back without learning a thing or two about cookin'."

Yuffie led the gang (plus Stitch) to the two men. "I like to introduce you to our head chefs, Kronk and Cookie."

"Well looky here. Three new students. Nice to meet y'all," Cookie said as he shook their hands. "Y'all as skinny as toothpicks. KRONK! Get'em some food." Cookie gave Sora another look. "Heavy on the grease."

Kronk came out with three lunch trays, full of, what appeared to be, light brown s(bleep). Kairi, looking disgusted, asked politely, "Umm…what is this type of food?"

Kronk answered, "This is Cookie's own creation. It is escargot, French rolls, Swiss cheese, and cooking grease all mix together. Reminds me of the elephant droppings I had to pick up, when I worked in the circus. Good times…the circus."

Everyone was now looking at Kronk and Cookie with looks of disgust and terror. And striking terror to a little, blue destructive, mass weapon of chaos, alien experiment, is just terrifying. Yuffie, once again breaking the silence, said, "Riiiight. You guys better finish your food quick, so we can all meet Leon on the field."

The gang made their way to a lunch table and Sora said, "I think my 'food' just growled at me."

Riku said, "Don't be ridic…" And the food, without a doubt, just growled at everyone. A mouth formed in the food and was about to leap out a Riku. Riku screamed and started slamming his Keyblade at the food.

"What's all this commotion about?!" said a tall angry-looking man, dressed up as a knight, and came over to their table.

"Cookie's food tried to devour someone again. Nothing new," Yuffie said to the man.

"Why we hired that man in the first place, I'll never know."

Yuffie then stood up and said, "Guys, I would like (not) to introduce our strategies maker-uper teacher, Adelbert Steiner."

"It's planner, Yuffie," Adelbert corrected her.

"Whatever."

"Hi Adelbert. I'm Kairi, and this is Sora and Riku," Kairi introduced themselves.

"Hello. Hmm…have I met you before?" Adelbert asked Kairi.

"Umm…I don't think so," Kairi answered.

"Hmm…anyway, nice to meet you. I better get to my class, see ya."

Sora said, "He seems like a nice guy."

Yuffie scoffed, "You kidding me? He's nice when you first meet him. The next time, he's a total asshole. Ask Stitch." Yuffie pointed towards Stitch.

"What did he do to you?" Riku asked.

Stitch growled, "Almost got Stitch fired."

"How did that happen?"

_**Flashback**_

_Stitch was inside the teachers' lounge, with his feet up on the table. Adelbert walked through the door, and made his was to a filing cabinet. He dug though the files and stood up, red-faced. "**YOU?! YOU STOLE MY LESSON PLANS FOR THE ENTIRE SEMESTER, DIDN'T YOU?!**"_

"_Gaba?" Stitch asked._

"**_DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME. I KNEW HAVING SOMEONE WITH A SPEECH IMPEDIMENT TEACH WAS A BAD IDEA!"_** _Adelbert walked out of the room steamed, leaving Stitch with a face of confusion and anger._

_**End of Flashback**_

"What did he do?" Kairi asked.

Yuffie answered, "He filed a complaint to Leon."

Stitch continued, "Say Stitch is spy."

Sora asked, "How does stealing a lesson plan, have to do with being a spy?"

Yuffie said, "Adelbert's lesson plan is also battle strategies for Radiant Garden. If an enemy got a hold of them, they would hold the fate of Radiant Garden."

Riku stated, "Whoa! No offence Stitch, but I can sort of understand why he doesn't trust you. Anyone who teaches that class must be paranoid of someone who doesn't live in Radiant Garden."

Stitch and Yuffie sighed, "Yes, but one of the must important lessons of SeeD is trust. Without trust, people are incapable of teamwork and are doomed to fail."

Sora asked, "Where did you get that from?"

Stitch gasped. "You no know No Limit's philosophy?"

This time the gang gasped. "**YOU KNOW NO LIMIT?!**"

Yuffie said, "Yeah, of course who hasn't?"

Sora said, "We just found out about him recently. He visited my dream and told me something."

Yuffie said, "Oh no. No Limit only appears if a great darkness is about to appear."

Riku growled, "Alright. I'm sick and tired of not knowing who this NL guy is. **WHO IS HE?!**"

Yuffie said, "I think it's best that you hear it from Leon. Come on." Yuffie ran off. The gang looked at each other and ran after her, with Stitch hanging on to Sora's shoulders.

When everyone made to the field they saw Leon with a very pretty young lady. She has long blonde hair. She wore a blue dress with golden trimmings. On her side was a whip made out of chains. _Boy, I hope she doesn't use that on students_, Sora thought.

Leon turned around and said "Hi everyone. I would like to introduce to you a good friend of mine, Quistis."

Quistis said, "Hello. You bunch must be Sora, Kairi, and Riku."

Sora answered, "Yes, nice to meet you. Hey Leon, can you tell us who No Limit, is?"

Leon made a confused look on his face. "How can you not know who he is?"

"Enough already! Tell us who he IS!" Riku was getting more impatient by the second.

Leon said, "Calm down Riku, just follow me to the meeting room." Leon led the group to a very large room with a large table that took up most of the room.

"Okay. Spill it!" Riku demanded.

Leon started, "No Limit is a legendary warrior. Nobody truly knows his story, but we know that he has been here for thousands of years."

Kairi gasped, "How is that possible?"

Yuffie continued, "Some say he is a god. That is why he lived so long."

Riku than asked, "Then how can he look so young?"

Quistis explained, "He has the ability to change how old he is. His most preferred age is 14."

Leon continued, "Anyway on with the story. He is a great warrior, because not only does he have Keyblades, he also has many special abilities. Too many to list. He can take down the most powerful of enemies. I even heard he can even rival the strength of Sephiroth."

Sora shouted, "**NO WAY!**"

"It's true. He travels from world to world to help people. He is a good friend to everyone in the universe and he remembers everyone he meets. Cloud is his best friend though. But I digress. He only appears to people when there is a great darkness approaching. Since he appeared in your dream, Sora, I'm afraid we're all in serious trouble."

Sora asked, "How bad can it be?"

"The last time he appeared was during the Keyblade War."

Sora, Kairi, and Riku asked, "Keyblade War?"

"Oh right. You don't know about that. The Keyblade War was when all the Keyblade warriors in the universe faced off against the DarkSouls. You do know who the DarkSouls are, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, No Limit organized all the Keyblade wielders and had everyone to take on the DarkSouls. No Limit won, but at a great price. Nearly every Keyblade wielder died. After that, he promised he will never allow DarkSouls to be formed ever again and disappeared after that. But now that he's back, a DarkSoul must have been formed or an even greater evil has appeared."

Sora said, "Yeah, I'm going with the DarkSoul coming back. NL told me that when I became a Heartless, a DarkSoul was formed and that DarkSoul transformed two other Keyblade wielders into DarkSoul."

Yuffie said, "OHH this is bad." Stitch started screaming and started running in circles.

Riku asked, "I'm guessing that Mickey didn't call us here about the DarkSouls?"

Quistis said, "No, it was that Maleficent has returned and started trouble again."

Leon slammed his fist on the table. "We have no time for this! We have to organize the worlds." Leon ran out of the room.

Kairi asked, "Organize the worlds?"

Quistis smiled a grim smile. "Radiant Garden was able to have the leaders of the worlds meet us here to have discussions about the going-abouts of the universe. Oh, Leon forgot to tell you…You three are to represent the leaders of Destiny Island."

Sora's jaw dropped and smiled. "COOL. We are leaders of a world!"

Yuffie picked up the still screaming Stitch, "Come on guys; let's get to the conference room." Everyone left the room and headed to the very center of the castle. The group walked through a pair of large doors, ones that could even rival the ones at Disney Castle's ballroom. "**WOAH!**" Inside was the largest room that Sora, Kairi, or Riku saw. The room was larger then a football stadium with 3 times as many seats. The room looked like an opera house, only every seat was a box seat. Every box seat had four seats, four microphones, names of the leaders with their bodyguards, glasses and a pitcher of water and at the front of the box seat was a sign with the name of a world on it. At the opposite side of the room were seats for the leader of Radiant Garden.

"Here are your seats." Quistis pointed to the seats right in front of the Radiant Garden seats. Sora in between Kairi and Riku. Just when they sat down, people started pouring into the conference room. Sora was able to recognize some the people, such as Elizabeth Swann and her father from Port Royal, King Triton and Ariel from Atlantica and the Emperor from the Land of Dragons. Some he didn't recognize, like George of the Jungle from Ape Mountain, Mayor Turkey Lurkey from Oakey Oaks (Chicken Little's world) and Emperor Kuzco from the Aztec Mountains. Interestingly, King Mickey and Queen Minnie weren't there.

Riku turned to Sora and asked, "Hey, where's the King?"

"**WE'RE RIGHT HERE!"** shouted King Triton, Simba, George of the Jungle, Kuzco, Beast (_Fun Fact: Beast's name is Prince Adam._), and King Arthur.

"**I WAS TALKING ABOUT KING MICKEY MOUSE!**" Riku shouted back.

"Maybe he got caught up with a mission." Sora shrugged.

"Yeah, that must it." Riku said. (_Yeah. Just keep telling yourself that.)_

After a couple of minutes, Genie, wearing formal clothes, put a horn in his mouth and blew. Everyone looked toward him and he said, "Presenting: the Queen of Radiant Garden".

"WHAT?!" Sora shouted himself hoarse.

"It can't be!" Riku whispered.

Kairi, in a state of shock, said "It's…"

_**End of Chapter**_

NL: I hope this is a good enough cliff hanger for you people.

Mysterious voice: Hey! When are you going to introduce me?

NL: Whoops! Almost forgot. I would like to introduce you to my sidekick, Time Zone.

TZ: You mean partner.

NL: No, sidekick.

TZ: Partner.

NL: Sidekick.

TZ: Partner.

NL: Hey Time?

TZ: Yeah?

NL: We're not funny.

TZ: I know.

NL: Time Zone was created and based on my friend and he is helping me with my story, so most of our dialogue is ourselves talking.

NL: Also…take a guess of who the queen of Radiant Garden is. Hint: she already appeared in this fic.


	7. Chillin' With the Villians

NL: Hi all. I thought to give you all another chapter to answer my last chapter's question.

TZ: No you didn't, you just wanted to write a smaller chapter then usual, because you're lazy.

NL: No. I am a kind and considerate superhero. I would never do that. In fact, I got my training from a very professional school.

TZ: Yeah, right. He got his training from that Stan Lee reality show "Who Wants to be a Superhero?"

NL: Hey! Don't disrespect Stan Lee. He is a great hero that no one can comprehend.

TZ: He thinks that he can turn into the Hulk on thought. He was in front of Comic Book Guy's shop ripping off his shirt, this morning!

NL: _Sorry people, my sidekick thinks The Simpsons are real._

TZ: And you think you can get a date with Hannah Montana.

NL: Shut up. Also I'm sorry for taking so long in updating. I'm a slow writer. Also words that aren't in word quotes and are like _this, _is NL talking.

_**Chapter 7: Chillin' With the Villains**_

"_Hmm…seems that fool of a hero has returned."_

Maleficent turned from the window. Outside, was the dark city of The World That Never Was. "Just when I was having fun."

She, instead, faced a table surrounded of many beings from different worlds. A small gerbil…uh…hamster…whatever…with a red cape that is fastened with a yellow H, asked, "Have you met him before?"

"Yes, he was definitely a hard shell to crack, Dr. Hamsterwheel."

"It is Hamster_viel_! Like the ever-so delicious meat-by product made from the Earth cow!"

A woman with long black hair, wearing a black and green jumpsuit said to a blue-skinned man with a blue lab coat and tiny pony tail, "I can't believe I'm working with a gerbil! Why are we here again? Besides the fact I think the witch has great fashion sense."

"Because Shego, Maleficent is a powerful being that can give us total world, I mean, world_s_ domination. MWAHAHAHA. Also, they have free food."

An ancient, horrible, terrifying, scary-beyond-all-reason (not to mention ugly) woman (if you can call her that), wearing a purple dress and headpiece with a long feather, asked Maleficent, "Will this interrupt our plans of taking Kingdom Hearts?"

Maleficent scoffed, "I admit he does pose a threat to us, but only a minor one."

A little, green and black striped, gecko just walked into the room. He picked himself onto the table and said, "Sorry for being late. Had to pickup a shiny rock payment from a poor, unfortunate soul. Hehe."

Suddenly, a picture of a small, smelly rabbit in an orange jumpsuit, beaten to a pulp, appeared out of nowhere and then disappeared. "What was that?" asked a man with red hair pointing straight up, wearing a black suit with white gloves, boots, and a big S on it. He also had a black cape.

"My humblest apologies. For some strange reason, in my world, whenever some one talks, a picture flashes up out of nowhere. I don't know why."

A little pig with a dark purple cape said, "Anyway, I still don't understand why we can't just use the Princesses of Heart again."

A large, bloated cat, wearing blue and red armor answered "That's because, Maleficent found out, there are actually more then 7 Princesses of Heart. See, 7 is enough to open the door of Kingdom Hearts, but if you gather all of 'em, you can unlock Kingdom Hearts _and_ all worlds' hearts. Even ones, that punk Keyblader locked up. Resultin' in easy pickin's of worlds. HaHaHA"

Soon everyone was laughing with him. Suddenly a doorbell rang and a voice said, "Pizza."

"**PIZZA!**" Everyone except Maleficent screamed. They all ran out of the room, leaving Maleficent shaking her head in disbelief.

"Why are all the evil villains gone?"

_Trust me, they aren't gone._

_**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**_

"_Hmm…seems that Maleficent is still one step behind me."_

A beautiful woman wearing a white dress and carried a white staff with a clear orb on top of it, held up a chain with a hook with one end and on the other end was a picture of a lion. The woman laughed with the other people with her.

_**End of Chapter**_

NL: Once again, I apologize for having a smaller chapter then usual. I just had to dedicate a chapter to villains.

TZ: And once again, I say that you are just lazy.

NL: Why must you argue with me? First was the time I thought up a plan to find the Lock-Ness…

TZ: Oh no you didn't. You just copied Riku's speech in chapter 5.

NL: GOOD GOD! I'm out of ideas of jokes!

TZ: Cough, cough, drama queen, cough, cough.

NL: _I wonder if I could trade in my sidekick with somebody else's sidekick. Maybe someone that has a sense of humor. _(_A/N_: This will make sense later.)


	8. To Port Royal

NL: Yo, what's up? Hope you all are enjoying my story.

TZ: Hey, Limit? Who is this girl?

NL: Oh yeah, here's my cousin, Yumi. (_A/N_: Not my cousin's real name.)

Y: I told you, my hero name is Mystery.

NL: Sorry people, but my cousin insisted on being in my fic and went to my mom about it.

TZ whispering: At least, if your reviewers don't like her, you can kill her off later.

M: You know I can hear everything your saying, right?

NL: That way, you can prepare for your death. I don't hate my cousin. I just don't think I need her in here. Before you say anything, first see her in the story. Then ask me to kill her. Also at the end of this chapter and the next few chapters are going to have spoilers for Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. So if you didn't see the movie, don't read it. Unless you want spoilers.

**_Chapter 8:_** **_To Port Royal_**

"…my Grandmother!"

Nami walked through the doors. Behind her were Leon and Adelbert, as her bodyguards. She thanked Genie for the introduction and continued her walk to her seat. "I knew you lived here, but your grandma is a QUEEN!" Riku said in surprise.

"Then…that makes you…a princess," Sora whispered. Secretly, he was _slightly_ upset with the news. _OH SH!T! She's a princess. Now, I can't be with her. She's all royalty now. Now she's going to forget all about me._

_Do you really think she's like that?_

_Roxas, shut…_

_I know…up. But listen, you knew Kairi for half your life. Do you really think that she would forget all about her friends, for power? Sure, some people…cough, DarkSouls, cough…but, Kairi's a pure hearted person. She's a PRINCESS OF HEART! Plus, I think she would want you to be by her side._

_Thanks Roxas, I really needed that. Anything I could do for you?_

_Can you stop saying shut up to me?_

_Hell no! Shut up Roxas!_

Kairi unable to answer either of them remained silent, still stunned by her grandmother's appearance. Nami sat down on her seat…"PFFFFFFFFFFFFT." Nami picked up a whoopee cushion from her seat and smiled. "Very funny, Stitch."

Stitch was in his box seat, with Lilo, Jumba, and Pleakley, laughing like a manic, his arms wrapped around his stomach. "Somebody call…haha…a doctor…haha…Stitch busted a gut."

Stitch then farted himself. He sat up straight with his face turned red. Everyone then started laughing at him. Kronk, standing next to Cookie for passing around snacks, said, "Wow. First, Stitch placed a whoopee cushion on the boss lady's chair. And only he started laughing. But then, he passed gas himself, with everyone laughing at _him_. What a turned of events, a change for the worse, an unexpected surprise. Not good enough? I got more."

Kronk pulled out a small index card…which unfolded to his feet. Suddenly, the whole room stuttered and stopped like an old film projector. Kuzco popped up and said to the readers, "PLEASE tell me that Kronk didn't steal my shtick! You see…" Kuzco pulled out a red marker and circle around the list. "THAT was my idea. I was supposed to do that. Nooooobody is supposed to touch my list. No touchie. Me no likey."

_Kuzco please let the readers continue reading._

"But, Kronk stole my list," Kuzco whined.

_Get over it._

Kuzco sighed, "Fiiiiine." Kuzco sank down, but popped back up a used his marker to put a mustache on Kronk's face. "Hehe…Mustache Face."

The projector started running again and Kronk said, "WOW. Where did this mustache come from?" A pencil's end appeared and erased his mustache. "Aww…I look good in a mustache. I don't mean I'm inside a mustache, but…"

While this entire scene was happening, Queen Nami warned the worlds' leaders of the threat of the DarkSouls. "What do you all suppose we should do about this?" She asked everyone.

Sora, unsure of what to do, stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone turned their attention to him. _Damn. I didn't think there were this many worlds. _Sora suggested, "Umm…can't we just do what we did last time? Organize all the Keyblade wielders and face off the Chasers again?"

Milo Thatch said into his microphone, "Sorry, but that's impossible. The last of the Keyblade wielders died a long time ago. I'm afraid that only you and your friends are the last ones."

Jumba stood up. "I have doing with the thinking. I have been experimenting on Heartless." Everyone we're looking at him in fear. "HEY! Stop giving Jumba the look of looking like Jumba's Xehanort! I am a former evil genius! I found out that DarkSouls are definite powerful warriors however; they can be stopped if we lock all the worlds' hearts and restore all lost worlds (which, Jumba is thinking is already done.). DarkSouls draw their power from the Keyblades. Jumba is finding that their Keyblades' power is within the worlds' hearts. Locking them will enclose the hearts' power. Also, Jumba has been taking notes on the worlds and I noticed that all locked worlds have been unlocked somehow. Don't know how, but it happened."

Sora and Riku looked at each other nervously. "Ohhh, Ohhh, don't worry, your Keyblades will be safe, because you are the one's locking the worlds."

Nami said, "Thank you, Jumba. I guess, since this is the only information we have, we are going to follow your plan. Adelbert?" Adelbert sat straight. "Please form a small, but elite team of SeeDs and higher ranking students to join Sora, Riku, and Kairi, as they travel to the worlds. Also, please give them the largest and fastest gummi ship in our disposal." Adelbert saluted and walked off. "Thank you all for coming here. Please, don't forget that Maleficent is still out there, so prepare your worlds for attack from her or her associates." Everyone started to leave.

One person though was swinging on a vine and when he was about to hit a tree, everyone shouted, "WATCH OUT FOR THAT…" He crashed into the tree. Everyone groaned, "…tree."

Nami turned to Leon and asked, "Why is there a tree in here?" Leon just shrugged.

Sora got up and saw a woman in white walk by him. He felt a certain chill down his spine as she walked by. Sora asked Riku and Kairi, "Hey, did you guys just feel that?"

Riku said, "Yeah, I wonder what caused it."

"I don't know…" Sora said and didn't press the matter.

Nami walked over to the gang and said, "You're all probably surprised to see me here."

Riku said, "You think?"

Kairi, after a long wait, said, "Grandma…"

Nami sighed, "I'm sorry, Kairi. I should have told you earlier, but I thought we were safe at the islands. I didn't think we needed to talk about our past."

Kairi said, "It's alright grandma. I understand, but does this mean that I have to act all princessy."

Nami smiled. "No, but you are a princess."

"Although, I want to know how I'm a princess."

Sora also asked, "Yeah. I thought Ansem the Wise was the leader of Radiant Garden."

"He was our lead scientist. He did so much for our community, everyone considered him a leader. He was also a dear friend of mine." Nami lowered her head sadly.

Kairi said, "I'm so sorry."

Nami lifted her head and said, "Oh don't worry. I do miss him, but what he did for us, has not been forgotten." She put her hand up to her earpiece. "I'm so surprised how fast they work around here. You ship and team is ready. Come on; let's get to the launch bay."

Sora said, "You know that we don't need a team to join us?"

Nami said, "Of course, but I believe on this journey, your going to need all the help you can get."

"Isn't that contradicting herself?" Riku whispered as they followed Nami.

_**RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG**_

At the docking bay, they saw a blonde-haired man underneath a large gummi ship. He wore a white tee shirt, blue jeans, brown belt, and goggles. He was smoking a cigarette. The ship was shaped like the Kingdom model, but much larger and much more developed weapons. Sora waved to him. "Hey Cid!"

"Well, if it ain't Sora."

Sora introduced Cid to Kairi and Riku. Cid shook Riku's hand and kneed down to Kairi and kissed her hand. "Nice to meet you. Princess Kairi."

Kairi giggled, "Please, just call me Kairi."

Nami asked, "Cid is the ship ready for departure?"

"Ready for departure. This baby has to be one of the finest ships I ever built, but don't push the button that says 'Don't push. THAT MEANS YOU, STITCH!'

Riku asked, "Why?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. All I can say is, only push it as a last resort in battle, but make sure nobody is outside except your enemies."

Adelbert walked up to everyone with a group of people behind him. The group made up of Yuffie, Stitch, Kronk, Cookie, Jake Long, Lulu, Genie, Darkwing Duck, Kim, Ron, Zell, Zidane, a tall humanoid duck with pilot outfit by the name of Launchpad McQuack and a tall bald, black man. Adelbert said, "Presenting: Team SeeD."

The group presented themselves to the gang. The tall man walked over to Riku. "Hello, my name is Dr. Joshua Strongbear Sweet. But you can just call me Sweet, Haha. No pun intended. I'm going to be the doctor for this little adventure. Man, I need to give everyone a physical. Need to make sure that everyone is capable to endure the different world's conditions, you know? This reminds me; keep this under your tongue."

He stuffed a thermometer into Riku's mouth. "Now, I need you to fill these up." He pulled out two gallon jars.

Riku spat out the thermometer. "With WHAT?"

Ron was talking to Sora. "Do you think we will by any chance encounter monkeys, bugs, or evil summer camps on this journey?"

"I don't know. Maybe, why?"

"I'm pretty much terrified of those things."

"Then, why become a SeeD when you have to travel to different worlds?"

"That's because I have mad-fu skills. Ya. Ho. Ya."

Kim came over and said, "Please, you came because, you didn't want to be alone while I attended here."

"Yeah, but I do have mad skills." Ron started his dumb karate stuff and accidentally kicked Jake.

"Yo, watch it!"

Ron screamed and ran behind Kim. "Ahhhhh! Sorry, Mr. Dragon sir."

Sora smacked his forehead. "And this is supposed to be my elite team?"

_**RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG**_

On the ship, Launchpad made his way to Sora, Riku, and Kairi and saluted. "Launchpad McQuack at your service. I will be your ship's pilot. Where shall we head to first?"

Kairi said, "Sora, you decide. You know more about the worlds then us."

Sora assumed his thinking position and after five seconds he snapped his fingers. "Let's head to Port Royal. I really want to meet my old buddy, Captain Jack, there."

Launchpad saluted again. "Right to Port Royal."

_**RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG**_

Everyone took their seats as Launchpad's voice is heard from the intercom. "Thank you for flying McQuack airlines. We shall be departing shortly. Please enjoy my famous smooth take-offs."

Darkwing scoffed, "It's the landing we should be worried about." And as Launchpad said, the departure was smooth. The ship making its way to the beautiful Caribbean.

_Port Royal was in the opposite direction, by the way._

_**PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR**_

At a small island, there were hundreds of people being tortured. And for the lucky bastards, who took the easy way out, were put into wooden coffins and shipped out to sea. One coffin in particular, had a crow on top of it, trying to peck its way into the coffin to devour the rotting flesh on the inside.

**BAM!**

The sound of a gunshot is heard and the crow is no more. A hand was sticking out of the hole and it was holding a gun and moved it around, as though seeing if anyone else was there. A man attached to that hand then broke his way through the hole of the coffin that was made. He wore a white puffy shirt with a black vest, had a red map for a bandanna, black pants, and brown boots. He had drunken look on his face…

_But then again, when doesn't he?_

…he had a few dreadlocks on his beard. This here is the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow. He reached into the coffin and pulled out a skeleton's leg. "Sorry mate. Mind if we make a little side trip? Rather than drifting out to the next life, eh?" He asked the dead body he was accompanied with. "I didn't think so." He uses his make-shift oar to row his make-shift canoe toward a ship. While he rowed he sang a certain little tune. "_Yo ho, Yo ho a pirate's life for me…"_

_**BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP**_

Jack found himself at the side of the beautiful _Black Pearl_. His pirate crew threw down a rope latter. On board, Jack's first mate, Mr. Gibbs, put on Jack's _effects._ Jack's coat and his ever-so beloved tricorne hat. "Not quite according to plan?" Gibbs asked.

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome," Jack said as he walked off. Gibbs not quite understanding what he said, didn't press the matter and followed. Knowing he'll never get a straight answer from Jack Sparrow.

"You got what you went in for, then?" Gibbs asked.

"Mm-hm," Jack hummed as he waved a piece of dirty parchment in front of Gibbs. Then he ran into the rest of his crew……who weren't exactly pleased with what he had.

"Captain, I think the crew, meaning me as well," Gibbs explained. "were expecting something a bit more……shiny. With Isla de Muerta going pear-shaped, reclaimed by the sea with the treasure…"

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic," an Indian pirate stated.

"And the hurricane!" Marty the dwarf said as well.

"Aye!" everyone agreed.

"All in all," Gibbs continued. "it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating."

"……Shiny?" Jack asked.

"Aye, shiny," Gibbs stated.

"…Is that how you're all feeling?" Jack asked. "That perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interest as captain?"

"Walk the plank," Cotton(the tongue-less pirate)'s parrot squawked.

"What did the bird say?!" Jack shouted as he pointed his gun at the parrot.

"Do not blame the bird," the Indian pirate said. "Show us what is on that piece of cloth there."

But then a skeletal monkey quickly snatched up Jack's parchment and ran off. Jack pulled out his gun and shot it. The monkey let out a cry of pain, but continued running. And it dropped the parchment. Mr. Gibbs then said, "You know that don't do no good, Captain. It's cursed remember?"

"I know. It just makes me feel better."

Marty ran to the parchment and picked it up to look at. "It's a key."

"No! Much more better!" Jack exclaimed as he took the parchment and showed it to everyone. "It is a drawing of a key." Everyone came forward to look at it…then turn their heads to Jack. "Gentlemen, what do keys do?"

"Keys…" the Indian pirate said. "…unlock…things?"

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable!" Gibbs got a grin on his face. "So we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks."

"No," Jack answered simply. "If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?" Jack said in one of his long, non-understandable explanations.

"So we're going after this key?" Gibbs asked.

"You're not making any sense at all," Jack concluded. "Any more questions?"

"So……do we have a heading?" Marty asked.

"Ha! A heading…" Jack said as he pulled out his precious compass. "Set sail in a…general…" Jack couldn't decide. The compass kept on spinning in circles. "…that way direction." Jack pointed randomly.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Come on, snap to and make said," Jack shooed everyone to their stations. "You know how this works. Go on. Oi, oi, oi!" Jack walked to his cabin.

"Have you noticed lately," Marty said to Mr. Gibbs. "the captains seems to be acting a bit strange……er?"

"Setting sail without knowing his own heading," Gibbs agreeing with Marty. "Something's got Jack vexed, and mark my words…what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow bodes ill for us all.

_**BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP**_

Jack was at his captain's deck, which a bundle of charts, and papers. He was searching for some answers. What answers is he looking for, is what you're probably thinking? Well true to his word that he said to Sora in his last visit, he was looking for a way to wield a _Keyblade._ Ever since his encounter with Sora and his mystical weapon, he was intrigued by it. He wanted to use it for his own needs. The problem is…that nothing in the world's history could help him.

Jack leaned back and was deep in thought of how to get it. He reached over and picked up his rum bottle and turned it over. Not a drop fell into his mouth. "Why is the rum always gone?"

Then, he noticed a tiny scrap of paper underneath it. He threw away his rum bottle and picked up the sheet. "Well now, _that's interesting._

_**End of Chapter**_

M: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

NL: HEY! I'm the only one that always starts the dialogue.

TZ: Calm down, NL. She's new at this.

NL: It's my fic, so she should listen to me. I'm older then her, that little shorty.

TZ: **OH CRAP!**

M: **WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!**

NL and TZ: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	9. Arrested Development

NL: I love Pirates of the Caribbean 2. It has to be the best movie Disney ever made. Most likely, because it was a PG-13 movie.

M: It's not fair! Time and I aren't old enough to see that movie (_A/N_: Their 12.). We can't help you with this arc.

NL: Please don't hurt me!

TZ: Really shouldn't have called her short.

_**Chapter 9: Arrested Development**_

Sora was looking over to Kairi, who was talking to Yuffie, Lulu, and Kim. _I wonder how I'm going to tell her how I feel about her._

_Ah, come on! You saw that doodle in the cave. She gave you a paopu fruit too!_

_Hey, for all I know, she may have thought I drew myself punching her. _(_A/N_: When I first saw him draw it, I really thought that! You know how a star appears when someone in a cartoon is punched? Yeah!)

_Now that I think about it, it does look like you guys are punching each other. Hehe…Haha…HAHAHA!_

_Shut up Roxas!_

_I'm mean, seriously, you could have like drawn some leaves at the star's corners, but you just decided to wack her…_

_SHUT UP ROXAS!_

_Just go talk to her._

Sora sighed and got up. He started to walk towards Kairi. Yuffie whispered to Lulu and Kim about something. They all nodded and said bye to Kairi and walked off. Sora sat down next to her. "Hey Kairi…"

"Hey."

"Soooooooo…"

Kairi thought, _Aww…it's so cute to see him try to tell me that he likes me._

_Too bad he is such a bad artist._

_Yeah, I know. You saw that picture of him giving me a paopu fruit? It looked like he was punching me!_

_He's lucky that you like him back._

_Shut up Naminé!_

"…did you go to the secret cave recently?"

"Yeah, I usually bring my dates there."

"**WHAT?!**"

"Hehe. Just kidding."

_Thank GOD._

"I bring my one-night stands there."

"**WHAT!**" This time Sora passed out.

_Oh sh!t!_

_**GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS**_

When Sora finally woke up, the ship already reached Port Royal. Sora met up with Kairi and Riku at the teleporter. Riku said to him, "You finally woke up!"

Kairi blushed and looked away. Sora blushed too.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Anyway, who are we bringing with us?"

Sora answered, "I know that there's stuff, like curses, in this world. Usually magic is a good thing to use down there, so we should bring some magic guys. I recommend bringing Jake and Genie."

Kairi look up. "And Lulu."

"Hey, we want to come too!" Stitch, Kronk, Darkwing and Launchpad said, walking to them with Jake, Genie, and Lulu.

Riku asked, "Any reason why?"

Stitch started crackling, "Boom-boom cannons!"

Launchpad said, "I always wanted to steer a ship!"

Darkwing asked, "But you drive a space ship! Why bother steering a sea-bound vehicle?"

Launchpad answered, "I want to pilot all moving vehicles…then end up crashing them."

Kronk turned to Launchpad. "Hey, if you're here, who's piloting the ship?"

"**THE SHIP!**"

Launchpad took off to the cockpit as Kronk then said, "Anyway, I want to come to find some cooking recipes from different places. Not a good reason, I know. Take it up with the author."

Darkwing said, "I always admired pirates. I want to be a swash-buckler!"

Sora smiled, "Sure. The more the merrier."

**_PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR_**

With a beam of light, the team was teleported to Port Royal. Kim was to pilot the ship ("How hard can it be? I have a jetpack and flew a spaceship once."). It was raining at the port. "So what do we do now?" Jake asked Sora.

"Usually Donald, Goofy, and I just stay where we are until someone comes up to us that have a problem."

A man with a fancy suit ran up to Sora and said, "Hey! Are you friends with the governor's daughter?"

Sora turned to Jake. "What can I say? I attract problems." (_A/N_: I never really thought about it before, but this is so true!) Sora turned back to the man, "Yeah, I'm friends with her. Why?"

"Then, I suggest you get yourselves over to her wedding."

Sora was shocked, "Elizabeth's getting married?"

"Yes, with a William Turner and I was told to ask people to come to their wedding……despite the rain," the man said with an angry look.

"Great! We'd love to go!"

"Wonderful!" the man said without any enthusiasm. "Follow me."

Sora was about to follow him, when Genie pulled him back and asked, "Uh kid? I thought we were supposed to find the world's keyhole. I mean I love weddings. In fact…" Genie transformed into his fancy suit. "…I'm planning a wedding for Aladdin and Jasmine. But that's beside the point." He transformed back.

"Don't worry. We'll come by it eventually. Besides, today is the wedding day, so I have to see my friends get married. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE?!" Sora begged as he fell to his knees.

Lulu shook her head, "I can't believe our hero is this guy."

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on!" Sora ran after the man. Everyone ran with him.

Kronk said, "Ohhh. I love weddings too. I wonder if they have a caterer. I could make some of Cookie's secret recipe."

"NO!"

"A simple no would have sufficed."

Stitch on Kronk's shoulders said, "They did say no."

Kronk pondered in this his head (at least he tried to.).

_**PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR**_

When they reached the governor's mansion, they saw that a group of soldiers with Will Turner. Sora ran up to the soldiers only to be stopped by the soldiers. "Hey, I'm friends with that guy!"

The soldiers let the team through and they all ran to Will. Will looked up and said, "Oh, hello Sora. I wish we could have met under different circumstances."

Sora asked, "What happened?"

Will looked to his right, "I believe we'll find out in just a moment."

Elizabeth (in a very wet wedding dress) ran over with her father, Governor Swann. Elizabeth ran to Will, while the Governor turned to the soldiers, angrily. "Make way! Let me through!" the Governor walked over to a man with an ugly powdered wig. "How dare you?! Stand your men down at once. Do you hear me?!"

"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long," the man greeted the Governor.

"Cutler Beckett?!" the Governor gasped.

"It's Lord now, actually," Beckett said smugly.

"Lord or not," the Governor said angrily. "You have no reason and no authority to arrest this man!" He pointed to Will.

"In fact, I do. Mr. Mercer?" Beckett turned to his right-hand man as he handed him a sheet of paper with a seal on it. "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." Beckett handed the paper to Swann as Swann gave it a look see.

"This warrant…" the Governor said slowly. "…is for Elizabeth Swann!"

"Oh, is it?" Beckett asked. "That's annoying. My mistake. Arrest her."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted. The soldiers put handcuffs on Elizabeth, as well as Will started to fight through the restraints of the soldiers.

"Aha! Here's the one for William Turner," Beckett said as he handed Will's warrant to the Governor. "And I have another one for a Mr. James Norrington. Is he present?"

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago," the Governor explained. Right about now, Sora neither knew nor cared who this Norrington was. He just wanted to help his friends escape.

"I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked," Beckett said smugly.

"Lord Becket," Will said. "In the category of questions not answered…"

"We are under the jurisdiction of King Mickey of Disney Castle and the king's governor of Port Royal," Elizabeth finished for him. "And you will tell us what we are charged with."

"The charge," the Governor read from the warrants. "is 'conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death, for which the……" He couldn't finish.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death," Beckett finished without an ounce of regret. He then turned to Will. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named……Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth, Will, and Sora said together.

Beckett turned to Sora with a raised eyebrow. "You know of Sparrow?"

Sora was about to answer, but Riku quickly grabbed Sora and covered his mouth. "No he doesn't. He only heard of him." Riku whispered to Sora, "If you say you know him, you'll get arrested."

"Captain Jack Sparrow…" Beckett turned back to Will. "I thought you might……"

_**PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR**_

Will was led up by the soldiers to the Governor's office, where Beckett was. "Lord Beckett, the prisoner as ordered, sir," one of the soldiers said.

"Those won't be necessary." Beckett waved to Will's handcuffs. "The East India Trading Company had need of your services," Beckett said as he offered a drink to Will. Will remained silent. "We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend, Captain Sparrow."

"More acquaintance than friend," Will said. "How do you know him?"

"We've had dealings in the past," Beckett answered. "And we've each left our mark on the other…" he said as he held up a red, hot brand that was the shape of the letter P.

Will winced a bit. "What mark did he leave on you?"

Beckett was silent as he set the brand down. "By your efforts, Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession."

"Recover? At the point of a sword?" Will asked.

"Bargain," Beckett said simply. "He does love to talk his way out of things." He produced official looking sheets of paper from the desk. "Letters of marque. You will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free, a privateer in the employment of me. Still sail the seas, still command the Black Pearl with a crew of his choice…but all completely on the up and up."

"Somehow I doubt Jack will consider employment the same as being free," Will replied.

"Freedom," Beckett scoffed. "Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking, the blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the New World or perish. Pirates are gone. The future is bright…"

"For a new sort of pirates, you mean," Will sneered. "A worse set too."

"Your sharp tongue amuses me, be thankful I don't have it cut off and hung on the wall," Beckett growled. "If you want to see your fiancé alive again, let alone free, you'll do this. Else, it's the gallows for her. High treason is not taken lightly here, Mr. Turner."

"So you get Jack and the _Black Pearl_?" Will gulped.

"The _Black Pearl_?" Beckett asked.

"The property you want that he possesses."

"A ship? Hardly," Beckett sneered. "The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable; something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times…A compass?"

Will thought deeply of why Beckett wanted Jack's compass. _He must want to find Isla de Muerta._

"Ah, you know it," Beckett said. "Bring back that compass or there's no deal."

Will gulped and nodded to seal the deal. "Very well, but may I bring along the group at Elizabeth's mansion? I'll need their help, and I want someone I can trust.

"Very well. It doesn't really matter to me, as long as they help you find Sparrow."

"I believe they shall," Will concluded.

_**End of Chapter**_

NL: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

TZ and M: We didn't.

NL: Fine, how about I show you Pirates 1. Will that make you feel better?

TZ**: NO!** I've seen Jurassic Park, all Scream movies, and all of Stephen King's movies. **NOW WHY CAN'T I WATCH A DISNEY MOVIE?!**

NL: Tut, tut. Your mother shouldn't have let you watch those movies.

M: Why not?

NL: **OH! LOOK A GHOST!**

TZ: **AHHHHHHH!** Woops, I wet myself.

NL: That's why.

M: But I turn 13 in a couple of days. Can't I watch it now?

NL: It's not my call. It's like the celestial science of it all. When the planets form a line ever so nicely…

M: You got that from a Camp Lazlo episode.

NL: Exactly.

_A/N_: Sorry if our dialogue is a little random. We're just trying to being funny.


	10. Time's Running Out

NL: Let's just cut to the chase and start the chapter.

TZ: Why?

M: He's out of jokes.

NL: NO! I still have jokes…uh…

M: I rest my case.

_A/N_: I'm really running out of jokes here. If you can send me some ideas, I would really appreciate that. I would of course, say who sent me ideas. Thanks all.

**_Chapter 10: Time's Running Out…_**

Elizabeth wasn't exactly pleased with her current location. One iron cage away from lust-filled criminals and still wearing a damp wedding dress, in a cold jail cell. They honestly believed that she would come over if they called to her, like a certain dog with a ring of keys…She would have ripped her head off, if wasn't for the fact that Sora and the team were visiting her.

Will walked down the stairs, but the guards stopped him. He however, presented some official looking letters to them and they let him pass. "Elizabeth! They plan to hang you!"

Sora shouted, "WHAT?! Now we have to help them!"

Will said, "Thank you Sora. Beckett though, wants one of the strangest things, Jack's broken compass! He's actually willing to pardon us and Jack, if I'm to return with it."

Elizabeth asked, "What will you do, then?"

"What can I do? If it means saving you, then I have to hunt down Jack, and retrieve his compass," Will answer sadly. "Sora? Can you let some of your friends stay here to watch over Elizabeth, here?"

"No problem. Any volunteers?"

Lulu, Kairi, Genie and Kronk raised their hands. Lulu said, "I get sea sick too easily."

"Ditto," Kairi, Genie and Kronk also said.

Genie said, "I'm blue thinking about it."

Kronk asked, "I thought you're already blue?"

"Wait a sec," Riku asked, "Kairi, you live on an island. How can you get sea sick?"

Kairi shrugged, "I get sea sick on long journeys."

Sora, a little upset that Kairi isn't going, said, "All right. The rest of you ready to go?"

They all nodded. Will said, "Okay, let's go." He turned to Elizabeth to say good-bye.

Kairi walked up to Sora and kissed him on the cheek. "Please be careful."

Sora turned red faster than a traffic light. "Ahh…no…problem."

Stitch, hanging on to Launchpad, said, "Ahh…young love." Stitch pulled out of nowhere a picture of his sweetheart, Angel.

Darkwing looked at the picture too. "Yuck…that's your girlfriend?" Stitch calmly returned his picture, and then went monster Stitch on Darkwing. Darkwing screamed and then all that could be seen, while they were fighting was a dust cloud. Jake dragoned up and pulled Stitch off of Darkwing, with some difficulty. Darkwing was unfortunately was ripped into shreds and all was left was his beak. "Doctor?" Darkwing's mouth was able to spit out.

Sora, still red, said, "Come on. Let's get going."

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

Launchpad shouted with glee as he practically flew to the steering wheel. He asked, "So where are we crashing…I mean going to first?"

Will answered, "Tortuga. Best start there, and start up."

Darkwing and Jake placed bandanas similar to Jack's on their heads. Jake's was red while Darkwing's was purple. Jake said, "I will from now on be known as the Sea Dragon."

"And I'll be known as the Sea Duck."

Jake said, "Yeah…not exactly as cool as my name."

"Ooo…" Stitch made his way to the cannons and said, "Old fashioned boom-boom guns." Stitch then started hugging them.

Sora was in the crow's nest and slid down a rope going wee. (_A/N_: I know. OOC, but I couldn't think of anything funny for him.)

Will leaned over to Riku and asked, "Are your friends alright in the head?"

Riku shook his head. "I ask myself that question everyday."

_**BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP**_

Jack made his way to the rum cellar to celebrate of what information he found out. As he walked down the stairs, he saw his entire crew in their hammocks, sleeping. "As you were, gents," Jack said as he tip-toed pass them. Jack reached over to the last bottle of rum. He removed the cork with his mouth. He turned it over…to find only sand pouring out of the bottle like an hourglass…

"_Time's run out, Jack_…"

Jack startled dropped the bottle to the floor as it shattered. He turned around and in front of him was a grey-skinned man that looked like he was made of seaweed. He also had a light-red colored starfish on his right cheek. He was completely soaking wet. "B-B-Bootstrap?" Jack whispered. "Bill Turner?"

"You look good, Jack," Bootstrap answered in a depressed and guilt-felt voice as more water came out of his mouth.

Jack paused, waiting for more from Bootstrap. When it didn't come, he asked, "Is this a dream?"

Bootstrap still looked like his good old self, if you remove the starfish and seaweed. He still had kind eyes, but now they are filled with pity for Jack. He picked off a crab crawling on him and bit into it as if it was biscuit. "No."

"I thought not. If it were, there'd be rum." Bootstrap held up a full bottle of rum and handed it to Jack. Jack cautiously took it…but it was so encrusted in Bootstrap as if it were part of him. Jack managed to pull it off and took a sip. It had to be the best tasting rum he ever tasted, and that's something, considering he tasted nearly every type of rum in the world. That's Bootstrap Bill Turner for you. Always looking out for others even though he has nothing left.

"You got the _Pearl_ back, I see," Bootstrap said as he took a look around.

"I had some help retrieving the Pearl, by they way," Jack said. "Your son."

"William?" Bootstrap said with surprise. "He ended up a pirate after all…"

"Nah! Fine lad. Blacksmith now. You'd be proud," Jack explained. "And what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?"

"He sent me," Bill said sadly. Jack spit out his rum. "Davy Jones…"

"Oh," Jack whispered wiping his beard. "So it's you then? He shanghaied you into the service, eh?"

"I chose it," Bootstrap sighed as he got up. "I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack. I stood up for you. Everything went wrong after that. They strapped me to a cannon. I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move……Unable to die, Jack……And I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it…"

Jack handed back the rum bottle as Bootstrap took a swing. "It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment," Jack said.

"You made a deal with him too, Jack," Bootstrap leaning toward Jack's face. "He raised the _Pearl _from the depths for you. Thirteen years you've been her captain…"

"Well, technically……"

"Jack…" Bootstrap sighed sadly. "You won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms what applied to me apply to you as well. One soul bound to crew a hundred years upon his ship…"

"Yes, but the _Flying Dutchman_ already has a captain so there really no…"

"Then it's the locker for you!" Bootstrap cried out. "Jones's terrible leviathan will find you and drag the _Pearl_ back to the depths and you along with it…"

After a long silence, Jack asked, "Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"

"I already told you, Jack," Bill sighed. He slapped his hand on to Jack's hand and said, "Your time is up. It comes now……drawn with ravenous hunger to the man what bears…the _Black Spot_……"

Jack opened his hand and opened his eyes, wide with fear. It looked like a scab, but it was spreading over the width and length of his palm, festering like an open wound. Then, out popped a mollusk's shell. He looked up and saw Bootstrap was gone, leaving only a watery trail to a solid wooden wall. Jack immediately charged up the stairs, making as much noise as he can. "**ON DECK, ALL HANDS!!! MAKE FAST THE BUNT GASKET!!! ON DECK!!! SCURRY!!! SCURRY!!! I WANT MOVEMENT!!! MOVEMENT!!! I WANT MOVEMENT!!! LIFT THE SKIN UP!!! KEEP YOUR LOOF!!! HAUL THOSE SHEETS!!! RUN THEM! RUN!!! KEEP RUNNING!!! RUN AS IF THE DEVIL HIMSELF AND ITSELF IS UPON US!!!**" Jack spouted random bather.

Pirates waking up and falling out off their hammocks, scrabbling in confusing of what was happening. Everyone up on deck, Jack ran to them, drank the last of the rum and tossed it over the side. "Do we have a heading?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"**ARGH!!!** RUN!!! Land…" Jack said as he knew he had to get to land fast.

"Which port?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't say 'port,' I said 'land!' Any land!" Jack shook with fear. Jack the monkey jumped on Jack and took his hat and tossed it overboard.

Mr. Gibbs shouted, "**JACK'S HAT! BRING HER ABOUT!**" Everyone ran to the side of the ship and grabbed a long wooden pole to get Jack's beloved hat.

"No, NO!" Jack said. "Leave it!" Everyone turned to him in surprise. "Run."

Mr. Gibbs got back his nerve and said, "Back to your stations, the lot of ya!" As everyone went to their jobs, Gibbs walked to Jack, who was hiding under the stairs. "Jack?"

"Shh!" Jack shushed.

"For the love of mother and child, Jack, what's coming after us?!" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing," Jack squeaked.

_**EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW**_

Meanwhile, Captain Jack's hat slowly floated off with the tide. Night passed to morning, and morning to day, and the hat crossed paths with a French whaler. It was plucked out by a sailor who studied it curiously. He put it on his head and showed it to his mate who simply laughed at him and snatched it off. The sailor snarled and snatched it back and suddenly, the two were fighting over it tooth and nail.

Until the ship shook…

They stopped fighting and clutched each other nervously. Instantly, they began jabbering again, tossing the hat back and forth in an insane game of hot potato, but the shaking only grew worse and worse and WORSE AND WORSE AND DEAR GOD!

_KA-BOOOOOM!_

_KER-SPLASH!_

_And worse…and worse…and worse…_

_**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**_

The team landed on Tortuga……rather Launchpad crashed into port, scaring nearly every pirate to death. The team split up to cover more ground. Darkwing and Launchpad walked up to a group of three hungry pirates. Darkwing asked, "By any chance you spotted a man by the name Captain Jack Sparrow?"

The hungry pirates looked hungrily at the two ducks and said, "No, but we do see two delicious duck dinners."

Launchpad gasped, "Where?"

Darkwing pull him down by his scarf and shouted, "He means us, you idiot!" The pirates started chasing them with knifes and forks as they ran away screaming.

_**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**_

Jake and Will walked into a bar. Jake said, "Yo Will, this island doesn't have a drinking age right?"

Will answer, "Yes. I really think it's appalling. Letting young children to drink alcohol! Anyway, why'd you ask?" Will turned to Jake, only to see a dust cloud the shape of him and then settled down. "Where'd he go?"

"One rum, please."

Will walk over and dragged Jake out of the bar. "Just one sip…"

_**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**_

Stitch was on Sora's shoulders as him, Sora, and Riku searched for Jack. Sora and Riku walked up to two women. "Hey, have you seen Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"We saw him a month ago, but if you see him, can you give him this?" One of the women slapped Sora. "…and this?" The other women stomped on Riku's foot. The women walked away with the boys in pain. Stitch jumped off of Sora and started rolling on the ground, laughing.

Riku, rubbing his foot, said, "And you can do better?"

Stitch walked up to the same two women and asked them to lean down. Stitch whispered something into their ears and they stud up angry and slap him, flying. "What happened?" Stitch asked dizzily.

"I think your losing your touch, man," Sora said.

Stitch groaned, "No."

Will and Jake ran over to the group. They said that they found a ship that saw the _Black Pearl_ and are willing to give them a ride there.

_**End of Chapter**_

NL: Sorry for ending the chapter like this, but if I continue further this chapter's title isn't going to match the chapter.

M: When are we going to make a return appearance in the story?

NL: First of all, you and Time haven't even appeared in the story yet, so you can't make a return appearance. And secondly, maybe after the POTC arc.

TZ: Aww…that's like 3 or 2 chapters later!

NL: You want me to turn this into a drama fic?

TZ and M: NO!

NL: Too late.

_A/N_: I really am going to add more dramatic stuff into the story, but it's still going to be mostly a humor fic.


	11. Caribs are Cannibals?

NL: I suggest you two cover your eyes.

TZ: Why?

NL: Up next is a very controversial scene of the movie.

M: Why is it controversial?

NL: Why I do I make you ask so many questions?

_**Chapter 11: Caribs are Cannibals?**_

Back at Port Royal, Elizabeth and the group were still at the prison, waiting for the others to return. When, the Governor came and opened the cell door for Elizabeth and said, "Come quickly."

Elizabeth got up and the grouped followed. Then Elizabeth asked, "Tell me what's happening."

"Our name still has some standing with King Mickey Mouse," her father explained. "I've arranged passage to Radiant Garden. The captain is a friend of mine."

"No!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Will and Sora's gone to find Jack!"

"We cannot count on those two," the governor sighed. "Come!"

"They're better than you give them credit for," Kairi said.

"I'm sorry children, but there is no time for innocence," he said. "Beckett has offered one pardon only. One! And that is promised to Jack Sparrow. Even if they succeed……do not ask me to endure the sight of my daughter walking to the gallows. Please!" he begged as he escorted everyone into a carriage.

"Whoa!" Kronk gasped. "Some major angst here!!!"

"Perhaps I can ensure a fair trial for Will if he returns," the Governor said.

"A fair trial for Will just end up with a hanging though!" Genie said.

"Then there is nothing left for you here," the Governor said to Elizabeth as he close the carriage door and drove it to the port. When they arrived, he said, "Wait inside, while I speak to the captain." He walked to the docks and saw the captain to take the group to Radiant Garden. "Captain. Captain?"

But alas…the captain had a knife stabbed into his chest by Beckett's right hand man, Mr. Mercer. "Evening, Governor," he said as he wiped his knife clean. "Shame for that happening. He was carrying this," he said as he held up a sheet of paper. "It's a letter to the King of Disney Castle……it's from you."

"No," the Governor gasped. He ran back to the carriage, but soldiers already arrived and surrounded it. One soldier held him back. "What are you doing?!"

Mr. Mercer opened the carriage but it was empty. He turned with an angry look on his face. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Mr. Mercer growled and had the soldiers arrest the Governor.

_**PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR**_

Beckett strolled through the Governor's office, his now, as he read the letter to the Mickey. He opened the box that he kept the pardon for Jack and found it empty. He looked up and said, "No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm, as your father believes."

"Port Royal is allied with Disney Castle and Radiant Garden. And we have remained loyal…unlike you," Elizabeth said as she and the group walked out of the shadows. "If that's not the case…what is?"

"I'm afraid currency is the currency of the realm," Beckett turned to face them.

"I expect, then, we can come to some sort of understanding," Elizabeth suggested. "We're here to negotiate."

"I'm listening," Beckett said…as Elizabeth pulled out a gun on him. "I'm listening intently."

"Think this is going a bit far?" Genie asked Kairi.

"He put a stop to a letter to the King and killed someone to have Elizabeth capture," Kairi said. "I think we can go a bit farther than him…"

Elizabeth held up the pardon and asked, "These letters of marque are signed by King Mickey?"

"Why would the King have pardons for Jack?" Lulu asked.

"He helped rid of the Heartless of this world," Genie explained. "So obviously Mickey didn't want Jack to be condemned to death."

"Yes," Beckett answered. "And they're not valid until they bear my signature and my seal," Beckett explained.

"Or else we would not still be here," Elizabeth said.

"Whoa!" Kronk gasped. "Liz is smart!"

"You sent Will to get you the compass owned by Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth said. "It will do you no good."

"Do explain," Beckett asked.

"I have been to Isla de Muerta (Fun Fact! Isla de Muerta is Spanish for Island of Death!)," Elizabeth explained. "I have seen the treasure myself……there is something you need to know."

"Ah! I see," Beckett said. "You think the compass leads only to Isla de Muerta and so you hope to save me from an evil fate," Beckett scoffed. "But you mustn't worry. I care not for cursed Aztec gold. My desires are not so provincial. There's more than one _chest_ of value in these waters…So perhaps you may wish to enhance your offer…" Elizabeth clicked the gun as she held it right beneath Beckett's chin.

"Consider into your calculations that you robbed me of my wedding night," Elizabeth said she handed him the pardon.

"So I did," Beckett sighed. "A marriage interrupted…" he said as he signed the paper. "…or fate intervenes?" he finished as he pressed his wax seal on the paper. "You're making great efforts to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom…"

"These aren't going to Jack," Elizabeth said.

"Oh really?" Beckett questioned. "To ensure Mr. Turner's freedom, then……I'll still want that compass…Consider that in your calculations…"

Elizabeth took the papers then she and the group then left the room……

_**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**_

The gang was all on a rather small rowboat with one man rowing them to an island's beach. On the beach was a washed-ashore _Black Pearl_. With ropes fastened, so it wouldn't wash away in the high tide. Beyond it was a huge jungle. "That's the _Black Pearl_, all right," Will mutter as he looked through his telescope. He collapsed his telescope and slid it back into his pocket. "But no sign of the crew. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jake said, "Let's go ashore!"

The man rowing shook his head no. He said something in a language that is a mixture of English, French, and a bunch of other languages. Will was shocked. "He says he'll go no further! He wants us to swim to shore!"

Riku said, "Doesn't really matter to me." He jumped into the water and began the long swim ashore.

"Ahh…I don't know how to swim……" Launchpad said.

Darkwing pulled Launchpad down and asked, "How can a duck not know how to swim?"

Launchpad answered, "I'm afraid of the water."

"Ditto," Stitch said, raising his hand.

Sora and Darkwing smacked their foreheads. "Hey. I know a mermaid that's afraid of water," Jake shrugged. "Come on, Stitch. I'll give you a ride." Everyone jumped into the water. Jake flew over with Stitch on his back. Launchpad was on Darkwing's back and Darkwing was drowning. Once they reached the island, Will went inspect the ship. It was just washed ashore recently, not more then a couple of hours. Stitch built one of his famous sand castles as Darkwing and Jake tried to invade it…At least until Stitch pulled out his sand cannons and fired sand-balls at them. Pretty soon, they were buried in sand.

"The ship's fine. It hasn't been plundered or anything. That just makes me more nervous. It's as though, they disappeared without a trace. I suggest we search into the jungle," Will said.

Sora said, "Alright, but let's have some of us keep a lookout here, in case someone comes by here."

Jake poked his head out of the sand. "Me, Darkwing, and Stitch can stay here. Besides, I want to take over Stitch's castle." Jake got hit by another sand-ball.

Riku said, "Alright. Just shoot some fireballs if you see anyone. Come on."

Riku, Sora, Launchpad, and Will started to enter the jungle. They didn't get too far, until they saw a parrot flew over to them. "Hey! I know that bird. It's Cotton's parrot. He's one of Jack's men."

"Don't eat me!"

Sora said, "Don't worry. We're not going to eat you."

"Don't eat me!" the parrot squawked.

"What's the matter with this stupid pidgin?" Riku thought out loud.

"DON'T EAT ME!!!" the parrot squawked loudly.

"Say you're sorry!" Sora shouted at Riku.

"SORRY! SORRY!" Riku waved his apology to the bird.

"Forget it," Will said. "Let's just keep….**ARGH!!!**" Will walked forward and a hidden vine pulled his leg, until he was hanging upside down by one foot.

"WILL!"

Soon, everyone was caught in their own traps. Everyone was bumping into each other. "Hang on. I'll cut us down." Sora pointed his Kingdom Key at the rope vines, going to fire a Fire spell at them, when a rustle came from nearby bushes.

Out came from the bushes, was dozen of dozens of native islanders. They wore nothing but loincloths and had war paint all over their bodies. They were also carrying spears and pointing them at them. "We are _so_ boned." Riku said as he slapped his face.

"Maybe their friendly?" Launchpad said hopefully.

"I think…their cannibals," Will gasped.

Sora asked, "What makes you say that?"

"The belts and necklaces made from ears, toes, fingers and shrunken heads sort of gave it away," Will explained.

"**I'M NOT GOING TO BE A DUCK DINNER FOR ANYBODY!**" Launchpad shouted as he kept on shaking around. He was shot in the neck a blowgun. Launchpad's body immediately fell limp. Soon, everyone had a dart shot at their necks.

_**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**_

By the time the team woke up, they were all tied, like pigs, to a single bamboo shoot and carried through the jungle. "Do you think they…_ate_ Jack and the crew?" Sora asked nervously. Will shook his head, not wanting to think about it.

The cannibals brought them to their village and propped them up so they can see what's going on. In the center of the village was a big black hole made for cooking. Human skeletons laid everywhere. In front of them was a throne made of bones. Two native girls were holding large leaves in front of it. When they pulled them up, Sora and Will gasped in surprise. In the throne, was none other then a face-painted Captain Jack Sparrow. "**JACK?!**" Sora and Will shouted together with surprise. He got up and staggered toward them. He bent over to examine the group. "I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!" Will said. Jack didn't seem to really listen as he poked everyone as if they were meat at a supermarket. "Jack, it's me! Will and Sora!"

Jack turned to the natives a spoke to the natives a bit.

"Tell them to let us down," Sora asked.

"Pinky-winky eensy-weensy," Jack said to the natives as he bent over to look at Will's lower…_area_. "Eunuchy. Snip. Snip." Jack said as he used his fingers a sissors.

The cannibals nodded their heads as they said, "Eunuchy…"

Getting inpatient, Will said, "Jack, the compass. That's all we need. Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you. She faces the gallows."

Jack seemed to contemplate this as he turned to the natives and said something to them. The natives nodded and walked over to pick the group up. Jack turned back to the group and hissed, "SAVE ME!" The natives pick the group up and walked off.

_**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**_

Jack's crew were suspended from two spherical cages over a seemingly, bottomless chasm. The cannibals stuffed the group into one of them and let them hang with the others. In the cage with them, were Mr. Gibbs, Cotton, and the small Marty. "Mr. Turner!" Mr. Gibbs exclaimed.

Sora asked, "Why would he do this to us? If Jack is the chief……"

"Chief…or _god_," Gibbs said.

"Then why doesn't he use his _divinely influence_ to let us out of here?!" Riku asked.

"He only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief."

"So he had no choice," Will thought. "He's a captive as much as the rest of us."

"Worse, as it turns out," Gibbs chuckled dryly. "See, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form, and they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison…"

The group looked at each other nervously. "You mean…?"

Gibbs nodded. "And guess who's the appetizer?" He pointed at himself and the rest of the crew.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Will asked.

"These cages we're in," Gibbs explained. "…weren't built till _after_ we got here."

That's when everyone realized that the cage was made out of……_BONES_!!! "I stand corrected. _NOW_ we're boned……LITERALLY!" Riku said as he slapped his forehead.

_**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**_

Out at the beach, Jake and Darkwing weren't having much luck at being pirates. "Okay…you can stop now," Darkwing said, underneath a mountain of sand.

Unknown to them, two men and a dog with a ring of keys in its mouth, were rowing over to the island. One man was skinny, had blonde hair and a wooden eye. He was reading a bible. The other man was short, bald man and had a beard. He was rowing the boat.

The man reading then said out of nowhere, "I say it was Divine Providence what escaped us from jail, Pintel."

"And I ray it was me being clever," Pintel answered back. "Ain't that right, poochie?"

"Woof!" the dog barked.

"Well how'd you know it weren't Divine Providence what inspired you to be clever?" the man with the bible asked. "Anyways, I ain't stealing no ship."

"It ain't stealing," Pintel explained. "It's salvaging. And since when did you care, Ragetti?"

"Since we're not immortal in more! Now thanks to the lifting of that pirate curse! We gotta take care of our immortal souls," Ragetti explained as he patted the Good Book.

"Yes, except for the fact you can't read!" Pintel shouted.

"It's the Bible. You get credit for trying!" Ragetti replied angrily, shutting the book.

"Pretending to read the Bible's a lie. That's a mark against…" Pintel stopped shouting as the dog started barking. "Look!" Pintel gasped as he pointed to the _Black Pearl_ on the shore of the island. "There it is!"

The dog then jumped into the water and began to swim toward the island.

Ragetti asked, "What's got into him?"

"Must have seen a catfish," Pintel shrugged as he began laughing.

Ragetti then got the joke and began laughing with him. "Stupid mongrel!"

Suddenly, a giant wave crashed down upon them. They began to swim toward shore. On shore, they gazed in amazement at what they found. "The _Black Pearl_! And it's ours for the taking!"

"Tide's coming in. That should help!" Ragetti said gleefully. "And salvaging is saving, in a manner of speaking."

"There's the truth of it!" Pintel laughed but stopped when he heard the natives drumming.

"Suppose we better save it as soon as we can," Ragetti suggested. "What with our souls in such a vulnerable state and all."

"Amen to that," Pintel agreed as he put his hands together and prayed. Ragetti started climbing one of the robes to get aboard the ship while Pintel unties the ropes from the ground.

_**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**_

Back at the village, Jack waited as he watches the cannibals prepare a bonfire. He picked up a big toe hanging around his neck. Cautiously, he took a nibble and raises a surprised eyebrow. "Not bad……could use some rum…"

As the cannibals were putting wood into the bonfire, Jack shouted, "No, no. Oi! No, no. More wood. Big fire. Big fire." Jack waved his arms into the air to make his point. "I am Chief. Want big fire!"

While the cannibals were preoccupied with the fire, Jack took off. But he found himself at a cliff, then Jack decided to sneak over to one of their tents to look for supplies. Inside was cooking utensils and spices. He found some rope and was about to walk out when he frowned as he studied a logo on one of the cans………EITC…._So their taking over, eh?_ Jack thought as he backed out of the tent and turned and faces all the cannibals. "Oh bugger." Jack thought quickly and he quickly picked up a can of paprika and began powdering himself with it, making sure to get under his arms. "A little seasoning, eh?"

They brought him back to the encampment like a pig on a bamboo shoot and place him over the bonfire. "Well done," Jack sighed.

_**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**_

Back at the canyon, things were swinging…literally! "Heave!" Will yelled as they swung their cages, trying to grab the thick vines running down the sides of the cliffs. "HEAVE!"

"A little further, lads, we almost have it! Give it all you got, and don't let go!" Gibbs shouted. They finally got it! "Good work lads! Alright, let's try and climb up now! Easy does it!" In the other cage, the rest of the crew was making similar progress.

Slowly, steadily, they pulled themselves up, cage and all. "Come on, men! It'll take all of us to crew the _Black Pearl_!" Riku shouted.

"Actually, you wouldn't need everyone. About six would do," the Indian pirate said in the other cage. The people in that cage looked at the other cage. "Oh, dear…"

"HURRY!!!" Will, Sora and Riku shouted. Now it was a race to see who can reach the top first. "Wait! Stop!" Will motioned for them to stop. They looked up and saw a cannibal walking along a nearby rope bridge, but he wasn't looking at them.

The Indian pirate shushed the others in his cage as they continued their climb slower but still going. "No!" Riku hissed. "You idiots!" But they didn't listen, and kept climbing. The pirates laughed, getting way ahead of the gang, and were almost in reach of the top of the cliff, when they miscalculated badly, going too fast and clinging to too little. One of them yanked out a snake and everyone startles let go…Everyone screamed as they bounced back down, and the vine holding the cage snapped as well, sending them all plummeting to a horrible, horrible death below. The cannibal gaped at what he had seen, alerted by their screams, and then saw the other pirates climbing. He ran back across the bridge to alert the other cannibals.

"We're _majorly_ bone," Riku sighed.

_**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**_

The cannibal rushed into the campsite. Everyone looked at him and gasped, then looked to Jack. Jack quickly thought, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go get'em, mates!" With a howl, they grabbed their spears and charged off. Jack started bouncing like crazy, his pole bending up and down, at the same time blowing at the fire. Finally, it bounced out of the Y-frames and he fell right next to the fire. He got up, bending over, because of the pole and his hands still tied.

"Well, that went well," he stated. He turned around to see two native children holding trays of fruit. "Oh. Uh…this ain't what it looks like." The native children screamed and started throwing fruit at him. He batted them away with his pole. The fruit all began to collect on the pointed ends of the poles, making it heavier and more lopsided, forcing him to change tactics. He ran for it. The children ran after him as he went, until they came to a cliff. Jack came to halt, but it was too late. The top of the pole dug into the ground and then, it caused him to flip over the air and land at the other side of the cliff. He smiled at his own cleverness, until the piled on fruits began to make him top-heavy. "Oh bugger," he sighed, and went over the edge.

He slammed through a wooden bridge. The pole got caught in the slats and down he went, unwinding like a yo-yo, and was released. He slammed into another bridge and yet _another_ bridge before crashing into the ground below, a shower of fruit slammed into him, followed by the pole which fell straight like a lance, pinning the ground right between his legs.

_**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**_

Meanwhile, the _Black Pearl_ crew had reached the top and Sora quickly cut the vine with a fire spell. "Here they come!" Launchpad yelled. "RUN!"

"ROLL THE CAGE!!!" Will commanded as they began pulling on the cage to make it roll. But then they came rolling down a hill as everyone screamed but they cage got caught in a tree and stopped.

"Pick it up, pick it up!" Riku ordered, and they grabbed the cage up around their legs.

"Come on, lads!" Gibbs shouted. "Lift it like a lady's skirt! Move, move, move!" They ran from the screaming horde of cannibals.

Marty hung on tightly to the top of the cage, and looked around quickly. "Yikes! Stop! Cliff up ahead!"

"STOP!" Will screamed, and everyone stumbled to keep from going over the edge. They were mere inches from rolling downhill, and sighed in relief.

"Close one," Sora sighed.

_Oh, this sucks._

A rock flew out of nowhere and hit the cage with enough momentum to send them rolling down the hill like a ball, screaming and cursing all the way.

_TIME ZONE!_

Jack made his way through the jungle until he saw the cage filled with prisoners rolling by. "Well…you don't see that everyday." Jack turned to see the horde running towards him. "That…I've seen a lot of…" He immediately took off.

The cage rattled and shook and bounced off the trees, careening over a cliff to smash into a thousand pieces. Everyone slammed into the water, swimming around as the cannibals shot arrows down into them. Sora and Riku swatted away the arrows, heading with the others into a dark cave. But then one of the children throwing fruit at Jack came and told the cannibals that Jack escaped.

"We're trapped!" Gibbs yelled.

"No, the water flows that way!" Riku noticed. "There's an exit on the other side, but we can hold our breath!" No sooner had he spoken that he was sucked under. Everyone immediately followed suit and were soon spat out of a waterfall, not far from here the _Black Pearl_ lay on the shore.

_**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**_

"Haul loose the mooring line!" Pintel shouted at Ragetti who was on the ship. "The mooring line!"

"Thief! Little hairy thief! Give it back!" Ragetti shouted as Jack the Monkey stole his wooden eye. "Don't bite it!"

"Haul loose the mooring line!" Pintel shouted again.

"He's got me eye!" Ragetti shouted back. "He won't give it back!"

"Well, how'd you get it back last time?" Pintel shouted.

"Um…Pintel, I think we may have company," Ragetti said calmly.

Behind them was Jake in his dragon form, Darkwing with his gas gun, and Stitch pointing his blasters at them.

"Um...parley?" Pintel said hopefully.

The crew ran up and knocked them over. "Excellent! Our work's half done!" Gibbs shouted as they climbed the mooring lines. Tide was coming in now and they hadn't a moment to spare.

"We done it for you," Pintel said. "Knowing you'd be coming back."

"Make ready to sail, boys!" Gibbs shouted.

"What about Jack?! I'm not leaving without him!" Will declared. Gibbs looked over their shoulders and pointed. Out came Jack run towards them. Will smiled for a brief second. For, behind Jack were thousands of cannibals, arrows and spears flying everywhere. Will's smile immediately dropped. "Time to go."

Everyone grabbed a rope and climbed aboard as the ship began to pitch and sway from the rising tide. Pintel and Ragetti hastily snuck on trying to blend in. Jack spotted the dog with the keys on the beach and said, "Good doggy! Keep those buggers away from me!" But the cannibals just ignored it and continued chasing him. Jack grabbed the last line as the ship began to move off. He turned and waved at the cannibals massed on shore and smiled. "Alas, my children, this is the day you shall all remember as the day you almost…" Jack got hit by a wave. "…Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said as he spat some water out of his mouth. Back on the island, the cannibals weep, but then the dog started barking and they soon started chasing it instead.

Pintel and Ragetti help Jack aboard, bringing him his coat and saluted him. He eyed them oddly, faintly remembering them, but it was the other new crewmembers that caught his attention. "Let's get away from this island and head out to open sea," Gibbs suggested to Jack.

"Yes to the first. Yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible," Jack said.

"That seems to a bit contradictory, Captain," Gibbs said.

"I have every faith in you reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs," Jack said. "Now, where in that monkey? I want to shoot something." Suddenly Jack the Monkey dropped Ragetti's wooden eye and he quickly shit shined it and put it back in. _Now…_Jack thought. _Out at sea isn't safe. On land isn't safe either…what can I do…_"Ah! Me old sailing buddies, Will Turner, and Sora. Welcome aboard the _Pearl_, mates, I'm always in need of some deck hands!" Jack said as he waved to the group.

"Jack. Elizabeth is in danger," Will said.

"Have you ever considered keeping a watchful eye on her? Just locking her up somewhere?" Jack suggested.

"She's locked up in a prison, bound to hang for helping you!" Will shouted.

"Why would anyone want to help him?" Jake asked, pointing at Jack.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes," Jack said.

"So…helping you was a mistake?" Riku smirked.

"Er…" Jack thought. "Not the way that came out."

Will then pulled out his sword and held it at Jack's head. "I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for Elizabeth's freedom."

Jack then came up with a plan to save his skin. "Mr. Gibbs?"

"Captain."

"We have a need to travel upriver," Jack said mysteriously to him.

"By need," Gibbs gasped. "Do you mean a trifling need? Fleeting? As in, say, a passing fancy?"

"No," Jack answered slowly. "A resolute and unyielding need."

The group looked at each other with confused faces and couldn't make heads or tails of that conversation. "What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste," Will said to Jack.

"William. Sora," Jack sighed. "I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me to find this…" Jack showed the parchment with the key on it.

"You want us to find this?" Sora asked.

"No," Jack said simply. "You want you to find this, because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovering a way to save Will's dolly belle, ol'…what's-her-face…Savvy?"

"Stitch have no idea what he just said," Stitch sighed. "And Stitch have the brain of a supercomputer."

"This is going to save Elizabeth?" Will asked with a direct question as he held the parchment.

"How much do you lads, know about Davy Jones?" Jack asked.

"Not much," Riku answered.

"Yeah," Jack answered. "It's going to save Elizabeth."

"Why do I feel like Jack's trying to trick us again?" Sora sighed.

_**End of Chapter**_

NL: I hope you enjoyed my first try at action and I apologize for Time Zone's interruption.

TZ: Hey! If it wasn't for my rock, they would be lost at Davy Jones' Locker right now.

NL: Funny that you mention that.

M: Why?

NL: Oh…no reason.


	12. Author's Note

Hey everybody. Just to let you know, I won't be able to update as much anymore. My school is starting Tuesday. But I'll try to update as much as possible.

BTW: I made a change in my 4th chapter. Check it out.

Peace out.


	13. A Touch of Destiny

NL: YEAH! I WAS ABLE TO POST A CHAPTER BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS! YEAH! WHO'S THE MAN?!

M: Not you.

NL: THAT'S RIGHT! Hey!

**_Chapter 12: A Touch of Destiny_**

Maleficent was standing in the meeting room, with a green aura around her. She opened her eyes. "Pete. I sense a new Princess of Heart. I need you and Gantu to head to Port Royal (_A/N_: You can pretty much guess who it is.). You better not fail me this time."

Pete rose from his seat. "Not a problem, Maleficent. We'll be back before you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

"**WOW!** You actually did it!"

"Just get going!" Pete saluted and signaled another person to follow him. That person was a 20-foot tall alien. He had a head that looked similar to a whale and had a horn(?) at each side of his head. He wore a police officers uniform and at his side was a plasma gun.

"So…how do we exactly find this Princess?" the tall alien asked.

"Well…we already found Aurora and Alice; then again, we already knew they were Princesses of Heart. I guess we just ask around." Pete and Gantu made their way to their gummi ship garage. Underneath Gantu's ship, was the small man with red hair.

"What are you doing with my ship, Syndrome?" Gantu asked the man.

Syndrome slid out of the ship. "Maleficent asked for some additions for your ship. Now, it can go underwater! How cool is that? I also added a Main Character Tracker. And as the name describes it, it tracks the main characters of that world. WOW! I just broke the fourth wall! That is sooooo cool! Being a fan boy, this is HUGE. Anyway, hopefully the Main Character Tracker will lead you to the Princess of Heart."

"Well that certainly simplifies things; then again you two bozos are as simple as it gets!"

"625 would you get out of here!" Gantu said to yellow version alien of Stitch. He had shorter ears than Stitch and more bloated than him.

"Hey, Hamsterwheel wants be to be with you at all times, to give him a report on your work," 625 responded.

"I worked for him for three years, already. Doesn't he trust me?"

"Yeah, and in all those three years you failed him, Blubber butt."

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT!"

Pete pushed them apart. "Whatever…he maybe some helps to us. He does have all the powers of that Stitchy fellow, right?"

Gantu answered, "Yes, but he's too lazy to use them! He rather makes sandwiches!"

"Don't let me stop you. I'll be in the gully, making sandwiches."

Pete clapped his hands. "It's decided then! Let's get goin'!"

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

Out on a trading ship, one of the crew members found dress and alerted the rest of the crew. Soon a fight broke out. "What's all this?!" the captain shouted.

"This ship is haunted, sir!" the man who found the dress said.

"Is it now?" the captain rolled his eyes. "And you?" he said to the crew member fighting with the other.

"I think there's a female presence amongst up here, sir," the guy explained. "All the men, they can feel it."

"It's the ghost of a lady widowed before her marriage, I figure it," another member said. "searching for her husband, lost a sea!"

"A virgin too, likely as not," another member said. "And that bodes ill by all accounts."

"Did they make up that story all by themselves?!" Kairi laughed as everyone was wearing cabin boy clothes.

"Sneaking on to a ship!" Kronk gasped. "We're stowaways!"

"Shut it!" Lulu elbowed Kronk's gut. "You'll let them know we're here!"

"I say that we throw the dress overboard and we hope the spirit follows it!" one member shouted.

"No!" another member shouted. "That will just angry the spirit, sir! What we need to do is find out what the spirit needs, and then get it back to her."

"Enough!" the captain shouted. "You're a pair of superstitious goats and it's got the best of you. Now, this appears to be no more as we have a stowaway on board. A young woman, by the looks of it."

The group gasped. "Wow! That's a smart captain!" Genie said.

"I want you to search the ship and find her," the captain ordered. "Oh, and, er……she's probably naked." The crew then began running to search for her.

"Men are pigs," Elizabeth sighed.

"Amen to that, sister," Lulu said as they high-fived.

_**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**_

Everyone from the Black Pearl was all on rowboats, riding down a dark mysterious bayou. Jack Sparrow was standing George Washington style, in the front boat, with Pintel and Ragetti rowing and Marty in the back. In the second boat, were Mr. Gibbs, Sora, Will, Stitch, and Riku. Cotton was rowing. And in the last boat was just a bunch of Disney characters that the author wanted in his story.

Will leaned over to Mr. Gibbs. "Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?"

Gibbs answered, "Well, if you believe such things such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones…a fearsome creatures with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness…….the _Kraken_. They say the stench of its breath is like…uh…" Gibbs shudders. "Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth in the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses……if you believe such things."

"I've seen worse," Sora shrugged. "And I think he sounds more scary than that!" Sora pointed at Stitch.

"And the key will spare him that?" Will asked.

"Well, that's the very question Jack wants answered," Gibbs said. "Bad enough even to go visit……_her_…"

"Her?" Riku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye," Gibbs answered and said no more.

Sora then asked, "What does this Davy Jones have against Jack anyway? Owe him money?"

"Ha! If it's only that!" Gibbs sighed, "Thirteen years age, before all the business with Aztec treasure and Barbossa's mutiny, the _Black Pearl_ was a sunken ship. Jack seeked for a good ship and desired the _Black Pearl_. He called upon Davy Jones himself! He offered his immortal soul in exchange for Jones to raise the _Black Pearl_. Before anyone realized it, the ship rose from the sea, and there was Davy Jones' ship, the _Flying Dutchman_, Davy Jones at the prow, and Jack signed a contract written in blood that in thirteen years Jack would have to give up his captaincy and become a member of Jones' crew for one hundred years."

Riku asked, "Whose Davy Jones exactly?"

Mr. Gibbs had a look of shock on his face. "Davy Jones is the lord of the sea! Everything that happens in the seas, he knows. It's as though he's the sea itself!"

Darkwing shouted into the air, "Why didn't I get any dialogue? I'm the main hero in this story!"

Launchpad whispered, "I don't think you should yell at the author like that, DW."

"Why not?"

Jake suddenly stud up. He dragoned up and dragon fired Darkwing. Soon, Darkwing was a roasted duck. "Why did I just do that?"

_Never mess with the author._

"Whatever…you…say," DW barely spit out.

Pintel in the front sniffed the air. "I smell a roasted duck! I hope we get some of that!"

"I think it is more like a cartoon roasted duck. Can't have much meat in a 2-dimenstional dinner." Ragetti replied.

"What's a cartoon?" Pintel asked.

"Ohh…Ahh…Oh no! Me eye!" Ragetti ducked into the boat.

The boats pulled into a large lagoon full of tall, dark trees, creating an eerie, otherworldly atmosphere full of mystery and myth. There was deep magic here, Sora could almost feel it. It had a common feeling in the Cave of Wonders in Agrabah, or the Underworld of the Olympus Coliseum. But the place reminded him the most was of the secret cave back home in Destiny Islands. "No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back," Jack declared as he got off his boat under an unusually tall tree. High up in the tree was a hut, yellow lights shining through the warped, twisted glass that had been made by hand. "Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable, we are……

were……

have been……

before…" Jack said with a worried look on his face.

"I'll watch your back," Gibbs said.

"It's me front I'm worried about," Jack sighed.

Jack turned to Gibbs. "Mind the boat."

Gibbs scoffed at such a notion and turned to Will. "Mind the boat."

Will sniffed disdainfully at such an idea and turned to Pintel. "Mind the boat!" He climbed after Jack.

Pintel sneered at such an outrageous order and turned to Ragetti. "Mind the boat!"

Ragetti contemplated this slowly, deliberately, thoughtfully and then calmly turned to Sora and said, "Mind the boat!"

Sora smacked his forehead and turned to Riku. "Mind the boat!"

Riku widened his eyes in disbelief and turned to Marty. "Mind the boat!"

Marty threw up his hands; he wouldn't be saddled with such a chore! "Mind the boat, blue boy!" he ordered Stitch.

Stitch blew raspberries at them and turned to Jake. "Mind the boat!" He crackled for a second and hopped up after the others.

Jake blew fire out his nostrils in anger and turned to the fully restored DW. "Mind the boat!"

Darkwing's over inflated ego kicked in and turned to Launchpad. "Mind the boat!"

Launchpad shook his head in disbelief and turned to Cotton's parrot. Cotton pulled out his sword and pointed it at Launchpad. The parrot squawked, "Don't even think about it!" Cotton and his parrot left Launchpad with the grievous chore.

Inside of the home of Tia Dalma, there were jars dangling everywhere from the ceiling filled with all sorts of mystical-disgusting-items, fingers and eyeballs, the remains of rodents and lizards, and hundreds of candles were set up everywhere. At a round table sat a woman that defied description; if a woman could both be sexy and repulsive at the same time that pretty much fit her. Strange tattoos encircled her eyes, and when she smiled, Sora was both exhilarated and nauseated. "Ah, Jack Sparrow!" Tia Dalma laughed, crooking her finger and beckoning him to come in.

"Tia Dalma!" Jack sighed with relief.

"I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day," Tia laughed. "Ahh!" Tia gasped, unceremoniously shoving Jack out of the way and going straight to Jake. Jack made a rude face and looked at her curiously. "Well, now this is special!" She squeezed Jake's cheek to open his mouth. "All your dragon teeth are so nice and clean! Hmm…I could use a couple of those!" Then she turned to Riku and Sora. "And two Keyblade Bearers! Uhh…I've got nothing to hide!" Then she turned to Will. "You…" Tia said as she touched his face. "You have a touch of…destiny about you, William Turner…"

"You know me?" Will asked.

"You want to know me?" Tia said seductively.

"There'll be no knowing here," Jack said as he stood between them. "We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." Jack pulled Tia away and said, "I thought I knew you."

"Not so well as I had hope," she sniffed, putting her fists on her curvy hips. "Come…" she gestured for everyone to sit. "What service may I do you?" she batted her eyelashes at Will. "You know I demand payment," she said in a business-like tone to Jack.

"I brought payment!" Jack said as he whistled for his crew. Pintel brought up a bird cage with a cloth over it and Jack ripped it off… "Look…!" Jack fired his pistol into the bird cage…carrying Jack the Monkey. He shrieked, but no harm done. "…An undead monkey! Top that!"

"Hmm, it'll do." She muttered, obviously finding it second class to other prizes. She opened the cage and it promptly jumped out, causing everyone to groan.

"You've no idea how long it took us to catch that!" Gibbs wined.

Jack put on a sad look. "I'm going to miss that monkey."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in surprise.

"How am I going to improve my shot, now?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. It was fun shooting, stabbing, kicking, punching and pretty much any physical abuse you could think of, that monkey. "We're looking for this," Will said, as he unfolded the parchment and showed the key to Tia. "And what it goes to."

"Ahh…" Tia said as she observed the parchment. "The compass you bartered from," Tia turned to Jack. "It cannot lead you to this?"

"Maybe," Jack said. "Why?"

"I hear you…" Tia smirked. "Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants……Or do you know, but are loath to claim it as your own?"

Jack said nothing. "Your key go to a chest," Tia said. "And it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?"

"What is inside?" Sora asked.

"Gold?" Pintel asked gleefully. "Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?"

"Nothing…bad, I hope?" Ragetti asked.

"You know of Davy Jones," Tia asked. "yes? A man of the sea. A great sailor, until he run afoul of that which vex all men…"

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

"What indeed?" Tia said playfully to him.

"Heartless?" Sora suggested.

"Nobodies?" Riku put up.

"The cops?" Stitch piped in.

"The need to reload a gun?" DW wondered.

"Dragon Training?" Jake groaned.

"The sea?" Gibbs put in.

"Sums?" Pintel thought.

"The dichotomy of good and evil?" Ragetti spoke out. Everyone stared at him.

"A woman!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"A woman," Tia agreed. "He fell in love…"

"No, no, no, no. I heard it was the sea he fell in love with," Gibbs said.

"Same story, different versions," Tia waved it off. "And all are true. See, it was a woman as changing and harsh and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die."

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked.

"Him heart," Tia said simply.

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest," Pintel argued. "Could he?"

Darkwing goggled in disbelief. "It contains his heart? His literal heart? That's incredible! So then, he's like a Heartless!"

"No, the equivalent terminology I think your looking for is Nobody," Tia explained. "As he still has the body, but has removed his heart."

"Okay, now I'm confused," Jake said, scratching his head.

"Aye, the names Heartless and Nobody as they are applied to these two classes of proto-humans are flagrantly illogical misnomers, designed by cunning minds to confuse the uneducated!" Ragetti declared shrewdly. "One's called Heartless, yet they're the ones that still are in possession of the Heart. On the other hand, the Nobodies no longer have their Hearts but still retain the Body and all other necessary functions. Most peculiar? Should not the names be reversed, with the Heartless called the Nobodies, and the Nobodies called the Heartless? It's like how they call them 'parkways' when you drive on 'em, and 'driveways' when you park on 'em! Do I have an 'amen'?" Everyone glared at him in slack-jawed disbelief. "Uh…er…er…uh…but then again, who the hell am I to break with tradition! Ooh, look, real eyes! Are they for sale?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Um, back to Davy Jones?" Will asked.

"Aye, the heart of Davy Jones!" she sighed. "It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so…him carved out him heart, locked it away in a chest and hide the chest from the world. The key he keeps with him at all times."

"You knew this," Will turned to Jack.

"I did not," Jack answered. "I didn't know here the key was. But that doesn't matter! Tia, you've been most helpful as always…" He leaned forward to hug her, but she grabbed his hand. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Why is this wrapped up?" she demanded.

"Er…no reason, a rash," he stammered. Tia sniffed and ripped off the bandage. Everyone looked and gasped.

"Ah! The Black Spot!" Gibbs said, spinning around, rubbing his hands on his chest, and spitting. Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other, shrugged, and did the exact same thing.

"Eww," Sora sneered. "It looks…alive."

"My eye sight is just as good as ever just so you know!" Jack said randomly.

"I have just the thing," Tia said as she got up and walked to her storage closet. "Now, where did I put it? Aha!" Tia walked back with a jar filled with a mysterious matter and handed it to Jack. "Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you…"

After a long silence of Jack staring at the jar. "Dirt…" he said finally. "This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes," Tia said.

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?" Jack asked.

"If you don't want it, give it back," Tia made motion to take it.

"NO!" Jack said, suddenly very attached to that jar of dirt.

"Then, it helps," Tia smiled.

"Wow!" Sora gasped. "Jack got tricked! Never thought I'll live to see the day…"

"All I have to do now is find the chest and pop it open. We don't even need THIS anymore!" Jack wiggled the parchment and tossed it aside. Will picked it up and tucked it in his pocket anyway. "We have the ultimate key than can open any locked door or chest, ain't that right, lad?" He rubbed Sora's head and grinned broadly. "So off we go, without another care in the world, we find the chest, open it up, take the heart, and use it to confound old Davy Jones himself…"

"HOLD ON!" Riku shouted all of a sudden. "I want to see this Davy Jones. To see if he has anything valuable to us."

"Aye, a fine pirate idea. Too bad it's against the BLOODY LORD OF THE SEA!" Jack said smacking his forehead.

"No, I mean to see if he has any connection to Maleficent or someone," Riku replied.

"I don't think that's a good reason." Sora said folding his hands.

Cotton's parrot squawked, "Take it up with the author. Need the scene."

"I hope you don't expect me to take you there," Jack declared. Suddenly, a huge keg of rum fell from the sky, in front of Jack. "Although, this time, I'll make an exception."

"Alright, Tia Dalma…It seems we have a need to find the _Flying Dutchman_," Riku asked her.

"Well, now, let's see," Tia said with a sly smile. "It's all a matter of asking the proper spirits!" She collected her bones and stones, shook them in her fists and tossed them onto the table.

_**End of Chapter**_


	14. Davy Jones

NL: I HATE SCHOOL!!!

TZ: It's not that bad.

NL: Easy for you to say. You're still in Junior High School!

TZ: I think your mistaking me for your _old_ Time Zone.

M: Yeah! Remember the old one wanted to quit and you replaced him with your other friend that's 15?

NL: Oh yeah…but I'm in a harder school than you!

_A/N_: If your wondering why this chapter isn't about Tia, I have no idea either, but now it's fixed. Tia's chapter is now before this one.

_**Chapter 13: Davy Jones**_

The _Black Pearl_ moved carefully through the maze of rocks. A broken old ship lying off in the distance, all alone and done for. Sora, Riku and Will looked at each other awkwardly as the rain poured down on them in buckets. "That's the _Flying Dutchman_?" Will asked incredulously. Mr. Gibbs nodded with a smile on his face, but soon dropped. Jack merely stroked his braids on his beard as he observed.

"She doesn't look like much," Riku inquired.

"Neither do you, kid," Jack replied. "Do NOT underestimate her."

After a short wait, Jack quickly gave Gibbs an elbow. "Must have run afoul of the reef," Gibbs chuckled.

"So, what's your plan, then," Jack asked.

"We row over," Will explained as he referred to himself, Sora and Riku. "Search the ship until we find your bloody key."

"And if there are crewmen?" Jack asked.

"We cut down anyone in our path," Riku sighed.

"I like it," Jack said. "Simple…easy to remember."

Sora, Riku and Will climbed down the rope ladder into the little rowboat prepared for them. "Your chariot awaits you, Sires," Ragetti cackled.

"Now, why aren't we going with them?" Jake asked Stitch.

"Jack say not enough room," Stitch answered.

Jake folded his arms. "I don't like this."

"Oi!" Jack shouted to Will. "If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. It might save your life" Will frowned cautiously, but then nodded.

"Stitch! You're in charge! I'll be right back!" Sora yelled.

Stitch saluted, "Aye Captain."

"I'm the only Captain on this ship, mate," Jake said to Stitch.

Then, he turned to watch them go, his lips puckered nervously. "Gibbs," he muttered under his breath. "Douse the lamps." Gibbs heartily agreed and he, Marty, Cotton, Pintel and Ragetti hurried off to obey.

Will and Riku rowed while Sora held his Keyblade ready. "I wonder what this Davy Jones fellow is like," Will whispered as they approached the broken and perhaps deserted hull. "Think he'll be willing to negotiate like a reasonable human being?"

"We're dealing with a supernatural being, Will," Sora replied. "He's not exactly a human being, is he?" They reached the ship, which looked broken in two instead of crashed on rocks. Will tied the boat up and picked up their lantern. "Hey, what's that?" Sora whispered. Up ahead stood a young man pulling of a rope as if trying to raise the sails, but of course there were no sails anymore. His hands were raw and bleeding from constantly doing it, and his eyes were wild with terror.

"Sailor, There's no use," Will said, moving towards him. "You've ran aground."

"No. Beneath us," the sailor whimpered, eyes filled with madness. "Foul breath!"

Suddenly, a body fell from the sky and landed face down on the ship. The three quickly ran over to help the man. They noticed other sailors huddled here and there, whimpering in terror like babies. "Hey! Hey!" Will called as he set the lantern on a hook and leaned over the man. Will turned the body over but jumped back in surprise. The face looked completely……suctioned right off.

_**WHOOOOOSH!**_

Sora spun around, gripping his Keyblade and there it rose out of the water, a huge ship, a galleon made not of wood but of coral, billowing sails made of seaweed and kelp. It was only too apparent now they had rowed right into a trap…Davy Jones had arrived!

The decks exploded and out crawled all sorts of hideous, nightmarish monsters, half-men, half-beasts, lobsters and sharks, puffer fish and barnacles, sea cucumbers and sea horses, starfish and oysters, all terrifying amalgamations, twisted parodies of what true life should be like. Sora and Riku swung their Keyblades and launched themselves at them, Will right behind them, and they fought off the monsters skillfully, but they were sorely outnumbered. "Watch your back!" Sora said.

Will smashed the lantern they had brought, the oil and fire igniting on his sword, and he swung it around, fending them off.

"Will, be careful! Behind you!" Riku shouted.

"Behind you! Look out!" Will shouted, only to be clubbed by a ball and chain.

"Will! NO!" Sora attacked the starfish monster and sliced open its belly, guts of rotten fish and seaweed spilling across the deck. The stench was horrible and he nearly vomited, but thankfully someone clubbed him on the head before he had a chance……

"Line 'em up!" The hammerhead shark ordered.

Thud…

The survivors shuddered.

THUD…

The survivors moaned and wept, clasping their hands and praying

**THUD…**

They glanced up and sobbed. The time for prayers had passed. Davy Jones had arrived! He was talk, intimating seaman. Slimy green skin and a beard consisting of nothing but tentacles and valves and pustules, a rotting stump for a leg, and his left arm replaced with an enormous lobster claw. He stared at the motley crew and sniffed disdainfully, his tentacles twisting around disgustingly. He inserted a pipe into his mouth with one tentacle and used another tentacle, with a match, and lit it. And one of his blowholes blew out the match. Slowly, he bent down next to the closest survivor, smoking his pipe and taking a few, small puffs. "Do you fear death?" he asked the poor, shivering man. "Do you fear the dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished. I can offer you…an escape."

"Don't listen to him!"

Jones jerked his head to the sailor who said that. The sailor was shaking all over with fear as he held a small crucifix and prayer beads tightly. Jones sniffed and walked over to the man and clamped his claw around the man's throat. "Do you not fear death?" Jones asked calmly as he took another puff from his pipe.

The man replied sadly, "I'll take my chances, sir…"

Jones shrugged and waved his lobster claw. The conch shell man grabbed the man's hair, pulled his head back and slit his throat. Sora gasped in horror as they promptly dumped the body into the sea. "Cruel blackguard!" one of the sailors yelled at Jones.

"Life is cruel," Jones replied calmly, and tapped out his pipe on his claw to emphasize it. "Why should the afterlife be any different? I offer you a choice…Join my crew and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast……Will ye serve?"

"I…I will serve," the man whimpered.

"There," Jones laughed. And the rest of his crew joined him.

Jones paced in front of them a bit and then stopped at and looked at Sora, Riku and Will. "You three are neither dead nor dying…What is your purpose here?"

They looked at each other awkwardly. "Uh," Will stammered, "Jack Sparrow sent us to settle his debt."

Jones's tentacle beard curled up tightly and his eyes grew dark and angry. "_What _is your purpose here?" he asked in a calm but menacing tone.

"Jack Sparrow?" Will repeated again. "Sent us to settle his debt."

"Heh," Jones smirked. "Did he, now? I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer."

Over on the _Pearl_, Jack watched everything unfold through his telescope, Jones confronting Sora, Riku and Will, and smiled. Then, Jones straightened up and turned around, and now he was looking right at Jack. Jack lowered his telescope and regretted that he ever did. The before him…was Davy Jones! Davy Jones stood there on the deck, not less than three feet from Jack. The other pirates yelped as Jones's monster crew moved in, surrounding them and holding them captive with their nasty looking weapons. And the only thing Jack was able to say was…"Oh…"

"You have a debt to pay," Jones growled to Jack and stepped forward with every sentence finished and Jack backing away. "You've been captain of the _Black Pearl _for thirteen years. That was our agreement."

"Technically I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon," Jack tried to weasel his way out.

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless," Jones snarled. "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as _Captain Jack Sparrow_?" Jones mocked Jack and his monsters laughed with him.

"Uh..." Jack tried to think up a plan. "You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship. And I sent three! They're already over there." Jack pointed back to the _Dutchman_."

"One soul is not equal to another!" Davy thundered. "And none the less, three as well!"

"Aha!" Jack laughed. "So we've established my proposal is sound in principle. Now we're just haggling over price," Jack said quickly. Davy shook his head and frowned; Jack Sparrow had just suckered him into this one but good. "Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked.

Davy snorted. "One hundred and one souls!" He smiled cruelly. "Three days."

"Wouldn't you rather have one hundred and one Dalmatians?"

Davy fixed his claw around Jack's throat and picked him off the ground, squeezing tight but not tight enough to kill him. "One hundred _human_ souls. Now that I think about it…I could use a dog. Get me a dog soul, too."

"You're a diamond, mate," Jack smiled. "Send me back the boys. I'll get started right off."

"I keep the boys," Jones growled. "A good-faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-eight more to go!" Jones laughed as he dropped Jack to the floor.

"Have you not met Will Turner?" Jack asked as he dusted himself off. "He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four…Maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention……he's in love? With a girl." Jones fixed his eyes on Jack as if ready to hear a tale. Jack smiled; he found his weakness. "Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony……eh?"

Jones' eyes seemed to fog up for a moment, but quickly snapped his head toward Jack. "I keep the boy. Ninety-eight souls. But I wonder, Sparrow…can you live with this? Can you condemn innocent boys…friends…to a lifetime of servitude in your name while your roam free?"

Jack mulled it over and smiled. "Yep! I'm good with it! Shall we seal it in blood? I mean…ink?"

Davy wrapped his slimy tentacle around Jack's hand. When he pulled it back, the Black Spot had vanished, although there was a great deal of slime clinging between Jack's fingers. "Three days," Jones warned.

"All right, lads, back to the _Dutchman_!" Davy ordered, and started to stomp off into the ocean, laughing cruelly all the way.

Jack tottered slightly as he watched them go. Gibbs walked over to him. "Er…Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye."

"I…I feel sullied and unusual," Jack muttered.

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-eight souls in three days?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need be," Jack remarked smugly.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "So we'll be making a course for Tortuga then, is it then?"

Jack smiled cheerfully. "Tortuga," Jack said as he wiped off the slime on Gibb's shirt.

"Wait a minute!" Stitch and Jake jumped in front of Jack, Stitch spreading his four arms out and Jake in his dragon form.

"We're not gonna leave our friends now!" Jake shouted.

"My little blue friend and uh…large red friend, we aren't abandoning Sora, Riku and Will to such a heinous fate as to be eternally pressed into indentured servitude to the insane whims diabolical master of the briny deep," Jack replied. "It's all a ruse, a delay, a ploy, a plot, to buy us some time to find the chest. See? Captain Jack knows exactly what he's doing, mates. He's so clever, he confuses himself sometimes! Besides, they're smart lads; they'll get out this just fine. We'll meet up again, no worries?"

"I dunno, I guess," Jake said uncertainly. Stitch growled in agreement, reluctantly.

"Wonderful!" Jack picked Stitch up and slung him on his back and waved Jake to follow. "Now, have you ever been to Tortuga, chums? Finest rum, bawdiest women, and the best gambling this side of the Sargasso Sea!" Stitch and Jake nodded but wasn't paying attention; they kept looking back over their shoulders at the _Flying Dutchman_ as it sank beneath the waves carrying its newly pressed crewmembers.

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

"It's an outrage," the captain of the ship Elizabeth was riding in, shouted. "Port tariffs, berthing fees, wharf handling and…heaven help us…pilotage." The captain threw down bills he received. "Are we all to work for the East India Trading Company, then?"

"I'm afraid, sir, Tortuga is the only free port left in these waters," one of his crew said.

"A pirate port is what you mean," the captain sneered. "Well, I'm sorry. An honest sailor is what I am. I make my living fair and I sleep well each night…"

"S…sir!" his crew member pointed outside. The captain raised and eyebrow as he walked over to the window. What passed him was Elizabeth's dress! The two ran outside to see the dress floating in the air as one of its sleeves rose and pointed at them.

"What idiots!" Lulu groaned as Elizabeth used some lines and wood as a handle to use the dress as a puppet.

Elizabeth motioned the dress to point out to sea. "She wants you to do something," the crew member said, scared.

"She trying to give a sign!" the captain gasped. Elizabeth swung the dress out to sea. The men ran over to see and then Elizabeth swung it back. "WHOA!" they all gasped as they ducked. The dress knocked over a lantern as it spelled out a message. "Over there! Look for a sign!" the captain said as they ran to the other side of the ship. Kairi sighed in annoyance as she jumped down from the mast.

"Look, there!" one of the crew shouted. "There it is! There's the sign!"

"That's seaweed," the captain said.

"Seaweed can be a sign," the crew member argued. "Looks like entrails. That would be a bad sign."

"What's that over there?" Kairi said in a deep voice as she pointed to the message the fire made. The crew ran over and looked at it…

_Tortuga_

_**End of Chapter**_

NL: Jack maybe one of my favorite characters, but sometimes he's such a bastard!

M: Don't talk that way to my Johnny Depp!

TZ: Why is this chapter so small?

NL: My mom's making me 'work', so I had to sneak in this chapter. Sorry!


	15. Join the Black Pearl Please?

NL: Hey everyone! Hope your enjoying my story!

M: Why must you say that every chapter? You can just find out if they like your story by looking at your reviews!

TZ: Be nice Mystery. NL just wants to everyone to enjoy his story.

NL: WOW! You're a lot nicer than the last Time Zone.

TZ: What can I say? I'm a nice guy!

M: I liked the old Time Zone better…

**_Chapter 14: Join the _Black Pearl_…Please?_**

"So," Kronk stated as they disembarked off their ship. "This is Tortuga? Name just sort of rolls off the tongue. Tor-tu-ga. Really, really interesting. Reminds me a little bit of a theme park amusement ride. A really dorky theme park amusement ride."

"Now, now, no sour grapes, be thankful for what you have," Genie said as he led them through the pirate capital of the Caribbean. There were pirates everywhere, chasing wenches, drinking rum, getting into fights and generally making idiots of themselves but not really caring about it. "If Jack Sparrow is here, we'll find him!"

"He is here!" Elizabeth said. "The _Black Pearl_ is in the harbor. You can always tell by the black sails. Unfortunately, Jack's not there, and neither is the crew except a few watchmen. They told me Jack is here collecting crewmembers for an important expedition. When I asked about Will, Riku and Sora, they grew quiet and wouldn't say anything else."

"Guys!" Kairi and Lulu came running up breathlessly. "We found Jack Sparrow! Stitch, Jake, Darkwing and Launchpad are with him, but no sign of Sora, Will, or Riku. They're busy rounding up a new crew at a bar across the way."

"I believe it's time I paid the illustrious Mr. Sparrow a little visit," Elizabeth declared and followed Kairi to the tavern.

Inside was probably no different from the outside, just as wild and crazy and full of drunken slobs. In the corner sat a pirate band on some barrels, playing away to the sounds of brawling which created an odd, but surprisingly harmonious, melody. In another corner, Gibbs had set up a small table and a crude sign, JOIN THE BLACK PEARL FOR A LIFE OF EXCITING PIRATING, and now a line of wannabe pirates filed up to have a go at sailing the Seven Seas under the banner of the infamous Jack Sparrow. Although the turnout was excellent, the actual choices left much to be desired. However, it wasn't a true crew they were after anyway.

Elizabeth led the gang into the bar and they looked around. She spotted Jack Sparrow sitting off in a corner as usual while Gibbs did all the real work. Jack shook his compass and tried to make it work…at the same time muttering, "I know what I want…I know what I want…"

"Oh…my…GOD," Kronk wheezed. "It's **JOHNNY DEPP**!" He shoved through the crowd and approached Jack Sparrow who looked at him confusedly. "Oh, my God, this is such an honor! Oh, man, if I only I had known, I mean first Orlando and now YOU; I wouldn't have forgotten my autograph book back on the ship! I love everything you're in! From Edward Scissorhands to the currently Summer Blockbuster: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest! Although your performance in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory really reminded me of Michael Jackson. Then again, Michael likes kids, while Willy Wonka doesn't. Anyway, you are one of the finest of our generation, man, and I salute you. Good thing I have some of my famous Spinach Puffs with me. Please, I would be an honor if you tried some." Kronk pulled out a plate of his Spinach Puffs.

"Sure, why not?" Jack reached over and took one. He took a tiny nibble. He immediately spat it out. "Umm…what was in that?"

"Ohh! I decided too add my mentor, Cookie's lard salad into it. Glad you liked it!"

Jack pulled out a toothbrush and began brushing his tongue. "Right…ohh! Would you like to sign up to become a member of me crew?" Jack asked.

"Ooh, a pirate's life for me! Whoo-hoo!" He clapped his hands and skipped off.

"Word of advice, mate!" Jack called after him. "Pirates never, ever skip like Little Bo Beep! My bet is he won't last two minutes at sea. Sad, really. Oh well. At least nobody has to taste his food ever again."

_KRONK'S FOOD IS DELICOUS!_

Jack shook his head. "Why do I have an annoying 14-year old voice in my head? Maybe I should cut out the rum." Jack put his hand up to his chin for a second. "Nah!"

Lulu and Kairi were standing back to back to each. They were surrounded with sex-craved pirates. "Any ideas out of this Lulu?" Kairi asked.

"One, but it might hurt them…ahh who am I kidding? I want to hurt them!" Lulu casted a huge Aero spell. Soon, all the pirates were sucked into a giant tornado and blown away.

At that moment, Kronk toddled up, whistling happily to himself. "Oh, hey, Kronk, what's up? You look unbearably happy…as usual." Lulu asked, obviously bothered by his happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Well, I signed up to be a member of the _Black Pearl_, and although I didn't get Johnny Depp's autograph, I did manage to wipe up some rum he had vomited under a table," Kronk explained, waving his trophy under the girls' noses. "That way maybe I can have Cid clone him for me and I'll have a Johnny Depp all to myself!" He grinned excitedly.

Lulu and Kairi's eyes started wincing. Kairi then said, "That's uhh…great Kronk!"

Meanwhile…Gibbs was counting down the heads on the list, looking rather pleased with himself. "Hmm, a few souls short, unfortunately. And one dog soul. Maybe he'll take that blue monkey. No one else willing to join?"

"I'll sign up," a drunken sailor said, pounding his bottle of rum on the table. Gibbs looked up and studied the man thoughtfully. He wore a fine officer's uniform, now in a bad state of disrepair, a ruined wig, and smelled of alcohol. There was something mighty familiar about him.

"And what's your story?" Gibbs asked.

"My story," the sailor said. "It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind…I chased a man across the seven seas…" Jack snapped his compass shut as he listened carefully to the sailor's story. "The pursuit cost me my crew…my commission……and my life." The sailor then took a mighty swing from his rum bottle.

"C…Commodore?" Gibbs gasped.

"No, not anymore. Weren't you listening?!" the former commodore Norrington snapped. He leaned in close to Gibbs and said, "I nearly had you all off Tripoli." Jack quickly plucked a plant from a pot and hid behind it…not exactly working…"I would have, if not for the hurricane."

"Lord," Gibbs whispered. "You didn't try to sail through it?"

"So, do I make your crew or not?" Gibbs remained silent. "You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice?!" Norrington snapped, knocking the table over. Gibbs jumped back and everyone stopped what they were doing, gazing at the drunk, angry former officer. "So, am I _worthy_ to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" Norrington continued to bluster, stomping around the bar like a madman. Everyone standing clear of him. He guzzled his rum down, not caring that half of it splashed all over his once admirable uniform, now a patched together suit of rags. He turns around, cocking his pistol at Jack, who was still hiding behind the plant. "Or should I just kill you now?"

Jack peeked out from behind a palm branch and grinned. "Um…you're hired!"

"Sorry," Norrington smiled. "Old habits and all that."

"Stop! This is a PG-13 scenario!" Genie yelled, and pushed Norrington's arm up. The former British commodore fired into the air, and the round ricocheted off the chandelier and into someone's beer mug, shattering it instantly. The fellow looked around for a scapegoat and promptly punched the first person he saw, cracking him in the jaw. It didn't take long at all for a rousing barroom brawl to ensue. All the while, the band played a merry jig. Jack and Gibbs snidely made their way through the ruckus, deftly avoiding any physical contact, although Jack did manage to peruse a fine selection of new hats, but none of them suited the pirate captain's _fine_ tastes in headwear.

Under a table, a certain 14-year old boy was under a table with a 15-year old boy and a 12-year old girl. "How much longer do we have to put up with this?!" the girl screamed in the 14-year old boy's ear.

"About a minute more, wait for it," the boy said, pointing at Elizabeth. "Here comes the good part!"

"Come on, then!" Norrington screamed. "Who wants some? Form an orderly line and I'll have you all, one by one. Come on, who's first?!" And with that, he punctuated his bold comment by guzzling down more rum.

Without warning, Elizabeth was beside him, easily recognizing her despite the boy clothes she wore. He goggled at her as she grabbed the bottle from his hand and smashed it over his head. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" The pirates cheered and mobbed up on poor, unconscious Norrington.

"One…two…**THREE**!" they cheered and hurled him headlong out the door and into the pig sty. He blubbered miserably as he tried to crawl out of the slippery pit, only to see a hand reach down and help him up. He looked up into Elizabeth's beautiful face and sighed dejectedly. Known to them…a certain right hand man was spying on them…no…not Pete.

"James Norrington," she sighed sympathetically. "What has the world done to you?" He took her hand and she helped him up.

_**FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFD**_

"Faster, you sea dogs!" the bosun snarled, cracking his nasty looking whip. "I'll have you tied to the mast and flay your backs wide open! No dallying around! Secure the mast tackle, Mr. Turner!"

Bootstrap stumbled up the stairs to where the line threatened to snap at any moment. The cannon attached to the other end of the rope swayed above the crewmembers' heads, looking ready to fall down on them at any moment.

Someone had apparently taken it upon himself to grab the line first, and Bootstrap jostled with the strange newcomer, unfortunate soul now pressed into Jones's service. The person shouted, "Step aside!"

"Hey! Mind yourself! Let go, boy!" Then, Bootstrap got a good look at the fellow, lightning illuminating his features. For a moment, neither man said a work, lost to the stunned silence. "_No_," Bootstrap whispered. He simply let the rope go and away it flew, knocking Will down to the floor. Down crashed the cannon, knocking all the monsters off their feet and the Bosun roared in fury.

"Haul that weevil to his feet!" he snarled. The anemone and puffer fish grabbed Will's arms and turned him around, securing him to the mast. "Five lashes will remind you to stay on 'em!"

"No!" Bootstrap snarled with a new flush of boldness, wrestling the boson's whip out of his slimy claw.

"Impeding me in my duties? You'll share the punishment!"

"I'll take it all," Bootstrap said boldly.

"Will you, now?" Suddenly, the ominous thump of a solid wooden stump against the coral planks caused everyone to turn around. Up strode Davy Jones himself, chuckling as if immensely amused. "And what would prompt such an act of charity?" His eyes twinkled, knowing full well the truth of the matter.

Bootstrap sighed helplessly. "My son," he sighed. He turned to Will. "He's my son."

Jones stepped forward and looked at the two. Then started laughing. "What fortuitous circumstance be this?" His crew chuckled cruelly. "Five lashes be owed, I believe it is." Davy snatched the whip from the boson and thrust it towards Bootstrap.

"No," Bootstrap replied angrily. "No, I won't!"

"The cat's out of the bag, Mr. Turner," Davy warned. "Your issue will feel its sting, be it by the bosun's hand or your own."

"No," Bootstrap said sadly.

"Bosun!" Jones called.

"Stop it!" Everyone turned around to stare at Sora, staring fearlessly at the cruel captain. "It was a mistake! Can't you show a little mercy?"

_Yeah, Mystery. I forget a movie and I have to be your butler!_

_You want me to hurt you?_

_NO!_

Davy shook his head. "Why are there voices in my head? Anyway, the mistake is still a mistake. He must punish him to never make a mistake again!"

Bootstrap moaned, and took the whip. "You win."

"Aye, I win, Bootstrap Bill Turner," Davy Jones sneered. "Because I _always_ win!" He stepped back and gestured at Bootstrap's son. "Now…do!" Bootstrap frowned miserably as he drew back the whip. A moment passed and it looked as if he would refuse again, but then he let it fly…_snap_! Sora and Riku flinched and looked away as the whip struck human flesh. Will clenched his jaws, but did not scream. _Snap!_

Bootstrap had tears in his eyes for what he's doing.

_Snap!_

Will maintained his endurance, though his heart was suffering.

_Snap!_

Sora and Riku just couldn't look at the absolutely sad scene in front of them.

_Snap!_

They let Will go and shuffled off back to their tasks, Jones marching off to his personal cabin. Will propped himself up, refusing any help from either his father, Sora or Riku. "The bosun prides himself on cleaving flesh from bone, with every swing."

"So I'm to understand what you did was an act of compassion?" Will sneered bitterly.

Bootstrap regarded his son a moment and nodded. "Yes."

Riku turned and faced Davy Jones' cabin. "Some Captain he is. Giving his own crew whippings. Terrible!"

Sora turned to Riku. "Don't think all pirates are like Jack. Jack's probably the only good pirate…I think."

Will turned back to his father. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be…well…you know."

"Dead?" Bootstrap chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint you, son."

"I'm not disappointed! Just…confused," he answered. "And a little angry. And worried about Elizabeth. And wondering how I'm going to get out of this mess!"

"You're stuck here a hundred years now that you're a member of the crew," Bootstrap sighed sadly. "Whatever compelled you to make such an insane decision?"

Will sniff dismally. "Three words: Captain Jack Sparrow." Bootstrap's mouth fell open in astonishment. Will smiled angrily. "It looks like we both have a lot to talk about…"

_**FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFD**_

"100 years before the mast, losing who you were, bit by bit," Bootstrap told the curse of the _Flying Dutchman_. "Until you end up…end up like poor Wyvern here." Bootstrap gestured to a barnacle-incrusted part of the ship. On closer examination…you could see a barnacle-incrusted _man_ was the part. And he held a lantern. "Once you've sworn an oath to the _Dutchman_, there's no leaving it…Not until your debt is paid."

"We've sworn no oath," Will said.

Bootstrap widened his eyes. "Then you must get away!"

"Not until I find this," Will pulled out the parchment and showed the key. "The key."

Suddenly, Wyvern's eyes opened and pulled himself off the ship…but not without leaving behind his backside and you could see that his brain between his to parts. "The Dead Man's Chest," he gasped.

Will walked forward. "What do you know of this?"

"Open the chest with the key," Wyvern's moaned as if he barely had any life in him. "And stab the heart……No, don't stab the heart! The _Dutchman _needs a living heart or there'll be no captain, and if there's no captain, there's no one to have the key."

"So the captain has the key?" Knowing he said too much, Wyvern started to set himself back on the wall. "Where is the key?"

"Hidden."

"Where is the chest?"

"Hidden," Wyvern said finally was he resumed his stationary state…

_**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**_

Down by the docks, things were going marginally smoother. "All aboard, Captain!" Gibbs announced heartily. "A few last minute deck swabs and we're all set to go on your order."

"Fine, Gibbs, break out the rum," Jack declared. "Where are the mutated dog and his buddies? I count them as the 101, you know?"

"Captain Sparrow!" a voiced called.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard," Jack said, not really paying attention.

"I'm here to find the man I love."

Jack stopped dead in his tracks and swallowed nervously. "I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea. No eunuchs aboard this ship. Right, Gibbs?"

"Frankly, I didn't check, sir," Gibbs replied dourly.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." Sparrow tugged his collar, suddenly realizing he knew this voice from somewhere. He turned around and winced, realizing his realization was too true…unfortunately for him. Elizabeth marched up to him, followed by Norrington who tried hard to maintain some proper decorum, if only he could stop vomiting first. "Where are Will, Sora and Riku?"

"Ah, Elizabeth! My love, it's you!" He turned to Gibbs. "Hide the rum!" Gibbs gave Jack a knowing look and hurried onto the _Black Pearl_. Jack graced Elizabeth with a charming smile. "You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin…"

"Jack," Elizabeth interrupted. "I know Will, Sora and Riku came to find you. Where are they?"

Jack sighed sadly. "Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but…through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me……poor Will, young, foolish Sora and…new-comer Riku has been pressed-ganged into Davy Jones's crew."

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Oh, please," Norrington stammered, puking his guts out into the water. "The captain of the _Flying Dutchman_?"

Jack paused and looked at Norrington obtusely. "You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?"

"You hired me," Norrington answered. "I can't help it if your standards are lax!"

Jack sniffed disdainfully. "Well…you smell funny!"

"Jack!" Elizabeth screamed. "All I want is to find Will."

Jack set down his head, but then his head shot up with an idea. "Are you certain?" Jack asked. "Is that what you really want most?"

"Of course," Elizabeth answered, but a bit skeptical of what Jack is planning.

"Because I would think you'd want to find a way to save Will most," Jack initiated his plan.

"And you'd have a way of doing that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well…" Jack said thought fully. "There is a chest."

"Oh, dear," Norrington might have scoffed if he weren't so busy puking.

"A chest of unknown size and origin," Jack continued.

"What contains the still-beating heart of Davy Jones!" Pintel moaned like a ghost as he staggered by carrying a chest. Ragetti emphasized this by mimicking he held it in his hands, his fingers flexing in and out. "Woo! Creepy!"

"Who so-ever possesses that chest," Jack continued on, a bit annoyed with the interruptions. "Possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including saving brave William, silly Sora and…old white-haired Riku from their grim fate."

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" Norrington gasped.

After a long wait, Elizabeth asks, "How would we find it?" Norrington shook his head in disbelief.

"With this," he held up his compass and snapped it open. "My compass…is unique."

"'Unique' here having the meaning of 'broken,'" Norrington growled.

"True enough, this compass does not point north," Jack said.

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth intoned slowly.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world," Jack answered sweetly as he showed off his yellow teeth.

"Oh, Jack," Elizabeth sighed as she shook her head. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word, love," Jack smiled. "And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

"To save Will," Elizabeth confirmed.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones," Jack tried to keep her on track.

"And what shall we use to open this chest with?" Norrington asked. "You're skull?"

"Now that's just cruel," Jack reprimanded. "We'll use the sane and reasonable method. A key."

"And where is this key?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, that doesn't matter now, because we have a very special key that will unlock any chest, door, window or set of underpants we put our minds on, savvy?" Jack replied. "I refer of course to your mate, Kairi. If she's as willing and able to save her boy toy Sora as you are to save your love Will, then everything will work out for us in spades." He grinned broadly, flashing off his golden teeth. He pulled away, shoving Norrington into the water in the process.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. More so than anything, she wanted Will to be safe, and if that meant finding Jack Sparrow is stupid chest, then so be it. She opened her eyes and looked down; the compass needle spun wildly out of control, then suddenly slowed down and stopped. Her eyes widened in surprise. Jack saw this and took a gander, grinning happily. "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Cap'n," Gibbs popped up out of nowhere, nearly spooking Jack into the water himself.

"Ah! How many times have I told you never to do that to me?" Jack hissed, clutching his chest. "We have our heading!"

"Finally!" Gibbs remarked cheerfully. "Cast off those lines! Weight anchor and crowd that canvas!"

Soon, behind the POTC cast, all the unnecessary characters and Kairi walked up to them.

Kronk and Darkwing shoved through the entire group and stood in front of Jack. "Swashbucklers Kronk and Darkwing reporting for duty." The two saluted.

Jake, Genie and Stitch smacked their foreheads. Jake then said, "I hope these two don't get this devoted for every world we go to."

Genie said, "I don't know kid, but let's let them have their fun."

Stitch then stated, "Hopefully, not _too_ much fun."

"_Please!"_ Lulu said as she walked up to them. "You must have hit on every girl since we got here!"

Stitch giggled naughtily. "Not _you_, baby." Stitch licked his hand and pushed his hair backwards, making his hair like Elvis'.

Lulu made some gulping noises as she put her hand to her throat. "I think I just threw up a little."

Launchpad then snuck up on them and said, "You know, in some cultures, all they eat is vomit!"

Jake turned green himself. "DUDE, we did not need to know that!"

Genie magiced up a doctor's suit for himself. He used a flashlight and looked into Jake's ear. He saw through Jake's head and out his other ear. Stitch was at the other end. "Yodel-e-hoo!"

Genie stud up and pulled out a stamp. He struck Jake in the forehead with it. It left a red mark that said "A-OK.". Genie then said, "Don't worry kid! I'm sure you can take some more disgusting info. Want to know where babies come from?"

Jake put his hand over his ears and walked on to the ship. "La-la-la. I'm not listening to you!"

Jack Sparrow cleared his throat. "Anyway…we're on our way! Miss Swann." Jack gestured her to his ship.

"Welcome to the crew, former commodore," Pintel laughed as he handed Norrington a goat to carry on the shop.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Norrington questioned his life.

Kairi walked up to Elizabeth. "So, what happen to Sora?"

Elizabeth looked away, not wanting to break the bad news to her, but will have to eventually. And when she does…even Davy Jones would be afraid.

_**PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR**_

Back at Port Royal, Cutler Beckett admired a sword that once belonged to a former commodore…"There's something to knowing the exact shape of the world and one's place in it, don't you agree?" Beckett spoke to Governor Swann.

"I assure you, these are not necessary," the Governor moaned as he gestured to the handcuffs he was now wearing. He looked absolutely terrible! His wig gone, clothes tattered and now covered in dirt and whatnot. He has been made prisoner of the East India Trading Company.

"I thought you'd be interested in the whereabouts of your daughter," Beckett said.

"You have news of her?" the Governor gasped.

"Most recently seen on the island of Tortuga," Mr. Mercer said as he looked through a telescope. "And then left in the company of a known pirate, Jack Sparrow, and other fugitives from justice."

"'Justice'?" the Governor scoffed. "Hardly."

"Including the previous owner of this sword, I believe," Beckett slipped Norrington's sword back into its sheath. "Our ships are in pursuit. Justice will be dispensed by cannonade and cutlass and all manner of remorseless pieces of metal. I find it distasteful to even contemplate the horror facing all those on board."

"What do you want from me?" the Governor sighed.

"Your authority as governor, you influence in Radiant Garden and Disney Castle, and your loyalty to the East India Trading Company."

"To you, you mean," the Governor sadly agreed to his betrayal to the King.

"Shall I remove these shackles?" Beckett smiled smugly.

"Do what you can for my daughter," he whispered sadly. Mr. Mercer walked over and removed the cuffs and the Governor rubbed his wrists. He has been freed, but has also become prisoner again.

"So you see, Mercer, every man has a price he will willingly accept," Beckett smiled. "Even for what he hoped never to sell."

_**FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFD**_

The dice were cast and the cups turned over. Hammerhead looked at Puffer Fish and Conch Shell. "I bet…seven fives."

"Eight fives," Conch Shell chuckled.

"Ten fives," Puffer Fish said after a brief pause.

Standing to one side, Will looked on as they pulled off their cups. First Mate Hammerhead gasped in dismay as the other two laughed and called him a liar. "Getting the gist of it, boy?" Bootstrap asked his son in a low voice.

"It's a game where you have to guess you're opponent's hand in addition to your own," he answered, calmly stroking his chin. "But…what are they using to gamble with?"

"Why, years of servitude of course," Bootstrap answered. "It's all we have on here. A good player could cut his service down to a few years, but an unlucky man could end up serving here forever. It's a desperate gamble, but if you know what you're doing…."

"And can anyone on the ship be challenged?" Will asked thoughtfully.

"Aye, I suppose so," Bootstrap replied, raising an eyebrow. "Why? Who do you want to challenge?"

Will took a deep breath. "Where's Sora and Riku?"

"Probably hanging out," Bootstrap answered. "Why?"

"Good," Will remarked. "Then they won't be showing up anytime soon." He stepped forward and with a clear voice said, "I challenge Davy Jones to a game!" Everything stopped at once and they all looked at him in astonishment. Far away, the ominous, ever-present organ music ceased playing and the ominous clank of a stump on the deck followed. The crew looked at Will and laughed harshly. Will kept his cool, ignoring his father's pleas to reconsider, but it was too late.

Davy Jones had arrived.

"Aye!" he thundered as lightning boomed behind him. "I'll be accepting that challenge!"

They pulled up some crates to form a makeshift table and two cups filled with dice were placed before Will and Davy. "And what, pray tell me lad, shall you be wagering today?" Davy asked in a calm, pleasant voice, an amused smile peeking out from behind his writhing beard of tentacles.

"A life of eternal service to you," Will replied.

"No! What are you doing?" Bootstrap moaned, only to be silenced by one look from Jones.

Jones took a deep breath and nodded. "Against?"

Will looked around cautiously to make sure Sora and Riku was nowhere to be seen. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a parchment, tossing it on the table. Jones regarded it curiously and unfolded it with his claw. His eyes widened and he began to breathe funny, all his blowholes tooting at once. "H-How…how do _you_ know about the Key?" he whispered.

"That's not part of the game," Will answered smugly and sat down to play. "You _can_ still walk away, you know." The crew shuffled uneasily at this comment; this boy was a bold one to say the least!

Slowly, methodically, Jones sat down and the game was engaged. With one of his tentacles he reached into the folds of his fat, clammy green flesh and pulled out a Key made of iron, dangling within reach of Will, and then quickly put it away. Will nodded and collected his dice, putting them in the cup, as did Jones. They shook the cups and then slammed them down. _Slam! Slam!_

_**Slam.**_

"What are you doing?" Will yelled, gazing at his father entering the game.

"I won't let you throw away your life, boy," he replied calmly. "You stand a better chance of winning this. If I lose, I'll take his punishment."

Jones curled his blubbery lips, water and mucus dribbling out of his blowholes, and he nodded. "All right, Young Master Turner…what be your wager?"

Will turned the cup up and peeked underneath. He had five fives. All in all, a good way to start. "Eight fives," he stated flatly. The crewmembers chuckled but he wisely ignored it.

Jones sniffed. "_Ten_ fives," he countered. Will took a deep breath.

"Twelve fives," Bootstrap declared. "Twelve fives or I'm a liar!"

Jones nodded. He pulled off his cup as did Will. Jones then reached over and yanked up Bootstrap's cup and laughed. "Twelve fives? You're a liar, Bootstrap Bill Turner, and you'll serve on my ship until the Judgment Day!" He stood up, his crew laughing in glee. "And as for you, Young Master Turner, feel free to disembark at any port you please…uh, providing we actually ever _sail_ into one!" Everyone laughed and marched off again to their various duties.

Will smashed his fist on the table in anger. "You fool! Why did you do that?"

"Can't you tell?" Bootstrap moaned. "I didn't want you to share in my fate for all eternity!"

"No," Will sighed. "This was never about winning or losing."

Bootstrap's lips puckered thoughtfully, and then his eyes lit up. "The Key. You just wanted to know where he kept the Key!" Will nodded sadly. "But…but why did you make such a foolish venture, son? I've heard Jones talk of your friends and their magical key swords. That it can open any box or door. Why risk your freedom when your friends could open the chest for you?"

Will looked his father dead in the eye. "Simple," he answered. "I don't want Sora or Riku to open the chest. _I_ want to do it! And when I do, I want to be the one who'll kill Davy Jones…once and for all!"

_**LFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLF**_

NL: YAY! WE HAD A CAMEO!

TZ: COOL!

M: You boys and your movies. Do you know how many of those drunkards came on to me, after Lulu blew them away!

NL: Hey, you got rid of them.

M: I HAD TO JUMP INTO THE OCEAN TO GET RID OF THEM!

TZ: Why didn't you use your powers then?

M:…

NL: You did the impossible! You shut her up!

A dimensional rift opened up.

NL: AHH! HER SHUTTING UP MESSED UP THE UNIVERSE.

NL and TZ: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	16. Who Has What Now?

NL: Don't worry people! Me and Time Zone are fine.

TZ: Say Limit?

NL: Yeah?

TZ: Where's Mystery?

NL: OH! I saved the universe by throwing her into the rift.

TZ: Don't you feel any regret?

NL: Hmm…NOPE!

Mystery walks into the room.

M: YOU BASTARD! YOU THREW ME INTO A RIFT IN THE UNIVERSE!

NL: Hey, we all agreed that if one of us is to give up our life, to save the others…it would be you.

M: WAIT TILL WE APPEAR IN THE FIC…THEN YOU'LL BE SORRY!

**_Chapter 15: Who Has What Now?_**

Pete stomped up and down the beach angrily, complaining as usual. 625 sat on the beach under a coconut tree, with a grill. He was making some grilled-cheese sandwiches and was whistling the _Lilo & Stitch: The Series_ theme song. And Gantu was busy trying to repair his ship. "Leave it to Syndrome to screw us like this!" Pete roared, picking up coconuts out of the sand and throwing them helplessly into the water. "We'll never catch up with those losers and their loser pirate ship now!" He turned to 625 and kicked some sand at him. "And will stop looking making grilled-cheese sandwiches?! NOBODY LIKES GRILLED CHEESE!"

625 stood up pissed. "Look what you did! You got sand in my sandwiches!"

Pete moaned and slapped his forehead, then turned to Gantu. "When are you going to be finished with that there ship?"

"I am done," he answered, closing the hood and patting it reassuringly. "All finished!" He hopped into the pilot's seat and cranked it up. The engine purred like a contented kitten. Pete was relieved. "Sounds better than ever!"

625 on the other hand, was very upset. He put his sand-covered sandwiches on the ground. Then, he buried it in the sand. "Here lies a grilled-cheese sandwich. It was a good sandwich. Cut down in his prime, by a fat cat…"

Gantu smacked his forehead. "I'll buy you a baloney sandwich. Would that make you feel better?"

625 jumped up happily. "Okay…but it better have mustard!"

_**BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP**_

Jack, Gibbs and Elizabeth stood apart from the crew, Jack poring over some papers Elizabeth had provided him. "Ahh! Cutler Beckett!" He looked as if he had just bitten into a lemon.

"Beckett wants the compass!" Gibbs declared fiercely. "Only one reason for that!"

"Of course," Jack agreed. "He wants the Chest."

"Yes," Elizabeth remembered. "He did say something about a chest."

"If the company controls the chest," Gibbs shuddered terribly. "They control the seas! He means to use Jones to control the seaways, making the East India Company the mightiest force in the world."

"A truly discomfiting notion, love," Jack declared sadly.

"And bad!" Gibbs said worriedly. "Bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate!" Gibbs said dramatically. "I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails…BRACE THE FOREYARD!!!" Gibbs went to order the crew.

"Might I enquire as to how you came by these?" Jack raised an eyebrow to Elizabeth as he waved the papers around.

"Persuasion," Elizabeth answered simply.

"Friendly?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Decidedly not."

"Will strikes a deal for these, yet you were the one standing here with the prize," Jack asked as he read from the pardon. "Full pardon. 'Commission as a privateer on behalf of Disney Castle and the East India Trading Company,'" Unknown to them, Norrington was just happening to be scrubbing the deck nearby…"As if I could be bought for such a low price."

"Jack, the letters, give them back," Elizabeth ordered, but Jack quickly pocketed them.

"No." Jack smiled, "Persuade me."

"You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword?" Elizabeth threatened.

"As I said, persuade me," Jack got up close to her. She rolled her eyes as she gave-up and walked off. Jack sighed as he reached for his compass…which was MISSING!!! "Oi! Where's my compass?!"

"Let's see! What Stitch want most in the world?" There stood Stitch, shaking the compass around and watching the needle spin, grinning delightedly. The needle stopped spinning on him. He pulled out his picture of Angel again. "Ooh! Look out Angel! Stitch is coming back soon!"

"GIVE ME THAT COMPASS BACK!" Jack screamed and made a flying dive to tackle him. He jumped on Jack and he flew over the railing and onto the deck, slamming hard against the floorboards. Stitch giggled and blew the raspberries then skipped off with his new toy. "And to think, I'd never find a replacement for that stupid monkey," Jack whispered, pulling out his gun and giving chase.

On the deck, Kairi kept herself busy (_Not that way, you perverted freaks!_), helping with the rigging, clearing the deck, moving cargo, anything to keep her mind preoccupied.

_I hope Sora's okay._

_I hope Roxas' okay._

_Both sigh._

"Ah…lovely day, isn't it?" Genie sighed. "Very warm, but with a gentle sea breeze to curb the tropical heat. I say, Kairi, you look so upset. You okay?"

"I'm fine," Kairi sniffed.

"I know what it is," Genie remarked. "Your heart's in pain." Genie put on his doctor suit again and put up an X-Ray machine in front of Kairi. "Yep! It's broken."

"Genie," Kairi sighed. "I just miss Sora."

Genie, sensing it's not a time to be funny, turned back to "_normal_". He placed his hands on her shoulders. "He'll be fine. I've seen him get out of worst situations than this! I can't think of any right now, but when I do, I'll let you know! You just need something to keep your mind off him. Hmm…" Genie turned into waiter. Then he spoke with a French accent. "Would you like some food?"

Kairi smiled. "No thanks! But, thanks for the trying to cheer me up, Genie."

Genie smiled too. "No problem. Even old fossils like me are always there to lend an ear of support."

Suddenly, there was a loud splash. Darkwing, Kronk and Launchpad rushed to the railing and looked over. Jake was flying over to the poor sap being dragged through the waves, and then rescued him. DW said, "You know, I never realized how much fun it is, looting and pillaging and coming up with progressively crueler and weirder punishment. They'll leave him to drag along for a mile or so, and then pull him out when he's learned his lesson. Provided he hasn't died from intense hypothermia."

"Isn't the correct term _hyperthermia_?" Launchpad asked awkwardly.

"No, its _hypothermia_," Darkwing replied irritably, always hating having to correct someone over the simplest of things. "I always had to take care of my own wounds, so I had to go to medical school, so trust me, okay?" Kronk and Launchpad nodded hastily. "Okay! Come on, let's go get some rum!"

"Ooh, rum!" Kronk crooned, rubbing his stomach and licking his lips. "I feel like one of the big boys now. Does this mean I can make some rum cake?"

"Kronk! Shape up! We're pirates here! We don't make cakes - we steal 'em! Act piratey for once in your life, why don't you?" Darkwing snapped.

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Kronk and Launchpad both declared with salutes.

As Elizabeth leaned against the side of the ship and looked out at the sea, Norrington walks over. "It's a curious thing," Norrington leans on the ship as well. "There was a time I would have given anything to have you look like that while thinking about _me_…"

"I don't know what you mean," Elizabeth said bluntly.

"I thing you do," Norrington chuckled.

"Oh, don't be absurd," Elizabeth shook her head. "I trust him, that's all."

Norrington shook his head as he chuckled some more and started to return to his duties, but not without one more thing to say. "So you never wondered how your latest fiancé ended up on the _Flying Dutchman_ in the first place?" Elizabeth looked at him awkwardly. He smiled again as he continued his walk off.

Elizabeth pouted as she pounded on that subject. Stitch rushed by her, squealing delightedly, and Elizabeth managed to grab the compass away from him. Idly, she shook it once and opened it up, letting the needle determine her fate.

"Time to play with the sharkies, mate!" Jack Sparrow declared. Elizabeth eyes popped out in dismay.

Much to her horror, the magic compass needle had settled _directly_ on _him_. She shook her head, snapped the compass shut again, and tucked it aside, pushing out each and every last thought of Jack Sparrow into the deepest, darkest corners of her mind.

But still…he did cut a rather dashing figure when silhouetted against the blue sky, now didn't he? Gah!

_**FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFD**_

Puffer Fish watched the wheel as they plowed through the sea when Bootstrap marched up. "Captain says I'm to relieve you," he said. Puffer Fish eyed him suspiciously. "Captain's orders." Puffer Fish said nothing and relinquished the wheel to him.

As soon as Puffer Fish was gone, Bootstrap turned and made a small signal towards the cargo hold. Will popped out and looked around hastily, then ducked off towards the captain's cabin, slinking through the shadows like a Heartless. "Good luck, boy," Bootstrap whispered. "May the sea saints be with you!"

Will slipped into Jones's cabin, greeted by the sounds of silence. It was a huge room, lots of coral formations creeping up to the ceiling, and plenty of aquatic life forms clinging to the wall. At the end of the room, stood a coral infested pipe organ. Jones was standing in front of a strange portal, talking to woman in white.

"I don't suppose you've located the Keychain, by now?" the woman in white asked.

"No, I haven't. Although I know that my old buddy, Jack Sparrow's father, had certain little trinket that was similar to the item." Jones answered. Will thought, _A Keychain? Could it be that item that Jack gave Sora?_

The woman smiled, "I hope you're correct, because I only settle for giving people one chance."

Jones smiled back, "You don't scare me. I'm the Lord of the Sea! I can do whatever I want! I'm only helping you so that I could collect more _souls _for me ship."

The woman had a shocked look on her face, but then it returned to a smile, "Very well. I'll leave you to your business…for now. "

The portal disappeared, and then Jones chuckled to himself. "Never trust anyone. They'll just end up breaking your _heart_." Jones suddenly frowned as he thought of something that used to be very dear to him. He sat down at the organ and played a few keys before falling asleep.

Will quickly tiptoed to the octopus like man and slowly began wiggling around the tentacles in search of the key. He had to be fast, and not only to keep from waking Jones; any moment, the other crew would notice he was missing. It was not an easy task, and certainly very unpleasant, using his fingers and anything else to move the squishy, slimy stalks aside until he spotted the key…however he accidentally let a tentacle to fall on the keyboard. He looked up, hoping Davy Jones would say asleep. Jones stirred a little, but lucky a locket in the shape of a heart played a certain little lullaby and Jones quickly returned to dreamland. Sighing with relief, he took it out, slowly of course, only to have it snag on one tentacle. Thinking quickly, he slid the parchment into the tentacles and instinctively they took hold it, relinquishing the key to him in the process. Taking a deep breath, he tiptoed back out of the cabin and hurried off to find Sora and Riku.

He found them sound asleep, although they looked very sick from all the waves tossing the ship about. _I'll tell them about the conversation later._ Will walked over and woke them up.

"I don't wanna go to school," Sora moaned, opening his eyes. "Oh! Will? What's going on?"

"We're leaving," Will insisted. "Now."

"All right! I was wondering what you were up to all this time!" Riku said.

Bootstrap Bill waited for them by the longboat, and had it all prepared to cast off. "Will you be all right? They'll know you helped us!" Will asked.

Bootstrap laughed and gestured at his deformed body. "What more can they do to me, lad? Here." He handed Will an old knife, though still sharp after all these years. "Here. Now, get yourselves to land, and stay there. It was always in my blood to die at sea. It was not a fate I ever wanted for you."

"It's not a fate you had to choose for yourself, either," Sora said wisely.

"Aye," Bill nodded sadly. "I could say I did what I had to, when I left Will to go pirating. But it would taste a lie to say it wasn't what I wanted. You owe me nothing, Will. Now go."

Will raise the blade. "I take this with a promise. I'll find a way to sever Jones's hold on you and not rest until this blade pierces his heart. I will not abandon you…I promise. He sheathed the blade and stuck it in his belt.

Sora, Riku and Will climbed into the boat and Bootstrap lowered it down. They cast off, both of them manning the oars to double their efforts. Bootstrap took off his hat and waved them farewell.

The rowed with all their strength all through the night and well past dawn before they finally reached the shipping lanes of the Caribbean. Luck, or something greater, must have fortuned them for now, because dead ahead sailed a great merchant vessel. Which just happened to be the ship Kairi, Elizabeth and the others were on! Sora raised his Kingdom Key and fired off a volley of Firaga spells, alerting them to their presence and location.

"Strange to come upon a longboat so far out in open water," the captain asked as they huddled on the deck, wrapped in warm blankets and brought strong, hot drinks to guzzle down.

"Just put as many leagues behind us as fast as you can," Will said.

"And what are we running from?" the captain questioned.

But Will just ignored the question. He spotted a certain _dress_ by the corner of the room. "That dress," Will quickly got up and picked up the dress. "Where did you get it?"

"It was found aboard the ship," the captain answered. "The crew had thought it was a spirit bringing some omen of ill-fate."

"That's stupid," Riku rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yes!" the crew member who said it was a spirit agreed. "Exceedingly stupid!"

"It brought good fortune," another member said. "The spirit told us, 'Pull in at Tortuga,' and we made a nice bit of profit there."

"Off the books, of course," the captain tried to keep his dignity.

"I imagine some of your crew may have jumped ship there?" Will asked.

"Why do you ask?" the captain asked suspiciously.

Before the three could say anything, someone shouted. "A ship! Off the starboard bow!" Will, Riku and Sora looked at each other worriedly and ran to the railing to see along with the rest of the crew.

"No, it can't be," Sora moaned. "How could he have followed us so quickly?" But there was no denying the strange vessel made of coral, clams and seaweed…against all odds and dashing all hopes, the infamous _Flying Dutchman _had arrived!

"We have to get away from that ship as quickly as possible!" Riku argued with the flummoxed captain. "It's the _Flying Dutchman_!"

"The _Flying Dutchman_? That's just a myth, lad! You've been at sea without food and water for too long now!"

From the deck of his mighty ship, Davy Jones spied upon the helpless galleon in the distance. In his hand was the parchment of the Key as he gripped it tightly. Then he turned and gripped his claw around poor Bootstrap's neck, who was propped up in the middle of an angry crew. "You will watch this," he snarled. He turned to the Bosun, who snapped his whip. Instantly, many crewmembers began turning the crankshaft, and the hammer began to rise, up, up, up into the sky. Bootstrap shook his head in disbelief. "Let no joyful voice be heard! Let no man look up at the sky with hope! And let this day be cursed by we who ready to wake... the _Kraken_!"

"NO!" Bootstrap screamed.

Down fell the hammer.

_**BOOM!**_

The reverberations echoed through the water, and the ship in the distance felt it as well, shuddering in the waves.

"What was that?" the captain gasped. "I never heard anything like it before in my life! The sound of…doom!" He turned to the first mate. "Tell the coxswain to turn the ship eighty degrees north, we sail quickly!" He turned back around only to see a huge, slimy tentacle reaching up out of the water. "Mother of mercy!" was all he managed to say as it grabbed him and yanked him down into the abyss. The crew gaped in horror as the tentacle popped out one last time, swinging the screaming captain around once, before smashing him into the water once and for all.

"KRAKEN! KRAKEN!" The alarm bell rang and men rushed to gather harpoons and rifles as more tentacles appeared. Huge, horrible appendages wrapped the ship up in their crushing embrace.

"Here it is!" one of the crew members screamed as he held up Elizabeth's dress. "Take it!" But he was dragged off and brought down to his watery grave.

"No sweat!" Sora yelled, pulling out his Keyblade. "I've had plenty of experience with ugly suckers like this!" He rushed and was about to jump, when Riku pulled him back.

"It might drag you down! Why don't you think before you jump?!" Riku asked.

Sora shrugged, "For the hell of it?"

Riku shook his and then sent a barrage of Dark Aura blasts at a tentacle. The tentacle was badly burned, and the Kraken shrieked in pain. The tentacle then retracted back into the ocean. "Didn't you say magic is effective here?"

"Oh yeah!"

Sora pointed his Keyblade upward. "Thudaga!" A tentacle shuddered as a million volts of electricity rushed through it, and the Kraken shrieked in pain again, then smashing down into the water. Then, another tentacle quickly rose up and reached for them.

"WATCH OUT!" Will screamed. He grabbed a harpoon and hurled it at the tentacle. All around them, men screamed as tentacles swooped in from all sides, snatching them up and crushing them to death, or dragging them off to some final, watery demise. They reached a rope ladder and climbed as quickly as they could as the massive, muscular tentacles embraced the hull and wrapped themselves around the masts, fore, aft and main, snapping them life twigs. The sails flew down and almost smother them, but they grabbed a rope and swung clear. It broke off along with the rest of the mast and they fell into the water.

Down they fell, and for a brief fleeting moment they saw it in all its monumental horror…the abominable Kraken, the beast that had sank a thousand ships, and unless they found the Dead Man's Chest, it would sink a thousand more. It was indescribably horrible to witness, a body like a massive worm with an about fifty more giant worms growing out of it, and a hideous maw that sucked everything into its inescapable belly. They couldn't take any more and swam to the surface, clinging to the first piece of debris they could find.

The _Flying Dutchman_ sailed in, a silent predator, and the group of three ducked under the waves. On the deck, Hammerhead approached Jones with an assessment of the situation. "The boys' not here," he declared. "They must have been claimed by the sea."

Jones scoffed. "I am the sea!" He hobbled over to Bootstrap. "You need some time with your thoughts…Brig!" he ordered one of his members. Then, he wobbled to the handful of men they had captured, forced to kneel before the dreaded lord of the locker.

"What of the survivors?" Hammerhead asked.

"Did you say there were survivors? I see NO SURVIVORS!" Instantly, the monsters raised their axes and harpoons and killed the unfortunate sailors.

Will, Sora, and Riku clung tenaciously to the side of the ship, taking one last hopeless glance around. Bodies and debris floated everywhere. Will thought if only he had never taken that bloody key, Jones would never have followed them, and these people might still be alive. Will was in deep guilt, that he was the cause of all these deaths.

As Davy Jones looked out to sea, he thundered. "The Chest is no longer safe. Chart a course o Isla Cruces! Get me there first, or there'll be the devil to pay!"

"'First'?" Hammerhead questioned.

"Who sent those thieving charlatan onto my ship?" Jones replied sullenly. He looked out at the ocean and spat contemptuously. "JACK SPARROW!"

"To Isla Cruces!" Hammerhead roared, and the seaweed sails we lifted high, and away the _Flying Dutchman_, the unstoppable juggernaut, sailed off for a rendezvous with destiny.

_**BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP**_

Elizabeth sat at the bottom of the stairs, thinking upon her love life, as Jack Sparrow walked over. "My intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she said, "I just thought I'd be married by now……I'm so ready to be married."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You know…Lizzie…I am captain of a ship, and being captain of a ship, I could in fact perform a…'marr-i-age' right here…Right on this deck…Right……now…" Jack getting all up and personal in Elizabeth's face.

She scrunched up her nose in disgust and walk off. "No, thank you."

"Why not?" Jack followed. "We are very much alike, you and I. I and you. Us."

"Oh?" Elizabeth scoffed. "Except for a sense of honor and decency and a moral center…And personal hygiene."

Jack took a sniff at his armpit and gagged. "Trifles," Jack sighed. "You will come over to my side. I know it."

"You seem very certain."

"One word, love," Jack explained. "Curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like…One day, you won't be able to resist."

"Why doesn't your compass work?" Elizabeth completely ignored him.

Jack cleared his throat. "My compass works fine."

"Because you and I really _are_ alike," Elizabeth began. "And there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing."

"I love those moments," he replied. "I like waving at them as they pass by."

"You'll have the chance to do something……something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something. That you're a good man."

"All evidence to the contrary," Jack disagreed.

"Oh, I have faith in you. Want to know why?"

"Do tell, dearie."

"Curiosity," she mimicked him, sliding up next to him. "A chance to be admired and gain the rewards the follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like." Elizabeth getting way too close to Jack's face that a friend would do…at least…not the kind of friend I'm referring to.

He looked at her nervously, and then a big grin appeared on his face. "I do want to know what it tastes like."

"But…seeing as you're a good man," Elizabeth toyed with him. "I know that you'd never put me in a position that would compromise my honor." She closed her eyes and smiled. Eagerly, Jack moved in, and then stopped as he noticed his hand…

The Black Spot had returned.

He recoiled in horror, clenching his fist up tightly. "I'm proud of you, Jack," Elizabeth said, slightly surprised at what she just said.

"Rum!" Jack coughed hoarsely. "I need RUM. Oh, this day simply can't get any worse!"

"Too late."

There sat Darkwing, Kronk and Launchpad. Empty bottles of rum lay around them. "I'm never drinking again," Kronk stated as he looked very nauseous.

"At least until the hangovers are over," Launchpad concluded with his head spinning to keep up with the spinning _Black Pearl_ in his head.

"NO!" Jack screamed, and pulled out his pistol, chasing the group of three around the deck. Elizabeth snorted in spite of herself.

"Land ho!" came the call from the crow's nest, and everyone rushed to see. Jack stood where he was.

"I want my jar of dirt!"

The longboats were lowered and Jack got into one with Pintel and Ragetti rowing, Kairi, Stitch, Elizabeth and Norrington accompanying him. Another boat carried Lulu, Kronk, Darkwing, Launchpad, Jake, and with Genie rowing.

"You're pulling too fast," Pintel growled at Ragetti.

"You're pulling too slow," Ragetti replied. "We don't want the Kraken to catch us!"

"I'm saving me strength for when it comes," Pintel explained. "And I don't think it's 'Karcken' anyways. I always heard it said 'krayken.'"

"With a long a?"

"Uh-huh," Pintel nodded.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Ragetti argued. "'Krocken' is how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and 'kracken' is closer to that."

"Well, we ain't Scandinavians are we? 'Krayken.'"

"It's a mythological creature. I can calls it what I wants!"

They beached the longboats, Jake, Darkwing, Pintel, Ragetti and Launchpad stayed to keep watch for the _Flying Dutchman, _and Elizabeth led the rest of the group down the beach towards the jungle. Norrington looked around a moment, a suspicious gleam in his eyes, and he grabbed a shovel and followed after.

Jack picked up a shovel too. "Guard the boat. Mind the tide. Don't touch my dirt."

Elizabeth had led them to a sandy spit, the ocean visible in one direction, the jungle in the opposite. Everyone mulled around silently, waiting for her to continue, but instead she simply stood there, the compass needle fluctuating wildly. She looked up and there was Jack, looking rather lost as usual, and she cast a glance back at the others. Stitch and Kronk were wrestling (Stitch was winning obviously); Genie was teaching Lulu some new spells, while Kairi was just looking at Elizabeth. Elizabeth was at her wit's end. Norrington pretended not to observe her, but inside he smiled. And once again! The needle stuck on Jack Sparrow! "This doesn't work!" Everyone stopped and looked at her. "And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most!" She threw it to the ground and sat down grumpily.

Jack pursed his lips and looked at the compass. The needle had stopped and now pointed directly at Elizabeth. Suddenly, it struck him like the flat of a shovel. "Yes it does! Move your bum!"

"Excuse me?" she demanded angrily.

"You're _sitting_ on it, love," Jack replied, grabbing her and tossing her aside unceremoniously. He began digging with his hands when Norrington snidely passed him the shovel. "What's that for? Oh, yeah!" He took it and began digging faster. Stitch trotted up and began digging as well, faster than any dog or rabbit, and promptly buried Kronk under a mountain of sand, only his head sticking out of the top.

Stitch jumped out of the hole, holding a giant metal chest over his head, and plopped it down. Jack took the shovel and whacked the rusted lock off and they opened the lid to find all sorts of old papers, bottles now filled with sand, old coins, and most importantly of all…another chest. Jack waved everyone off and he pulled the much smaller chest out. It had a strange heart logo on the front with an unusual keyhole designed to accommodate an unusual key. He pressed his ear against it and smiled. Deep inside could be heard the strange, rhythmic beat of a living heart. "You found it, love," Jack grinned at an astonished Elizabeth.

"It's real," Elizabeth gasped.

"You actually were telling the truth," Norrington said, being the most surprised of all.

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are always surprised," Jack shrugged.

"All right, me female surrogate Sora," Jack declared, beckoning to Kairi. Kairi rolled her eyes and came to the chest. "Time to do your bit for kin and country, love! Open the chest."

"Okay," Kairi muttered. "But only to help Sora!"

"Oh, absolutely!" Jack declared exuberantly. "Sora, Riku and Will, they'll be the very first lads we help out! My word! Honest pirate!" He raised his right hand.

Kairi glowered at him. "Isn't that an oxymoron?"

"Now don't you start getting all snooty on me now!" Jack warned, wagging his finger. "Open the bloody chest, love." Kairi rolled her eyes and pulled out Oathkeeper, and prepared to tap the lid.

"Please! Allow me!"

Everyone spun around and there stood sopping wet Will Turner, Sora and Riku, but they stood tall and proud, with an angry glint in their eyes reserved for Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack winced and smacked his forehead as Elizabeth and Kairi ran to them and embraced them. "Sora! Will! You're all right!"

"How did you get here?" Jack asked curiously.

"Sea turtles, mate," Will answered. "A pair of them, strapped to out feet."

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack smiled. (_A/N_: You'll only get this if you saw the first movie.)

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack," Will said.

"You do?" everyone gasped.

"After you tricked us onto that ship to square your debt with Jones…"

"What?!" Elizabeth and Kairi shouted.

"What?" Jack mimicked their high voices.

"…I was reunited with my father," Will concluded.

"Oh, well…" Jack sighed a bit. "You're welcome, then!"

"Everything you said to me," Elizabeth stomped angrily to Jack. "Every word was a lie!"

"Pretty much," Jack chuckled nervously. "Time and tide, love."

Will walked up to the chest and showed everyone the key. "May I?" he asked Kairi.

"You may," Kairi replied, stepping aside. She turned to Sora. Sora leaned in for a hopeful kiss.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU! WHY WOULD YOU LISTEN TO THAT DRUNK BASTARD!"

_Loves very complicated, man._

_Shut up, Roxas!_

Will knelt down and unlocked the chest. Everyone gazed inside. There…was the still beating heart of Davy Jones.

"Eww…" Genie moaned. "I thought it was gonna be one of those purple floaty hearts like when you kill a Heartless. Not a LITERAL heart. Yuck!"

Will pulled out his father's knife. "Oi! What are you doing?" Jack whimpered.

"I'm going to kill Jones," Will replied. Will answered, raising it up for the killing stroke. Down came the blow, but Jack was faster. Out popped his sword and he parried Will off with amazing skill, knocking the young man to the sand. He blocked Will's knife and knocked it aside, then held the tip of Skill and Crossbones to Will's neck. "Can't let you do that, William," he whispered. "'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? But of course…Davy Jones's heart controls the sea itself…A pirate's dream come true. No one will be able to touch me!" He bent down to retrieve the heart.

But Will quickly retrieved the sword that Elizabeth was carrying and pointed it at Jack. "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it."

"I can't let you do that either," Norrington remarked, sliding his sword in Will's general direction. "So sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually," Jack grinned as he walked toward Norrington…but ended up getting his sword's point. Will diverted his sword to Norrington. Feeling lonely Jack pointed his sword at Will.

"Lord Beckett desires the content of that Chest," Norrington explained. "I deliver it, I get my life back."

"Ah," Jack nodded. "The dark side of ambition."

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption," Norrington smiled.

"Actually…_we'll_ be having of that redemption!" A glowing green blast shot at them, knocking the three men apart. From behind a tall sand dune strode a fat cat, an extremely tall alien, and a yellow version of Stitch. The cat smiled at everyone. "Hello, everyone! Miss me??"

"Pete!" Sora shouted in surprise.

"Ooo…it's that punk Keyblader!" Pete groaned as he smacked his forehead. "Do you have to be everywhere I go to!" Then he shrugged. "Ah well…everyone just back off. The heart is coming with us."

"GANTU!" Stitch growled.

"TRUAG!" Gantu gasped.

625 laughed. "Hey! It's my cuz!"

Kronk turned to Stitch. "You know that guy?"

Stitch continued growling and nodded. "Steal cousins!"

Kronk scratched his head. "Why would he steal your cousins? Is he like a kidnapper of something? Not that your cousins are kids. Maybe the correct term here is evil-genetic-experiment-napper. Unless your cousins are kids, then I suppose I was correct the first time."

Everyone looked at him with annoyance. "Anyway," Sora said. "Why would you want the heart?"

"Simple," Gantu answered. "With the heart in our possession, we can control Davy Jones and have him join Maleficent's new group!"

625 shook his head. "Why would you tell them your plan? You're like Dr. Drakken!"

"Whatever!" Pete shouted. He pulled out his bombs, while Gantu focused his plasma gun. "Just hand over the heart!"

Everyone pulled out their weapons. "No way are you getting this heart!" Sora shouted. Suddenly, the heart began to glow and began to float out of the chest.

Sora felt his Keyblade start to hum and he know what to do. "So…the Heart of the World is a literal heart this time," he whispered as the beating heart hovered before him. "Makes perfect sense!" He swung his Keyblade around and aimed it at the heart, releasing the white energy.

"Yoink!" Jack said, and snatched the heart out of the air mere moments before Sora could seal it shut. Sora was knocked backwards and slammed through a sand dune, leaving a deep trench behind him before he came to a stop, slamming against a coconut tree. A dozen coconuts piled down on top of him. "They'll be no mystical locking up today, me hearty! Can't go ruining the charm now, can we, mate?"

"What?" Riku gasped in disbelief. "Can you do that? Can he do that? He just did it, but I can't believe it! How did you do that?"

"I did it," Jack replied proudly, "because I am Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Sora got up and pushed the coconuts off him. "All right, enough is enough, Jack! I need that heart to lock this world!"

"And I need that heart to get Davy Jones to join us!" Pete stated.

"Over my dead body!" Stitch roared.

"I need it to reclaim my lost honor!" Norrington declared.

"And I need it to save my father!" Will replied.

"And I just need it," Jack Sparrow sighed.

Everyone turned to Jack and the battle began. Riku and Stitch took on Gantu, Pete, and 625, while Sora went fight Will, Jack and Norrington, Jack Sparrow currently possessor of the coveted heart. Elizabeth, Kairi, Lulu, and Kronk constantly shuffled out of the way as the battle spun around, a furious whirlwind of slashes, thrusts, parries and blows from all sides, while Genie served as commentary.

"Citizens, across the cosmos, this is the Genie of the Lamp from Agrabah coming to you _live_ with this astounding fight!" he declared in rapid-fire delivery, as good as any sports commentator could possibly hope to accomplish. "These nine combatants are going at it tooth and nail…or sword and Keyblade…and plasma guns…and bombs…and…sandwiches? All for possession of nothing short than the Heart of the infamous and feared Davy Jones himself! That's right, nothing less than control of the waters of each and every world in the universe is up for grabs! Whoever controls the heart controls the sea; let me make that as plain as day right now! Oh god! Riku just tumbled but Stitch takes up the slack! Here comes Will Turner with a right hook, ooh! Jack Sparrow narrowly avoids it, but Norrington comes in out of nowhere and grabs the heart! Oh my God, he's making an escape for the beach, but Gantu is hot on his tracks! Look out Sora, Jack's right behind you, and he parries the attack! Way to go Sora! Stitch is furious now, the Blue Avenger, taking no prisoners as he rolls into a bowling ball and knocks everyone over. Ooh, but now Sora's after the heart again, he's charging, he's gonna lock it up and save the world…and there's Pete, tackling Sora and the two fall down the side of the dune into the water! Jack's about to grab the heart…oh, but Experiment 625 sent an egg salad sandwich right at his face! I-yi-yi, folks…this is the stuff _legends_ are made of!"

"This is barbaric!" Elizabeth shouted. "This is no way for grown men to…Oh fine! Let's just haul out our swords and start banging away at each other! That will solve everything! I've had it! I've had it with wobbly-rum-soaked PIRATES!!!" She then started picking up rocks and throwing it at them…very badly I should mention.

Pintel wandered up, hot and cross in the bright sunlight, and saw the battle raging on. Ragetti watched from the sidelines. "How'd did this go all screwy?" he asked his one-eyed friend.

"Well, each wants the Chest for hisself," Ragetti explained matter-of-factly. "Mr. Norrington, I think, is trying to regain a bit of honor. old Jack's looking to become king of the pirates, a little reference to you One Piece fans out there, then Turner, there, I think he's trying to settle some unresolved business 'twixt him and his twice-cursed pirate father, young Sora desires to lock the heart of the world up against the predations of the terrible and terrifying Heartless, white-haired Riku is backing him up, the large fat cat and two aliens are looking to have Jones to join their club, and the blue furball's just in it for the kicks."

"Sad," Pintel's face lighted up. "That Chest must be worth more than a shiny penny."

"Terrible temptation," Ragetti clucked his tongue.

"If we was any kind of decent, we'd remove temptation from their path," Pintel suggested. They grinned greedily and Pintel snuck up to where the heart had landed, grabbed it, and together they put it back in the chest, shutting it tight.

Elizabeth shouted and then came up with an idea. "Oh! OH! The heat!" Elizabeth pretended to faint. She opened one of her eyes…seeing that they just kept on fighting.

Kairi asked, "Why'd you do that?"

Elizabeth got up. "Worked last time!"

Just then, Pintel and Ragetti ran by with the Chest. "They took the heart!" Elizabeth screamed as she pointed at Pintel and Ragetti. She looked at the men fighting and rolled her eyes. "Typical. Leave it to us. Come on, Kairi!" The women ran off after those two.

"I believe I will stay here," Kronk said. "I can stay here and help out Sora if he needs it. I'm really not much help except with my frying pans and…and….oh, my." His eyes widened perceptibly at the sight of a massive galleon plunging out of the sea, like the _Titanic_ in reverse. "Oh…my…God. Wait for me!" He ran off towards the jungle.

_**FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFD**_

Jones spied the beach covered with longboats and Disney characters through his telescope. "Argh! Sparrow, you'll rot in the deepest locker of them all for this!" He grabbed Hammerhead and shook him roughly. "I cannot step foot on land again for near of a decade! It'll be up to you to reclaim the chest!"

"You'll trust us to act in your stead?" Hammerhead sneered.

Jones clocked him with his claw. "I'll trust you to know what awaits you should you fail!" Hammerhead gulped fearfully. "Aye! Now get you hence!"

_**ICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICIC**_

Hiding in the jungle, Jake, Darkwing and Launchpad saw the _Flying Dutchman _submerge beneath the waves. Jake gasped. "So that was the _Flying Dutchman_," he whispered in awe. "Too much!"

"What were you expecting?" Darkwing asked.

"I dunno, a green ghost guy flying around I suppose," Jake remarked.

"That is the exact same mental image I had when I heard the name, only I think he's from a TV show about a certain sponge that lives in a pineapple under the sea," Launchpad gasped. "I guess great minds think alike, huh?"

_Who live in a pineapple under the sea?!_

_Stop watching that show, Time Zone! You're making me at break the fourth wall!_

"Never mind all that right now," DW said. "Now it comes together, Jake, Launchpad! All that Jack has taught us! It's now or never. Do we have what it takes to be…Jedi Knights? Uh, I mean, pirates?"

"But I haven't really learned anything, except to never trust Jack," Jake shrugged.

"And I only learned not to drink during the daytime." Launchpad added.

"Too late for regrets! It's now or ever, do or die, sink or swim, eat or be eaten! I can't think anymore. It's time for the Sea Duck, Sea Dragon and…other Sea Duck to fight!"

"Ooh!" Launchpad crooned. "Uh, but you know, Sea Duck is an awfully stupid name."

_**ICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICIC**_

Pintel and Ragetti ran as if the devil's hounds were nipping at their heels. "A ship, a ship, we need a bloody ship!" Pintel screamed, smacking Ragetti in the back of his head, popping out his wooden eye. "Why didn't you think of that before we stole the heart? We can't rightly sail away on the _Pearl_ now, can we?"

"Wait a minute," Ragetti whispered. With only one eye, he saw things a little differently than his friend. "What's that?" He squinted and turned his head sideways. "Over there, parked in the trees."

"I don't know!" Pintel moaned, sitting down on the chest and resting his fists into his cheeks angrily. Pintel looked up and gasped.

There before them sat an immaculate, incredible, glorious starship, always there but simply invisible to characters in the story, unless their smart.

_THEY ARE SOOOO NOT SMART!_

Both men jumped up and hugged each other, grinning crazily. "It's…it's…_bee-you-tee-full_!" Pintel sobbed. "And it's all OURS!" They linked their elbows together and did a gleeful little jig around the chest, kicking their heels together excitedly. "We got a ship! We got a ship! Er, one question…how do we get it to the water?"

"Pintel, my friend," Ragetti said, wrapping his arm around Pintel's shoulders, "I think this baby has even the _Flying Dutchman_ beat when it comes to sailing." Pintel laughed and rubbed his hands together greedily.

Suddenly, a 14-year old boy jumped out of the ship and said, "This wasn't supposed to happen! Sorry, but now I have to erase your memories."

He put on a pair of black sunglasses and pulled out a standard MIB Neuralizer and flashed it at Pintel and Ragetti. Then, the ship took off, knocking the boy off.

"MYSTERY!" The boy then flew off after it.

Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other, both having lights flashed before them. Pintel asked, "What were we just doing?"

"I think we just got our memories erased by a 14-year old boy that likes a video game series so much, that he made a fanfic about it. Can't really remember much else," Ragetti answered.

"And just where do you think you two are doing?!" They spun around to find Elizabeth, Kairi, Lulu and Kronk blocking their path.

Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other and chuckled, drawing their swords. Lulu rolled her eyes and lashed out with her Moogle doll, then cast an Aero spell and brought their swords to Elizabeth. Pintel and Ragetti fell to their knees. "We surrender!" Lulu smirked triumphantly. "Uh, could you show us how to do that?" She gave them a cold look. "Never mind!"

"So now WE have the heart!" Kronk sighed, patting the chest. "And those guys are back there fighting each other and don't even know it! Now that we have it, what will we do with it?"

"Run!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Oh! We should go jogging after collecting a mystical item?" Kronk asked.

"No, mate, she means it literally!" Pintel moaned. "RUN!" He and Ragetti took off.

Kronk looked back over his shoulder. Dozens of sea-monsters swarmed through the trees, snarling ferociously, armed with tridents, swords, axes and nets. "Oh. You mean run from _them_. Oh! So silly of me." He grabbed the chest. "Bye monsters!" And away he went.

Elizabeth, Lulu and Kairi looked at each other nervously, and Elizabeth grabbed the fallen swords. "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind!" she yelled as they ran off, the monsters literally breathing down their necks. She spun the sword around backwards and thrust them under her arms, taking out two monsters at once.

Lulu just kept on casting Fire spells.

Kairi spun around, lashing her Keyblade out at their feet, tripping them back into each other. "We're gonna be surrounded!" she warned, slashing a monster in the gut. "Leave it to Kronk to take the chest and leave us in the lurch! The jerk!"

Kronk rushed along as fast as he could carry the awkward chest, fighting raging on behind him. Suddenly, a foot jutted out from behind a palm tree and he struck it, tripping down, and the chest flying out of his hands. He slammed to the ground and looked up to see Shellfish grab the chest, holding him down with his axe. "Ohh…you willing to give that back to me?"

He shook his head and raised his axe about to kill Kronk. Kronk raised his huge arms to protect his face.

_I can't kill my buddy Laredo Tornado's favorite cartoon character!_

Suddenly, a beam of green energy shot at Shellfish and his head came clean off. Kronk lowered his arms and looked at the now decapitated sea monster, crawling around for his head.

"WOW! I'm tougher than I thought!" Kronk said as he kissed his muscles.

He picked up the Chest and turned around…only he saw Kairi, Elizabeth and Lulu running towards him, screaming, with hundreds of Jones' crew behind them.

"Never mind! I'M A COWARD! I'M A COWARD!"

_**ICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICIC**_

Elsewhere, the huge mano-a-mano-a-mano-a-mano-a-mano-a-mano-a-mano-a-mano-a-Stitcho fight raged of, accompanied by a rousing orchestral score hidden somewhere in the trees. They were so caught up in their quixotic struggle; none of them realized the heart was nowhere near them at the moment. It was a never-ending series of rapid slashes, quick thrusts, unrealistic somersaults that could only be achieved by wirework and a team of Hong Kong stunt men, and lots and lots of quick edits that left the head spinning. They crossed through an ancient graveyard to an old abandoned mill, the waterwheel having long since lost its use as the stream had dried up. Stitch hopped around, grabbing gravestones and chucking them like missiles at everyone, while Sora had to split the difference between three very fierce, very determined men.

"Guys! Come on! What I have to do is most important!" Sora yelled.

"Give me the heart!" Norrington yelled, pouncing between Sora and Will and started fighting them both at once. "I won't rest until it's mine!"

"I don't have it!" Sora yelled, blocking his rapid attacks.

"Neither do I!" Will added angrily. The three stopped fighting and looked at each other skeptically, then looked over at Jack Sparrow as he climbed up onto the church rooftop.

"Oh bugger," he sighed as they leapt up after him. "So it's all Gang Up on Jack Sparrow Day, is it now, lads? You three mighty adventurers are going to teach me a lesson, is that it? After all I've done for you? As a matter of fact, I don't even have the heart myself! So NYAH." He stuck out his tongue.

"Like I really care," Norrington sneered. "I've simply been waiting for the right opportunity to strike out at the man who ruined my career, my honor and my life!"

"Let us examine that claim for a moment," Jack gasped indignantly. "Who was it, that at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, saw fit to free said pirate and take your dearly beloved all to hisself? Eh? So whose fault is it, really, that you ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?"

"I say…WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD?" Norrington screamed and swung his sword. Jack yelped and tumbled off the roof and into a rose bush, hopping out hastily and running around the building, a dozen thorns shoved up his butt. Instantly, Norrington spun around. "Unfortunately, Mr. Turner, HE'S RIGHT!" He shoved his own point at Will, thrusting and slashing him back until they landed on the waterwheel. The ancient mechanism broke free of its moorings and started to roll downhill, invariably headed back to the ocean. Without breaking a beat, the two men started walking along the top of it. Jack came running around the building just in time to it come straight at him.

"Oh, bugger this. Why is the rum ALWAYS gone when you need it most?" he moaned as it crashed right into him and carried him right along.

"Oh, man!" Sora groaned, kicking a stone just for the heck of it. "Why didn't I jump on when I had the chance?" Then, he noticed a huge commotion on the beach. "I guess I better check out that first. Riku and Stitch can handle this."

_**ICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICIC**_

Sora stumbled out of the jungle as fast as he could, heading straight to the monsters. Jake was in dragon form and was slashing at the monsters with his tail and claws. "You better back off of the Am-Drag, if you know what's best!"

Genie was zapping everything ("FEEL THE POWER OF THE GENIE!"), while Pintel, Ragetti and Launchpad were running around with no weapons.

Suddenly a dark purple cloud surrounded everyone.

"_I am the terror that flaps in the night,_

_I am the termite that devours you floorboards,_

_I am DARKWING DUCK!"_

Then, there was DW, holding up his cape in a _mildly_ intimidating pose. Everyone looked at him for one second…then went on fighting.

"HEY! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME! WHY AREN'T YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"Okay." Puffer Fish slashed DW with his axe. DW stayed together for one second, but then fell in half in a cartoony manner.

Launchpad then put DW back together. "Stay together, DW!"

_**ICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICIC**_

Meanwhile, Riku and Stitch was having a huge battle between Pete, Gantu and 625.

"Give us the heart!" Gantu cried as he fired his gun at them.

"No way!" Stitch laughed as he caught all the bolts and then them back at the group of three.

Pete then threw bombs at the bolts causing a huge explosion. There was so much smoke, that everyone stopped what they were doing. Pete said, "Forget it, Gantu! We better just get the Princess of Heart, so Maleficent won't get too angry with us."

"I never give up!"

625 then asked, "Hey, who has the heart?"

Gantu fell silent. "Okay, let's find the Princess!"

When the smoke cleared, Riku and Stitch around. "Where did they go?" Riku asked as he put away his Keyblade.

"Musta gave up," Stitch shrugged.

"Come on, Stitch," Riku waved for Stitch to follow. "I think I see something going on at the beach."

_**ICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICIC**_

Meanwhile, Jack had managed to extricate himself from his current situation and ran along behind the wheel as it chugged along, gravity kicking in to make it spin faster and faster. Norrington and Will kept at their deft balancing act, fencing and fighting every inch of the way. He noticed the Key to the Chest on the ground. He thought it must have fallen of Will's hand.

"Now to find the Chest."

Then, there ran Kronk carrying the chest. "Well that was simple!"

Jack tripped Kronk, sending the Chest flying. "Excuse me, mate, nothing personal."

"Oh, it alright!"

Jack staggered up to the Chest and put in the Key. He breathed heavily as he open the Chest to check if it stilled had the heart. Yes, it was still there. He picked up the beating heart and looked at it intently before slipping it into his shirt. "A million thanks mate."

"Oh no problem!" Kronk said as he got up and brushed off some dirt. "Now I don't have to carry around that heavy chest anymore!"

"Hmm…that gives me an idea!" Jack picked up the chest and ran straight for the beach, with Kronk behind him. They ran out onto the beach, straight for the remaining longboat.

They were about to cast off when Puffer Fish exploded out of the water, swinging his battleaxe. Jack parried it off and rolled, tripping Puffer Fish on to Kronk, and made a mad sprint for the boat now. The monsters saw him and knew what had to be done, and now he was in for the fight of his life. He pulled out his good old Skill and Crossbones and shrugged nonchalantly with Kronk by his side with his frying pans. "At least there aren't any crazy women around."

On cue, Kairi, Elizabeth and Lulu all rushed out of the forest, followed by a dozen more monsters. "There he is! Trying to steal the longboat!" Elizabeth shouted. Jack winced, looking at the girls, then at the monsters.

"Monsters it is then!" he declared, and charged to attack.

Sora knocked two monsters aside and saw Jack, Kronk and the girls coming towards him. "Kairi!" he gasped. He jumped behind her and slashed a monster behind her.

"Thanks!"

While the other were busy fighting off the monsters, Jack quickly put down the Chest, then he pulled out the heart and put it his jar of dirt. Unknown to him, someone was watching him.

Soon, everyone was surrounded by monsters. "Any ideas?" Jake asked.

Norrington quickly picked up the Chest and ran away. "I'll lead the monsters away! You get to the ship!" Somehow the monsters didn't hear Norrington's plan and then chased after him.

"That's unusually noble of him." Jake stated as he crossed his arms.

Sora, Kairi, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Darkwing, Jake, Launchpad, Pintel, Ragetti, Genie, and Lulu piling in the longboats. Any past quarrels would have to wait until they were out of Jones's clutches. "Wait! Where's Riku?" Sora yelped. "And Stitch! We can't leave them here!"

"Not again, Jack!" Will warned.

"They'll be all right, mate," Jack said as he grabbed one paddle and Pintel grabbed the other. "In fact, for the next few minutes, they'll be a bit safer than us. It's us they're after now, not them anyway! And after we deal with Jones, we'll come back and pick up and castaways!"

"FORGET THAT!"

Everyone turned around to see Riku and Stitch running toward them. "What happen to Pete?" Sora asked.

"Ran off." Stitch answered simply as he took the paddle from Pintel.

"You got the heart?" Riku asked.

"Norrington took off with it, taking Jones' crew with it." Will answered as they cast off.

"Will he be okay?"

"I wouldn't count of on it, mate," Jack answered.

"Now, I'm wondering why YOU'RE not upset about the heart," Riku wondered.

"The answer is all in this jar…" Jack said as he patted his currently lucky jar of dirt.

_**ICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICIC**_

Norrington ran pretty deep into the jungle, before he was confronted by more of Jones' crew. He dropped the Chest and ran off.

The crew picked up the Chest, smiling happily, and walked back into the ocean to Davy Jones…

_**LFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLF**_

NL: I know. Not one of my best endings, but this chapter was too long!

TZ: How much longer must we suffer, till we appear in this fic?

NL: I think we'll be able to appear in the end of the next chapter. If not, I say the chapter after that.

M: GOD! Why must you take sooooo long in writing this arc?

NL: Pirates is a good movie, therefore deserves a good arc!

M: I still haven't forgotten what you did to me!

NL: Crap! I was hoping a long chapter would make you forget!

_A/N_: I NEED SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT WORLD TO GO TO NEXT! I have no idea of where to go. If you wish this fic to continue, please send some ideas. They have to be Disney and please don't ask for Stitch's world. I got that planned for later. I would also thank the people next chapter for the ideas. Thanks!


	17. Jack has a!

NL: God…must you punch so hard?

M: Yes I do.

Phantom64-You gave the best idea, so I'm going with yours. Thanks for still reading my story!

KingOfShippers-DAMN! You're jokes are hilarious! Sorry, for not choosing your world.

ThunderBenderPrincess-That world is one of my favorite movies, but I couldn't remember most of that movie.

Moonshine's Guide- Thanks for adding my fic to your favorites! Sorry, but like I said in my reply, I kinda made the movie happen already.

Warp Ligia Obscura- I'm saving your world for later.

_**Chapter 16: Jack has a…!**_

Thanks to Stitch's nigh-limitless strength, he managed to get them quickly to the _Black Pearl_. Everyone quickly climbed up the rope ladder that Mr. Gibbs threw down.

"How's a jar of dirt supposed to save us from Davy Jones?" Riku asked.

"Just follow my lead, when his ugly mug appears," Jack answered. Without further ado, the surface exploded and up rose the _Flying Dutchman_, not less than a hundred feet from the _Black Pearl_.

Davy Jones thumped his way to the railing. "It's over Jack Sparrow!" Davy snarled. "You thought you could take my heart? Well, think again!" He waved to Hammerhead and he showed that he had the Chest.

"I'll handle this mates," Jack raised his jar of dirt high above his head. "Oi, fishface! Lose something?! Eh?! Scungilli!" Then, he fell down the stairs, as everyone groaned and smacked their foreheads. Jack raised the jar of dirt. "Got it!" Jack got up. "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git?! Look at what I got," Jack started dancing around waving the jar and sang in a sing-song voice, "I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?!"

Kronk and Stitch looked at each other and shrugged. "We've got a jar of dirt! We've got a jar of dirt!" They sang as they waved their hands above their heads.

Jones eyed him angrily, as Jack continued dancing. "For your punishment, I shall have each and every one of your hearts! Summon forth…the _Kraken!_" The crew began rotating the great hammer which would call up the abomination.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" Darkwing shouted repeatedly as he started running in circles.

"Hard to starboard," Jack said calmly, as he immediately stopped his dancing.

"HARD TO STARBOARD!" Elizabeth shouted to everyone. Everyone rushed to their posts, and soon the _Black Pearl_ quickly flowed away from the _Flying Dutchmen._

"We'll have none of that now!" Jones roared. "Give chase! Prepare the triple cannons!" The ship swung around, plowing through the water, and the demonic mastheads on the front of the ship opened their mouths to reveal an imposing triple-cannon mechanism. Each time one fired, it swiveled around so another could fire instantly, allowing for more rapid attacks. But the _Black Pearl's_ legendary speed was able to help them avoid the cannons as the cannonballs nearly hit them.

"Stitch! A little help?" Sora said as he ran to the back of the ship with Riku. Stitch hopped up beside him and together they swatted off any cannonballs that lobbed too close for comfort, Sora and Riku with their Keyblades, Stitch using his plasma guns. The _Black Pearl_ rocked back and forth as balls landed on either side of it, or sailed over its sails to splash right in front of it. Soon, the _Flying Dutchman_ several miles away.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth cheered.

"Aye," Gibbs cheered with her. "We've got her!"

"We're the faster?" Will gasped.

"Against the wind, the _Dutchman_ beats us. That's how she takes her prey," Gibbs explained. "But with the wind…"

"We rob her advantage," Will concluded thoughtfully.

"They're giving up!" Marty cheered from the top of the mast. Everyone started cheering as the danced around the deck.

Will walked up to Jack. "My father is on that ship. We can take her. We should turn and fight."

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage," Jack said as he patted his jar of dirt…Suddenly, the entire ship shuddered as the water vibrated and the jar fell over! He looked down and saw it smashed into pieces and dirt everywhere. He ran down and dug through the dirt…and no Heart! "Where's the thump-thump?!"

Will screamed, "That was the Kraken summon! Jones has called it!"

Instantly, the crew began to panic. "Damn it, Johnny Depp!" Kronk screamed, wringing Jack's neck. "I should have known better than agree to this!"

"Kronk, please, don't do that!" Stitch moaned, and pulled Kronk off Jack's throat. "Your hands are too weak!" He started choking Jack now.

"Don't tell me my hands are too weak, mama's boy!" Kronk shouted, shoving him aside to rip Jack a new one.

"Stitch NOT a mama's boy! Stitch just really like her cooking!"

"As opposed to MINE?" he snarled.

"Ever since Cookie started teaching you, you stink!" Stitch shouted back.

"I'm too young to die!" Jake insisted, jumping up and down terribly.

"I'm not…but I still don't want to die!" Launchpad shouted as well.

Lulu gave Jack an evil stare that suggested if the Kraken didn't get him, Lulu would. "Now you think up an idea, or so help me I'll kick your ass seven ways from Sunday!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone screamed and ran around the deck as tentacles crawled up all around them, bunching them in, surrounding them, cutting off any means or hope of escape.

Sora whacked off tentacles, back to back with Kairi. "We're in way over our head this time!" she cried out. "Any ideas?"

"Sorry, I'm stumped!" Sora moaned, but then spotted a little longboat, very far away, with Jack Sparrow rowing away! "You COWARD!!!"

_**FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFD**_

Jones watched as the _Pearl_ was ripped to pieces. "At long last, Jack Sparrow, you shall repay your debt in full!" The tentacles squeezed the ship and the hull started to fracture and splinter apart. "Down, down to the locker!"

"I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you, Captain Jones!"

Jones spun around. "Who dares defy me on my own ship?" he snarled. He and his crew gazed upwards at the charismatic figure standing on the mizenmast. Off he jumped and stood before them, smiling smugly. Jones's eyes flared angrily. "IT'S…A DUCK!"

"It is I, the _Sea Duck_!" Darkwing replied, now wearing an eye-patch. "Come to put an end to your plans!"

"And I! Launchpad McQuack!" Launchpad jumped down. How they got from the_ Black Pearl_ to here so quickly was a mystery.

Everyone looked at each other for a split-second, then instantly, everyone began to laugh at them. "What a stupid name! _Sea Duck_? What fanfic did you rip-off _that_ from?"

Hammerhead cornered Darkwing and pulled out his sword. DW and Launchpad hastily, and clumsily, did the same. Suddenly, Hammerhead's hand caught fire and he dropped his sword.

Then out of the shadows, walked Jake Long in dragon form. "And me! The _Sea Dragon_!"

"AAAAA! Someone with such an amazing name must be powerful!" Hammerhead screamed and ran off.

Jake flew up to Darkwing and Launchpad. "Think I'm a good pirate yet?"

Darkwing crossed his arms. "Just because, you saved us, scared off one of Davy Jones' crew, doesn't mean…I'm not helping myself am I? Anyway, I think it's time to unleash our secret weapon."

"Dear God, man, are you out of your mind!" Launchpad gasped. "I mean, yeah they're the bad guys, but good God, show a little mercy!"

"Damn it, Launchpad, we're at war, I tell you, war!" DW snarled, shaking and slapping him silly. "Do it, or so help me, I'll use it on you!"

"You're a cruel, cruel bastard, you know that?" Launchpad whispered. He pulled off his scarf. "Everyone cover your eyes and kiss your asses goodbye!" He held it up like a bullfighter. "First he's not!" He whipped it away quickly.

"Hello all you lucky people you!" Genie shouted, and automatically latched himself around Davy Jones's head like an Alien face hugger. "Ooh, you're beard is all squishy-ishy! It tickles me in places I shouldn't like but I do! It's a lot like my mommy's beard, only she doesn't wash hers! Can I tie bows in it? Frilly blue bows? I love blue so much, don't you? It'd make you look oh so pretty! I loved your performance in Shaun of the Dead by the way!"

"AH!" Jones screamed. "Get it off, get it off, get it off! Saccharine is poisonous to sea life!" His crew jumped back and screamed in horror.

"Quick, while they're distracted," Jake said and ran to the steering wheel. He grabbed it and spun it wildly, sending the _Dutchman _into a wild, 180 degree spin that knocked everyone to their feet.

_**BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP**_

The situation had come somewhat under hand. The survivors crawled out of the wreckage; Jack, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Gibbs, Will, Elizabeth, Stitch, Lulu, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Cotton and his parrot, and Kronk. "It seems to have left for now, but why?" Gibbs wondered.

"Looks like they're having a bit of trouble over on the _Dutchman_," Will said, pointing across the black sea. "The Kraken must have gotten confused too! It and Jones are linked somehow." But then the tentacles returned and DW, Launchpad, Genie and Jake were thrown back on deck.

"Sorry you guys," Jake groaned.

"We couldn't keep Jones busy for long," Genie twisted his head around and back.

"Then we're doomed," Lulu sighed.

"Not yet!" Will shouted. "Everyone! Load all of the gunpowder into the cargo net! I got an idea."

And everyone scrambled do their duties…but the Kraken was back and started destroying everything in sight again. Jake and Genie were to keep it busy one deck. "Hey! Want some dragon fire?!" Jack shouted as he shot multiple blasts at the tentacles and the Kraken shrieked in pain.

Genie flew out and tied a few together and made them into bows. "Aww! Don't your tentacles just look pretty?!"

Meanwhile, everyone was able to get enough powder into the cargo net and began lifting it up into the air. "Come on!" Will shouted. "Hurry!"

Jack was rowing as fast as he can and wasn't too far from land…but………he just couldn't help but look on to see the Kraken destroy his beloved ship……and most of all………his friends. Jack sighed as he quickly whipped out his compass to see what he truly wants to do. Go back to the _Black Pearl _and help? Or run off with his tail between his legs. "Oh god. PLEASE let it be the tail between the legs…"

As the cargo net was high enough, Will turned to see that everyone who knew a Fire spell was too busy dealing with the Kraken so he shouted to Elizabeth who was holding a rifle, "SHOOT THE NET!!!"

Elizabeth aimed, but was grabbed the foot by a tentacle! She screamed her head off, but luckily Pintel rushed over with an axe and chopped off the top of the tentacle. No time for thanks, she quickly searched for the rifle and found it! But was underneath someone's boot. She tried to force him off and then looked up…

"JACK!?"

Indeed, it was Captain Jack Sparrow in his prime. He kicked up the rifle and aimed for the net and fired. It blasted the Kraken's long, disgusting tentacles and it roared loudly as it's severely burned parts retracted back into the water. The _Black Pearl _was covered in dismantled parts of itself and everyone ran to Jack and Elizabeth.

"Jack!" Sora gasped. "I'm surprised your back!"

"Isn't everybody?" Jack smiled grimly.

"Did we kill it?" Launchpad asked as he leaned over the railing.

"No," Riku whispered. "We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet."

"Captain, order!" Gibbs asked nervously.

Jack sighed and shrugged. "Abandon ship. Into the longboat."

"Jack! The _Pearl_!" Gibbs gasped.

Jack looked thoughtful a moment. "She's only a ship, mate…" Gibbs nodded understandingly.

"But can we outrun the Kraken?" Kairi moaned.

"We'll have to take the risk," Riku sighed.

"It's a lot of open water," Pintel groaned.

"It's a lot of water," Ragetti repeated only removing the 'open'.

"We have to try," Sora said. "We can get away as it takes down the _Pearl_."

"Abandon ship," Jack said very grievously. "Abandon ship or abandon hope…"

"Grab what weapons you can and let's hurry!" Riku called. They hastily climbed down the rope ladder.

Elizabeth watched as Jack walked around _his _ship…his _Pearl_. He stared in terribly grief of the lost of his ship. "Thank you, Jack," Elizabeth whispered.

"We're not free yet, love," he replied.

"You came back," Elizabeth said. "I always knew you were a good man." Suddenly she kissed him right on the mouth. Jack was quite taken aback, but to say he didn't enjoy it was a lie. It was the part when she shackled him to the mast that he stopped enjoying it.

Nevertheless…Jack kept smiling. "It's after you, not the ship," Elizabeth whispered with tears in her eyes. "It's not us…This is the only way, don't you see?!" Elizabeth seemed to be saying this for herself. Tell herself what she was doing was right. "I'm not sorry."

Jack seemed to have been taken up in the moment and whispered, "Pirate." Elizabeth shook her head sadly and hurried to the rope ladder. Jack frowned dismally and went about poking the lock with his sword. What he wouldn't give for a shiny blade like Sora's right now! "Bugger. Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger!" Jack said repeatedly.

"Jack said he's staying behind," Elizabeth said as she climbed into the longboat. "He said it's him the Kraken will go after, allowing us to escape."

On the _Pearl_, Jack had taken a broken lantern and used the leaking oil to lubricate his manacle, allowing him to slip his hand out, albeit slowly and painfully. Still, he was free, and that's what counted. "Let this be the day long remembered that Jack Sparrow outfoxed old Davy Jones!" he said with joy.

A tentacle reached up and snidely tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and gaped at the angry Kraken. "Oh! 'Ello beastie!" The Kraken opened its suckered mouth and roared, spraying gallons of slimy drool all over Jack. Jack slowly wiped it off his face. "For a beast legendary for its breath…it really wasn't that bad!" he sighed. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up. "Fancy that!" Slowly, he brushed off the drool and put it on his head.

It was his hat.

"All right, beastie," Jack said with a grin. "Let's dance, shall we?" The Kraken roared something that might have been a _yes, let's_ in its own distorted language, and it moved in to swallow Jack up in one gulp. Jack pulled out his Skill and Crossbones and charged…

But it didn't.

Suddenly, an amazingly bright light emerged from Jack's sword. Everyone, from the longboat to the _Flying Dutchman_, saw the light and had to cover their eyes.

"What happened?!" Jones roared as took his telescope and looked through it. He lowered it slowly as he whispered, "It can be…"

Sora immediately shot up. "No way!"

"What!" Riku shouted.

The Kraken backed off of Jack. Within Jack's hand was…

A **_KEYBLADE!_**

"Well…fancy that!" Jack said without that much amazement. His Keyblade was the _Follow the Wind_ Keyblade. The Keychain was the exact Keychain he gave to Sora, when he first came here. He immediately took his fighting position. "Let's get going!"

Jack ran into the Kraken's mouth at full speed. He slashed its mouth and left a huge mark. The Kraken roared in pain, but raised a tentacle to drag him down to the sea. Jack was faster though as he jumped on top of the tentacle and cut it off. The Kraken screeched in pain again, as Jack jumped down on the ship. He was about to make the final attack, but then he said, "Get off my ship!" Jack slashed and used the Follow the Wind's special ability, which is wind power (hence the name), and blew the Kraken with so much force, that it flew off into the horizon.

Everyone blubbered in disbelief of what just occurred in front of them. Captain Jack Sparrow just defeated the Kraken…by himself!

"FALL BACK!" Jones shouted. The _Flying Dutchman_ immediately sailed off. "At least I got me heart back." Jones suddenly stopped and turned to his crew. "BRING ME THE CHEST!"

"What's wrong, sir?" Hammerhead.

"I have this feeling…" Jones turned the Key that was still inside the Chest, and then opened the Chest.

"**_DAMN YOU, JACK SPARROW!_**"

_**TWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNW**_

Adjusting his silly powdered wig one more time for he was terribly nervous, for once feeling as if he were in something way out of his league, Lord Cutler Beckett looked at the strange little misshapen figures nervously as they escorted him down the long, tall hallway to the imperious looking throne room dead ahead. When Norrington came in with the Heart, demanding a pardon and a new commission and promotion to admiral, he was more than happy to oblige him. Let him have his little demands, they were nothing to Beckett. If only Norrington, or any of them for that matter, only knew the _true_ meaning of power, they would never have a good night's sleep again.

The huge doors opened by themselves as he approached, and for a moment he balked before proceeding. "Enter, Lord Beckett. I await you with bated breath." A sly, ominous voice chuckled from out of the darkness, and in the center of the throne room glowed eerie green flame. Garnering what courage he could, which admittedly wasn't much for the craven coward, Beckett walked in, the two armored clad Heartless waiting without.

There on her throne sat Maleficent and Beckett bowed to her politely. "Ah, we meet again at last. Only this time, face to face. You're as handsome in person as I suspected."

"Charmed, Milady," Beckett replied, presenting her with a jeweled chest, a heart made of gold carved in the middle. "Your castle is most impressive! I do hope to have one nearly as lovely as it when I receive my reward." Maleficent smiled and tapped her staff impatiently. Beckett nodded and bowed, offering her the box. "As per your invitation, I have brought you my end of the bargain." He unsnapped the lid and opened it. "And now where is yours?"

Maleficent's eyes widened and she smiled. Slowly, she stood up and reached into the chest, picking up the beating heart of Davy Jones. She held it up and laughed triumphantly. "Now the seas shall burn! No one can defy me now!" She couldn't stop laughing manically.

Beckett cleared his throat impatiently. "Ahem! Er, my reward, Queen Maleficent?"

Maleficent gazed at him askance. "Oh, yes! My mistake, Lord Beckett. Do forgive me. Your reward indeed." She gave a small nod and walked to Cutler Beckett. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Then, a green aura flowed into Beckett.

"Yes! I can feel the power residing within me!" he screamed with glee. He held up his hand and he summoned up some Shadows. "YES! I can control the Heartless!"

"Yes," she said simply. "Welcome to the group."

_**THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH**_

There were three of the strangest people slowly flying into Tia Dalma's harbor. One of them was No Limit. One of the other two was a 15-year old boy. He was dressed in a ridiculously stupid costume (_Don't worry Phantom64. It's not _you). He had a white jumpsuit. It had blue arrows trailing from his front chest and his back, to his limbs. He had white gloves and boots, and a blue mask on. In front of his outfit was a picture of a clock. He had a utility belt, with a massive hammer hanging from it. Say hello to Time Zone.

The other one was a 12-year old girl. She wore a pink, Japanese school girl's uniform. She wore boots similar to Yuffie's, but pink. On the top of her head was a little French hat with cat ears sticking out of it. Meet Mystery. Mystery was carrying Time Zone by his armpits.

Once they arrived, they were greeted by a strange sight; many natives had gathered around, holding aloft candles and wearing black garments. They seemed to have been expecting them. NL flew down to the dock and bowed to them. Mystery set Time down and she waved excitedly at them and ran after NL. Time waved too…only to have spears pointed at him. "I'm guessing you're still ticked, that I took your princesses' virginity?"

NL walked into Tia's hut and opened his arms. "Hello Tia!"

"Ahh! No Limit! So good to see you!" Tia greeted as she also opened her arms and hugged him. "What be bringing you here?!"

"I'm afraid strictly business this time, Tia," NL replied as they both sat down at her table. Mystery then, walked into the hut carrying a beat-up Time Zone over her shoulder.

"OH! Tia!" Mystery dropped Time to the floor and flew over to hug Tia as well.

"Yo," Time coughed a greeting to Tia as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Anyway…Tia, you know why we're here so just spill it," NL talking to Tia, seriously. Then, the four of them burst out laughing.

"Hoo! I love it when you try to be serious, man!" Time said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

When Tia stopped laughing and said, "Aye, you know perfectly well that I need payment."

NL slapped his forehead. "Almost forgot! Mystery bring it in."

Mystery snapped her fingers and with her magic, she brought in a gigantic bird cage, and set in next to NL. "BEHOLD..." NL shouted as he pulled off the cover. "…A DEAD CORPSE OF A PIRATE CAPTAIN!"

"Isn't that redundant?" Mystery asked.

Indeed, inside the birdcage was the dead body of Captain Hector Barbossa.

"You can reanimate him and make him a surprise ending for a movie!" NL pointed excited at Barbossa.

"Aye, not a bad idea!" Tia agreed as she pulled the bird cage to the other room. Jack the Monkey jumped on top of the cage and cried over its dead master.

"Anyway…the person you are seeking is heading toward Radiant Garden," Tia replied as she sat back down.

"Radiant Garden? Why would he head there?" NL asked curiously.

"Beat me," Tia shrugged. "I tell 'em as I see 'em."

NL sighed and got up. "Sorry for the short visit Tia, but we've really got to get going."

Tia smiled, "I hope you come back soon!" Suddenly she shuddered and pointed toward Time Zone. "YOU! You are in grave danger!"

"What! Why?!"

"You are going to be attacked repeatedly by a being, even stronger than a DarkSoul," Tia whispered cryptically.

"What's more powerful than a DarkSoul?!" Time asked it pure terror now. Considering he fought a couple of DarkSoul in his day.

"Beware…Beware the man with the…MOP!"

Suddenly the sound of a record stopping sounded. Everyone turned to Mystery as she was holding a record player. "What? I thought the moment needs it."

Time turned back to Tia. "Did you say…mop?"

"Aye," Tia nodded slowly.

"Let's go!" Time stated and walked off. Mystery followed suit.

NL turned to Tia and said, "See ya!"

As NL left the hut, he suddenly went rigid. NL's mind left his body, it flew off and NL was picturing himself within a tent. In front of him was a larger than average lion. NL smiled, "What's up dog?!…I mean man…I mean cat…"

The lion raised his paw and chuckled. "No Limit. Always joking, even in dark times like this!"

"Anyway, what's up Aslan," NL asked.

Aslan asked, "You have spoken to Sora already, no?"

"Yeah, yeah. Warned him of the DarkSouls. Don't worry! You can count on me!"

"I'm just worried about the…"

"Yes, yes. The Prophecy…the Lost Two…Don't worry! I wish you would stop treating me like one of your agents. I'm your _friend_, Aslan!"

"Yes, I must apologize. You're my friend, I should treat you better."

"Ah, forget about it! A little help to my body, please?"

"Oh! Right!"

When, NL returned to his body. Time and Mystery looked at him curiously. "What's up?" Time asked.

"Ah nothing just Aslan worrying over everything. Come on! Let's get to Radiant Garden!"

_**LFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLF**_

NL: Well… there you go! You made you're debuts.

M: YAY!

TZ: Wish you didn't get me in so much trouble.

_A/N_: Anyone wanta guess who the guy with the mop is?


	18. The Boy Who Called Wolf

NL: OHH! I couldn't wait a week to publish this!

TZ: Why?

NL: I'm afraid it's…...going to hurt you bad.

TZ: Again…why?

NL: God don't make me spoil it!

_**Chapter 17: The Boy Who Called Wolf**_

"Now….let me get this straight," Riku inquired Jack in their gummi ship. Sora, Kairi, Kronk and Stitch with them. "You wanted a Keyblade and you were researching how to get one. You couldn't find anything…..but then you found a letter your father received from a guy named NO LIMIT! The letter requested that your father to join him to fight in a war. Did I miss anything?"

"You got everything, mate. Except that me dad had a Keyblade," Jack answered, looking rather bored. Apparently, receiving a Keyblade, brought on board of a ship he could never have imagined, and asked to join them because if he didn't, a group of Keyblade wielder assailants would hunt him down and kill him, was boring. Yep! He's looking extremely bored.

"Right, he had a Keyblade," Kronk said as he jotted down the information on a notepad. "Now tell us about YOU!"

"We're not shrinking him, Kronk," Stitch said as he smacked Kronk on the upside of his head.

"I thought you told me that there isn't any duplicate Keychains?" Kairi asked Sora.

"I don't know. I remember I accidentally destroyed the Follow the Wind Keychain, back when we were leaving…"

"YOU BROKE MY DAD'S KEYCHAIN!" Jack suddenly shouted as he shot up from his seat.

"WAIT! That was your dad's Keychain!" Sora asked in surprise.

"Whoa! That was unexpected!" Kronk started to write even faster into his notepad.

"Why did he give you his Keychain?" Kairi asked calmly.

Jack sighed, "Me dad was killed during that war. No Limit was kind enough to give me, dad's Keychain. Said he would've wanted that. Was very dear to me. My dad was a hero to me. One hell of a pirate!"

Stitch and Kronk were now sniffling after Jack's story. "Was so beautiful!" Stitch shot waterfalls of tears out of his eyes.

"He was his hero! And he died! So sad!" Kronk cried. Stitch handed him a handkerchief. Kronk blew an extremely loud one. "Thanks," Kronk thanked as he handed it back to Stitch. Stitch stuck he tongue at it, but then shrugged and ate it.

"Well…..you got it back! Now it comes attached with a Keyblade!" Sora said as he tried to cheer Jack up. _Never thought I had to do this!_

_Shut up Sora! I'm trying to sleep!_

_HEY! I'M THE ONLY WHO SAYS SHUT UP! SHUT UP, ROXAS!_

"Aye, a Keyblade…," Jack opened his hand and his Keyblade appeared in his hand. Then, a slow smile appeared to his face. "Now no treasure chest is safe in the universe from Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"He's better," Sora, Riku, Kairi and Stitch sighed.

"Come on, let's get some dinner," Sora said as he got up. "I'm dying!"

_**GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS**_

In the dining room of the ship, sat everyone. Kronk and Cookie then walked in, from the kitchen. They had a huge caldron of slop on a cart.

Cookie pulled out a triangle and jangled it. "Come and get it!"

Cookie wheeled up to Dr. Sweet. "For the appetizer, Caesar salad….." He ladled a bit of the slop on to Sweet's plate.

"Escargot….." He ladled a little more onto Lulu's plate.

"And your Oriental spring rolls." He slopped a big amount on to Riku's plate.

"Yuck!" Stitch said as he sniffed his food and pushed the plate away. "I may eat a lot things…..but I won't even piss on this!"

"I wanted the escargot," Jack muttered. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. "If I get rum, I don't really care what I eat."

"Knock yourself out," Lulu muttered as she handed him her plate.

"There you go, Sora." Cookie said as he put some slop on his plate. "Put some meat on them bones. Hopefully, not in the foot area."

"Thanks, Cookie. That looks…..greasier than usual," Sora said as he tried to be polite.

"You like it? Well, have some more," Cookie picked up the caldron and dump nearly half on to Sora's plate. "You're so skinny, if you turned sideways and stuck out your tongue you'd look like a zipper!" Cookie then took off to the kitchen, but stuck out his head. "Main course a comin'!"

"I couldn't eat another bite," Zell said, putting up his hands.

"I'm watching my weight," Yuffie made up an excuse.

"Ha ha ha, don't you worry. It'll keep and keep and keep," Cookie said strangely as he went into the kitchen.

"Thank God I lost my sense of taste years ago," Genie sighed as everyone got up and threw their food in the fire place.

"Why would a gummi ship need a fire place?" Kim asked.

"Don't question. Just be thankful, KP," Ron answered back.

When the food was place in the fire, the fire went out with a puff of smoke similar to a nuclear explosion. "Whoa!" Kronk gazed in amazement.

"Kronk! Please tell me there's something else to eat on this ship!" Darkwing begged Kronk, pulling him down to his level.

"Believe it or not, we have plenty of Cookie's cooking that'll last for years," Kronk answered happily.

Everyone else screamed in terror with psycho music playing. "TO RADIANT GARDEN!" Everyone pointed into the air.

"We're off!" Launchpad shouted as he got into the captain's seat.

_**RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG**_

Team No Limit was walking around the houses of Radiant Garden looking for the person NL was looking for. "Damn it! Why'd it change so much since I've been here?! Have you noticed that the Castle looks completely different from the first Kingdom Hearts game?! GOD!"

"NL stop breaking the fourth wall!" Time said as he slapped NL. "You broke it so much, it's now irreparable!"

"I'm sorry! I just like breaking it!"

As they were walking, they came across a janitor mopping the floor, wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with a nametag that simply said JANITOR and on the back said MAINTANCE. He was a tall guy, as tall as Kronk but not as broad shouldered. He seemed to be ticked at something.

"First he doesn't have me in the first chapter of Take 1. Then, he gives up that fic that practically starred me. Next, he has me appear only as a one world party member. THEN, he gives me to his 'buddy' Phantom6**_5_**. Sure he put my name in his crack fic, but it comes after a name of an IDIOT. I WENT TO HARVARD, DAMN IT! I DON'T DESREVE THIS! THEN, HE DECIDES TO PUT HIS FICS ON HIETUS, BECAUSE FAN FICTION HAS 'no money it'! NOW I'M NEVER GOING TO HAVE MY OWN FIC! NOW! HE LETS SOME PUNK 14-YEAR OLD TAKE ME! **CURSE YOU, LAREDO TORNADO**!" Janitor shouted into the air, with his hands raised in the air as well.

"Dude, what's a NBC character doing here?" Time asked NL.

"Don't worry, he's cool!" NL walked up to Janitor. "Hey! Did you see a guy with a sword around here?"

"YOU! You're the one that asked me to be here!" Janitor whispered as he walked to NL, ready to strangle him.

"AHH! That's it! I'm taking you out of here!" NL quickly pulled out a laptop from his pocket and started typing in it. Then, he looked up smiling…..but then it dropped. "Why are you still here?!"

"Because I'm _The_ Janitor!" Janitor stood proudly. "Prepare to brawl! YAH!" He charged at NL as NL screamed in terror, with psycho music playing again.

"Damn it, Mystery!" Time said to Mystery. "NL's going to get killed! We got to help him!"

"Wait," Mystery held up her hand. "Give it a minute. I want to watch this."

While Janitor and NL were fighting, there was a huge dust cloud surrounding them. "Aww man! I can't see a thing!" Mystery cried in despair.

Then NL hands appeared and moved the cloud out of the way. "Sorry, but this fight is stuff is R-Rated. Even beyond!"

Then, Janitor appeared next to him. "We don't want to scare you with blood and gore, so NL censored it for you! NOW DIE!" Janitor tackled NL into the dust cloud.

Within the cloud was the most intense, bloody, and head-smashing battle ever, that had to have me talk about Pandas. OH! Wait! Battle's over!

There stood Janitor, in the George Washington style, proudly. And NL was on the ground, twitching. All his limbs bent where their not supposed to.

Time walked over to NL. "Damn, NL. You're a god and got your ass kicked by a Janitor."

"YOU!" Janitor suddenly said, pointing at Time. "You gave me the look that JD gave me, when we first met! Now, it is my instinct to hunt you down…..or just annoy you to death."

Mystery put her arm on Time's shoulder. "Look! Tia's prediction came true!"

"Crap."

_**RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG**_

Team SeeD departed their ship in the castle. "Well we're off to get some food!" Cookie said as he and Kronk walked to the Lunchroom.

"I'll watch them," Lulu said as she went after them.

"God I need a hotdog. Wait for me!" Zell shouted, chasing after them.

"They better have rum here," Jack said as he followed suit.

"Ohh! What does _this_ button do?" Stitch asked as he leaned over a control panel.

"_NO_!" Cid ran to Stitch, but he was too late. The ship was sprung into the air and was sent flying. Everyone was gaping at the spring in disbelief.

"Why would you have a button that does that?!" Riku waved his arms around.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time!" Cid cried as he squished his face together with his hands. "Well…..it looks like you guys ain't goin' anywhere for awhile."

"Great! Now I can explore the city!" Kairi said happily.

"I'll go with you!" Sora quickly said.

"Well, I guess we better get to our classes." Genie said as he waved for everyone to follow him.

"Hem…I'll go hang out with Yuffie," Riku said calmly as he walked and talked with Yuffie.

Sora and Kairi were _all_ alone. All in their lonesome. With no one around….."Hey Sora! You got mail!"

Sora winced in the very inconvenient interruption. There stood Quistis, giving Sora some mail. "Who would actually send me mail?" he wondered out loud. "Wait a second, you're a mailman…I mean mailperson?" he asked.

"Well there are all kinds of people in Radiant Garden, but they all need to give and receive mail. It only makes sense to have a mailperson that can take care of herself, if anyone's in a bad mood or drunk. And plus, I'm smart enough to memorize a lot of people," Quistis answered smartly.

"You're saying you're the strongest person around that had nothing better to do?" Sora asked.

Quistis looked at him in a strange way. "You shouldn't say it in that simplistic way. Makes things sound less important. You never know how helpful I can be." As she walked away, Sora began opening his mail. To his surprise, it was a letter of a challenge. It read:

_Come alone to the abandoned building 300 meters south of Radiant Garden. I have something of yours._

Sora didn't want to concern the rest of his friends so he decided he needed to go alone. "Hey Kairi, I need to go somewhere. Can I go with you to see the city later?"

"Sure I'll see you later!" Kairi said as she walked off.

_Even if I went with someone, I wonder what this guy had that is mine._

_If it's a Keyblade bearer kept hostage, we'll be putting the Keyblade bearer in danger if we didn't follow the instructions to the letter. _

_It might be a trap, though._

_We still have to take the risk._

Sora sighed and made his way to the building.

_**RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG**_

As Sora headed to his destination, a guy approached Hollow Bastion. He was about 18-years old. At his side was a katana in a sheath. Kairi was outside looking over a railing. When he approached, she greeted, "Hello! Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Sora's. Also a fellow Keyblade wielder." He lifted up Keychain that was a star. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's out, but he said he'll be back later today," she said with a smile

_I didn't know Sora has made more Keyblade friends_.

He smiled back and asked "Is it okay for me to wait for him?"

"Of course! Come on!" Kairi led him to an empty room with a couch. "You can stay here!"

"Thank you very much!"

_**RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG**_

Sora couldn't find the place the letter described and said to himself, "Must've been a prank". Then headed back to the castle.

When he got back, Kairi waved to him. "Hey Sora! A friend of yours is here!"

"Really? Who?"

"Come on! I'll show you!" She led him to where the guy was. "Sorry Sora, but I promised Yuffie I'll eat lunch with her. See you later?"

"Yeah, see ya!" After she left, he entered the room.

The room was very dark. All the window shades were closed and saw the guy sitting down facing the opposite direction.

"So you got any business with me?" Sora asked. The guy threw the Keychain at Sora. "Oh, so you came to deliver another Keychain to me?" Sora asked.

"Look closely, you dumbass." Sora looked the Keychain and then noticed the words "Made in China". "So this is the great Sora I heard so much about. I'm very disappointed. You fell right into my trap," All of a sudden, a thick shadowy wall covered the door. "Now you can't escape."

"Why are you doing this?!" Sora yelled as he pulled out his Kingdom Key.

"That's not a question you should be asking yourself. You got my letter, believed everything it told you and even had the nerve to go to that destination with no plan, right? Couldn't you tell there was something wrong with it? Your enemies know that you just charge into battle. That is why you keep getting attacked while traveling to different worlds. You're too predictable. You see evil, you fight evil. You rely only on strength. You put yourself in unnecessary danger. More importantly. You put your friends in danger,"

The guy got up and faced him. "While you were gone, I could've easily killed Kairi. If you told her about the letter, she wouldn't have let anyone into the castle. Why didn't you tell her about the letter? Were you afraid she didn't want you to go? If she really understood the situation, then she would've let you go, but you never told her. Does that mean you just don't trust her? That mistrust has led to this situation. You're lucky she's not dead by now."

Sora barely able to speak, "Then…why didn't you kill her?"

"Wouldn't it be interesting to let her find out that the person she let in, turned out to kill her best friend? The only way to guarantee her safety now is to defeat me, but I even doubt you could do that."

"What are you talking about?! I've defeated many people in the past!"

"I've seen you fight. You let your friend Riku be used and had to fight him yourself. If you let weak pieces of trash like Xehanort, get in your way..." He pulled out his katana. "...you won't stand a chance in the future."

The guy charged at him. Sora ducked underneath it and spun his Keyblade, but he caught it with his free hand at the key part. Sora gasped in surprise at how fast this guy was. He threw Sora backwards a little and made another slash, but Sora parried it and pushed him back. Then Sora charged at the guy again, but the guy seemed to blend into the shadows. Sora immediately stopped and looked around cautiously. "Where are you?" Sora whispered.

The guy rose out of the wall behind Sora and slashed his back. Sora groaned in pain, but he could tell it was just a little cut.

_He's just toying with me! _

After that he punched Sora, sending him falling to the ground. Suddenly, the door opened and Quistis walked in. The guy sighed heavily and walked over to her. "Excuse me madam, but….." The guy said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She screamed and threw him out of the window. He knocked into Sora along the way and they both fell to the ground below.

"Woops!" Quistis gasped. She then ran out of the room, looking for help.

When they reached the ground, the guy was able to land on his feet, when Sora fell on his back. The guy brushed off some dust. "That was unexpected."

Soon, everyone in the castle ran out and saw the guy with his katana and Sora on the ground. Leon was standing in the front and pulled out his gunblade. "Who are you?"

Guy looked at Leon. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Leon charged at the guy.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared and crashed down between them. The shockwave knocked Leon backwards. When the dust cleared, everyone gasped.

No Limit pulled his blue Ultima Weapon out of the ground and turned to face the guy. The two of them stared at each other for a long time. Both expressionless. Then, the guy put his katana in his sheath and asked "Always trying to make yourself look better, huh hero?"

_**LFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLF**_

_A/N:_ The guy was based on and created by my very, very, very, very, very depressing friend. There are two references to anime in this chapter. Both centered on my friend. If anyone can identify what the references and what animes are used, I'll mention them in the next chapter as the anime gods.


	19. You Got Some Expainin' to Do!

DAMN! Nobody figured out the animes!

1. Well…the "guy" is loosely based of Saioth Hajime, a rival of the main character Rurouni Kenshin in the anime…well…Rurouni Kenshin!

2. The other reference is what the guy wore. He wears the clothes of a Shinigami (or Soul Reaper in the English dub) from Bleach.

_**Chapter 18: You Got Some Explainin' to Do!**_

"DUDE! What's the matter with you?!" No Limit shouted at the guy as he put away his Ultima Weapon.

"I just wanted to see if Sora was really what you described him as…He isn't," the guy answered. "He fell into my trap remarkably easily so I guess he's not that smart. Even when I was fighting him I said that the shadow wall I put up stopped his escape but I was bluffing. The shadow wall was nothing more than a shadow. I then thought maybe his battle skills were good but even those were sub-par. He even looks stupid….I mean…who the hell would fight in those ridiculously huge yellow shoes?!"

NL smacked his forehead and then turned to face everyone, who was all slack-jawed and pointing at them. NL punched the guy in the shoulder. "Shut up, Wolf!" NL turned to the others again and clapped his hands together. "WELL! How do I explain THIS one?" NL laughed nervously. He walked up to Sora and helped him up. "I'm sooooooooooooo sorry about this! This is my friend, Wolf," NL explained as he gestured to Wolf.

"OH!" Kronk said as he smacked his forehead. "Now I get last chapter's title!"

"Anyway…Wolf here wanted to test out if you're worthy enough to help us take on the DarkSouls. Hey! Where's the rest of my team?" NL asked himself as he looked into the sky.

"The…rest of your team?" Riku asked as he walked up to the three.

"There they are, now!" NL pointed into the sky. Everyone looked up to the sky, as Mystery flew Time Zone to them.

When Mystery set Time down, she walked up to Wolf and smacked the upside of his head. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?! YOU LEFT WITHOUT EVEN LEAVING A NOTE! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!"

Wolf didn't even move when Mystery smacked him. "You know how I am. The lone wolf type."

Mystery screamed as she pulled her hair. Time put his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Mystery." Then he turned to Wolf. "And I think you're more like an emu than anything."

"IT'S EMO! AN EMU IS A FLIGHTLESS BIRD, YOU IDIOT!" Wolf shouted as he smacked Time's head. "And plus, shouldn't you be wondering how brainless and weak the "champion" is?"

Then Quistis walked out. She approached Wolf and said, "Sorry about that, I kind of was in a bad mood because of this drunk asshole who was trying to hit on me today."

Wolf looked at her with interest and said, "I see you're one of the stronger and more intelligent warriors around. You pretended to be a mailman to keep me off guard and find an opening of attack".

She looked at him strangely, "No, I'm really am an ordinary mailman".

Wolf sighed heavily and said, "That sort of hurts my pride".

"Oh don't worry about it…"Quistis told him as they started talking to each other.

NL smacked his forehead again. "They may not be the best team, but they're good enough."

"Ahh…" Kronk sighed. "These guys really remind me of me being in Phantom64's fic Kingdom Hearts III: Destiny of Dreams. Me, him and Kat use to argue ALL the time. And he had to give me such a stupid…yet somehow catchy...name. 'The Kronkinator'. Ahh…good times…the hanging out."

"Okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," Sora said as he looked at them strangely. "Man, I thought you worked for Maleficent or something…"

"Huh?" Wolf looking a little surprised. "Do you actually think someone as weak as Maleficent can control me? And wouldn't she be smart enough to send me to kill you from the very beginning? And plus, do I even look that evil?" Wolf questioned. He was wearing a white undershirt with a black kimono and white sash. He was also wearing Japanese wooden sandals.

"Ahhhhh…**YES**!" Everyone shouted back at him.

Wolf shook his head. "You people have no taste in style."

"I hear you, man," Janitor said, leaning on his mop, as he mysteriously appeared next to Wolf.

Wolf looked at him blankly for a second, "Oh, hey Janitor. You up for Poker Friday night? Where the hell did you come from anyway?"

"From my mother's loins," Janitor shrugged. "Where else?"

"HEY! There's a child present!" NL said as he pointed to Mystery.

"HEY! I know where babies come from!" Mystery pouted.

NL laughed and patted her head. "Sure you do, kid. Sure you do."

Leon walked over to the group and asked, "Why are you here No Limit?"

"Please, call me NL!"

"Okay…NL, why are you here? But first…I really want to address the fact that I don't like this guy," Leon said, pointing to Wolf. "I bet you wouldn't be able to lay a finger on me! Prepare yourself!" Leon shouted as he charged towards Wolf, gunblade swinging.

Wolf looked at him very calmly as he pushed a banana peel (that somehow seemed to be in the area) with a surrounding shadow right in front of Leon. Leon slipped on the banana peel and landed face first on to the pavement.

There was a long silence.

NL then sighed, "Well I came here to get this idiot…" NL pointed to Wolf. "…from letting you all know that we've been spying to see if you're on the right track of locking the worlds." NL sighed again. "Now that you know…" NL fell to his knees and begged, "Please let us come with you! It's boring when you're the author of a story and not feature yourself in the story!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about when you said author, but hell! Why not?" Sora said.

"HAZAH!" NL cheered.

"WHOO!" Time also cheered.

"YEAH!" Mystery followed suit.

"yay…" Wolf whispered, not caring.

"But you can't go anywhere for awhile," Cid said as he walked up, covered in grease. "Stitch really totaled the ship."

NL snickered, "Classic Stitch! Where is he anyway?"

Suddenly, a huge, black gummi ship, in the shape of a…

"IT'S A BIRD!" Ron shouted.

"IT'S A PLANE!" Zidane shouted as well.

"IT'S THE BIGGEST PIECE OF SH!T, I'VE EVER SEEN!" Janitor shouted the loudest.

"No it's not…OH MY GOD! HE'S RIGHT!" Time realized.

NL smacked his forehead (_A/N_: DAMN! I'm having too many people smacking their foreheads, aren't I?); "It's my ship…the _Limit Flyer_."

The giant piece of sh!t landed and the platform lowered. "ALOHA!" Stitch shouted as he climbed out.

"OH…MY…GOD! IT'S MY FAVORITE DISNEY CHARACTER!" NL screamed. He flew over to shake hands with Stitch. "I'm a big fan of your work! Ever since I heard of you, I dreamed of meeting you! Now you're here! And I'm here! It's a dream come truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue!" NL sobbed into Stitch's shoulder.

Stitch, surprised by the whole thing, patted his back. "Uhh…nice to meet you…"

Wolf looked at them blankly. "I guess we can let you ride in our ship…"

"Great!" Kairi said as she clapped her hands together. "Now we just need to get our food…and oh, I'm sorry Sora, you know, for letting that guy in."

"Forget it," Sora said, still slightly thinking on what Wolf said to him earlier.

"No need," Mystery interrupted. "We got food that can last for years to come."

"Why?" Riku asked.

"NL loves food." Time pointed to NL. "Have you ever seen him without his suit? HE'S A FRIGGING FAT HOMER SIMPSON COMBINE WITH PETER GRIFFIN!!!"

"Aww…" Cookie sighed. "Take it away, boys…" Cookie waved to a truck with the words "COOKING GREASE" at its side.

_**LFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLF**_

Riku walked down the massive halls of the _Limit Flyer_. He had his bag over his shoulder and was holding a piece of paper. "315…317...Ahh! 319!"

Riku opened his door and saw his immensely comfortable room. "Whoa!" Riku set his stuff down and went to open the closet door…

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**!"

Riku ran out of his room and slammed the door shut. NL and Janitor quickly ran over to where the yell came from. "What's up, Riku?" NL asked.

"THERE'S AN EVIL MONKEY IN MY CLOSET!" Riku shouted as he open his door. Sitting on his bed was a monkey with an angry look on its face. Its teeth were grit together and his hand was shaking as it was pointing at them.

"Ohh!" Janitor said. "That's where we left it! NL and I found that thing in the Family Guy universe and brought it here. This room's Time Zone's. This is your room…" Janitor handed Riku another piece of paper. "I love torturing this guy!" Janitor smiled evilly. "Thanks for the help, man! And sorry for beating you up before, man," Janitor said as slapped NL in the back.

"Don't worry about! Just as long as you keep on letting me help you torture Time," NL smiled as he walked away…

…with a "Kick Me. I'm A Bastard!" sign on his back.

Suddenly Mystery walked out from behind Janitor. "…And you just keep on helping me get my revenge on NL."

Janitor nodded, "Anything for a fellow sadist."

"Right…" Riku said. "I'll just get to my room now…"

"Whatever you say, cutie," Mystery winked at Riku.

Janitor rolled his eyes. "Stupid Anime guys. Always getting the fan girls. What about us? The simple, hard-working Janitors! Grr…" Janitor growled as he walked away; think up more ideas to torture Time Zone.

_**LFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLF**_

As soon as Sora unpacked his stuff, his Intergalactic Cell Phone started ringing. "Hello?" Sora asked as he opened it.

"SORA! IT'S WILL TURNER!"

"What's up Will?!" Sora asked as he just remembered that he gave Will a phone to let him know if anything happens.

"ELIZABETH IS GONE!"

"WHAT?!" Sora shouted as he jumped of his bed.

"When we got back to Port Royal, smoke appeared and I couldn't see a thing. Then, she disappeared!"

"Oh no!"

"Please Sora…can you look for her?"

"Of course, Will! You can count on me!"

"Thank you, Sora."

_**TWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNW**_

"Well done boys," Maleficent congratulated Pete, Gantu, and 625 as she looked at Elizabeth Swann in a glass container.

Gantu and Pete nudged each other happily. "Now…" Maleficent turned to the three. "…I need to talk to Pete alone," Gantu saluted and walked out with 625.

"What is it?" Pete asked nervously.

"Calm down, Pete," Pete breathed out with relief. "Please tell me more of that alternate dimension that King Mickey sent you to."

"Ohh!" Pete groaned. "It was horrible! There were ghosts, a boy with two little things that were pink and green, an annoying sponge, and a boy with a really big HEAD!"

"Exactly, how did Mickey send you there…"

_**SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP**_

"Hmm…" A man wearing a black coat and had a hood over his face, said. "Seems that witch has found out of the alternate dimensions."

"No matter," said another man wearing the same coat, but his hood was down. He was wearing a full-face mask that was half black and half orange. The mask only had one eye hole. "What can she possibly do?"

"Nothing, but we do have to worry about somebody else," said another man in the same coat. He had a black helmet that seemed to be a life support for his body. "The White Witch has been spying on Maleficent. She's a definite threat."

"That indeed," the first man said. "You have anything to add #2?" the man asked the fourth member of the group.

The fourth member was a humanoid hedgehog. His skin was black and his quills had a red streak through them. He shook his head. "If she knows her place…she'll stay out of our way as we try to rebuild our Kingdom Hearts."

The first man lowered his hood and laughed. "Well put," Xemnas laughed.

_**End of Chapter**_

_A/N_: I love posting questions! Who are the characters that Pete mentioned? And a bonus question! Who are the members of the new Organization?


	20. The Bells of Notre Dame

_A/N_: Hello my loyal readers and reviewers! I would like to start this chapter off with something **_VERY _**serious to me. I got this review from a recent chapter…that said that my fic was an absolute rip-off of Laredo Tornado's first KH fic! Obviously, I felt offended…but at the same time knew he was right…I did use a lot of elements from his fic and my Pirates arc was nearly identical to his arc. I already apologized to Laredo Tornado about it and I apologize to him again, now. However, Laredo said he was a little disappointed in me…my writing spirit truly was shattered when he said that. He was my teacher in writing back, when I was just a week old in this thing! I felt very disappointed in my self too…but a new writing spirit arose in me! I swear…from now on…I will use only my brain, sense of humor, and my vast collection of Disney movies (you can laugh at that if you want) to help me write this fic! But I'm still using Kronk and Janitor! They're too funny, not to use! But I'll take any suggestions in improvement!

I would also like to say to the people, who are just reading my fic, because they consider this a "godsend" of when Laredo stopped writing his fic…I DEMAND THAT THEY STOP READING THIS FIC THIS INSTANT! I want people to read and review my story, because they like my story. I just hope that my loyal reviewers are those people…

**_Chapter 19: The Bells of Notre Dame_**

Sora was sitting on a chair in his room of the _Limit Flyer_. He was thinking of what Wolf had said to him…

"_So this is the great Sora I heard so much about. I'm very disappointed. You fell right into my trap."_

Sora closed his eyes.

"_You got my letter, believed everything it told you and even had the nerve to go to that destination with no plan, right? Couldn't you tell there was something wrong with it? Your enemies know that you just charge into battle. That is why you keep getting attacked while traveling to different worlds. You're too predictable. You see evil, you fight evil. You rely only on strength. You put yourself in unnecessary danger. More importantly. You put your friends in danger."_

Sora put his hands over his ears to block it out.

"_While you were gone, I could've easily killed Kairi. If you told her about the letter, she wouldn't have let anyone into the castle. Why didn't you tell her about the letter? Were you afraid she didn't want to you go? If she really understood the situation, then she would've let you go, but you never told her. Does that mean you just don't trust her? That mistrust has led to this situation. You're lucky she's not dead by now."_

Sora shook his head.

"_I've seen you fight. You let your friend Riku be used and had to fight him yourself. If you let weak pieces of trash like Xehanort, get in your way, you won't stand a chance in the future."_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora yelled as he jumped out of his chair.

_Take it easy, Sora!_

_ROXAS! DON'T YOU GET IT! HE'S RIGHT! Hmm...I'm no hero..._

_Sora..._

Sora sighed and left his room. He put his hands in his pockets and walked though the lonely halls……

"**GO DEEP**!"

Sora then got WANGED in the head by a football and fell to the floor. "What the f……"

Stitch, Kronk, Jake, Genie, Zell, Janitor and NL ran over. "Sorry man," Zell said as he helped Sora up. "Just playing a bit of football…"

"PEOPLE! WE'RE AT WAR HERE! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR FOOTBALL!" Sora shouted as he slammed his Keyblade into the football, deflating it.

"NOOOOO!" Stitch cried as he fell to his knees over the football.

"Stay strong, little man," Kronk said as he patted Stitch's back.

"Sora," NL sighed. "Please don't pay any attention to what Wolf said. He has faced problems that none of us truly faced. He always greets people with stating their problems. That's who he is."

Sora sighed, "I'm sorry, guys. What he said to me…really got me rattled, you know?"

NL nodded. "When he first met me…he said I'm a super-egoed, super-powered, son-of-a-bitch. That got me rattled for years…"

Janitor leaned over to Genie and whispered, "Loser."

_**TWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNW**_

Pete, Gantu and 625 were already assigned another Princess of Heart to locate and capture. "Let's see now," 625 said. "We have Alice, Aurora, Elizabeth Swann, Snow White, Cinderella…how many more can there be?"

"Plenty," Gantu answered simply. "And not just here……"

"WAIT FOR ME!"

Pete and Gantu smacked their foreheads as they turned around to see the little pig run towards them. "I wanta come!"

"Why would you want to come?" Pete asked.

"There's NOTHING to do around here. Drakken and Yzma are busy inventing stuff. Gaspar is busy with his shady business deals. Hamsterwheel is back in prison. Syndrome is busy making stuff. And Shego just scares me."

Gantu smacks his forehead. "Fine…but you better be helpful…"

"No problem……"

_**TWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNWTWTNW**_

"What does this button do?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP**_

"Uhh…that was some roofie…" an extremely pale-faced man in a purple suit said to himself. "Now…where am I?" He stood up and looked around. He was on some sort of dark beach.

"You're in the Realm of Darkness…" said a man in a black coat who suddenly appeared next to the man in purple.

"The Realm of what? Is this some sort of Star Wars thing?"

"Heh heh, funny you should mention that…anyway, you have become a Nobody…"

"A Nobody? Well…I certain feel like a somebody…"

"Hmm…Joker…the funniest Nobody alive…anyway…

"Why do we have to choose such fools to join our Organization?" Darth Vader asked Slade.

"Unfortunately, there are not many choices come by," Slade answered back as he turned to Shadow the Hedgehog. "But sometimes we get lucky……"

_**LFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLF**_

Time Zone and Launchpad were fighting over the controls of the ship. "I was the ship's pilot LONG before you came along!" Time shouted.

"Well…I'm dressed as a pilot!" Launchpad shouted in response.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Wolf and NL walked into the cockpit. "Forget it. The next world is right there," Riku said as he pointed to a world with many buildings and a magnificent structure.

"Hmm…Notre Dame," Wolf whispered to himself as he read the name off of a screen. "Seems like my kind of place……"

_**NDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND**_

_Notre Dame 20 years ago……_

Along a small stream…was a boat with three gypsies. One, being a woman with a bundle in her arms. As they reached the shore……they were immediately surrounded by knights. The knights pointed their spears at them. And behind them…came a man in fancy robes on a stallion. "Judge Claude Frollo…" one of the gypsies gasped in fear.

Frollo said, "Bring these gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice."

"YOU THERE! What are you hiding?" one knight pointed to the woman.

"Stole goods, no doubt. Take them," Frollo said.

The woman was able to escape from the knights and ran. She had to find a place to stay. She had to hide before……

Frollo chased after her. The woman ran as fast as her legs could take her, with Frollo's horse right behind her. She then saw her savior……the Notre Dame Cathedral. She ran up the stairs of the entrance. "Sanctuary!" She screamed banging on the massive doors of the cathedral. "PLEASE! Give us Sanctuary!"

Frollo rode up to her and grabbed the bundle from her and kicked the woman in the head. She hit her head on the stairs of the Cathedrals. She laid there motionless, blood dripping down the cathedral steps.

She was dead.

Frollo was satisfied with his work……until he heard crying noises coming from the bundle. That's when it hit him. It wasn't stolen goods. "A baby?" he said as he lifted up a piece of the bundle and jerked his head away in horror and disgust. "A monster!" The baby had a hideously deformed face. The face of an unholy demon! He had to dispose of this monstrous child. He scanned the area and found what he was looking for……

A well. The plan was simple. Drop the baby in a well and let it drown. He quickly moved toward the well. He was inches from the well……as the doors of Notre Dame burst open. In the doorway was none other than the Archdeacon. "**_STOP_**!" he demanded as he held up his hand.

"This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs," Frollo said.

"You have spilled innocent blood on the steps of Notre Dame!" The Archdeacon said as he looked over the woman's body.

"I am guiltless. She ran. I pursued. Mine conscience is clear," Frollo replied

"Your consciences maybe clear, but under God's eyes…you're cast down into eternal Hellfire!" the Archdeacon said.

Frollo looked around the area as the statues of the Lord looked down upon him. He looked back in fear. "What must I do?" he asked as he looked for refuge from the gods.

"Care for the child as if it were your own!" The Archdeacon exclaimed.

Frollo was outraged. "What? I am to be settled with this misshapen…" He complotted for a second. "…Very well, but he must live in the bell tower of the cathedral so no one would see him. The people would riot at the sight of this child. He maybe of some value to me someday," He stared at the monster of a baby in his arms. "From this day forth, you shall be known as Quasimodo (_A/N_: Fun Fact! Quasimodo means half-formed.)"

_**NDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND**_

_Notre Damn present day……_

"Ah it's good to be home," Captain Phoebus declared as he rode in on his horse. He was a man with blond hair, beard, gold armor and his sword by his side. Phoebus was consulting a map and appeared to be lost. "Huh…ya leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything! Some people!" he joked. He eyed a pair of guards walking by. "Excuse me, gentlemen, I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you…" The guards just completely ignored him. "…hmm, I guess not."

Meanwhile, in a corner, the pair of guards from before was harassing a musical performer. She was a beautiful woman with tan skin, black hair, and exotic dancing clothing. Her goat right next to her. "All right, gypsy, where'd ya get the money?" one of the guards asked coldly.

"For your information, I earned it," the woman declared sticking her tongue out.

"Gypsies don't earn money," the other sneered.

"You steal it?" the first asked.

"I will handle this, men," Phoebus ordered as he dismounted his horse.

"Captain Phoebus!" they both saluted the man. "You're back!"

"Yes and I will take care of this Gypsy personally," he declared. "You all go off and enjoy the festival."

"Thank you sir!" they both saluted and ran off. He then turned his gaze to the gypsy.

"You'd best run off. I have to report to the Palace of Justice," he said smiling

"Thank you," the dancer said. "My name is Esmeralda."

"Phoebus," he said mounting his horse. "Stay out of trouble." He left the gypsy woman and her goat behind and rode on toward the Palace of Justice. _I see things haven't changed around here_, he thought as he entered the Palace of Justice. People scurried around to do their tasks. Inside, he was led to a dungeon, and in front of him was none other than Judge Claude Frollo. He was an older man with white hair, black and red robes, and a distinguished judge's hat.

"Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Phoebus!" the Judge declared. "Home from the wars."

"Greetings Judge Frollo," The captain said bowing. "Reporting for duty, as ordered, sir."

"Your service record precedes you, Phoebus," Frollo said. "I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your caliber."

"You shall have it, sir," Phoebus saluted. "I guarantee it."

"Yes," Frollo nodded. "You know, my last captain of the guard was…um…a bit of a disappointment to me…" A whip cracking was heard, along with a man screaming. Phoebus's eye twitched a bit. "Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll whip my men into shape." Frollo led Phoebus to a balcony outside and had a perfect view of the city. "You come to Notre Dame in her darkest hour, Captain." Frollo began. "It will take a firm hand to save the week-minded from being so easily misled."

"Misled, sir?" Phoebus questioned.

"Look, Captain," Frollo gestured to the city. "Gypsies! The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the peoples' lowest instincts, and they must be stopped."

"I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?" Phoebus asked. Sometimes Frollo's bigotry disgusted him.

"Oh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you," Frollo declared. "For twenty years, I have been taking care of the gypsies, one…by…one…" On each of the last three words, Frollo crushes one of the three ants on a tile on the ledge. Then, he takes the tile off to reveal many ants scurrying around underneath. "And yet, for all my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven, within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles."

"What are we to do about it, sir?" the Captain asked. Frollo slams the tile back down, crushing the ants. "You make your point quite vividly, sir…"

_**NDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND**_

A short but incredibly powerfully built man, his back misshapen into the form of a giant hump. His face was terribly deformed as well, his brow lopsided, his nose a huge ugly lump of flesh, one eye lower than the other; was looking out of a balcony of the great Notre Dame. He looked down at the people enjoying the celebration of the Feast of Fools. Oh how he longed to be there.

"Quasimodo?" The man turned around to see Frollo, standing there with a basket of food in his hands. Quasimodo gasped and bowed respectfully.

"Here, Master Frollo!" Quasimodo quickly said as he ran back into the Cathedral, setting a table with a nice plate and a gold cup for his master, and a little wooden cup and a cracked bowl for himself.

"What were you looking at?" Frollo asked kindly.

"Absolutely nothing, Master!" Quasimodo said, hoping his master didn't find out.

"Hmm…" Frollo thought, "Time for your daily catechism. I shall begin, and you shall recite." Quasimodo sat down and nodded. "A!"

"Abomination," he replied.

"B?"

"Blasphemy!" Quasimodo answered.

"C," Frollo continued, plucking off his fresh grapes and fine cheese, drinking rich wine, while poor Quasi had to settle for week-old bread and some dirty water. Regardless, Quasimodo didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Crucify!" Quasi said happily.

"D."

Quasimodo smiled. "Damnation."

"E."

"_Eternal_ damnation!"

"F."

"Festival!" Quasimodo declared, and the moment he said it he knew he had screwed up royally. Frollo spits out his drink at the incorrect response.

"Excuse me?" Frollo glared at Quasi.

FORGIVENESS!" Quasi quickly thought up.

"You said…festival" Frollo said in a low, but terrible voice. "You are thinking about going to the festival."

"It's just that…you go every year," Quasimodo moaned.

"I am a public official," Frollo explained. "I must go! But I don't enjoy a moment! Thieves and hustlers and the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor."

"I didn't mean to upset you, master," Quasimodo said sadly.

"Quasimodo, can't you understand?" Frollo sighed, patting Quasimodo's hair as one might pat a dog. "When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. And this my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?

Quasimodo nodded sadly and whispered, "I'm sorry, sir."

"You are forgiven," Frollo began to leave. "But, remember, Quasimodo: this is your sanctuary."

"Sanctuary…" Quasimodo nodded and whispered.

As soon as Frollo walked down the stairs, three stone gargoyles jumped out of the shadows. "Man that guy can sure take the life out of a room can't he?" the short and fat Hugo declared.

The tall and articulate Victor said, "He mistreats you, tells you lies, and yet here you stay!"

"But, but what if he _is_ right!" Quasimodo whimpered. He jumped to the balcony and swung out, bouncing around the statues and gargoyles with the greatest of ease, a gracefulness that belied his large, ungainly size and shape. He was a self-trained acrobat and all because he had to do something in that boring old bell tower. He stood on the topmost tower and gazed longingly across the vast city, and beyond it, an entire world beckoning him to come visit it before it was too late. "But…how could he be right when the world is so beautiful! Oh!" He held out his hands as if he would scoop up the entire world in his arms and embrace it as a long-lost lover. "Maybe. Maybe one day."

"Forget all that 'one day' excuse!" the wise and old Laverne snapped as she and the boys hopping up around him. Wherever Quasimodo went in the cathedral, he could count of them to pop up close by, despite the fact they didn't even have legs. "That 'one day' has arrived, Quasi!"

"Yeah! The Feast of Fools!" Hugo laughed. "You'll fit right in!" Victor smacked him upside the head. "Ouch! Well, he WILL!"

"Take it from an old pro, Quasi my lad," Laverne sighed sadly. "Life isn't a spectator sport! Either you get busy living, or you get busy dying! There ain't no in-between!"

"But my master," Quasimodo replied. "He'll be very angry with me if he finds out!"

"Better to beg forgiveness," Victor encouraged, "than to ask permission!"

"Get on down there NOW!" Laverne said, pointing at the teeming masses that had already assembled in the town square directly beneath Notre Dame herself.

"Think of the food," Hugo sighed.

"Come on, Quasimodo," Victor pleaded kindly. "You've been waiting for this opportunity your entire life, just as we've been waiting for you to take advantage of it! Go and enjoy the world for a change!" The three gargoyles smiled kindly.

Quasimodo looked down at the city, at the crowd, and the big, beautiful, glorious festival with all its games, and prizes, and contests, and decorations, and disguises…disguises? Hmm…. "All right!" he declared, and slid down the angled rooftop on his feet, swung around a drainpipe, and jumped back into his tidy bell tower room. He grabbed an old cloak he had found once; discarded by one of the thousands of visitors the cathedral had every year, and tied it around his neck, pulling the hood well down over his eyes. "I'll do it! I'll have a good time! Yeah!" He frowned worriedly. "Oh, no, I can't, what am I think…"

"GO NOW!" the gargoyles yelled, pushing him out onto the balcony again. He hopped on the railing and looked down. "Please! Before it truly is too late!" Hugo yelled excitedly. With one last look at his stone friends, Quasimodo took a deep breath and plunged off the balcony, scurrying down the side of the cathedral, finding handholds and footholds among the saints, and landed for the first time on ground not inside the church. He gasped and nearly fainted in disbelief. He had done it. He had taken his very first step outside Notre Dame. He was no longer a prisoner. He was free.

It felt awful.

It felt scary.

It felt _great_!

Tugging his cloak around himself, he slipping into the crowd of merrymakers and headed off to a new world……


	21. The Feast of Fools

_A/N_: This is really depressing……APARENTLY only 2 of my former reviewers are loyal to this fic…I would like to thank them now……

Moonshine's Guide: Thank you so much for still reading. This fic may have not have been on your favorite lists for long, but you still reviewed every chapter! Thanks!

Phantom64: You are a great author and a great person for reading this not-so-great story! I swear…you're GREAT MAN!

_**Chapter 20: The Feast of Fools**_

Sora, Kairi, Riku, NL, Kronk, Stitch, Janitor, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Jake and Genie looked in awe of the festival as Clopin, the King of the Gypsies showed them around. There were people dancing, singing, putting on puppet shows for the young children, and several with silly masks on. "This place is SWEET!" NL shouted.

"Quite right!" Clopin exclaimed merrily. "You all come see me at the stage when the contest starts."

"What contest?" Sora asked him.

"Why the contest to find the ugliest face in Paris and crown have him the King of Fools!" Clopin declared. "You all enjoy the festival!" Clopin waved good-bye and walked off into the strands of people. They walked around the festival with excitement.

NL dragged Wolf over to watch the parade. Where everything was Topsy Turvy. People were walking on their hands; people were in pots that are being pushed around by lobsters; dogs were walking man; and etc. Wolf shook his head. "I take back my statement from before. This place blows!" he said in his no-craziness-attitude voice.

"Come on, Wolf! Sometimes people just have to break loose and do something CRAZY!" NL sighed. Wolf merely turned to face the parade again, with a slight smirk.

Kronk, Stitch and Janitor walked over to the food stands. Soon, everyone there gasped, "_It's them_!"

"_It's the greatest chief ever!_

"_It's Kronk!"_

"_It's the eating machine, Stitch!"_

"_And…the crazy Janitor!"_

Kronk walked forward in a business-like manner and put on a pair of spectacles. He bent down and sniffed a pie. "Hmm…apple, right?" The food stand people nodded. "Wonderfully prepared!" As Kronk walked off, Stitch picked-up three pies and saluted the people and ran after Kronk.

Janitor walked forward as well and looked at the stand. "This place is an absolute mess!" he shouted and started mopping everything. After a second, everything was so clean that you could see your face in it. "One thing that I pride myself on," Janitor said. "Is that the floor is so clean that you can eat off it."

"Why?" one of the people asked.

Janitor seemed to go blanked eyed for a second.

_**Flashback**_

_A baby Janitor was on the floor with food on the floor as well. A man stood over Janitor. "Now, if you insist on throwing food on the floor…then you have to eat it off the floor as well!"_

_**End Flashback**_

_**NDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND**_

Quasimodo walked around the festival with wonder. People in costumes doing funny and weird things. In the center of the crowd where it was taking place was none other than Clopin. "Come now everyone! Act like a fool! Do something silly! Make an idiot of yourself because it's Topsy Turvy day!" he declared. He grabbed Quasimodo and dancing with him and then spun him causing him to land in a woman's dressing tent.

The woman (thankfully was in a robe) knelt down next to Quasi. "Are you all right?" She asked trying to look at his face.

"I didn't mean to! I…I'm sorry," Quasi said trying his best not to show his disfigured face. "Oh, you're not hurt, are you?" she asked as she helped him to his feat. "Here, let's see…"

"No, no, NO!" Quasi said, but she finally got a good look at his face. She was a woman with tan skin, green eyes and long black hair.

"See, no harm done!" she said. "Just try to be more careful."

"I…I will," Quasimodo said in amazement that she wasn't disgusted by how he looked.

She showed him the way out. "By the way, nice mask." She then closed the tent flap.

Quasi thought this for a moment. _She thought my face was a mask?_ he thought. Quasi then noticed the other people in the fair with odd and scary masks on_. This could work to my benefit_, He thought happily.

At the center of the town square a stage had been built. Next to the stage was a throne for Judge Frollo. Frollo hated coming to peasant festivals. But he was a public official so he had to come to these wretched festivals. Captain Phoebus was next to his box on his horse. Soon, Sora and the gang had found their way to the stage as well. Quasimodo was at the front of the stage. "And now ladies and gentlemen!" Clopin declared jumping on stage. "May I present the beautiful and enchanting Esmeralda!" Clopin threw down a potion and he disappeared in red smoke. Everyone gasped as in his place was the exotic dancer Esmeralda. Everyone there was captivated by her dancing……everyone but Frollo that is.

"Look at that disgusting display!" Frollo declared disgusted.

"Yes sir!" Phoebus said enthusiastically. She danced into Frollo's box and wrapped her scarf around his neck and pulled him close as if she was going to kiss him. Frollo was frozen. He did not know what to do. Just before their lips touched she shoved his hat down blocking his view. She then jumped back on stage and continued to dance. Frollo fixed his hat and held Esmeralda's scarf tightly in anger. She soon finished her dance and was greeted a roar of applause.

"And now it is time to crown this year's King of Fools!" Clopin yelled jumping back onstage. "Anyone who would like to participate come to the stage now!" Soon several men with masks ranging from animals to things that don't even have a name. They all lined up on stage Esmeralda brought Quasi up onstage as well.

Soon Esmeralda ripped the mask off the first person. That person made the best face he could. The crowed booed and gave the thumbs down. Esmeralda's goat kicked the man off the stage. This process continued until they got near the end. She moved toward Quasi and attempted it again, but to her shock, his 'mask' was his face. There were several cries and outbursts.

"That's no mask!"

"It's his face!"

"He's hideous!"

"It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!"

"Now! Now! Don't panic!" Clopin declared. "We wanted the ugliest face in Paris and we got it!" he declared happily. "I present to you this year's King of Fools! Quasimodo!" he declared placing a jester's hat on Quasi. The crowd forgot their fear and cheered. Clopin and some of the other Gypsies carried Quasimodo chanting his name.

They got him on a smaller stage with a tunicate. They placed a robe on him and presented him with a staff. They continued to cheer his name. Quasi thought this was actually great! They accept him!

This all ended when one of the guards threw a tomato at him. The cheering stopped immediately. "Don't stop on our account Hunchback!" another city guard threw a cabbage at him. Soon the crowd joined the guards by throwing all sorts of vegetables and jeering at the poor hunchback. Soon one person threw a rope over his neck and another threw it on his left arm. They held him down and continued to throw vegetables at him. He tried to break free, but too many people held him down.

"Master!" he wailed. Frollo simply shook his head and looked away. "Master! Please help me!" He screamed again. Phoebus was watching the whole thing with disgust.

"Sir. Permission to stop this public cruelty." Phoebus asked the Judge.

"No Captain. A lesson must be learned here." Frollo intoned. Everyone continued to jeer and pelt Quasimodo with veggies.

"Stop!" Esmeralda cried. The crowd stopped their veggie barrage to see Esmeralda jump on stage. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "This wasn't supposed to happen." She wiped veggie juice off of his face. Frollo was outraged.

"You! Gypsy girl! Get down at once!" Frollo ordered.

"Yes your honor, just as soon as I free this poor creature," Esmeralda explained to the corrupt judge.

"I forbid it!" Frollo yelled. Esmeralda pulled out a dagger a cut off the ropes that bound Quasimodo.

"How DARE you defy me!" Frollo said, outraged

"Simple…" Wolf said as he walked on to the stage. "You treat this poor guy like the way you treat the Gypsy people. What kind of Judge that doesn't even follow his own set of rules?" he asked.

"Bite your tongue street urchin!" Frollo growled to the teen.

"You speak of justice yet you are cruel those in most need!" Esmeralda yelled motioning to the vegetable covered hunchback.

"Silence!" Frollo screamed.

"Justice!" the Gypsy dancer screamed back holding up the dagger. There were several gasps from the crowd. Few were brave to stand up to Frollo, but those few always ended up dead. She turned to help Quasi stand up.

"Mark my works, Gypsy…you will pay for this insolence!" Frollo growled.

"Then, it appears we crowned the wrong fool," Wolf said as he picked up the jester hat. "You're the real fool" Wolf finished as he threw the hat to Frollo.

"Seize them!" the city guards went into action and charged the stage.

Esmeralda started counting the guards. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5…10. There are 10 of you, and 2 of us. What is a poor girl to do?" She said as she pulled out a handkerchief and blew her nose. Red smoke appeared and she and Wolf disappeared in a puff of red smoke. There were loud gasps of shock. "Witchcraft!" Frollo hissed.

"Oh boys!" Esmeralda yelled playfully. She waved at the guards and ran off with her goat. The guards chased after her. NL looked under the stage as he saw a shadow moved toward the group. The shadow manifests itself in to Wolf. "Good job, man!" NL said as he slapped Wolf in the back. Wolf merely shrugged.

"We have to help her!" Jake said as he prepared to dragon up.

Wolf put his hand on Jake's shoulder. "I think she can handle this herself," he said as he gestured to her.

Esmeralda evaded the guards with cunning tricks and the help of the other gypsies, resulting in them getting into painful situations.

Janitor laughed, "I like this girl!"

In the end, Esmeralda stood on the stage and the crowd cheered. She bowed and disappeared as she spun a scarf around herself.

Frollo was absolutely outraged. He mounted his horse and turned to Phoebus. "Find the gypsy girl, and I want her…alive," he said as he rode up to Quasimodo. He looked at him in terrible anger.

Quasimodo looked away in sadness. "I'm sorry, Master. I will never disobey you again…"

Quasimodo jumped off the stage as the crowd moved away from him in fear. He began the long and sad walk, back into the Cathedral of Notre Dame. When he walked inside, he took one last look of the outside world…before closing the door, never to see it again……

_**End of Chapter**_

_A/N:_ Sorry for the short chapter, but I want each world to have a least 4 chapters. Also…I need choices for new worlds again! Till next chapter!

Also, if you're wondering why I'm putting this up earlier than usual…it's because I'm sick and got nothing better to do…

DAMN! My sense of humor is slipping!


	22. New Friends

**_Chapter 21: New Friends_**

After the fiasco at the festival, Phoebus saw an old person with a blue robe walk into Notre Dame. Once the old person was inside, the robe came off to reveal it was Esmeralda and her goat. "You can come out now," she said into the air.

A huge shadow appeared and out of it came the group. "Geeze Wolf! Why do your shadow powers have to make everything so cold?" Ron complained as he rubbed his hands together. Wolf gave him a look that would send chills down even the most terrifying creatures. "Uh…never mind!"

"We'll be safe in here," Esmeralda said as they walked around the beautiful Cathedral of Notre Dame.

"You friends with her?" Phoebus asked coming up to them. They all raised their weapons at the captain. "Hi there Esmeralda. We've met remember? I'm Phoebus."

"So what soldier boy!" Esmeralda growled.

"You could be with Judge Frollo," Kim stated.

"Yes, I am under his command, but that doesn't mean I share his values," the captain explained. Suddenly, Frollo entered the cathedral with several guards.

"Good work captain. Now, arrest them," Frollo ordered.

Phoebus quickly thought up an idea. "Claim sanctuary," he whispered to the group. Everyone gave him skeptical looks. "Say it!"

"I'm waiting, captain," Frollo said impatiently.

"I'm sorry sir but they have claimed sanctuary. There's nothing I can do," Phoebus lied.

"Then, drag them outside and..." Frollo ordered.

"Frollo, you will not touch them!" the Archdeacon said sternly, walking up to the group. "Don't worry. Minister Frollo learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the Church."

Frollo glared at the Archdeacon for reminding him of the incident 20 years ago. He waved over to his soldiers to leave.

As he was leaving he said, "You have chosen a magnificent prison, but a prison no less. Set one foot outside, you'll all be mine."

Esmeralda went to the door and opened it, to see several soldiers being told to watch every exit. She slammed the door and slid down it. "If Frollo thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong," Esmeralda said.

"Don't act irrationally, my child," the Archdeacon said kindly. "You created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arise Frollo's anger further."

"You saw what he did out there! Letting the crowd torture that poor guy like that!" Wolf said. "I thought if just one person can just stand up to him, then…" Wolf sighed. "What do they have against people that are different, anyway?"

"You can't right all the wrongs of this world by yourself," the archdeacon said sadly.

"Well nobody out there is going to help! That's for sure!" Genie said. Then he made multiple copies of himself. "But I can help!" one of them said.

"No! You're too lazy!" another said.

"And you're a big mouth!"

"How dare you!"

"Why are we arguing with ourselves?"

"That's right! We're the same person!"

"Did you read The End of _A Series of Unfortunate Events_? Terrible ending!"

"I know! It didn't explain anything! I have half-a-mind to write an angry letter to the Lemony Snicket!"

"What were we talking about?"

"You were saying that nobody outside is able to help us," Jake said as he shook his head. Rather sad that only a few Disney characters aren't crazy………sad to say that pretty much everyone in the group is that…except Stitch…cus he rocks! And Janitor…he's crazy in his own right…a NBC character…

"Well…perhaps someone here can," the archdeacon said as he walked off.

Everyone looked up to the stain glass windows of the Church. "You bell ringer, what are you doing down here?" One of the people visiting the Church said as he pointed a column. Quasimodo stumbled out from behind it and knocked over a candle stand. "Haven't you caused enough trouble today, already?"

Quasi quickly ran up a round staircase. "Wait!" Esmeralda cried out to him. "I want to talk to you!" She ran after him with everyone else behind her.

"Look! He's got a friend!" Laverne said a she pointed the group chasing Quasimodo.

"Yeah! Maybe a today wasn't total lost after all!" Hugo said happily.

As Quasi got to the bell tower, the three gargoyles jumped out to talk to him. "The girl is chasing you already!" Hugo said playfully as he pointed to Esmeralda.

"A…a…actually I…" Quasimodo tried to explain.

"Don't run to fast now or she'll get away!" Victor said.

"I…I…know that's why…"

"Give her some slack then reel her in. Then give her some slack then reel her in. Then give her some slack then…Ow!" Hugo said rubbing his head.

"Knock it off, Hugo! She's a girl, not a mackerel!" Laverne said as she smacked Hugo in the head.

"Here you are! I was afraid I lost you!" Esmeralda said out of breathe.

"Yes…well…I uh…have chores to do it-it-it is nice seeing you all again…oh!" Quasi groaned as he walked upstairs to his room.

"Wait! I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I have no idea who you were. I would have never pulled you up on the stage…" Esmeralda said as she saw Quasimodo's beautifully crafted miniature Notre Dame. "What is this place?"

"This is where I live," Quasi said as he tried to hide himself.

"Did you make all these things yourself?" Kairi asked, amazed by the craftsmanship.

"Most of them…" Quasi answered.

"This is beautiful!" Kim said as she looked at beautiful stain-glass wind chimes.

All the boys except Wolf, Sora, and Riku were in the corner. "Why do girls have to like art stuff?" Janitor complained.

Then Ron said in a girly voice, "OH! Look at this! It's beautiful! Bah! Girls like the weirdest things!"

"Amazing…" Wolf said as he picked up one of the miniature wooden people. "Has great detail."

The guys looked at NL. "He's artsy," NL shrugged.

"Cool! Did you make this?" Jake asked looking at the miniature city and all its people.

The boys smacked their foreheads. "Lost another one…" Stitch sighed.

"Yes I did." Quasi answered meekly.

"WHOA! You even made a PS2!" Kronk cried as he popped _Kingdom Hearts 2_ in it. "WHAT! No _The Emperor's New Groove_ world! Not even a lousy Summon!"

"I hear you, man," Janitor sighed. "Disney must be idiots for not buying NBC and putting _Scrubs_ in there! If Disney has enough money to buy two personal channels, ABC and ABC Family, then why not NBC! At least we have this bastard and Phantom64 to have us in their fanfics!" Janitor said as he slapped No Limit to the floor. "Laredo Tornado just HAD to give up fanfics!"

"Gee! Thanks!" NL said sarcastically as he got up. Then, Janitor kicked him down again. "What's that for?"

"This," Janitor said as he took off another "Kick Me! I'm a Bastard!" sign that Janitor put on NL's back just now.

"DAMN IT! IS THERE ANYONE THAT YOU **_WILL_** RESPECT?" NL shouted at Janitor.

"Of course!" Janitor answered.

After an extremely long wait, NL asked, "Are you going to tell me?"

"You asked if there is anybody he will respect. He answered 'Of course!' which is a correct answer to that kind of question. If you wanted to know who he respects, you should have asked 'Who do you respect?', but you didn't. Resulting in this long explanation from me…Kronk…yeah…" Kronk answered NL with one of his long, unnecessary speeches.

"Yes! I got my humor mojo back!" NL cheered happily, and then turned to Wolf. "And I don't want any bullshit from you!" NL shouted at him.

Wolf folded his arms and looked away. "Not my fault that I think you're not funny."

Back to the real story…"You're surprising person, Quasimodo. Not to mention lucky! All this room to yourself," Esmeralda said.

"We…well it's not just me. There's the gargoyles and, of course, the bells," Quasi said as he gestured the bells. "Would you all like to see them?"

"Yes please!" everyone said.

"Just gets me on the good side of the girls," Janitor said snidely.

After he showed everything to everyone, he said, "And I saved the best for last!"

Quasi hopped on the ledge outside and waved everyone to follow. "Whoa!" everyone gasped as they saw the beautiful sunset over the one of the most beautiful worlds.

"I bet the king, himself, won't have a view like this," Esmeralda said, amazed. "I could just stay here forever."

"You could, you know," Quasimodo said hopefully.

"No, I couldn't," she said.

"Oh yes! You have sanctuary," Quasi said.

Suddenly, the _Kingdom Hearts II_ theme song, _Sanctuary_, started playing. Stitch wacked Kronk in the head. "Not that kind of Sanctuary!"

"But not freedom. Gypsies don't do well within stone walls…"

"But you're not like other gypsies. They're……evil…" Quasi said as he turned his head.

"Who told you that bullshit?" Janitor said.

"My master, Frollo. He raised me," Quasi answered.

"How could such a cruel man have raised someone like you?" Kim asked.

"Cruel! Oh no! He saved my life! He took me in when no one else would. I'm a monster, you know?"

"Did he tell you that?" Esmeralda asked.

"Look at me…" Quasi said sadly.

Esmeralda then came up with an idea. "Give me your hand…"

"Why?"

"Just let me see it…" she gently took his hand and began examining it. "Hmm…a long life line…oh! And this one means you're shy…hmm…that's funny…I don't see any…"

"What?" everyone asked.

"Monster lines. Not a single one!" Esmeralda said kindly. "Now you look at me. Do you think I'm evil?"

"NO! No, no, you are kind and good and…"

"A gypsy," she finished for him. "And maybe Frollo is wrong about the both of us."

"What did she say?" Hugo asked.

Laverne leaned over with one of her horns in her ear. "Frollo's nose is long and he wears a truss."

"HA!" Hugo laughed happily. "Told ya! Now pay up!"

"Oh!" Victor groaned as he hand him 10 munny.

"Ha! Chump!"

Esmeralda leaned over the ledge of the Cathedral and looked out. With the same face Quasimodo has when he looks out. Quasi thought things over and walked over to her. "You helped me. Now I'll help you."

"But there's no way out! There are guards at every door," Genie said.

"We won't use a door," Quasi answered.

"You mean…CLIMB down?" Esmeralda said nervously as she looked over the ledge of the extremely tall building.

"Sure!" Quasi said calmly.

"Come on, Jolly," she said as she picked up her goat.

"What about you all?" Quasimodo asked to the others.

"Just because she wants to leave doesn't mean we have to," said Sora.

"And plus, if we stay here, the guards won't question where you went. Besides," Wolf said as he pulled out his katana. "If we wanted to leave…I don't think the guards will much of a problem."

Quasi smiled happily. "You all are welcome to stay! Ready?" he asked Esmeralda.

"Ready," The others stayed while Quasi carried the dancer and her goat down the exterior of Notre Dame.

"Don't be afraid," he told her.

"I'm not," she said just before they were hanging by a few fingertips of his left hand. "Now, I'm afraid. Did you do this before?'

"No," he said simply as he continued their way down. He tossed a piece of stone in the alleyway to distract the guards who had been ordered to stay at the entrance. "Be careful," Quasi said quietly. "I'll never forget you, Esmeralda."

"Come with me," she asked him.

"What?"

"To the Court of Miracles. A safe haven to gypsies. Leave this place! If you're worried about the others, like Wolf said, they can handle the guards."

"Oh no! I'm never going out there again. You saw what happened out there, today. No, my place is here."

"Okay, then I'll come to see you."

"Here? But the soldiers and Frollo?"

"I'll come after sunset."

"But at sunset I ring the evening mass, and then I clean the bolsters…" she gave him a peck on the cheek. "When ever is good for you."

"Here," she put a woven necklace around his neck that had odd designs. "If you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way to the way."

"How?" Quasi asked.

"Just remember. When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand," she said cryptically. She then left into the darkness of the night. Quasi stood there for a few moments. A smile crept on his face as he made his way back to the bell tower to talk to his new friends.

When he reached the top, a hand reached over and pulled him up. "Hi there!" Phoebus said. "I'm looking for the gypsy girl. Have you seen her?"

"No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!" Quasimodo said angrily as picked up a lit torch and waved it at Phoebus to leave.

"Wait! All I want is…"

"Go!"

"I mean her no harm!"

"**GO**!" he waved the torch again and Phoebus pulled out his sword and pinned the torch to the wall, and then Quasi grabbed a hold of him.

"You tell her for me, I didn't mean to trap her here. It was the only way I could save her life. Would you tell her that?" Phoebus explained. "Will you?"

"If you go now!"

"I'll go. Now…will you put me down, please?" Quasi was holding him up a foot off the floor. Quasi set him down and Phoebus put away his sword. "Oh and one more thing. She's very lucky."

"Why?" Quasi inquired.

"To have a friend like you," Phoebus said as he walked off.

Quasimodo walked back inside to be greeted by everyone, including his gargoyle friends. "Oh! You met my friends…"

"How is this even possible?" Kim asked.

"A wonderful thing that I like to call…Disney Magic," NL said happily.

Janitor smacked his forehead. "You really are a Disney fanatic, aren't you?"

Wolf chuckled, "You don't even know the half of it."

Ron screamed, "This a worst nightmare come true!"

Riku turned to Kim. "What's with him?"

Kim sighed, "Bad incident with inanimate objects…"

_**Flashback**_

_Little 5-year old Ron Stoppable was riding his little tricycle around his backyard. He was so happy. Then, he came across a lawn gnome. He was paralyzed with fear as he and his tricycle tipped over and the sprinklers came on._

_**End Flashback**_

Ron shook himself silly. Jake shrugged, "Not that weird. I know gargoyles at the Empire State Building."

"Really," NL inquired. "Because I live in New York and never seen a gargoyle."

"This is creeping me out, man!" Kronk said as he poked Hugo over and over.

"Okay! Enough with this! This ain't funny!" Janitor concluded.

"Thanks a lot! Anyway…great job Quasi!" Hugo said happily as he slapped him in the back.

"You ejected that tin-plated buffoon with great panache!" Victor praised Quasi.

"The nerve of him! Snooping around here, trying to steal your girl!" Hugo said.

"My girl?" Quasi asked.

"Esmeralda. Dark hair, works with a goat," Laverne said.

"Boy, I do! Way to go Lover-Boy!" Hugo cheered.

"What? Lover-Boy? Oh no, no, no!" Quasi said as he walked to his wooden Notre Dame.

"I think he's right. Esmeralda is just his friend…" Kairi tried to say.

"You're young, what do you know?" Laverne said as they hopped after Quasi.

"Look…I appreciate what you all are trying to do, but let's not fool ourselves. Ugliest face in all of Paris, remember? I don't think I'm her type," Quasimodo said as he sat down as he began carving into a piece of wood for new figures.

Sora smiled at Quasimodo. _He really does remind me of a nicer Beast……_

_**End of Chapter**_

NL: Haven't used the _NL:_ thing for awhile now…anyway…

Thanks to:

Phantom64 and Moonshine's Guide, I got some great worlds to visit now! Now, I have to decide which one…

Also…I'm having too many people in one location! So I'm asking, who should be permanent world visitors? Me, Sora, Kairi, Riku and Stitch are given. Remember Stitch is my favorite character? Anybody you want to be permanent…let me know!


	23. Author's Note 2

Hello my loyal readers and reviewers! I'm taking a break from _Kingdom Hearts III: Battle for the Keychains_. I apologize for those who want to know what happens next, but I feel extremely depressed. I also have to get to my school work which I have been neglecting.

BUT I have some good news!!! I'm starting a crackfic! It should out by next week! But I'll try to post the cast list by tonight. It'll be about No Limit and his team being detectives and working for KH characters! It WILL be funny!!!!

PLEASE READ IT!!!

Cast list if UP!!!


	24. The Court of Miracles

NL: Well…the crackfic was a bust…I got a lot of reviews but I didn't think it was at the highest standard that I could have gone. So…I'm back, baby! I'm still working on the crackfic, but not as much. Anyway…did ya'll miss me?!?!

silence

NL: May you all rot in hell!!! Nah…you all are my reviewers!!!! I love ya!!!

BTW People, important notice!!! I'm changing the title of this story! No longer will this be _Battle for the Keychains_. Keychains are important in this story, but then I realized that Souls are more important! So this story will now be called…_Society of Souls_!!! I really like this title better! I'm going to change it tonight once everyone reads this. Why? Because I didn't want people go, "Hey! What happened to _Battle for the Keychains_? And since when did I favorite _Society of Souls_?!" Please tell me whether or not this is a good title, please!

_**Chapter 22: The Court of Miracles**_

Judge Claude Frollo looked out his window from the Palace of Justice. He was in a long rectangular room with many windows and a fireplace with a roaring fire. He had spent his life destroying the gypsies one by one. He hated gypsies, but……there was something different about Esmeralda. He felt something that was against his title…lust. It was simple. He lusted for Esmeralda.

Frollo's thoughts were stopped immediately by a burst of flames. The flames died out and in their place a horrifying skeletal creature in a red hooded robe and deer antler sprouting from his head. Frollo was terrified. It was the devil himself! "Frollo…" the devil hissed. "I'm coming for you." He began to laugh manically causing Frollo to scream.

"Be gone ye demon! Go back to fiery pit of Hell from whence you came!" Frollo screamed. The devil disappeared in a burst of flames. Frollo was absolutely terrified of what had happened.

Frollo was stopped yet again, but this time a blinding light came down and showed to him a beautiful angel. A woman of untold beauty with golden locks of hair, eyes blue as the sea itself. She was in a blue gown that went to her feet. "Frollo, you are indeed a great man," she said sweetly. "Let me give you the power to make Esmeralda yours and to kill the rest of the gypsies forever!" Suddenly Frollo was enveloped by a black mist. When it cleared, he raised his hands and suddenly four armored creatures appeared. They dragged short swords and had pointed feet that pierced the floor. On their chests was an odd heart insignia.

"Thank you," Frollo said happily. "How can I ever repay you?"

"There is one thing," the angel answered. "I seek a small trinket. It is connected to a chain. If you come by it…may I have it?"

"Absolutely!" Frollo said quickly. "Such a simple task is nothing compared to the gift you have gave me!"

"Hmm…" the angel thought. "…believe me…it won't be a simple task…" the angel and the knights disappeared as a guard came in.

"Judge Frollo, the gypsy has escaped." The guard reported.

"What?!" Frollo asked.

"She's no where in the cathedral. She's gone."

"But how? I….never mind. Get out, you idiot!" Frollo said angrily. The guard did as he was told. "I'll find her…I'll find her if I have to burn all of Notre Dame to the ground!" Frollo growled. "And with these new powers I will destroy her people once and for all!"

_**NDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND**_

At the rooftop of the palace of Justice, the "devil" and the "angel" stood together. "Your acting was magnificent m'lady," complemented the Horned King.

"Yours was done well too," The angel said with an evil smirk. The angel was none other than Jadis the White Witch. "That corrupt fool will burn down the entire city looking for that gypsy girl. The Heartless will find the Keychain of the world while helping him."

"Brilliant plan, m'lady," the Horned King said. "If you wouldn't mind I have a few things on that need my attention."

"Very well," Jadis replied. "I do hope my trust in you won't ever falter?"

"Fear not," The Horned King reassured her. "You can trust me."

"Hmm…" Jadis thought. "Very well, I believe you. Farewell." She then disappeared through a dark portal she opened leaving the Horned King alone.

"She knows," he said as another dark portal appeared behind him. Out stepped Maleficent.

"I didn't really expect her _not_ to know," Maleficent said as she stood next to the Horned King. "You, spying on her for me? Everyone knew of our relationship in high school."

"Good lord," the Horned King sighed as he put his hand his forehead. "If only they didn't vote us as cutest couple!"

"Never mind that!" Maleficent said. "This is that fool's humor working its way into us! Anyway, at least now we know what she's up to."

"She seeks the Keychains," the Horned King replied. "Apparently we don't need the Princess of Heart after all…"

"No," Maleficent said. "One thing I learned in my experience dealing with Sora and No Limit…always have a backup plan."

"Yes," the Horned King said. "And what if Jadis has a backup plan as well?"

"You shall continue spying on her, of course," she said simply.

"It will be dangerous, but very well," the Horned King agreed.

"Be sure that Pete and Gantu are aware of this new information," Maleficent told him.

"Of course…"

_**NDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND**_

It was early morning outside the Palace of Justice. Captain Phoebus and his men were to meet Frollo today. Frollo's carriage rode up to them. The guards went at attention as Frollo exited his carriage. "Morning, sir!" Phoebus said. Frollo moaned and rubbed his eyebrows a bit. "Are you feeling alright?" Phoebus asked.

"I had a _little _trouble with the fireplace," Frollo answered quickly.

"I see…Your orders, sir?" Phoebus asked.

"We're to scour the city and capture every gypsy, especially Esmeralda..." Frollo ordered.

"Sir if I may speak, aren't you overreacting a bit. I mean she didn't kill anyone," Phoebus stated.

"The time has come to place these gypsies where they belong!" Frollo replied. "These new recruits are going to make the sweep easier."

"That is another thing I wish to speak to you about," Phoebus said. "There's something odd about these new recruits…something unnatural. They're starting to scare the men," Phoebus motioned to the other crowd of soldiers. They all consisted of the Armored Knight, Soldier, and the Lance Soldier Heartless. And there was also a new type of Heartless, the Archer Heartless. They had silver helmets, black tunics and had a bow and an unlimited supply of magic arrows. The Heartless emblem was on their helmets.

"Fear not captain, they are here to rid this city of gypsies and that is what they'll do," Frollo explained. For the entire day, the guards and Heartless rounded up every gypsy they could find. They were upturning carts, breaking into houses, and much more sinister things. With every round up Phoebus was losing his patience with Frollo's orders. Unknown to them…they also searched for the all important Keychain.

It was almost sunset and they were now at a miller family's home. "We found this gypsy talisman on your property. Have you been harboring gypsies?" Frollo asked the man, his wife, and son and daughter.

"Our home is open to the weary traveler. Have mercy, my lord!" the miller begged on his knees.

"I am placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this. If what you say is true and you are innocent then you have nothing to fear," Frollo said quickly as he began to walk out.

"But we are innocent! I assure you, we know nothing of these gypsies!" the miller begged.

Frollo stepped outside and made sure the family was unable to leave. "Burn it," he ordered Phoebus handing him a torch. Unknown to them, a few gypsies, one of them Esmeralda, watch from a safe hiding spot.

"What?!" Phoebus asked shocked.

"Until it smolders, these people are traitors and must be made an examples of," Frollo explained.

"With all due respect sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent," Phoebus said sternly as Frollo mounted his horse.

"But you were trained to follow orders," the Judge remarked. The captain defiantly shoved the torch into a barrel of water. "Insolent coward," Frollo growled as a city guard handed him a torch. Frollo threw it onto the straw roof. The fire spread quickly as fast as…well…wild fire! Phoebus immediately dove into the window. He busted the door down, the children in his arms and the parents right behind him. He handed the children to the grateful parents and they began to run away. A Lance Solider Heartless slammed the handle of his sword onto the back of Phoebus's head and knocked him to the ground. That guard held him down as an Armored Knight Heartless walked up along with Frollo. "The sentence for insubordination is death," Frollo said as he waved for the Armored Knight. It was at Phoebus's side with his sword raised. "Such a pity. You had such a promising career."

"Consider it my highest honor, sir," Phoebus said smugly. Esmeralda thought fast and put a rock in a sling and threw it, hitting the backside of Frollo's horse. The horse bucked and tossed Frollo off. This gave Phoebus enough time to push the Lance Solider off of him and kicked the Armored Knight on its back. He jumped onto Frollo's horse and galloped off.

"Get him and don't hit my horse!" Frollo ordered. Frollo's archers and the Archer Heartless began to let loose a barrage of arrows at Phoebus's direction. He was halfway across a bridge when one pierced his left shoulder. Esmeralda watched in horror as he fell into the river. The archers and Archer Heartless began to fire arrows into the river. "Don't waste your arrows! Let the traitor rot in his watery grave!" Frollo ordered. "Find the girl! If you have to burn the city to the ground, so be it!" Frollo, his men, and the Heartless followed him back into Paris. Esmeralda walked down into the river and found Phoebus. He was badly injured. She needed to find a place for him to recuperate.

_**NDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND**_

Back in the city, a guard rode up to Frollo and said, "Sir! We have looked everywhere and still no sign of the gypsy girl."

"I have the entire cathedral surrounded, guards at every door. There was no way for her to escape," Frollo muttered to himself, but then looked up to Notre Dame just as the bells began to ring. "Unless……"

_**NDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND**_

Sora and the others watched with horror as they saw the flames erupting from the city. Frollo was setting fire to all building that harbored gypsies. "This is horrible," Kim said.

"It's hopeless! Absolutely hopeless!" Genie cried out.

"You're telling me! I'm losing to a Janitor!" Hugo said as he, Stitch and Kronk threw down their cards as they played poker with Janitor.

Janitor laughed greedily as he pulled in all the munny. "I never lose at poker!"

"What about that one game against me, huh?" Wolf asked as he lean on the table.

"Only because you know I cheat," Janitor answered back.

"**WHAT?!**" Hugo, Kronk and Stitch shouted.

"Crap," Janitor sighed.

"Man, this just isn't right!" Jake growled.

"All this just for one gypsy girl," Riku said.

"Don't forget what you did just for me, Riku," Kairi reminded him. Riku laughed a bit and scratched the backside of his head.

"I'm worried about Esmeralda though," Sora said.

"Now, don't go and say anything to upset Quasimodo! He's worried enough as it is!" Laverne told the group.

"Shh, shh, shh…" NL shushed. "He's coming."

"Now just stay calm," Laverne said.

"Not a word," Victor stated.

"Easy does," Hugo continued.

"Stone faced," Victor finished.

"Any sign of her?" Quasi walked up to the group and said calmly.

"OH IT'S A LOST CAUSE!!!" Ron caved. "SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE! IN THE STALKS! IN THE DUNGEON!!!" Ron broke out crying on Quasimodo's shoulder.

"Nice work, Ron," Kim rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Quasi. I'm sure she's okay," Laverne said to the hunchback.

"Yeah, she can handle Frollo's goons. If I know her, she's three steps ahead of Frollo and well out of harm's way!" Hugo said.

"You think so?" Quasi questioned.

"Of course!" Hugo laughed. "Once things blow over, she'll be back!"

"How do you know?" Quasimodo asked.

"Cuz she likes ya," Laverne said simply. "We always said you were the cute one."

"I thought I was the cute one?" Hugo asked as he had he mouth full of cheese.

"NO! You're the fat, stupid one with the big mouth!" Laverne snapped.

"What are you saying exactly?" Hugo asked as he continued eating.

"She likes you, kid," Laverne said. "You're irresistible!"

"W-what are you talking about?" Quasi stammered blushing. "I'm not her type!"

"Ha! Knights in shining armor are certainly not her type! You are one of a kind." Victor proclaimed.

"Take it from us; she'll be running back to ya!" Hugo exclaimed as he handed the ace of hearts card to Quasi.

"Hey Quasimodo!" Wolf yelled. "Esmeralda's here!" Quasi suddenly perked up.

"You guys are right! I'm going down there and tell her how I feel!" Quasi said going down to greet her.

"Go get her tiger!" Hugo yelled. Quasi ran down and found Esmeralda with Sora and the others.

"Esmeralda! You're alright! I knew you'd come back!" Quasi exclaimed. He then saw the grave look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You have already done so much for me already, my friend," she said. "But I must ask for your help once again."

"Of course!" Quasi answered. "Anything!" Another gypsy walked in helping the injured and unarmored Phoebus walk.

"This is Phoebus. He is wounded and a fugitive like me," Esmeralda explained. "He can't go on much longer. I knew he would be safe here. Please, can you hide him?" Quasi was saddened to see him. He nodded and showed them a small bed with a pillow. Wolf and NL took Phoebus from the gypsy and placed him on the bed.

Esmeralda leaned over Phoebus. "Esmeralda," he moaned.

"Shh, shh. You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move," she told him and then began stitching him up. "That family owes you their lives. You're either the single most bravest solider I ever met…or the craziest."

"EX-solider, remember?" Phoebus winced as she stitched him up. "Why is it that whenever we meet, I end up bleeding?" Phoebus joked.

"You're lucky. That arrow almost pierced your heart," Esmeralda said as she finished patching him up.

He placed her hand over his heart. "I'm not so sure it didn't…" She lean closer to him and kissed him on the lips. Quasimodo's heart had just broken. The woman he loved was in love with Phoebus. He dared not cry with all of them present, but a few tears dribbled down his cheek. He took out the card Hugo gave him. He looked at it for a second before he tore it right down the middle. Sora had seen this and felt really bad for him.

That's when they heard a carriage. Quasi, Sora and NL ran to the window. Outside was Frollo's carriage. "Judge Frollo!" NL, Sora, and Quasimodo exclaimed.

"You all must to leave!" Quasi exclaimed. "Quick, follow me! Go down the south tower steps!" he said showing them a passageway. Sora, NL, Wolf, Kairi, Riku, Stitch, Kronk, Jake, Kim, Ron, Janitor, Genie, and the other gypsy did as they were told.

"Be careful Quasi!" Kairi called. Esmeralda stopped and looked into the hunchback's eyes.

"Be careful my friend," she pleaded. "Please don't let anything happen to him.

"I promise," Quasi nodded his head.

"Thank you," she said hugging and went to join the others.

"Come on, we need to stash the stiff!" Lavern said. Quasi grabbed Phoebus and stuffed him under the table just as Frollo arrived.

"Oh…oh…master! I didn't think you were coming!" Quasi said.

"I'm never to busy to share a meal with you, dear boy. I've brought a special treat tonight." He said motioning to the basket. He placed the basket on the table and sat down. After a short wait, he cleared his throat.

"Oh!" Quasi quickly got up to get his and his master's plates and cups, but caused some of them to break. Frollo watched him and smirked a bit and reached into his basket and placed some grapes on his plate and Quasimodo's.

"Is something troubling you, Quasimodo?" Frollo asked.

"Oh no!"

"Oh there is. I know there is!" Frollo said smugly as he intentionally let one grape fall to the floor.

Quasi bent down to pick up the grape, almost sensing Frollo to expect him to even _dare _look at Phoebus under the very table they were sitting at. "I think," Frollo said. "You're hiding something."

"Oh no, master. There is no…"

"You're not eating, boy."

"Oh!" Quasi said as he quickly began stuffing grapes into his mouth. "Oh! It's very good!" Suddenly, Phoebus began to moan. "Mmm…" Quasi tried to cover-up Phoebus and then kicked him in the head to make him shut up. Quasi then began coughing to cover up the noise the kicked cause. "cough…uh…cough…seeds!"

"Hmm…what's different in here?" Frollo said as he got up.

"Nothing, sir!"

"Isn't this one new?" Frollo asked as he picked up the wooden figurine of……Esmeralda. "It awfully good. Looks very much like the……gypsy girl." Frollo examined the figure. "I know……you…helped…her…ESCAPE!!!" Frollo shouted as he slammed his fist on the table. "Now all of Paris is burning because of YOU!!!"

"But she was kind to me, master," Quasimodo said quietly.

"You IDIOT!" Frollo shouted as he wrecked Quasi's miniature Notre Dame. "That wasn't kindness! That was cunning! Gypsies aren't capable of real love! Think boy! Think about your mother!" he continued as he held Quasi by his shirt. Quasimodo looked back in complete fear. Frollo then calmed down a bit and said calmly, "But what chance could a poor, misshapen child like you have against her treachery. Well, never you mind, Quasimodo." Frollo pulled out a dagger and stabbed the Esmeralda figure and held it over the lit candlestick. "She'll be out of our lives soon enough. I will free you of her evil spell." Frollo slipped the figure off the dagger and left burn out in front of Quasi. "She'll torment you no longer."

"What do you mean?" Quasi asked.

"I know where her hideout is and tomorrow at dawn, I'll attack with a thousand men," Frollo said as he walked out of the room.

Quasimodo had a look of fear and worry in his face and turned around to see Phoebus getting out from under the table. "We have to find the Court of Miracles, before daybreak. If Frollo gets there first…I rather not think about it. Are you coming with me?" Phoebus asked.

"I can't," Quasimodo said sadly as he got up.

"I thought you were Esmeralda's friend!" Phoebus said with surprise.

"Frollo is my master. I can't disobey him again!" Quasi replied.

"She stood up for you! You got a funny way of showing gratitude," Phoebus said. Quasi remained silent. "Well I'm not going to sit by and watch Frollo massacre innocent people. You do what you think is right," Phoebus said a he began his walk out of Notre Dame.

Quasimodo looked to his gargoyle friends and they had looks of "You know what to do." Quasi then said, "What?! What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the…from the jaws of death and the whole town will cheer like I'm some kind of hero? She already has her knight in shining armor and it's not me!" Quasi sighed. "Frollo was right…Frollo was right about everything. I'm tired of being something I'm not…" Quasi looked at his hands as he remembered what Esmeralda said about him and then to the burnt wooden figure of Esmeralda, then pulled out the necklace she gave him and looked at it a bit…Laverne tapped Quasi on the shoulder and handed him his cloak. Quasimodo thought for a second and then said, "I must be out of my mind…"

_**NDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND**_

Phoebus just walked out side of the cathedral when Quasi popped his head out of nowhere from above. "Phoebus!"

"Gah!" Phoebus gasped from being startled.

"Shh," Quasi told him. "I'm coming with you."

"Glad you changed your mind," Phoebus said.

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for her," Quasi said as he hopped down from the ledge he was hanging off of.

"You know where she is?"

"No," Quasi said. "But she said this will help us find her." Quasi handed the necklace to Phoebus.

"Good, good, good," Phoebus said happily. "Ahh…great………what is it?"

"I'm not sure," Quasi sighed.

"Hmm…must be some sort of code. Maybe it's Arabic…no, no it's not Arabic. Maybe it's ancient Greek…" Phoebus babbled on.

Quasi thought a bit and then thought of what Esmeralda told him. "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand…" Quasi whispered.

"What?" Phoebus asked.

"It's the city!" Quasi realized.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a map! See?" Quasi explained. "Here's the cathedral, and the river and this must be the Court…"

"It's not a map!" Phoebus argued with Quasi for a bit. Both then sighed. "All right! If you say it's a map, fine, it's a map! But if we're to find Esmeralda, then we have to work together. Truce?" Phoebus asked as he patted Quasi in the back.

"Well…okay," Quasi agreed as he slapped Phoebus hard in the back. Phoebus tried to hide his pain……but badly. "Sorry," Quasi apologized as they began their search.

"No you're not," Phoebus muttered.

_**NDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND**_

They followed the map to the graveyard and found a tomb. "This looks like the symbol on the map," Phoebus pointed to the headstone next to the tomb.

"But what does it mean?" Quasi pondered.

"Hmm…" Phoebus thought as he took the torch Quasi held and held it closer to the stone. "I'm not sure…I can make out an inscription, but it'll take me a few minutes to translate it," Phoebus said studying it. Quasi used his powerful strength to move the tomb's top and found not a body, but stairs. "Yes…well…or we can go down those stairs." They went down the stairs to find caverns with sewage water and bones.

"Is this the Court of Miracles?" Quasi asked.

"Off hand, I say it's the Court of Deep Sewage," Phoebus joked. "These must be the old catacombs." They walked farther and farther into the catacombs. "You know, I think we were supposed to run into something right now."

"What do you mean," Quasi asked.

"You know? A guard…a booby-trap or…" Phoebus's torch suddenly went out. "…..an ambush." Suddenly men in skeleton costumes jumped down and tied Quasi and Phoebus's hands together.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" Clopin said as he stood before them.

"Trespassers!" one gypsy said.

"Spies!" another said.

"We're not spies!" Phoebus said before being gagged.

"We're just…" Quasi tried to say before he was gagged too.

"Don't interrupt me," Clopin said. "You're very clever for finding our hide-away, but you won't live to tell the tale…"

_Maybe you've heard of a terrible place,  
Where the scoundrels of Paris  
Collect in a lair,_

_Maybe you've heard of that mythical place,  
Called the Court of Miracles,  
Hello, you're there!  
Where the lame can walk,  
And the blind can see,  
But the dead don't talk,  
So you won't be around,  
To reveal what you've found,  
We have a method for spies and intruders,  
Rather like hornets protecting their hive,  
Here in the Court of Miracles,  
Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!_

Clopin lead them to a brightly lit court where there were gypsy carts, blankets, and other things mounted. There were gypsies of all ages walking about.

"Gather around everybody!" Clopin declared as he stood on a stage with a pair of nooses behind him. "There's good _noose_ tonight! A double header! A couple of Frollo spies!" Many of the gypsies booed. "And not just any ordinary spies! His captain of the guards and his loyal bell ringing henchman."

_Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles,  
I am the lawyers and judge,_

_All in one!  
We like to get the trial over with quickly,  
Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!_

"Any last words?" Clopin asked. Quasi and Phoebus's words were just muffled from the gags they were wearing. "That what they all say. Now that we've seen all the evidence…"

"Wait! I object!" Clopin's puppet argued.

"Overruled!" Clopin said back.

"I object!"

"Quiet!"

"Dang…"

_We find you totally innocent,  
Which is the worst crime of all,_

_So you're going to hang!_

"Stop!" Esmeralda, Sora and NL shouted.

"These men aren't spies! They're our friends," Esmeralda said as she untied them.

"But someone told me they were spies," Clopin explained.

"Who told you that?!" NL asked.

"Aww! I wanted to watch a character death!" Janitor complained as he threw away his popcorn.

"We came to warn you!" Phoebus stated as he stood on the stage. "Frollo's coming! He says he knows where you are he's coming at dawn with a thousand men!"

"Then let's not waste anytime and get the hell out of here!" Sora said as everyone began to scramble to pack up their belongings. Esmeralda met with Quasi and Phoebus.

"You took terrible risk coming here," She said hugging Phoebus. "We may not show it, but we're very grateful." Quasi looked away sadly. The former captain noticed this.

"Don't thank me," he said pulling away. "Thanks Quasimodo. Without his help I would've never found this place!" Quasi began to smile.

"Nor would I!" Frollo declared. Everyone looked in shock as Frollo and thousands of soldiers, Armored Knight, Solider and Lance Soldier Heartless poured out of every exit, trapping them. "Twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last!"

"Let's get them!" Sora said.

"No!" Wolf hissed.

"What do you mean no?" Sora demanded.

"Look around you. This court is surrounded with soldiers, Heartless and innocent gypsies. We might hurt the gypsies in the fight. It's too risky." Sora thought this over and knew that Wolf was right.

"Dear Quasimodo, I knew you would be of some use to me someday," Frollo patted Quasi's head.

"No…" Quasi whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Esmeralda demanded as a soldier tied her hands up.

"Why he led me right to you, me dear," Frollo said.

"You're a liar!" Esmeralda growled.

"And look what else I caught in my net! Captain Phoebus back from the dead! Another miracle no doubt." Frollo declared. "I shall remedy that. There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow, and all of you are invented to intend!" he said smugly to Sora and the gypsies. Frollo's men and the Heartless led them away.

"No! Please master!" Quasi pleaded on his knees. Frollo looked at him with disgust.

"Take him back to the bell tower, and make sure he stays there." Frollo ordered. A pair of soldiers dragged Quasimodo away. He didn't even bother to fight back. He had lost his hope…

_**End of Chapter**_

NL: Woo! This is a long-ass chapter! If you're wondering why I added that song in, it's because that is one of my favorite songs in the movie and I just had to have it in!

BTW I'm sorry for asking so much from you guys, but…I need some suggestions of who should be in Jadis' group. They have to be very, very evil and smart. Thank you all!!!

I would also like to say that the idea of the Archer Heartless is not mine. It's Phantom64's. They're from his fic and he had a kind enough heart to let me borrow them! Even though he is unfortunately grounded! I hope it ends soon buddy!


	25. Oh Hell No!

NL: Well here's the big climatic ending to the Notre Dame arc! I have to say that I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I'm all gitty about it!

M: Gitty? You loser…

NL: Shut up, Yumi!

M: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!!

NL: I'm also happy to bring this back again! Okay…I didn't change the title yet…but it's because some of my other loyal reviewers haven't reviewed yet, so I just want to make sure they read last chapter's note…

Now it's time again to thank my reviewers!!! Thank you for the Jadis' villains…:

Moonshine's Guide: Those are great villains! But not exactly the best villains I'm looking for, I'm afraid. I'm glad you liked that line!

ThunderBenderPrincess: The first one is great! I'm going to feature her! Thanks!

KingOfShippers: I'm sorry that you like my old title better, but I just got to do this, you know? Sorry! Thanks for the villains! Those guys are really evil!!! But unfortunately, I don't know too much on the first two!!! The others are great though! Thanks man!

NL: I also decided to update early too!!!

**_Chapter 23: Oh Hell No!_**

Morning came fast. Esmeralda was to be burned alive in front of Notre Dame. He had Sora, his friends, NL, Wolf, Phoebus, Clopin and the gypsies in steel cages. There was something unnatural about these cages. They had a dark aura around them. It prevented Sora, Kairi, Riku and NL from summoning their Keyblades; Genie from using his magic; Stitch feeling weak; and Jake from transforming into his dragon form. Frollo had thought of everything. "What are we going to do?" Kairi asked.

"What can we do?" Wolf said in a meditation position. "All we can do is watch."

"Wolf!" Sora shouted at him. "One of our friends is about to die and all you could say is just watch!"

"Trust me," Wolf said calmly. "If Quasimodo truly cares about his friend…then we have nothing to worry about…"

The guards had put a stage in front of the cathedral and had Esmeralda tied to a pole with firewood surrounding her. The drummers drummed away. When the Archdeacon came out to stop this, he was stopped by two guards. Frollo walked up stage and read his decree.

"The prisoner Esmeralda has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft!" Frollo declared to the giant crowd that was being held back by the soldiers and Heartless. "The sentence: death!" Esmeralda's eyes widened. There were several outcries from the crowd.

"No!"

"She has done nothing!"

Frollo walked up to Esmeralda and whispered to her, "The time has come, gypsy. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next." He whispered with lust. "Choose me, or the fire." Esmeralda spat in his eye without even a second thought. "So be it." He turned to the outraged crowd. "The gypsy Esmeralda has refused to recant. This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen of Paris in mortal danger…" Frollo began his speech, up in the bell tower; Quasimodo leaned on the chains surrounding his body. Hugo, Victor, and Laverne pulled hard at the chains, trying to free him.

"Come on, Quasi! Snap out of it!" Hugo grunted.

"Your friends are down there!" Victor exclaimed.

"It's all my fault," Quasi moaned.

"You gotta break these chains!" Laverne told him.

"I can't. I tried. What difference would it make?" Quasi replied.

"But you can't let Frollo win!" Victor exclaimed.

"He already has" Quasi explained sadly.

"So you're giving up? That's it?" Hugo asked.

"These chains aren't what's holding you back, Quasimodo," Laverne stated.

"Leave me alone," the Hunchback growled. The three gargoyles were taken back.

"Okay. Okay, Quasi, we'll leave you alone," Hugo said sadly.

"After all, we're only made of stone," Victor proclaimed in the same tone and lined up next to Hugo.

"We just thought you were made of something stronger…" Laverne said getting in line and they all turned to stone. Quasi watched on as Frollo wrapped up his speech.

"…for justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation! It is my shameful duty to send this poor girl back where she belongs!" Frollo then threw the torch down and the fire began to spread around the wood.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Quasi screamed as he struggled through his chains. He struggled with all his might. Chunks of stone were falling as he broke the chains. Meanwhile, Esmeralda was coughing on the smoke. Quasimodo finally broke free, destroying the two columns in the process. He grabbed a rope and tied it to a gargoyle head and swung down onto the stage. He ripped the ropes off of Esmeralda's pole and held her on his back. Guards tried to get on the stage, but Quasi took a piece of firewood and tossed it at them, causing them to fall off the stage. He grabbed the rope and swung back to the cathedral.

"Quasimodo!" Frollo yelled in anger. Quasi climbed up the cathedral with the rope and was now in front of the center of the cathedral, with the large stain-glass window behind him.

"**Sanctuary!**" Quasimodo screamed at the top of his lungs, holding Esmeralda above his head. The crowed cheered him on.

"**Sanctuary!**" he screamed again. The crowed cheered him again.

"**Sanctuary!**"

Wolf smiled a genuine smile as he saw Quasi save his friend's life. "Nice job, Quasimodo."

"For once, I'm glad nobody died," Janitor laughed.

"Break the door down!" Frollo ordered his guards. The guards picked up a long wooden column and they rammed the doors of the cathedral. Phoebus, using this as a distraction, knocked out a guard and took his keys. He opened it and he, Sora, Kairi, Riku, NL, Wolf, Stitch, Janitor, Kim, Ron, Jake, Kronk, Genie and Clopin ran out. Sora, Riku and NL fired beams of light at the other cages' locks and they opened to free the other gypsies. Phoebus grabbed a sword and jumped up on top of his cage.

"Citizens of Paris! Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?!?!" Phoebus declared.

"No!"

The citizens broke free of the guards. They and the gypsies picked up axes, clubs and other weapons and charged to attack. Sora and the others pulled out their weapons and charged with the people. Jake transformed, scaring the human guards. "That's right! Be afraid of the Am-Drag!"

Suddenly a dark cloud appeared out of nowhere. "_No…_" a voice said as two giant eye balls appeared out of the cloud. "_It is I that should be feared._"

"I think I just wet myself," Kronk whimpered.

"_Prepare yourself…for the Dark Lord…_" A pig then walked out of the cloud and the cloud cleared up. "Chuckles the Silly Piggy!!!" Chuckles said in his extremely high voice.

The chaos immediately ended as everyone, including the Heartless, stared at the pig…then burst out laughing! "What the hell is that?!" Janitor laughed crazily.

"He's our new partner," Gantu groaned as he and Pete walked out.

"I thought we were supposed to look cool when we did that!" Pete shouted at Chuckles.

"It was cool!"

"Until you stepped out!" Gantu said.

"Great! Those two idiot!" Riku rolled his eyes.

"Aww…what a cute piggy!" Genie cooed as he bent over Chuckles.

"Hey!" Chuckles shouted. "Don't mess with me! I'm a very powerful sorcerer!"

"Sure you are!" Genie continued cooing.

"GRR!!!" Chuckles growled. "Face the power of the Mystic Amulet of Hogswineboar!!!" Chuckles laughed evilly.

He blasted Genie and Genie turned into a pile of dust. "Then again," Genie said in a raspy voice. "I might be wrong."

The fight began again, and Sora, Kairi, Riku, NL, Wolf and Stitch ran to Notre Dame to help Quasimodo. NL shouted back to the others, "You guys can handle the grunts and these three bozos, right?"

"No problem!!!" they all replied.

Kronk fought Gantu with his giant spatulas. "Who wants a piece of Kronk?" Gantu fired his plasma gun and Kronk knocked it back with his spatula and Gantu just barely avoided being hit by it. Kronk then ran up fast and elbowed his gut. Gantu then fell back and Kronk stood George Washington style. "Cool! I just concurred an alien!" Kronk then thought a bit. "Oh my God! He's an alien! AHH!!!"

Pete threw multiple bombs at Jake, but Jake was too fast as was able fly around them. "Heh, heh," Pete laughed. "How's about my Big, Bad Pete Bomb!!!" Pete pulled out a giant bomb that was about the same size as him as threw it at Jake. Jake knocked it back with his tail however, and Pete screamed in terror as he quickly put up a Reflect shield as the last minute. "Few…" Pete sighed as he wiped his forehead. Then Jake flew forward and rolled Pete, in his shield, as Pete screamed again as he rolled like a bowling ball and squashed several Heartless and soldiers.

Genie turned into a commando with a red headband and with a giant gun. "I'm ready dudes!" he shouted in a surfer voice and started shooting laser blasts at Chuckles. Chuckles screamed in terror and tried to deflect many of them with his Amulet, but it got blasted away and then got blasted.

"Ohh, my little piggy uvula…"

Janitor was facing about fifty Heartless. "Nobody messes with the Janitor! And I'm not talking about those emotionless, white bastards from KH2 either!" Janitor declared as he spun his mop like a ninja and jumped over one Heartless and smacked it to another Heartless, both destroyed. "Eat my ammonia bombs!" Janitor jumped into the air again as he pulled off the tops of two ammonia bottles with his mouth and threw them at a group of Heartless. When he landed, the bombs went off and if Heartless could scream, they would be screaming of the burning that they were experiencing right now. "Like I said," Janitor said as he plopped his mop over his shoulder. "Nobody messes with the Janitor."

Kim and Ron were standing back to back as they were surrounded by Heartless and soldiers. "How many do you think you can take out, Ron?" Kim asked.

"Leave me with…" Ron thought. "…none." Ron hid behind Kim

"Great," Kim rolled her eyes. On solider charged at her with a spear. She dodged it, grabbed the spear and flipped the solider into a group of Heartless and soldiers. An Armored Knight Heartless jumped tried to stab Kim, but she was able to catch the sword and round-housed it and then fired her grappling hook on to a nearby, tall lamppost and swung around it and knocked over many of the soldiers and Heartless.

Ron was on the ground with his hands over his eyes. He moved his middle and pointing finger on his left hand to see. "Is it over?"

Up above, the Gargoyles dropped rocks and bricks to stop the soldiers and Heartless using ladders and ropes. At least…Laverne was. Hugo and Victor made a giant wooden catapult and pushed it to the ledge, ready to fire. "Ready…" Victor said. "Aim…fire!" They push the catapult off the ledge, sending it crashing to the ground. Soldiers scattering as it hits. "Are you sure that's how it works?"

The catapult, upside down, springs, sending the cart bottom on top of some soldiers. "Works for me!" Hugo said happily.

Quasimodo had placed Esmeralda in a bed in another room. Outside of the room, Sora and Kairi fired beams of light from their Keyblades, destroying Heartless on contact. NL used one of his powers and fired a green laser beam out of his hands at the group of soldiers that were almost at the ledge, knocking them back to the ground. "Always got to be the fancy guy and do something different from what the other Keyblade bearers are doing, huh hero?" Wolf asked. NL just smiled.

Quasi had made a very large cauldron of lava that he and the gargoyles pulled ropes to push it. The lava poured out of the cauldron and into the water system that exited out of the gargoyle mouths. The soldiers and citizens backed away as the lava came down as a fiery waterfall. It destroyed the Heartless that remained in their place. Pete, Gantu and Chuckles were bearing getting away from the lava as they were running away. "What about the Princess and the Keychain?" Gantu asked.

"I rather face Maleficent's fury than be roast pork!" Chuckles screamed.

Frollo was standing at Notre Dame's door and was behind the lava as it fell down; he lost his hat in the process. Frollo used his sword to cut the rest of the way though the cathedral's doors. He got it with a pair of armored Knight Heartless and entered the cathedral. "Frollo! Have you gone mad?" the Archdeacon demanded. "I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God!" Frollo growled and pushed him down.

"Silence, you old fool! The hunchback and I have unfinished business to attend to," Frollo stated as he and the two Heartless went up the stairs. "And this time you won't interfere." He locked the door behind him.

Quasi ran into the room where Esmeralda was in, happily. "Esmeralda! We're beating them back! Come and see!" Quasimodo noticed Esmeralda wasn't moving. "Esmeralda? Wake up! You're save now." She remained still. "Esmeralda…oh no…" He tried to give her water, but it just dribbled down her face. "Oh no…" He began to weep over her body.

Wolf was standing near the door. As he watched Quasi weep over his friend, he felt incredibly sad for him. It reminded him of a dear friend of his from many years ago. …_Kassy_…Wolf thought sadly.

But then was brought back to reality a NL when shouted, "Yo! Wolf! Get your head in the game!" Wolf turned back to the fight, pulled out his katana and destroyed a Heartless with one blow.

When Wolf left, Frollo crept into the room and placed a hand on Quasi's shoulder. "You killed her…"

"It was my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me," Frollo said in the best compassionate voice he could muster. "There, there, Quasimodo, I know it hurts. But now, the time has come to end your suffering." He raised his dagger. Quasi saw his shadow and wrestled with Frollo and pulled the dagger away from him.

"Now, now, listen to me, Quasimodo," Frollo tried to worm his way out.

"No, you listen!" Quasi growled. "All my life you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place. But now, I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!" Quasi throws down the dagger. Frollo jumped up, sword in his hands, only to find the room empty. He ran outside only to run into Sora, Kairi, Riku, NL, Wolf and Stitch.

"It's time for you to pay for the crime you committed today," Wolf said as he stared angrily at Frollo.

"Bah! I don't have time for you!" He summoned several Armored Knight Heartless. Sora and the others had to contend with these Heartless, while Frollo left the fight and looked for Quasimodo. When he finally found him, who had placed Esmeralda's body far away. Quasi ducked as Frollo swung his sword. "I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch," Frollo growled. "Just as your own mother died trying to save you," he sneered.

"What?!" Quasi gasped.

"Now I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago!" he said. He tossed his cape onto Quasi, blinding him. Quasi fell over the ledge and held onto the railing.

"Quasimodo!" Esmeralda yelled running up. She grabbed Quasi's arm and began to pull him up.

"Esmeralda?!" Frollo and Quasi gasped.

"No matter…I finish you both," Frollo said as he gotten onto the long Gargoyle statue and had his sword risen.

"And He shall smite the wicked and cast them down to the fiery pit!" he yelled dramatically. Before Frollo could bring his sword down, the gargoyle head he was on began to crack and lean. He dropped his sword and held onto the head. He looked at the head in horror as the stone head turned into the shape of a lion…

"_We need to talk Frollo…_" it said in a powerful voice. Frollo screamed as the stone gargoyle broke off and brought him into the lava pool. Sora, Riku, NL, Wolf and Phoebus ran up and helped Quasimodo up.

"We did it!" NL said happily. Suddenly something shot up from the lava pool. Quasi, Esmeralda and Phoebus looked in horror at the creature flying in the air. It was a gigantic stone beast that was half horse and half eagle. The front being the eagle and back being the horse. It had two gigantic wings on its back. Its skin was completely black. It also had the Heartless emblem on its chest.

"It's a Heartless!" Riku shouted.

It flew around the cathedral a few times before it started making decent and showed that Frollo was riding it, but his hair was standing on end, his eyes glowed yellow, his skin had gone black and his robes were tattered and embers on its edges. In his left hand was his sword, also covered in flames.

"Frollo turned into Heartless!" Sora shouted at the even bigger surprise.

"Oh hell no!" Wolf stated the chapter's title.

"HELL YES!!!" Frollo screamed as the Heartless flew on to the cathedral and Frollo jumped off. Kairi, Esmeralda, and Phoebus ran for cover. The Heartless screeched as it slashed at Stitch and Riku.

"Yikes!" Stitch gasped as he barely jumped out of the way.

Riku on the other hand, parried its claw and pushed it off. "Eat Dark Aura!!!" Riku shouted as he fired his blasts at the beast. It did absolutely didn't do a thing to it. "Crap!" Riku groaned.

Stitch then jumped on the back of the Heartless and started flying around on it. "YEEHA!!!" Stitch laughed as he crashed it into the wall and destroyed it. A little pink heart then flew out of it. Riku looked with a gaping face as Stitch landed in front of him.

Frollo fired fireballs out at Sora, NL, Wolf and Quasi. They all dodged the fireballs. Sora then sent a barrage of Blizzard attacks at Frollo and he screamed in pain as the ice blasts connected. He fired several more rounds of fireballs at the heroes. Wolf jumped forward and quickly used his katana to slash the fireballs in half, dissipating them. "Thanks, Wolf!" Sora complemented him.

"Thank me when I kill this bastard!" Wolf shouted as he sunk into the cathedral's shadows and quickly snuck behind Frollo and slashed him in the back.

"Gah!!!" he screamed and quickly turned and tried to slash Wolf with his fire sword, an attempt to destroy his katana. But Wolf quickly blended shadows into his katana, making it even stronger and parried the attack. While Frollo was distracted, Quasi quickly used a lasso and tied up Frollo. Frollo struggled to move.

NL then said, "I think it's time I brought in my _personal _Keyblade!" NL removed the _Ultima Weapon_ Keychain and replaced it with a Keychain in the shape of NL's symbol on his chest. His Keyblade transformed in a very similar looking _Kingdom Key_, except it the key part was black. The blade looked more of a blade and had a spiral going down it to the hilt. The hilt was also black and had crosses on it. The name _Limit Break_ came across Sora's mind. NL smiled as _Limit Break_'s blade started spinning. "It's also part drill!" Then he slashed it in the air and a steam of water, in the shape of a spiral came out of it and hit Frollo. Frollo screamed in pain as it caused him to lose his flames. "Also water element!" NL said happily.

Frollo screamed as he was now engulfed with flames again. He raised high into the air and began to create a giant ball of fire. Wolf realized what he was planning: he was going to destroy the entire cathedral! "Quasi!" Wolf yelled. "Throw me!" Quasi did as he commanded and hurled him into the air. Wolf soared through the sky and stabbed Frollo right at where his supposed Heart resided.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Frollo screamed in pain as he exploded in a bright light. Sora could see a heart float into the air and disappeared. The light cleared and they could hear cheering from down below. Quasi ran to Esmeralda and Phoebus and they had a group hug. Quasi smiled, happy that Esmeralda was alive, but had one last thing to do…he placed Esmeralda and Phoebus's hands together. Phoebus and Esmeralda nodded to Quasi's approval and kissed passionately.

"Who's the hero now, eh Wolf?" NL laughed as he punched Wolf in the shoulder. Wolf rolled his eyes but smirked all the same.

_**NDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND**_

The heroes came down and were greeted by a roar of applause from the people of Paris and their friends. Then Quasi came out and there was silence.

"Come on, its okay." Sora assured the hunchback. The people still had suspicious looks in their eyes. But a little girl walked up and touched Quasimodo's face. And the girl knew he was a kind person and they then began to hug each other with happiness.

"Three cheers for Quasimodo!" Clopin yelled. Everyone cheered and lifted the hunchback up.

"Come on! Let's PARTY!" Ron yelled. They all began to cheer and paraded around the square. Soon they put him down and he talked to Sora.

"Thank you Sora. We owe you a lot," Quasimodo said.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," Esmeralda said to them.

"We owe everything to you," Phoebus said.

"You're welcome." Sora said happily.

"Uh…technically," Kronk began. "This is just a retelling of the popular Disney movie and you all lived at the end, so you really shouldn't…mmm…!"

Stitch held Kronk's lips together. "Shut up! Then we won't get free food!"

"So are we gonna party or not?" Janitor asked popping a champagne bottle open.

"Oh boy!" Stitch said happily. Suddenly they heard the bells ringing. Up in the bell tower Hugo, Victor and Laverne rang the bells proudly. Suddenly Sora's Keyblade began to glow. Sora was sent to the Heart of the World. The bells opened the Keyhole and Sora locked it.

"Now that's what I call a light show!" Clopin declared.

"Sora, I would like you to have this," Quasi said as he handed Sora a Keychain that was two bells. The name _Hunchback's Strength _then went through Sora's head.

"Thank you, Quasi!" Sora said gratefully.

"Get the wine and juice out, cuz it's time to celebrate," Genie yelled and Stitch popped more champagne bottles open, spraying the contents all over everyone.

"Why should we be celebrating over such a small victory?" Wolf asked NL.

"Wolf…in dark times…the smallest victory can turn the tide in battle," NL said wisely. "But in this case, it's because it's dark times and small victories are needed to be enjoyed to the fullest!!!" NL said as he was about to raise a glass of champagne to his mouth.

Wolf lowered it. "You're too young!" Wolf took it and gulped it down himself and handed the glass back to NL.

"Gee…thanks!" NL said angrily as he was about to beat the s(bleep) of Wolf, but then his body immediately froze and his mind was once again sent to Aslan's tent. "Hey Aslan! Mind making this quick? I got to go beat the s(bleep) out of Wolf."

"Where did that bleep come from?"

"It's a censer. It's there so I can curse and get away with a T rating!"

"I see…anyway…I brought you here to tell you of the White Witch."

"The White Witch?! What's that bitch up to now?!"

"She's after the Keychains."

"Oh no…" NL gasped. "Then she knows about their secret…"

"I'm afraid so…" Aslan lowered his head. "Just look outside…"

NL stuck his head through the tent's flap and then took a double take. Outside, when it was normally a beautiful, sunny day…outside everything was covered in snow and everything was frozen. And the sky was extremely dark and snow was falling. "Then she found this world's Keychain."

"Hmm…" Aslan sighed. "And I thought I could keep it safe where she would never have found it…"

"It's not your fault!" NL said. "Don't worry, Aslan! We're heading here first!"

"NO!" Aslan raised his head and said sternly. "You and Sora are needed elsewhere. I can handle things here."

"But…"

"You heard me."

"Fine," NL sighed. "Looks like I have to keep another secret from the group."

"I'm afraid so."

"Good luck, buddy."

"And the same to you, my friend."

After a long wait, NL asked, "Uh…Aslan?"

"Oh! Right!"

NL returned to his body and Wolf stood in front of him. "What's that overgrown cat got to say now?"

"The White Witch found out about the Keychains," NL said as he walked toward the party.

"Crap," Wolf sighed.

_**End of Chapter**_

NL: Aww man! I revealed a hell lot of my storie's secrets in this chapter!

M: You better feature me in the next chapter!

TZ: Me too!

NL: Don't worry! Everyone is going to appear in the next chapter!

M and TZ: Yeah!!!


	26. CRASH!

_**Chapter 24: CRASH!**_

Jadis paced in front of her own set of villains that far surpasses Maleficent's group. "Imbecile!" she shouted. "He became too obsessed with his gypsies and lost his Heart to the Heartless!" She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"And now we lost another Keychain to the two Keyblade wielders and the American Dragon!" a tall, intimating and powerful dragon said. His scales were black and his front scales were purple.

"Calm yourself, dragon!" a female gargoyle with red hair said. "It is only one world. There're plenty of the other worlds to concur."

"Agreed," Jadis sighed. "Anyway……Once the Keyblade bearers are defeated, we can take their Keychains."

Suddenly a dark portal opened and the Horned King walked out. "Maleficent has captured the Princess of Heart of Notre Dame," he said bluntly.

"He's a double agent?" a lioness with an evil glare asked.

"If Maleficent thinks the Horned King is loyal to her and not to me…then she is an even bigger fool than I thought!" Jadis laughed but grew serious again. "Though, she is ahead of us. She already has many of the Princesses."

"It'll be fine," a seemingly-ordinary man, wearing a black coat, hat, gloves, and boots, said. "She needs ALL of them to complete what she needs. We just need one to take a world."

"True," Jadis agreed. "But we require some grunts to do our bidding…such like Maleficent's. We can't always rely on one world's enemy…" (_A/N_: I hope you recognize what I'm asking you guys for………I'm such a bastard for asking so much from you guys…sorry!)

_**LFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLF**_

"Damn it!" Wolf shouted as he slammed his fist on a table, with Sora, Kairi, Riku, NL and Mystery in the room. They were all back on the _Limit Flyer_ after a terrible incident in Notre Dame. "How can we possibly let this happen?!"

"I can't believe Esmeralda was kidnapped," Kairi whispered sadly.

"Maybe she was kidnapped by the same person who kidnapped Elizabeth!" Sora just realized.

Everyone then set their attention on Sora. "Elizabeth was kidnapped?!" Riku asked.

"And just when were you going to reveal this information to us?" Wolf whispered as he towered over Sora.

"I……forgot," Sora said sheepishly, knowing full well that it was a terrible mistake.

"You forgot?" Wolf repeated. "This wouldn't have happened if you told us this earlier!!!"

"I'm sorry, alright!" Sora replied.

"No, it isn't alright!" Wolf shouted. "If you told us that someone was kidnapping people, we would have been more prepared and could have expected someone to pull something! You still haven't learned, have you?"

"Come with me," NL said as he pulled Wolf out of the room. Sora knew Wolf was right. He should have told them. Now Esmeralda is gone. Sora sat down in a chair and sulked

"Wolf!" NL shouted as he closed the door. "We're to teamwork, if we're to stop the DarkSouls!"

"Yes, but in order to have teamwork, we have to tell each other everything and…like your philosophy says…without teamwork, we're doomed to fail," Wolf recited NL's philosophy.

NL sighed, "Yeah……I suppose you're right…"

_**LFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL**_

"I'M THE PILOT!!!" Time Zone shouted as he pushed Launchpad away with his foot.

"I'M THE PILOT!!!" Launchpad shouted right back by pushing Time's face away………………but then his foot pressed against a button…

Suddenly a siren and a red light went off. "Uh oh…" Time and Launchpad said.

There a loud explosion and the ship shook crazily. The two held each other tightly as they screamed in terror. Sora, Riku, Kairi, NL, Wolf, Stitch, Kronk, Janitor and Mystery quickly ran into the cockpit. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU IDIOTS DO?!" Wolf shouted.

"We…uh…accidentally……er…hit the…Blow-up the Engines Button…" Time laughed sheepishly.

"THE WHAT BUTTON?!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, Stitch, Kronk and Janitor shouted.

"WHO THE HELL HAS A BLOW-UP THE ENGINES BUTTON?!" Riku shouted.

"IT WAS A GOOD IDEA AT THE TIME!!!" NL shouted back. "CAN YOU PARK THE SHIP SOMEWHERE, YOU GUYS?" NL asked Time and Launchpad.

"If you haven't noticed…THE SHIP IS SPINNING OUT OF CONTROL!!!" Launchpad shouted.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT HOLDING THE STEERING WHEEL!!!" Mystery shouted right back as she pointed the wheel spinning in circles.

"Oh…I didn't notice…"

"GRAB IT!!!" Everyone shouted. Stitch jumped in the pilot's seat and quickly pulled up. The ship regained stability, but was going to crash.

"WE NEED TO LAND SOMEWHERE!!!" Kairi screamed.

"LAND THERE!!!" NL pointed to a near-by spaceport that was shaped like a ¼ moon.

"OKIE-DOKEY!!!" Stitch shouted as he steered the ship into the port's atmosphere.

Time grabbed the radio to contact the spaceport and shouted, "OUR ENGINES ARE OUT!!! WE MAKING AN EMERGENCY LANDING! CLEAR THE RUNWAY! CLEAR THE RUNWAY!"

"Uh oh!" Stitch gasped as the ship's steering went out.

Time switched the radio to the ship's speakers. "WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!!! BUCKLE UP!"

Everyone quickly got into a seat and put on their seatbelts. The ship crashed into the spaceport and came the untimely demise of the only heroes that the universe had……nah! We're not dead! The ship did crash, but everyone walked away from it with only a few bruises and cuts. The ship on the other hand……was a total mess. NL had Launchpad, Time, Genie and Janitor to try to fix the ship while Dr. Sweet patched everyone up.

Time walked up to the group, covered in grease and said, "Well……it's official. We're stuck here until we can replace the engines."

"No problem," Jake said. "Who's got any munny?" Everyone turned up empty. "Okay…we have a problem…"

"Maybe we can perform some odd jobs until we raise enough money," Kim suggested.

"I have an even better idea…why doesn't Genie just magic up us a new engine?" Lulu asked.

"Okay," Genie shrugged. "I'm not as powerful as before…but I'll try…" Genie sent out a blast of magic and it did in fact turn into an engine. "Hey! It worked!" Then it blew up. "Damn it," Genie sighed, covered in soot.

"Back to Kim's idea," Wolf said.

For the rest of the day, everyone wondered around the spaceport. The spaceport sort of resembled a regular water dock, but the ships were gummi ships and the people were all different types of alien species. At the end of the day, everyone returned back to the _LM_. "So what do we have?" Mystery asked.

"300 MUNNY!!! THAT'S IT?!" Sora shouted.

"We need 100,000 munny in order to buy a new engine," Yuffie sighed.

"Why does it have to be so…damn…expensive?!?!" Darkwing said as he smacked his head over and over again against the ship.

"Different worlds…different prices," Cookie said. "I been to every state of America and you won't believe the prices I found!"

"Hey!" Time realized. "Where's the Zidane?"

"Guys!" Zidane shouted as he ran to the group, waving a piece of paper. "Look what I found!"

Sora took to paper and read, "Deck hands needed. Come aboard the magnificent ship, _R.L.S. Legacy_. You will find adventure! And your pay will be…"

"100,000 MUNNY!!!" Everyone shouted.

"We'll have more than enough!" Kairi said happily.

"I don't know…" Wolf said. "This seems very much like an attempt to lure us into a trap…or a way for NL to get us to into another Disney movie."

"Yep!" NL said simply. "Sora, Kairi, Riku, Stitch, Kronk, Jack, Wolf, Mystery, Time, Janitor and I will join up. We'll come back and pick you guys up later!"

"Okay with us," Yuffie said.

"Genie, you're in charge," Sora told him.

"Aww!!!" Yuffie wined.

_**RLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSL**_

"Wow!!!" the group said as they looked in awe at the ship before them. It resembled a ship, like the _Black Pearl_. It was very beautiful and seemed far more futuristic than anything (outside of Space Paranoids) Sora seen before.

"Such a beautiful ship," Jack Sparrow said. "Might I plunder it?" Jack begged Sora.

"NO!"

As they walked up a plank to the ship, Sora can't help but notice that the crew seemed a bit……untrustworthy. The ship was crawling with the weirdest, meanest, most cut-neck looking creatures. Not wanting to bother them, the group spotted three nice enough looking people. One was a young man. Another was teenage boy about the age of Sora. Those two seemed to be the only humans among the crew. And next to him was dog-like man dress-up in a most ridiculous space suit they ever seen. "Excuse me!" Mystery ran up to them. "Can you tell us where the captain of this ship is?"

"We were just wondering that ourselves," the dog-like man said. "And allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Doctor Delbert Doppler. This is Jim Hawkins." Delbert waved his hand toward the teenaged boy.

"Hey…" Jim waved.

"And this is my old college buddy…"

"JD!!!" Janitor shouted.

"AHH JANITOR!!!" JD shouted in fear. "I thought skipping to another dimension would lose you!"

"Oh-ho!" Janitor laughed. "You can never escape the Janitor!"

"You two know each other?" Stitch asked.

"I use to be his main target of his wrath!" JD said in fear.

"No way!" Time said as he walked up to JD. "I'm Janitor's current target of his wrath!"

"Then let's be buddies!" JD laughed as he and Time shook hands.

"This is dream come true for you, isn't it?" Wolf asked Janitor.

"Oh yeah…"

"Nice to meet you," Sora shook Jim's hand. "I'm Sora and they're Kairi, Riku, Stitch, Kronk, Jack…"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow!"

"…NL, Wolf, Mystery, Time and Janitor."

"What's this then?" a cat-like woman said, dressed in what resembled a captain's uniform. Similar to Jack Sparrow's only more modern and certainly much nicer looking.

"You must be the captain," Delbert said as he held out his hand. "I'm…"

"Yes, yes, yes, Doctor. I know very well who you are," she said as she completely ignored his hand shake.

"I am Captain Amelia," she presented herself to the group.

"Captain Amelia?" Time asked. "I know you! We used to go to spacecraft driving school together! Remember me? Time Zone?"

"TIME ZONE!!!" Amelia shouted as she punched him square in the jaw. NL and Wolf her back to prevent anymore injury.

"What did Time ever do to you?" NL asked.

"He crashed one of the school's crafts into the building and blamed it on me!" she explained. "I had to take the class for another three years!!!"

"Oh," NL said. "Then go right ahead!"

After she finished beating Time and Janitor gave a kick for good measure, she regained her posture and turned to the group. "How may I help you?"

"We…" NL pulled the group together. "…need jobs."

"Ha," she laughed. "What makes you think I would even let Time Zone and his friends on my ship, let alone maintain it?!"

"Please!" Mystery said with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh! I can't resist a face like that!"

"I really hate my cousin sometimes……" NL sighed. "But thank god she's here now!"

"And may I introduce you to Jim Hawkins here," Delbert said as pulled Jim in front of him. "Jim, you see, is the boy who found the treasure…"

"Doctor, please!" Amelia said as she shut his mouth. The crew had their eyes set on them for a second before returning to work. "I'd like a word with you in my stateroom. You too," she addressed the group.

Everyone walked into Amelia's room that had many different maps of the universe, tickets and what not. "Doctor," she began. "To muse and blabber about a treasure map..."

"TREASURE MAP?!?!" Everyone shouted in surprise.

"Yes…a treasure map," Amelia replied. "I know who you all are and I do hope that you all know that poster was to have you join the crew."

"I knew it!" Wolf capped his hands together.

"I was asked to help you if you ever crashed on to the spaceport, but that won't stop me from help these two with their treasure map," she explained the situation to the group. "I hope you don't mind."

"It's alright!" NL smiled. "Just some more world hopping for us! But I still want to get paid out 100,000 munny. I'm far too attached to my ship to just abandon."

"Done." She then turned to the other two again. "As I was saying, Doctor…in front of to muse and blabber about a treasure map this particular crew……demonstrates a level of ineptitude…that borders on the imbecilic…and I mean that in a very caring way."

"What were you saying about these group of…Did you say imbecilic?!" Delbert questioned. "Foolishness, I've…"

"May I see the map, please?"

Delbert was about to say something else, but sighed. Jim gave a curious look to everyone and then tossed a strange gold sphere with many buttons on it to Amelia. "Hmm…fascinating!" said as she examined it. "Everyone…to not arose any suspicions, you will all address me as Captain or Madam, do I make myself clear?

"Yes madam…" everyone groaned.

"Big ego on this one, huh Wolf?" NL chuckled.

"Gentlemen and ladies, this must be kept under lock and key...when not in use," Amelia said as she placed the map into a safe. "And, Doctor, again...with the greatest possible respect...zip your trap."

"Captain, I assure you…" Delbert tried to say.

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible," Amelia interrupted again. "I don't much care for this crew you hired. They're...how did l describe them. I said something rather good at breakfast after coffee…"

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots?" Janitor suggested.

"There you go…poetry."

"Where'd you get that from?" JD asked Janitor.

"There are a lot of things you people don't know about me…" Janitor said cryptically.

"Now, see here!" Delbert tried to continue.

"Doctor, I'd love to chat," Amelia interrupted yet again. "Tea, cake, the whole shebang, but I have a ship to launch…and you've got your outfit to buff up. Jack…"

"_Captain_ Jack, love," Jack corrected her.

"Face it," Kronk placed his arm around Jack's shoulder. "Nobody will ever say it."

"…Kairi and Mystery will help navigate with me. I do hope you know your way around the universe."

"Will you believe me if I said yes?" Jack said hopefully.

"I got kidnapped so many times I think I have the Princess Peach syndrome…so I guess I know my way around…" Kairi sighed.

"I _am_ the smartest crew member…" Mystery thought.

"Stitch, Riku and Wolf will be deck hands…"

"Yay!" Stitch cheered. "More cannons!"

"Whatever…" Riku and Wolf said, doing their emo thing.

"Time Zone and Janitor will be the…uh…janitors…"

"Oh come on!" Time wined. "Just _one_ time!"

"Discrimination!" Janitor shouted. "Just because I'm a janitor!"

"JD will of course serve as our doctor. Now, Time Zone, please escort the rest down to the galley straight away. Young Hawkins, NL, Sora and Kronk will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

"What?! The cook?!" Sora, NL and Jim gasped.

"I work for nobody!" Kronk declared. "I'm a certified chef, myself! I will never work for someone else! No sir! No way! Find somebody else!"

_**RLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSL**_

"I can't believe I'm a bus boy," Kronk slapped his forehead.

_**End of Chapter**_

NL: Well there you go people! The next arc! Treasure Planet!

JD: Oh I love that movie!

Wolf: Why the hell did you add this freak in?

NL: He did such a great job in _Law & Disorder_ that I decided to have him in here!

JD: And I'm already having a good time here!

Mystery: Despite Janitor?

JD:…………LET ME OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE!!!

NL: I believe this is one of my worst beginnings for an arc and I apologize now for it.


	27. Author's Note 3

NL: Hey everyone! I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for like…ever! I've been busy with school work, my other fics…etc…I also have been rewriting the fic! I had to make it better and less like others…

Anyway! I thought to give you all a sneak peek of the future of this fic!

"When my world went to war…" Wolf said. "I moved to Azerath and met…_Kassy_…"

"I'm in Kingdom Hearts, baby," the being said as he lit a cigar.

"I knew we should have taken a left turn at Albuquerque…"

"Hey!" NL yelled. "Just because I'm using the same cartoon icons as Laredo Tornado and Phantom64 are using…doesn't mean I can't come up with my own!"

"Hey!" NL high-fived his friend. "I haven't seen you for like ever! Have you got the new recruits?"

"Where are we going, Your Majesty?" Donald asked as he walked with Goofy.

"Long time no see," the DarkSoul said.

"You've met your match, Janitor," the man limped away.

NL: Here you go everybody! The words may not be exactly the same, but they are in the future scenes. You all are probably asking these questions:

Who is Kassy?!

Who's the guy that is appearing in here?! The guy with the cigar? I can't give anymore hints…the cigar is giving already giving away too much!

Who took a left turn at Albuquerque?

Who's the character NL is using that's a cartoon icon?

Who's NL's friend? And who are the new recruits?

Where are Mickey, Donald and Goofy are going?!

Who is the DarkSoul talking to? Hint: Not Sora, Riku, Kairi, NL, Wolf or Mickey.

WHO IS JANITOR'S MATCH?!?!?!

All this and more in the future! So keep reading! Go ahead and review this…


	28. Author's Note 4

NL: Hey everyone! I just want to let ya all know that I'm finished with my rewrite and the next chapter…

Readers: YAY!

NL: But I can't post the new chapter yet…

Readers: BOO!!

NL: But I already replaced the old chapters with the rewrite!

Readers: YAY!!!

NL: Anyway…I'm waiting for my beta-reader to finish my new chapter…I think I can post it tonight or tomorrow. Until then…enjoy the rewrite!


	29. Exchanging of Stories

_**HE'S SMALL!**_

_**HE'S NERDY!**_

_**AND HE'S BACK!!!**_

NL: I'm back!

Mystery: Damn it…

NL: Anyway…the rewrite's down! You probably won't even notice a difference till the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ arc. No difference in the story, but there is potential of a return to Port Royal.

Yep! I'm doing a Pirates 3! But I got to wait for it to come out.

Oh! I can't wait till we reach Treasure Planet! I'm introducing a lovable character there!

Time: He isn't a Disney character, right?

NL: Right! Wanna guess who?

**_Chapter 25: Exchanging of Stories_**

"It's my map, and she's got me bussin' tables?!" Jim said grumpily.

"I'm the Keyblader bearer and I'm supposed to make food?!" Sora groaned.

"I'm 10,000 years old, savior of most worlds and I'm assistant chef," No Limit smacked his forehead.

"And I'm an assistant chef," Kronk sighed.

"I just said that!"

"I'm just emphasizing," Kronk explained, which resulted in another NL smacking his forehead.

Amelia led the four of them down to the galley. In front of them was a tall alien/man. His right arm, leg and eye was robotic…a cyborg. "Mr. Silver?"

"Why, Captain!" the cyborg, now known as Silver, greeted. "Bringin' such fine and distinguished gents to grace my galley. Had I known, I'd have tucked in me shirt, heh, heh."

"A cyborg," Jim whispered. Sora heard this and wondered what's up.

"May I introduce No Limit, Sora and Kronk?" Amelia gestured to the three. "One of our honored guests."

"Love the outfit, mate," Silver laughed as he shook hands with NL.

"Thanks!" NL chuckled nervously. "Nice…er…eye!"

"This young lad is Jim Hawkins."

"Jimbo!" Silver put his mechanical arm around Jim's shoulders. Silver noticed that he seemed a bit suspicious of him. "Aw, now, don't be too put off by this hunk of hardware." Suddenly his are started humming and jumpin' around. "Whoa! These gears have been tough getting use too…but they do come in handy from time to time." Silver limped off to a stove and performed some amazing culinary skills as he produce 4 bowls of stew. "Here, now, have taste of me famous bonzabeast stew!"

The four took the bowls and gave them a sniff. Kronk picked up a spoon and took a sip. "Mmm! Tangy…yet robust!" Kronk admired. "I'm impressed."

"Old family recipe," Silver chuckled. "Go on, boys, have a swing." Sora picked up a spoon, but it started giggling. Giggling? The spoon then changed shape into a little pink blob with two tiny eyes. "Morph!" Silver called as the little blob flew over onto his hand. "You jiggle-headed blob of mischief!"

"What is that thing?" Jim laughed as Morph started flying around him playfully.

"He's a morph," Silver answered. "Rescued the little shape-shifter right-near Halloween Town." Morph floated back to Silver and purred like a cat as he hugged Silver. "He took a shine to me. We been together ever since."

"Right," Amelia nodded. "We're about to get underway. These boys will be in your charge, Silver."

Silver gasped, "Beggin' your pardon, but…"

"See to it these boys are kept busy," Amelia interrupted and walked back to deck.

"But!" Too late. "So the Captain's put you with me, eh?"

"Guess," Sora deadpanned.

"Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with the captain?"

"Yeah," NL said…The silence was rather awkward.

"You know…" Jim broke the silence as he picked up some type of fruit from a barrel. "…These purps…they're kinda like the ones back home on Montressor. You ever been there?" Jim asked Silver.

"I can't say I have, Jimbo," Silver said as he went to chop up some vegetables.

"Come to think about it," Jim continued. "Just before I left…I met this guy who was, um…he was kinda looking for a cyborg buddy of his."

"Is that so?" Silver seemed uninterested. "What was the old salamander's name?"

"Bones," Jim answered. "Billy Bones?"

"Bones?" Silver put on a questioning look. "Bones?"

"Uh-huh, ringin' any bells?"

"Must have been a different cyborg," Silver shrugged.

"How come we didn't get any lines?" Kronk whispered to NL.

"Eh," NL shrugged. "I'm feeling lazy."

Suddenly, a whistle on deck sounded. "Eh, off with you lads, and watch the launch. There'll be plenty of work a-waitin' for you afterwards." Silver gave the 4 a push and they walked off on to the deck.

"We best be keepin' a sharp eye on this one, eh, Morph?" Silver petted his little blob. "We wouldn't want him strayin' into things he shouldn't…"

_**RLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSL**_

"We're all clear, Captain!" Mystery declared as she walked up to Amelia, Doppler, Jack and Kairi near the steering wheel

"Alrighty then," Amelia nodded. "Let's get this ship going, then!"

The sails of the ship started to rise up and seemed to be gathering energy from the sun nearby. "Loose all solar sails!" some crew members shouted, rather confirming what I just typed. Sora, Jim and NL looked over the railing to see that the ship started to rise into the air and could see much of the space station. Suddenly, the three of them started to rise into the air.

"Whoa!" Sora did a back flip in the air.

"We must be leaving the gravitational pull," Janitor said as he floated by as if he was lounging about.

"Activate the artificial gravity, if you would Wolf," Amelia called. Wolf flew through the air and pulled down a lever that pulled everyone back down to the ship's deck. Unfortunately for JD, Time and Jack Sparrow…they were hanging upside-down.

"Would you like the honor of steering the ship, Kairi?" Amelia asked.

"Would I!" Kairi quickly jumped to wheel and the ship started to rev up much like a motorcycle.

"Brace yourselves, you two," Amelia warned Doppler and Jack.

"'Brace yourself,'" Jack and Doppler whispered snidely. The ship then took off at a great speed and sent the two flying backwards, resulting in a crash into a wall. "Oh bugger."

Silver walked over to Sora, NL and Jim, looked them over. "So…" he said. "I suppose I'd best be puttin' you scallywags to work. So come on, the lot of you. We'll start by scourin' out the pots' 'n' pans in the galley." Silver walked away, and Sora and the others slowly followed.

The group made their way into the galley, but before they did, Sora and Jim couldn't help but notice the scowl he received from the scorpion creature.

_**RLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSLRLSL**_

Several hours later, almosteveryone was all about ready to collapse from all the work they'd done. After cleaning the pans, Silver had them clean the whole galley. Then he had them cook a meal for the crew, then they had to clean everything again, then had them swab the entire deck, then they had to replace some old ropes, then they had to cook dinner, then clean the galley again! Needless to say, they were all very tired.

The group, finally getting a break, had taken up temporary residence on the port side deck and watched the stars as they sailed through space. Everyone…or should I say…except Wolf and Jim who were out on deck and set on a net that hung on the side of the ship, gazing out into the universe out there.

Wolf turned to Jim and asked, "So, what are you doing here? Just treasure hunting?"

"Heh," Jim laughed. "Yeah…We're after Captain Flint's treasure."

"Who's Flint?"

"You mean you never heard of Captain Flint?!" Jim gasped. Jim went on to explain the old legends of Captain Flint, the pirate who plundered ships and disappeared without a trace. He explained that all the treasure was kept on one secret planet. Treasure Planet. He told the story of an old alien who landed on his planet and died, but left him a strange device which turned out to be a map. But soon after, pirates came and attacked, destroying Jim's home. He then, with the help of Doctor Doppler, got a ship and crew and went after the treasure.

"I see," Wolf nodded. "Tell me, what are you planning to do with that treasure?"

"Huh, I never really thought about it," Jim said thoughtfully. "I guess, fix up my mom's inn."

"Awfully nice of you," Wolf whispered. "So…what about your parents? You failed to mention anything about them."

"My parents? Well, my mom's back home on Montressor…"

"And your dad?"

Jim paused. He turned away and looked out at the stars. Unaware that Silver had walked up and was listening in.

"I don't know…" Jim finally replied. "He left a long time ago. Apparently he just didn't want to be a father anymore and headed out… without even saying goodbye."

"Jim…" Wolf sighed, not really sure on what to say, but simply said, "I'm sorry."

Wolf felt a bad for Jim. Having feeling the pain of losing one's family.

"So what's your story?" Jim shaking Wolf of his thoughts.

"Heh," Wolf shook his head. "My stories aren't worth telling."

"How do you know till you do?"

Wolf sighed. "Alright. Back on my home planet of Earth, it went into war…with itself."

"Itself?" Jim questioned. "What kind of a world would have its own people fight with each other?"

"Huh," Wolf shook his head again. "That's what is sad about it…Ever since I was born, the war was raging. Children on Earth had their memories filled with war, fear, and the thought that if you were not strong enough, I'd die. We were all trained to become soldiers. So I learned how to use swords at a very young age. When it was time for my town to enter…I went off…but when I finally returned…I found out that my family was killed in a bombing…Tell you the truth I don't know what happened next exactly…I just hopped onto a space shuttle that was immigrating some innocent people to different worlds. I was immigrated to a world called Azarath. That is where I met……someone I'll never forget…_Kassy_." Wolf just couldn't continue anymore.

"Did…something happen there?" Jim asked.

"Yeah," Wolf sighed. "And it was my fault…"

There was a long, quite and very sad silence. Silver, who couldn't take the silence anymore, walked over to the two. "You young pups did well today." Silver continued with a grin. "However, that was just the start. Tomorrow the real work begins, and like it or not, I'll be pounding a few skills into your thick skulls."

"Don't do us any favors," Wolf grumbled.

"Ah, you can be sure of that. Now, you had all best be getting some rest. You got an early start in the morning."

Silver walked away with Morph following behind. "Well," Jim slid off the net. "I guess it's time I turn in. You?"

Wolf leaned against the net and stared some more into the sky. "I think I'm going to stay here for a bit longer, Jim."

"Okay," Jim nodded understanding. "Well…good night."

"Night." Wolf never did go to sleep that night. He couldn't. He was thinking about his best friend…

_**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**_

Out on fields and fields and fields of grass prairies, there were three figures walking along one path. One was a humanoid dog. He wore a green shirt, black vest, white gloves, a green hat, brown pants and shoes.

The second figure was a humanoid duck. He only wore a blue sailor's shirt and cap.

The third figure was a humanoid mouse. He wore clothes similar to Sora's only the colors were red, white and yellow. They were none-other-than the Disney Trio! MICKEY! DONALD! AND GOOFY!

"So, Mickey?" Donald asked. "Where are we going exactly?"

"We're going to warn the other Keyblade bearers of the threat of the DarkSouls," Mickey answered.

"But shouldn't we warned Sora and the others first?" Goofy asked.

"Don't worry," Mickey assured them. "I'm sure my old buddy warned them already. Heh, he always wanted to do something like that. Well, here we are." Mickey pointed to the fork in the road that led to three different roads.

"Er…" Donald looked around. "Where now?"

"We're here," Mickey answered. He pulled out his golden Keyblade and jumped high into the air and came back down with his Keyblade pointing forward. As he landed as giant door appeared before them. It looked similar to door from the Awakening, but had a symbol on it. The symbol looked like an orange spat and had the letter N on it.

"Whoa!" Donald and Goofy gazed with amazement.

"Oh! Here you guys," Mickey handed Donald and Goofy two strips of gum.

"Uh," Goofy thought. "Thanks, Mickey, but why did you give us some gum?"

"It's a special gum that'll let us breathe underwater," Mickey explained as he put one strip in his mouth.

"UNDERWATER?!" Donald squawked.

"Where else would a sponge live?" Mickey laughed as the door opened and a great light was shining out of it.

"Sponge?"

_**End of Chapter 25**_

NL: Well…This chapter's done. Wish I could finish this arc already though! I got big plans for the next arc!

Time: Which is?

NL: Like I'm going to tell! And I'm just ONE review from 100 reviews!!! Be the one and I'll thank the person in the next chapter!


	30. The Makings of Greatness

NL: It's truly good to be back!

Mystery: You said that already in your review replies!!!

NL: Which reminds me…I got to thank my 100th reviewer! But instead…I'd like to thank my reliable reviewers that I can count on! And just so you know, I'm putting you all in order of when you reviewed my last chapter, so you won't feel offended if you come in last or anything.

ThunderBenderPrincess: Thank you very much for your reviews!

Chrislma Janine Gahat: Thank you! Your reviews always make me feel like I'm a great writer…and that makes me feel special!

Darius Almighty: Yes! A new reviewer, but a great friend! And you're an amazing writer! Can't wait to see where Sora and the gang are!

Moonshine's Guide: Heh, heh, one of my first reviewers…Thank you so much for reading!

Phantom64: Man! One of the great Kingdom Hearts writers! Cough…one of them being me…cough. Thanks for reading this! Hope you get the next chapter up soon!

And even though he hasn't reviewed yet…KingOfShippers: Aw man…his reviews always made me laugh! And he's finally got his KH story out! I recommend reading!

**_Chapter 26: The Makings of Greatness_**

The next day Wolf and the others discovered Silver wasn't kidding about the real work starting. First thing he did was have them swab the decks end to end. And with all the commotion, it wasn't easy. Sora was swabbing his section of the deck when he heard some of the crew whispering. Something about the secretive way they'd been acting seemed suspicious to Sora, but he didn't have much time to wonder about it when the scorpion creature appeared next to him.

"You sshould mind your own busssinessss," he hissed with a snake-like voice.

"I _was_ minding my own business and cleaning up after you and the other walking-pig sties around here," Sora replied.

The alien narrowed his eyes and hissed, "I'd watch my tongue if I were you, brat. Or you might end losssing it." The alien snapped his claws, to add to his point.

Jim, knowing there would be trouble, walked up between Sora and the alien. "What's the matter, bright eyes? You're getting pretty worked up over nothing. Got something to hide?"

The alien growled and raised a claw, only to have it gripped by a robotic vise. He turned to see the vise attached to Silver's arm. "Now, now Mr. Scroop," Silver said calmly. "We needn't be losing our temper, do we?" Silver tightened his grip to make sure Scroop paid attention. "After all, they're only children. No need to cause a fuss. Am I right?"

Silver tightened his grip even more, causing Scroop to wince in pain. "…R-right."

"Good." Silver let go of Scroop's claw and watched as the red alien walked away.

"Thanks," Sora said to Jim and Silver. "I thought for a minute we'd have a fight on our hands."

"Yeah," Jim nodded. "What's his problem, anyway?"

"Never mind that." Silver turned to face the two teenagers. "You two need to learn to pick your fights a little more carefully. Or you'll end up in a fight you can't win. Understand?"

"Yeah." Jim replied. "I guess so…"

"Good then. Now, back to work, both of ya."

"Yes sir," they groaned.

Silver grinned and walked off. Jim frowned and picked up his and Sora's mops. "You know, he has a point," NL popped up out of nowhere.

"Geeze!" Sora practically jumped out of his skin. "Don't do that, NL!"

"Sorry," NL laughed. "And as I was saying…He's not such a bad cyborg. He just saved your butts."

"Yeah…" they nodded in agreement, until…"HEY?!" The pair of them picked up a bucket and threw their water at him.

"Betrayed by my own element…" NL spit some water out of his mouth.

_**RLSL-RLSL-RLSL**_

Later, after all the work for the day was done, Silver went below deck to see the rest of the crew waiting.

"Ah, so we're all here," he said. "Good. Now, if you pardon my plain speaking, gentlemen…ARE YOU ALL STARK-RAVING, TOTALLY BLINKING DAFT?!?!" Silver's hand transformed into a sword, which he swung dangerously, causing the other aliens to scatter. "After me all me finagling getting us hired as an upstanding crew…you want to blow the whole mutiny before it's time?!"

"The boy wasss sssniffing about," Scroop said.

"Don't you worry about those kids. I'll run 'em so ragged they won't have time to think. Don't worry… we'll have our treasure soon enough."

_**RLSL-RLSL-RLSL**_

Sora sat in the galley with the others, peeling potatoes (or at least, that's what they resembled) and occasionally looking up at the doorway, wishing he could be outside in the sunlight. Silver hadn't let up on their work, and the group was growing tired of all the work.

"How many more of these things do we have to peel?" JD asked.

"About a hundred," Jim replied, only half joking.

Sora picked up another potato to peal, but was a little surprised when it transformed into Morph. "Morph, you silly little shape-shifter," Sora said as he petted Morph.

"Morph's certainly taken a shine to you," Silver said, as he walked down into the galley. He looked around at the peeled vegetables or whatever they were and grinned. "Good work. Coulda been better, but good none the less. All right, how would some of you young pups like a little outing?"

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"The Cap'n asked me to do some scouting, so I'll be taking one of the longboats out. I could use some assistance and company though, so what do ya say?"

"As long as it doesn't involve peeling anything, count me in!" Sora jumped.

"I'm with him," Jim agreed. "Let's go."

"Wait for us!" Time and JD called as they ran after them, but Janitor's hands reached over and pulled them back.

"Where do you think you're going, ladies?" Janitor asked as he carried them off. "I know this black hole nearby…"

_**RLSL-RLSL-RLSL**_

After getting one of the smaller boats into position, and opening the door on the bottom of the ship, Sora and Jim followed Silver into the boat which then lowered itself down and into space. Sora wasn't entirely sure how an open vessel like this kept them safe from the cold vacuum of space, but decided not to question it. He'd seen stranger things. Like just now, he could have sworn he saw two guys get thrown into a black hole and spat them back out.

Silver raised the solar sail and handed the controls to Jim. "Care to try your hand at piloting this thing Jimbo?"

Jim grinned and took the controls. "Sure, I can give it a try."

Before anyone knew what was going on, Jim pulled the longboat out at top speed, maneuvering it like a pro. "Wow Jim, you're a natural!" Sora admired.

"Aye, that you are," Silver agreed. "Where'd you learn to steer a longboat like this?"

"I've never really piloted a longboat before," Jim replied. "But it's not that different from a hover sail. I used to fly them all the time back home. Heh, kinda got myself in trouble with the law that way more than once."

"Hover sail?" Sora asked. "Sounds fun. You gotta teach me to ride one of them!"

Suddenly, the group heard a loud blast and saw a burst of light. "What was that?" Jim asked.

"I'm not sure," Silver replied. "Let's get back to the ship, on the double."

"What's going on?" Amelia demanded as she quickly got to the deck of the ship.

Doppler looked out and saw a nearby star begin spewing out fireballs. "It's that star! It's dying out!"

Amelia turned to the crew just as Sora, Jim and Silver came up on deck. "All hands, to your stations! Secure life-lines! Secure the solar sails!"

The crew replied with an "Aye Cap'n!" and got right to work.

Everyone tied a long rope around their wastes and Jim and Silver tied the other ends to the mast, making sure they wouldn't come undone, in case someone went overboard. Riku, Stitch and Wolf took positions at laser canons and began shooting away fireballs. The rest of the crew immediately began securing the sails, so that they wouldn't be damaged.

Suddenly, the star shot out a giant blazing sphere, bigger than the whole ship. The guys tried to blast it, but it continued coming towards them. Everyone thought for sure they were done for, but the fireball stopped suddenly and pulled back again. Everyone then noticed everything was starting to be pulled towards the star, which was now changing.

"Oh my god…" Mystery gasped. "It's devolving into a… black hole!"

Mystery was right! The star fell in on itself creating a hole in space itself, the gravity of which was so strong not even light escaped. The ship started moving towards its doom, and the crew started panicking.

"Aw man!" Kronk screamed. "We're going to die! Just like in Port Royal when the Kraken attacked! We're going to die! We're going to die!"

"We're not going to die!" everyone shouted in annoyance.

"What do we do now?!" Kairi screamed, as the ship was rocked by a wave of energy being thrown from the black hole.

"Blast these waves!" Amelia shouted, trying to regain control of the ship's helm. "They're deucedly erratic!"

"No, Captain, they're not erratic at all!" Doppler corrected, looking at a computer screen nearby. "In fact there will be another in 2.5 minutes, followed by the biggest magilla of them all!"

A sudden thought came to Amelia. "That's brilliant, Doctor! We'll ride that last magilla out of here!"

"Sails are secure Cap'n!" Sora reported.

"Good!" Amelia replied. "Now, release them again!"

"What?!" Time screamed. "Is she nuts?!"

"Do what she says!" NL shouted. "She knows what she's doing!"

The crew quickly did as they were told, and began releasing the sails again. The next wave which Doppler predicted hit the ship, just as Sora, NL and Time had gotten up the mast. The shock caused Sora to fly away from the mast and out of the ship's gravity. He floated up until reaching the end of his life-line.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted in terror from the deck.

"Help!" Sora called.

"Hold on, we'll think of something!" Time called out.

On the deck, in the midst of all the confusion, Mr. Scroop approached the mast and saw the situation Sora was in. Smiling evilly, he decided now was the perfect time to get rid of Sora and with one snap of his claw, cut his life-line. Sora cried out as he floated up and away from the ship.

"Sora!" everyone shouted.

Thinking fast, Mystery magiced up her magic bow. She pulled back on the string to have an arrow appear with its head the color purple for a Gravity spell. She shot it out precisely at Sora. The arrow hit him and then the spell took hold of him and pulled him back to the mast where NL and Time grabbed him.

"Brace yourselves!" Amelia shouted, as the sails were finally readied and the giant wave drew close. Everyone held on tight, waiting for the impact. The wave hit and the sails filled. The ship flew away from the black hole at terrifying speed and when the wave finally died out Amelia engaged the thrusters and moved the ship as far away from the black hole as she could before they could get caught again.

"Excellent work, Doctor," Amelia said with a smile. "Is everyone all right?"

NL, Sora and Time climbed down from the mast. "Good heavens," Doppler gasped. "What happened?"

"Sora got flung off the mast and then his life-line didn't hold up," Time explained.

"Hmm…" Scroop said with a smirk. "It ssseemsss his life-line wassssn't properly sssecured."

Everyone turned to look at Jim, who blinked in confusion. "No, that's impossible!" he said. "I made sure they were secure! I…" Jim turned to the mast but found that Sora's rope was no longer there. Unknown to anyone else, Scroop had removed the end of the rope still tied there. Amelia and the rest of the crew turned to Jim, with disappointed looks on their faces. Wolf also turned to face Jim, but only saw him walk away sullenly. Silver watched as Jim walked away and shot a disapproving glare at Scroop.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Riku asked, as he ran over with Kairi and Stitch.

"Yeah… I think so," Sora replied. "Just shaken up. That was pretty scary…"

"I'm just glad Mystery got you down in time," NL sighed. "Nice job…"

"Don't call me…" Mystery began their constant joke. "…wait…you called my Mystery?"

"I got to respect ya after that!" NL laughed as he pulled his cousin into a hug.

"Thanks…" Mystery replied, embarrassed her cousin was hugging her. "Go ahead and call me Yumi again. I kinda miss it."

"You okay, Sora?" Kairi asked

"Yeah," Sora nodded as he looked at where Jim went. "But I'm more worried about Jim…"

_**RLSL-RLSL-RLSL**_

Later, after the rest of the crew had settled down for the night, Sora, Wolf and Limit ventured up to the deck to see Jim sitting among the ropes, looking gloomy and miserable. Wolf slowly approached, and touched his shoulder. "Hey. What're you doing out here?"

"Nothing…" Jim barely answered, without even looking at him.

Wolf moved his hand away and tried to think of something more to say. NL took up his position. "Um…nice night, isn't it?" Jim didn't reply. "Jim…I know you feel bad, but you don't need to. Sora's fine. We all make mistakes sometimes…"

"Don't you get it?!" Jim interrupted, finally turning to face the three. "I screwed up! And Sora almost died because of it! I'm always screwing up, and it always hurts someone else! You have no idea how that feels."

"Believe me," Wolf sighed. "I know what that's like…"

"Don't tell me about screwing up!" Sora shouted. "Because of many things I've done, it always resulted in one of my friends getting captured or hurt! So don't go saying we don't know how it feels…cause it happens a lot…"

"What's all this blubbering for, now?" the four turned to see Silver walk up, Morph floating just above his shoulder.

"Nothing…" Jim muttered.

Silver sighed and shook his head. "Let me tell you kids something. All of ye…" He turned to Wolf, Jim, Sora and NL and looked at their sad, despairing faces and smiled lightly. "You all have set out on your own journeys, and they seem like pretty rough sailing. After the first storm or two, you're about ready to turn hard to port and sail home again, but if ye do that… you'll never get anywhere but the port ye started in." Sora and Jim looked at Silver, slightly confused. NL and Wolf on the other hand, knew what he meant. "What I'm saying is ye can't give up! There's great things waiting at the end of your voyages, and you've all got the stuff it takes to endure whatever comes your ways."

"You… you really think so?" Jim asked.

"Aye. You've got the makings of greatness in you…All of you. Someday, you'll all achieve great things, and I…" Silver chuckled lightly. "I just hope I can be there to see it." Slowly, but surely, they began to smile. Even Wolf! Somehow, the old cyborg's words hit home and boosted their confidence.

Tears began falling down Jim's face. He couldn't help but hug Silver around his large waist. Silver was quite surprised, but somehow didn't mind the show of affection. Though to tell the truth it was a little awkward. "Uh, well now…" he said, gently moving Jim back. "I think it's time we all got some rest, hmm? Off with ya now, there'll be more work tomorrow." Sora and the others smiled broadly and nodded. They all bid Silver good night and walked away. Silver watched them leave and shook his head as Morph sat on his upheld index finger. "Getting' in too deep here Morphy…" he chuckled. "Next thing ye know, they'll be saying I've gone soft." Silver petted Morph on the head with a soft smile and walked off to get some rest himself.

Unknown to him, Scroop lurked in the rigging just above, hissing deviously as he spied on the old cyborg.

_**RLSL-RLSL-RLSL**_

Sora was in a hammock trying to fall asleep with the others and just as he started drifting off again he felt as though he was begin watched and slowly opened his eyes to see a pink face an inch away from his. With a start he fell out of his hammock. He jumped back up and looked around angrily. "Morph, what do you think you're doing?" he hissed, though he wasn't really all that mad with the shape-shifter.

Jim, lying in a hammock nearby, groaned from the noise interrupting his sleep and sat up. "Try a little louder, I don't think the whole ship heard ya," he groaned, half bitter, half asleep.

"Eheh… sorry," Sora said sheepishly.

Jim just shook his head and pulled on one of his boots as Sora continued looking for Morph. He reached for his other boot only to see it hop out of reach. He tried again and it moved farther away, this time floating up into the air. Sora and Jim glared at the boot and sternly scowled, "Morph!"

The boot stuck its tongue out at them and changed back into Morph. The little creature floated to a nearby crate and revealed Jim's other boot, holding it up tauntingly. "Morph!" Jim called, chasing after the blob. Morph dropped the boot and floated away, followed by Sora and Jim, who had retrieved his boot and put it on his foot. The chase continued to the other side of the room, and continued chasing Morph, laughing all the way, until they reached the galley. Morph ducked into a barrel of the fruits called purps and Jim and Sora approached the barrel and looked inside. All there was inside was purps…until one grew eyes.

"**Aha!**" they cried, jumping in and grabbing Morph before he could get away. But before they could celebrate their victory, they heard someone walk in.

"All we're saying," said one of the alien crew. "Is that we should kill 'em now." Jim motioned for Sora and Morph to stay quiet, as they heard the other aliens agree. Something was definitely up.

"We need to make our move, while they least suspect it. There are only 15 of 'em."

Sora and Jim heard a familiar sound of a footstep and the hollow thump of a robotic peg-leg, signifying Silver walked in. The two hiding in the barrel thought the plotting aliens had been caught in the act, but then Silver began speaking. "Listen here, the lot of you. We don't move till _I _say so! And if any of you do anything before then I'll gut ya myself!"

"Big talk…" Scroop said in a dark tone. "But that'ssss all it is."

"What're you on about Mr. Scroop?!" Silver demanded.

"I've ssssseen the way you've gotten closssse to thossse kidsss," Scroop continued, reaching into the barrel to grab a purp. Jim carefully held up a purp for the alien to grab. Scroop pulled the fruit out, none the wiser about the eaves-droppers, and turned to Silver. "Ye've grown a sssssoft sspot for them." Emphasizing his point a he poked a hole in the purp and juice started flowing out.

Silver looked worried. "What're you talkin' about?"

"I sssaw you last night Sssilver. What wass it ye ssaid to 'em? 'You've got the makingsss of greatnesss in ye.'"

The others eyed Silver suspiciously, ready to turn on him. The old cyborg glared at Scroop. "Now you listen to me, the lot of ya! I care about one thing and one thing only! And that's Flint's trove! I just cuddled up to those sniveling brats to keep 'em off our trail. I told 'em some fancy words and made 'em feel as though I was being nice, and the little fools bought it! Now all of you shut your yaps, and don't make a move till I say so!"

How could Silver have done that to them? He looked around and knew Jim felt the worst.

"Land ho!" One of the aliens called from the crow's nest. Silver and his gang heard it and ran up on deck as fast as they could.

Silver ran to the railing and looked out to see the planet they were now approaching. He reached for his spyglass but didn't find it on his belt. "Where the devil is it?" Sora and Jim got out of the barrel and looked at each other sadly.

"I don't believe it…" Sora sighed. "What'll we do now?"

"We have to tell the others," Jim replied. "Come on!"

They ran to the door, but their way was blocked as Silver stepped into the doorway. "Jimbo, Sora…" Silver said, confused. He looked at the two in front of him and realized what had happened. "So, we're playing games are we?"

Jim and Sora backed away. "Yeah," Jim replied. "We're playing games…" Sora saw as Jim secretly picked up a knife and hid it behind his back.

"I see…" Silver rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "Well, ya know… I never did like games much. I always hated to lose…"

"Yeah… Me too!" Jim plunged forward and drove the knife into Silver's robotic leg, causing the cyborg to howl in pain and giving the two time to run past him and straight to the Captain's quarters.

Silver finally got back on his feet and limped up to the deck. He shouted to his crew to get their attention. "Change of plan boys!" he called, transforming his hand into a sword. "We move **NOW!**" The other pirates gave a cheer and immediately set to work raiding the ship for weapons and taking control…

_**RLSL-RLSL-RLSL**_

"Pirates aboard my ship?!" Amelia demanded, after Jim had related the story to her. "I'll see they all hang!"

"Gah!" Jack Sparrow gagged on a glass of water he was drinking right now and spat it at NL.

"Again betrayed by me element!" NL wiped the water off his face.

Sora went to warn to the others in the sleeping quarters while Jim had gone straight to Amelia's quarters, making sure they brought NL, Wolf and Doppler with them and told her everything they'd heard. Amelia immediately went to work arming herself and tossed a laser gun to Doppler. "Ever used one of these, Doctor?" she asked.

Doppler held the weapon with his thumb and fore-finger and examined it. "Well…yes…actually…uh…I've…" He touched the trigger and accidentally blasted a nearby astro globe. "Uh… no, I'm afraid not."

Amelia rolled her eyes and handed another gun to Jim. "No Limit," She said. "I trust you and your friends will make do with those weapons of yours?"

_Limit Break_ appeared in his hand and he nodded. "I've been ready to scrap for awhile now!" NL cheered.

"Good." She took out the small spherical map from the safe and tossed it to Jim. "Guard that with your life, Mr. Hawkins." Jim nodded and tucked the map into his pocket.

"Look!" Doppler shouted. The others turned to see several Pirate Heartless appear.

"Heartless?!" NL and Jack gasped.

"Silver must be controlling them somehow!" Wolf suggested.

"Do we fight them?" Jack asked as he pulled out _Follow the Wind_.

"No," Amelia replied. "We have to get out of here. We're far too outnumbered."

"But what about the others?!" Jim cried out.

"Jim!" NL called. "You follow me and Wolf as we get the others. You guys get to the hold and get a longboat ready!"

"Fine by me, mate!" Jack dashed out another door, followed quickly by Doppler and Amelia.

"Ready?" NL asked as his Keyblade started spinning like a drill again.

"Yeah," Wolf and Jim nodded.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" they shouted as they blasted and slashed their way to the deck. On the deck, they spotted Sora, Riku, Stitch and Janitor surround with Pirate Heartless. NL fired a green energy beam out of his free hand and destroyed most of the Heartless as he, Wolf and Jim jumped down to them.

"Where are the others?" Jim asked.

"I told them to get to a longboat," Sora explained. "Riku, Stitch, Janitor and me decided to stay behind to wait for you guys and take care of upcoming Heartless."

"Okay," NL nodded. "Now we're here. NOW LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!"

The group ran down to the hold, but before they could escape in a longboat they found they had been followed by several alien pirates and Heartless.

"JIM!" Sora yelled. "SORA!" Jim yelled too. Out of nowhere a solar sailor appeared. It looked like a wind sailor only mechanical. Jim and Sora jumped on it. "TREASURE HUNT!" They flew circles the Heartless. Causing the Heartless to get dizzy as they try to keep up with them. Sora jumped off and slashed the dizzy Heartless into the air. Jim then quickly hit them repeatedly with his sailor as he zoomed past them, causing them be destroyed.

"Whoa!" Stitch and Janitor gazed with amazement. "Was that what I thought that was?!" Stitch asked NL.

"Yep!" NL nodded. "They just performed a Limit!"

"Where did the solar sailor come from, then?" Janitor asked.

"Limits are just to beat-up enemies, not to make sense!"

"Hurry up, you guys!" Riku called as the others hopped in one of the longboat, which already had the others inside it. But the aliens charged towards them.

Doppler aimed his laser and fired, but instead of hitting the pirates he hit a rope. However, the rope broke, releasing the longboat the aliens had jumped on, on their way towards their prey. The boat fell through the door and they plummeted to the ground below.

"Did you actually aim for that?" Amelia asked, both impressed and disbelieving.

"You know, I actually _did_!" Doppler replied, not quite believing it himself.

Suddenly, Jim felt a tug at his pocket and turned in time to see Morph holding the map in his mouth. Morph smiled playfully and floated quickly out of Jim's reach, just as Silver came down to the hold. "Morph, come here boy!" Jim called, trying to get Morph's attention.

"Morphy, come here!" Silver called, petting his leg.

Morph looked back and forth between the two as they continued calling him, but finally decided to duck into a coil of rope. Jim rushed to it and pulled out the map as fast as he could, just before Silver could.

"Jim!" Sora called. Jim quickly ran to join them, as Silver's hand became a laser and he took aim at Jim. With his leg in the way it was he couldn't chase him down, so this was the only way. He was about to fire, but couldn't bring himself to it. He sighed angrily and glared, at Jim, who had gotten in the longboat with the others.

"Let's go!" Jim shouted.

"We can't!" JD replied. "It's stuck!"

Jack turned to see the ropes tangled in the pulleys. He then turned to see several Heartless rushing towards them. Jack taking aim with his Keyblade, he threw it at the ropes holding the boat. It spun like a flying shuriken and sliced right through the ropes, causing it to fall out of the ship. And Jack's Keyblade spun right back to its owner.

"Wow!" Kronk admired. "He did it! Jack Sparrow actually did it!"

"Captain!" Jack groaned. "I should have just let these blokes be turned to Heartless…"

Thinking quickly, Amelia and Time grabbed the controls. "Let go, Time Zone!" she shouted.

"I have experience at driving these things! Let me do it!" Time replied angrily…until Janitor took Time's Time Mallet and bonked him on the head, knocking him out.

"Thank you, my good Janitor!" Amelia piloted the longboat down to the planet's surface. Unfortunately, before they could get there a pirate shot a laser canon at them, blasting the back on the boat.

The group plummeted to the ground, but fortunately Mystery shot an Aero arrow to cushion their fall. The boat came to rest among a group of strange trees and Sora and the others stumbled out.

"We made it!" JD shouted happily as he danced around with the still knocked-out Time Zone. "We're alive!"

"Well," Amelia said, standing up and dusting off her uniform. "Not one of my best landings, but it was good enough." She smiled but suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Captain!" Jim called, as he and the others rushed to Amelia's side. "You're hurt!"

"No, no, don't be silly," Amelia insisted. "Just some slight bruising. Now, Mr. Hawkins…" She turned to Stitch, but after squinting and shaking her head she realized her mistake and turned to Jim. "…Let's see the map."

Jim pulled the map out of his pocket again and held it up. But his heart sank when the orb changed form and turned into Morph. "Morph!" Jim shouted. "What are you doing here?! Where's the map?!" Morph transformed into a small version of the map and a coil of rope then showed the map being placed in the rope.

"It's still on the ship!" Kairi groaned. "Great! Now what?"

"Now…" said Jim, looking up at the ship, floating above. "I think our first priority is to find somewhere safe to hide."

The others agreed. "Very well," Amelia said. "Let's get going."

"Oh no you don't," Doppler said sternly. "You're not going anywhere till I say so. We need to take a look at your injuries."

"Couldn't you guys just heal her?" Wolf asked Sora and Mystery.

Sora and Mystery shook their heads. "I wish we could, but I used my magic doing that Limit."

"And I used up my magic trying to keep us from crashing."

"Then what'll we do next?" Time asked as he finally woke-up.

"Sora, Jim, Time and I will go find a safe place to hide," NL suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Sora turned to others and said, "You guys stay here and keep the Doctor and the Captain safe. We'll be back soon."

Everyone nodded. "Stay safe," Kairi said, as Sora, Jim, Time and NL walked off into the strange jungle…

_**End of Chapter 26**_

Time: I CAN'T BELIEVE SILVER BETRAYED US!!!

NL: Don't worry! I'm sure you'll be happy next chapter!

Time: Why?

NL: Oh…no reason…


	31. Recovery Mission

NL: FINALLY! I thought I'll never get to introduce this character!

Time, Mystery, Wolf and generally everyone else: **_WHO IS IT ALREADY?!?!_**

NL: Just wait! OH! And I need to say something! To the reviewers who wanted to see B.E.N. Yes! He is appearing this chapter! I just got mixed up with ANOTHER Ben I'm using in this story. I'm terribly sorry for the mix-up!

**_Chapter 27: Recovery Mission_**

Sora, Jim, No Limit and Time Zone walked closely together, so they wouldn't get lost as they moved into the jungle, keeping their eyes peeled for any signs of danger.

"How are we gonna find shelter around here?" Time asked, holding Morph like a security blanket.

"I don't know," Jim replied. "Hopefully we'll find something before dark."

Time nodded, but turned around suddenly when he heard a rustling. He didn't see anything, but couldn't shake the bad feeling that they were being watched. "You think anything lives on this planet?" Time asked NL, nervously. "Anything……dangerous?"

NL stopped, as though the thought disturbed him too. "I'm not sure…probably not though."

"Yeah…you're probably right…"

The group were about to continue when they both heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. NL and Sora pulled out their Keyblades, Time his Time Mallet and Jim pulled out his laser. The four braced themselves and neared the bushes to try and discover the source of the noise, when suddenly they were pounced on by a robot.

"Oh thank goodness!" the robot shouted, hugging Sora, Jim, NL and Time tightly. "I'm saved! You don't know how long I've been stuck on this planet!"

The four broke free of the robot's death grip. "What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"I've been marooned here for years. I haven't seen another living thing in a century! Don't get me wrong, a little solitude is fine, but I mean, after a hundred years you…**YOU GO A LITTLE NUTS! **Hehehe."

"Who are you…?" Jim asked, a little freaked out by the odd robot.

"My name? Uh…don't tell me; uh…It's…um…" Jim and Sora glanced warily at each-other. "Um…uh…Oh! It's B.E.N.! BioElectronic Navigator!"

"Oookaaay…" NL said slowly. "I'm NL and this is Sora, Jim and Time Zone."

"Pleased to meet you!" B.E.N. grabbed both of their hands, causing Morph to jump out of Time's arms suddenly and hide behind Jim. "So, Sora, Jimmy, NL, Time, what brings you here?"

"It's Jim," Jim corrected, pulling his hand back before B.E.N. could shake his arm off. "And we're kind of in a hurry; we need to find a place to hide from some pirates and…"

"Pirates! Oh, don't even get me started on pirates! I don't like them. I remember Captain Flint; man did he have a temper!"

"Wait, you knew Captain Flint?" Jim asked.

"I think he suffered from mood swings, personally. But then I don't know about those kinds of things."

"Who's Flint?" NL asked.

"It's his treasure we're after!" Jim cheered.

"But that means…" Sora started.

"…You know about the treasure!" Time finished as he pointed to B.E.N.

"Treasure?" B.E.N. asked.

"Yeah, you know, Flint's trove?" Jim replied. "Loot of a thousand worlds?"

B.E.N. scratched his rusted metal chin for a moment, then suddenly had a thought. "Wait…I remember…it…Treasure! Lot's of treasure! Buried in the centroid of the mechanism!" B.E.N.'s eyes began glowing and started to blur and flicker like a television screen. "And, and Flint wanted to make sure nobody ever found it so he had me help…help him…Ahh!" B.E.N. began going haywire. "Data inaccessible!"

"B.E.N.!" Sora, NL, Time and Jim shouted.

"Reboot! Reboot!" Jim smacked B.E.N., successfully bringing the crazy malfunctioning to an end. "And you are…?" B.E.N. said to the group.

"Wait, what about the treasure?" Jim demanded.

"Hmm…I want to say…Larry, Curly, Moe and Jebadia. Am I right?"

"B.E.N.!" Sora shouted in frustration. "What were you saying before?! About the centroid of the mechanism…?"

"I'm sorry; my memory isn't what it used to be. I've…I've lost my mind. Hehe, I've lost my mind! You haven't found it, have you?"

"What?" Sora and Jim asked simultaneously.

"My central memory circuit, it's missing." B.E.N. turned to show a part of his head missing, wires sticking out like unkempt hairs.

"Uh-huh…" Jim nodded as he rolled his eyes. "Well, we really need to find a place to hide, so I think we'll be going now."

B.E.N. frowned and he slumped sadly. "Oh…o-okay, I…guess if you need to go then…then I guess this is goodbye…" B.E.N. sadly fell to his knees and turned his face away. "I'm sorry I'm so dysfunctional…I really am. You go ahead and go, I understand…"

Sora looked pitiably at the poor lonely robot and turned to Jim. "Jim…" he said. "We can't just leave the poor guy."

Jim sighed in defeat and turned to B.E.N. "Alright, you can come with us, but you have to stop talking."

B.E.N. pounced on Jim and hugged him tightly. "Oh, thank you!" He pulled Sora, NL and Time into a group hug and laughed. "Oh, this is fantastic! Me and my new buddies, searching for…" He stopped when he noticed Jim's displeased look. "Um…sorry. Being quiet now."

"And you have to stop touching me," Jim added, moving away from the crazed robot.

"Right, talking and touching, my two big no-nos. Hey, um, do you mind if we make a quick stop at my place?" Ben moved to a curtain of vines and pulled them back to reveal a large artificial structure. "Kind of urgent…Hehe. And I got to introduce my roommate…Oh my roommate! How can I for get him?!"

Sora, Jim, NL and Time gazed at the building in disbelief and amazement. "B.E.N.," Jim whispered. "I think you just solved our problem!"

_**TP-TP-TP**_

The group of 4 plus one manic robot, quickly went back for the others and the group made their way into B.E.N.'s "house."

"Sorry about the mess," he said, as everyone came in through the large opening that served as a door. "You'd think in a hundred years I'd have cleaned up a bit."

"Who are these losers?" another robot walked out of the shadows. His body and head was shaped like a cylinder. He had glass eyes and mouth. There was a compartment door on the front of his torso and he was smoking a cigar. (COME ON! You got to know who he is by now!!!)

"No way!" Time gasped. "It's……BENDER!!! From _Futurama_!!!"

"That's right!" the Fox Five robot took a deep puff from his cigar. "I'm in _Kingdom Hearts_, baby!"

"Aw man!" Time stammered. "I'm a big fan of _Futurama_!!! I always wanted a robot!"

"No way!" JD gasped. "I always wanted to have a robot too!"

"This only proves further that we're destined to be best friends!" Time laughed as he and JD danced around.

"Right…" Bender said. "Well…Get out of my house, meat bags!!!"

"Now be nice, Bender," B.E.N. told him. "They're my friends! So they're your friends too!"

"Friends?" Bender thought before rubbing his hands together evilly. "You mean pigeons….heheheheh…"

Doppler, after carrying Amelia in and setting her down to rest, looked at some of the images on the wall. "Look at these markings," he said. "They're identical to the ones on the map. They must come from an ancient civilization."

"Do you really think we'll be safe here?" Wolf asked.

"Oh yeah," Stitch replied. "There no way Silver and his goons will find us here."

"Hey look, more of your friends!" B.E.N. said, pointing out the door. Hearing that, Sora, Jim, NL and Wolf ran to look. They all gasped when they saw it was Silver and some of the crew. "Hey fellas! Over here!" Everyone jumped on B.E.N. to shut him up.

But it was too late. The pirates took out their guns and opened fire. Everyone ducked out of the way quickly. Sora quickly summoned the Keyblade in case the pirates got too close, while Jim fired back with his laser. "Stop wasting your fire!" Silver called to his men. He turned to the door and saw that Jim stopped firing as well. "Hello up there! Jimbo! Sora! If it be alright with the captain, I'd like a word with ye!"

"Come to bargain for the map no doubt," Amelia grumbled.

A sudden thought hit Sora. "Wait…that must mean…"

"He thinks we still have it," Jim finished.

_**TP-TP-TP**_

Silver was about to give up hope when he noticed Sora and Jim come out of the ancient building and walk towards him. Morph jumped away from Sora and happily flew to Silver. "Ah, Morphy," Silver said with a smile, petting the shape-shifter. "I wondered where you'd gone to." The old cyborg petted Morph for another second or two before noticing Jim and Sora standing a short distance away, relatively close, but still far enough away to show they distrusted them.

Silver limped over to a nearby rock and sat down with a thud, placing a hand on his robotic leg. "Ah, this old limb's been acting up…" he said. "Ever since what happened in the galley." He grinned at Jim and Sora, but they only looked back with distrust and resent. "Look… what ye heard back there…at least the part concerning you…it wasn't true. If that bloodthirsty lot thought I'd gone soft…they'd have gutted the lot of us." Their expressions didn't change. "Look, if we play our cards right, we could all walk away from here rich as kings. I've got those Heartless creatures in my charge, so ye needn't worry about the others. What do ye say?"

Jim chuckled humorlessly. "You really are something…" he said. "All that talk of greatness? Man, you really had us fooled."

"At least you taught us one thing," Sora added. "You taught us to stick to it. And that's just what we're gonna do: Stick to it. And we're going to make sure you never see one bit of that treasure!"

Silver's robotic eye glowed red as he stood up to face Jim and Sora. "Now you listen to me! That treasure is owed me, by thunder!"

"Well try getting it without my map," Jim replied angrily. "By thunder!"

Silver glared at the two, but neither backed down. He turned quickly towards his crew but looked back. "Listen to this then. Either I get that map by dawn, or so help me I'll use the ships cannons _and _the Heartless and blast this place to kingdom come!" The cyborg pirate transformed his arm into a crutch to make it easier to walk. "Morph, come on!" Morph, who by now had left Silver's side and drew close to Jim, was hesitant. "**Now!**" The poor shape shifter screeched from fright and jumped into Jim's arms.

Silver looked regretful for a moment after seeing Morph cowering from him, but stormed off grumbling. Jim pet Morph on the head and calmed him down as he and Sora watched Silver walk away.

_**TP-TP-TP**_

The group watched the pirates as they sat around their fire at the base of the building, bottling the small group in. "Now what?" Jim asked himself. "If we don't give him the map, we're dead. If we try to leave, we're dead. If we stay…"

"We're dead, we're dead, we're dead," JD said repeatedly, causing Janitor to promptly smack him in the back of the head.

"If we could just get to the ship…" Riku thought.

"But how?" Jim asked.

"I have no clue," Riku sighed.

"Oh it's hopeless!" Kronk cried. "I knew getting on that stupid ship was a bad idea!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Stitch smacked Kronk. "Crying is not going to help us right now!"

"Thanks little buddy. I need that." Stitch then smacked Kronk again.

"I needed that too." Then Stitch straight-out punched him.

"Now you're pushing it!"

B.E.N. shifted uneasily. "I think you need some alone time," he said. "I'll just step out the back door for a minute."

"Wait a minute!" Jim turned to look at B.E.N. with the others. "Back door?"

"Sure, it's right over here."

"**B.E.N.!**" Sora, Jim, NL and Wolf shouted.

"Why didn't you tell us there was a back door?!" Mystery demanded.

"You never asked," Bender replied for him.

"You know, he's right," Kronk said. "We never did ask that."

NL glared at Kronk for a moment before turning to B.E.N. "Where is this back door?"

The "back door" B.E.N. was talking about was actually a hidden passageway into an underground tunnel of sorts. Jim quickly came up with a plan to get to the ship and retrieve the map, and Sora volunteered to go with him. It was decided that B.E.N. and Bender would also go, and the rest would stay and protect Doppler and Amelia.

After following B.E.N. through the tunnel, they came to another hidden door located near the pirate's camp, but fortunately they were all asleep. "Now how do we get to the ship?" Sora asked.

Jim pointed to the pirate's longboat, tied nearby. "We'll just borrow a ride from them."

_**TP-TP-TP**_

After "borrowing" the longboat, Jim, Sora, Bender and B.E.N. returned to the ship and silently snuck aboard. Well, Sora and Jim were silent. B.E.N. and Bender weren't quite as stealthy, as they tripped over the railing and shouted before falling down with a crash.

"SHH!" Sora and Jim hissed.

"Sorry…" B.E.N. said with a chuckle. "So what's the plan Jimmy?"

"Sora and I will go and get the map," Jim replied. "You and Bender stay here and… keep a lookout."

"Aye-aye!" B.E.N. said, saluting Jim.

"And try to keep quiet!" Jim reiterated, and he and Sora walked off.

Bender and B.E.N. stayed put for a minute, but obviously got bored quickly. "So, we just stand here…?" Bender asked.

"Yup…" B.E.N. replied.

"Oh…okay…Just standing here."

"Doing nothing in particular…while Jim and Sora go have all the fun…"

The two sighed heavily. After a pause, B.E.N. jumped up and turned to Bender. "Hey, I've got an idea! Instead of staying here, let's help Sora and Jimmy out by disabling the ship's cannons!"

"Yeah!" Bender agreed. "And we can steal whatever's lying around!"

"Yeah!"

The two ran off to their self-appointed missions, not quite realizing just how much trouble they'd end up causing.

_**TP-TP-TP**_

As Sora and Jim silently made their way to the hold to find the map, Sora looked back nervously. It didn't look like any of the pirates were still on board, but she still had a bad feeling. "You don't think B.E.N. and Bender will do anything stupid, do you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Jim replied. "Knowing those two…"

The two stopped and looked at each other before muttering, "We're doomed…"

_**TP-TP-TP**_

Bender and B.E.N. snuck down to the engine room to disable the cannons and found the wire box. "All we gotta do is disable the cannons," B.E.N. said. "How hard can that be?"

"Yeah," Bender agreed. "All we need to do is disconnect a couple wires."

Bender opened the door to the wire box, but he and B.E.N. gasped in horror to see hundreds of multicolored wires. And neither of the two had any clue as to which one went to the cannons.

"_Oh mama…_"

_**TP-TP-TP**_

Jim and Sora made it safely to the hold and soon found the coil of ropes. Jim reached in and pulled out the map. "Yes!" they cheered.

But their joy was cut short when the alarms started going off. Of course, they had Bender and B.E.N. to thank for that one. "Those idiots," Jim groaned. "They're going to get us all killed!"

Jim and Sora prepared to run but turned around fast when they heard something. They gasped when they saw Mr. Scroop, standing menacingly over them and smiling evilly. The two turned and ran out of the hold, Scroop right on their trails. They ducked into a corner and drew their weapons. Scroop soon walked up and Jim and Sora jumped out to attack, but suddenly the lights went out. By the time Bender and B.E.N. had gotten the emergency lights on, Scroop was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Sora whispered, gripping _Kingdom Key_.

"I don't know…" Jim replied warily.

Meanwhile, hiding just above them, Scroop smiled wickedly, preparing to go in for the kill. He hadn't counted on one thing however, and that was a little shapeshifting stowaway who popped out of Sora's pocket and transformed into a hand, and poking the alien in the eyes.

Sora and Jim heard Scroop shout in pain and turned to see he swat Morph away. He then jumped down and chased the two once again. Sora and Jim ran to the deck and turned to fight, finally having enough room to safely face the alien. But just as Scroop appeared Bender and B.E.N. turned off the gravity, and all three of them floated up.

"Not again!" Sora yelled, grabbing a rope nearby and holding on. Jim floated all the way up to the top of the mast before he was able to grab hold of something. Scroop floated up above him and grabbed the mast with his claws. He looked down at Jim menacingly. "Now cabin boy…" he hissed. "I'll finish you off like I tried to finish the Keyblader. Only thisss time, there'ss no little witch to interfere." Scroop raised his claw to strike but was suddenly bonked on the head by something hard. He turned down to look at Sora who threw his Keyblade at him as it reappeared in his hand and smiled.

Jim took the opportunity and kicked Scroop off the mast, leaving him to float into space. "Are you okay?" Jim called to Sora.

"Yeah," Sora replied. "You?"

"I'd be better if the gravity was back on." Coincidentally, B.E.N. and Bender found the right wire and restored the gravity at that moment. Sora and Jim climbed down and soon saw their two bungling friends walk up, covered in wires.

"Cannons disable Captain Jimmy, sir!" B.E.N. reported with a salute.

"Yeah, it was a piece of cake, aside from all the times we got electrocuted," Bender added. "How about you guys, any trouble getting the map?"

"Oh no," Sora sighed. "No trouble at all. Come on; let's get back to the others."

_**TP-TP-TP**_

The group of four stealthily returned through the secret tunnels and returned to B.E.N.'s house, now covered in shadow. "Guys," Jim called triumphantly. "We did it! We got the map!"

"Fine work Jimbo…" a familiar voice said from the shadows. Silver stepped out and took the map. "Fine work indeed." Sora gasped and turned to see everyone all tied up with magically cuffs to prevent any super power interference…Everyone except Jack, who was standing next to Silver.

"Jack?!" Sora shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"I had to save myself, mate," Jack explained. "Thought you should know that by now. So I walked meself to Silver and arranged a deal…"

"You bastard!" NL shouted angrily.

"Sticks and stones," Jack stuck his tongue out.

"Let them go!" Sora shouted angrily.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Silver replied. "Leastwise, not until I've found the treasure." Jim growled.

"Might I make a suggestion, mate?" Jack asked Jim. "GIVE HIM THE MAP!!!"

Jim sighed as he tossed the sphere to him. Silver inspected the small device, but couldn't figure it out. He tried all kinds of different variations of his arm to get it working, but couldn't get it. "How the devil does this thing work?!"

Jim chuckled to himself and shook his head. He casually took the map back, pushed a few buttons and a few twists. Suddenly, a vast hologram came out of the orb showing entire galaxies and countless worlds. Sora even glimpsed Radiant Garden among the many worlds in the miniature universe and wondered if he could find the DarkSouls' world with this map. The hologram disappeared and a holographic trail appeared instead, flying out across the planet, leading to the treasure.

"All right," Silver grinning from ear to ear. "Tie 'em up and leave 'em here while we…" Suddenly, the holographic trail disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared."

Silver turned to Jim, who still held the map. "You want that treasure," he said. "Me and my friends are going with you." Silver growled quietly, but knew he had no choice…

_**End of Chapter 27**_

NL: Wooh! This was originally was going to be the ending arc of Treasure Planet, but it got too long so I decided to cut it into 2 chapters.

Time: Hurry up! I want to see the treasure!!!


	32. The Loot of a Thousand Worlds

NL: Here it is! The end of the Treasure Planet arc!

TZ: Aw…that means we're leaving JD and Bender…

NL: No we're not! They're coming with us!

Mystery and TZ: YAY!

NL: BTW, guys? If you are anonymous and want to send a review, I would greatly appreciate it if you send your email address as well, so I may reply to your reviews. Thanks!

_**Chapter 28: The Loot of a Thousand Worlds**_

Silver, Jack Sparrow and the crew, along with their captives Sora, Jim, NL, Time, Wolf, JD, Janitor, Bender and B.E.N., followed the trail across the surface of the world. Silver had left Kairi, Riku, Stitch, Kronk, Mystery, Doppler and Amelia behind, with a pirate to watch them. They were intended as "insurance" should Jim or Sora decide to betray them. The trail soon led to a steep cliff, but then stopped.

"What is this?!" Silver demanded. "No tricks, boy!"

"It's not a trick!" Jim replied, trying to get the map to work. "This has to be the end of the trail!"

"Then where's the blasted treasure?!"

"Yeah, where is the blasted treasure?!" Jack repeated, causing NL to promptly smack him.

"You're not helping!" he shouted.

"Treasure?" B.E.N. said, rubbing his chin. "That sounds familiar…something about…about the centroid…"

"The centroid of the mechanism!" Jim and Sora gasped, remembering what B.E.N. said before.

"That's it!" Jim exclaimed. "What if this whole planet is some kind of machine? Then the treasure must be in the center!"

"But how do we get to it?!" Silver asked.

Jim looked around and soon noticed an indentation in the ground. Not surprisingly, it was a perfect match with the map. Jim placed the sphere in the indentation and stepped back when a large portal opened up. Silver stared in awe at the giant door, big enough for a ship, and saw the world beyond it. Sora gasped in amazement when he saw the world they were looking at was none other than Twilight Town.

"But…" he whispered. "That's so far away…"

_Twilight Town…_Roxas said/thought sadly in Sora's head. Sora immediately knew that he missed his home world.

"It's a portal," Jim explained. "This must be how Flint could disappear the way he did." He looked down at the map to notice a smaller version of the hologram from before, showing several different worlds.

"But how do we get to the treasure?!" Silver asked, still staring at the door as he pressed several different worlds, opening and closing the door to different worlds. From the magical Agrabah to the savage Pridelands…but no treasure.

"It's all a matter of knowing where to look," Jim said as he located Treasure Planet on the map and touched it. The door shifted from Pridelands to a gigantic cavern. Jim slowly approached the door, followed closely by Sora and Silver, and then the others.

After walking through the door, Sora almost forgot to breathe as he and the others gazed at the sight before them.

"By the powers that be…" Silver gasped. "Would ye look at **THAT!**"

There before them was the treasure. And when I say "the treasure", I mean **_the _**treasure! Mountains of gold and jewels as far as the eye could see, and even farther! There was so much treasure; it put the Cave of Wonders to shame! The pirates cheered and jumped into the treasure, swimming through it like it was water.

Jack, JD, Janitor, Time and Bender were drooling as they looked at all the treasure. "**_WE'RE RICH!!! WE'RE RICH!!!_**" Before anyone could stop them, they dove right in with the pirates, putting on as many of the necklaces, rings and crowns as they could find.

"I could buy 100,000 _Pearls_ with this!!!" Jack made snow (or should I say treasure?) angels.

"We could finally get a bodyguard against Janitor!" JD and Time squealed like girls.

"I could finally buy that trained shark!" Janitor laughed at the possibilities he could do with that shark.

_**Daydream**_

"Thanks for inviting us over, Janitor!" Time thanked in his swim trunks with JD as they dove into a pool.

"No problem!" Janitor held up a drink them. As soon as they got into the water Janitor pulled out a walky-talky and said into it, "The lobsters are in the pot. I repeat…the lobsters are in the pot!"

"Did you see that, JD?!" Time laughed.

JD then felt something bump into him. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Time asked, then got bumped too. "What was that?!"

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_**"

_**End of Daydream**_

"I could buy myself a Dog House for Fry!!!" Bender cheered as he threw coins over his head.

Jim turned to see a small ship, laying among the treasures, and moved towards it. "What are you doing?" NL asked quietly as he, Wolf, Sora and B.E.N. followed.

"We're getting out of here," Jim replied. "And we're not leaving empty handed."

Silver meanwhile, had forgotten all about his crew and captives and knelt down to hold all the gold coins and shimmering jewels in his hands. "After a lifetime of searching…" he said softly. "I've finally found it."

Jim, Sora, NL, Wolf and B.E.N. climbed aboard the ship and found it also filled with treasure. Sora gazed longingly at all the wealth but gasped when he saw that that wasn't all that was on the ship. "What's that?!" he gasped.

Jim, NL and Wolf and B.E.N. turned to see what he was pointing at. "Captain Flint," B.E.N. gasped. "In the flesh…sorta."

There he sat…the long decayed skeleton of Captain Flint. His four eye sockets and long fangs making him an imposing figure even in death…or perhaps more so. "I've got a bad feeling about this…" B.E.N. muttered "There was something about this place, something Flint didn't want anyone to know…oh to be cursed to live without my memory!"

Jim looked at the skeleton and noticed its hand was closed tight over something. Jim slowly reached for the object and pulled it out of the captain's lifeless grip. It seemed very familiar. "Hey B.E.N.," Jim smiled. "I think I found your mind!"

Jim walked up to the robot and moved the device back into place in the vacant area on B.E.N.'s head. The wires automatically reattached themselves to their proper places and the circuit snapped back into place.

"Whoa!" B.E.N. as the circuit returned to his head and his mind returned to normal. "Wow, that's an interesting sensation. Hey! My memories are back! Oh, I remember everything! My whole life, right up to the time Flint pulled out me memory circuit to make sure I never told anyone about the giant booby trap he set up!"

"**_WHAT?!_**" Sora, Jim, NL and Wolf screamed.

Suddenly, a huge blast rocked the ground. "What the devil's going on?!" Silver demanded. Before anyone could realize what was happening, several explosions shook the planet, creating cracks in the ground beneath the treasure. The treasure began falling into the cracks, pulling many pirates with it.

"You guys!" NL called, flying over to pull his friends out of the treasure. "We've gotta go!"

"No! I'm not going without the treasure!" Jack yelled back, resisting NL's attempts to pull him away. "I deserve all this swag! **I deserve it!**"

"What good will swag do you if you're not alive to spend it?!"

Jack suddenly stopped and returned to his senses…somewhat. "That's a good point…"

Another explosion turned their attention to the old ship which Sora, Jim, Wolf and B.E.N. were trying to get off of. "We've gotta get to Sora and the others!" Time shouted. "Come on!" Everyone ran to their friends.

Meanwhile, what few pirates remained ran for the door. "Come back you cowards!" Silver shouted. He turned to see more and more of the treasure disappearing, but noticed the old ship. If he could get it to fly he could take what little treasure he could carry and escape.

Sora, Jim, Wolf and B.E.N. rejoined by the others just as another explosion nearly shook them off their feet. "We've gotta get out of here!" Jim shouted. The others agreed and were about to head for the door when Morph noticed Silver and quickly floated out of Sora's pocket and flew to his old master.

"Morph!" Sora called, chasing the shape shifter.

Jim and the others followed him, but before they could catch Morph they became surrounded by Heartless. Several Pirate Heartless drew in around the group and began moving in to attack. "Heartless?!" Time gasped, getting out his Time Mallet. "Why are they here now?!"

"They must have only followed Silver's orders to get to the trove," Jim replied.

"What good is treasure to Heartless?" Jack asked.

"They don't want the treasure," Wolf said, holding his katana tightly. "The Heart of this World must be in here!"

The Heartless attacked, and the group fought them off. But there were so many, it didn't seem like they could win. Morph floated up to Silver who had reached the old ship. "Morphy!" the old cyborg called happily, petting Morph. "I'm glad to have ye back."

The reunion was interrupted by another explosion, which created another crack right next to the ship. It leaned towards the hole, about to fall in, when Silver caught it. "Oh no you don't!" He growled, holding on to the ship and using his robotic arm's strength to hold it. He heard a noise and turned to see Jim, Sora and the others fighting for their lives against the Heartless and his own heart sank. He knew if they didn't have help the Heartless would overtake them, or the planet would blow before they could escape. But what was he to do? If he let go of the ship, he'd lose the treasure forever. But if he didn't, he'd lose something else. Finally, Silver made up his mind and growled to himself.

"Oh, blast me for a fool!"

Silver released the ship and it feel into the oblivion. He rushed to the others and sliced the Heartless with his sword. "Need some help Jimbo?" Jim and the others were amazed to see Silver helping them, but gladly accepted his assistance. With Silver's help, the Heartless were soon driven back, but only temporarily. Waves upon waves of Heartless appeared, and Sora knew it was time to beat a hasty retreat.

The group ran to the door and jumped out as fast as they could as the got out of the door. "I don't understand…" Jim said, turning to look at Silver. "You've searched for that treasure your whole life. And now you're giving it up?"

Silver chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not all treasure is gold and silver."

Jim smiled but turned when he heard a noise. The entire group turned to see the ship fly up to them. "Ahoy!" Doppler called. "Everyone get onboard, we're getting out of here!" Sora and the others smiled. They weren't sure just how they'd managed to escape the pirate guarding them and get to the ship, but all that mattered now was getting away. Once everyone was safely on board, the ship turned to fly away from the doomed planet, which was no beginning to blow up from all the turmoil down below.

Suddenly, the ship was rocked by a giant fireball that flew from the ground, and debris flew from the destroyed engine. "What happened?!" Amelia asked as she leaned against the railing, still not quite healed.

"It's our engine," Kairi replied. "It's been destroyed. But that means we…we'll never escape the planet's explosion."

"We're doomed!" JD wailed, sobbing hysterically.

"Oh no, I'm too young to die!" Time cried. He and JD fell into each-other's arms and cried together.

Jim looked and saw a flat piece of metal and an old jet thruster lying nearby, most likely from the explosion. He ran to the material and began working on it. "What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"We need to turn the ship around and head for the door," Jim said sternly.

"The door?" Jack asked. "I sorry, mate…but don't you remember that the only thing through there is a RAGING INFERNO AND A HEARTLESS INFESTATION!"

"And you should be back there with them! You traitorous pirate!" NL scowled him.

"Heheheh," Jack rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, but I'm going to open a _different _door!" Jim explained, as he tried to attach the thruster to the piece of metal. Silver saw what he was doing and promptly changed his hand into a welding torch and welded the two pieces together. Jim and Silver lifted the strange skateboard like contraption onto the railing. Jim then jumped onto it. "I'm gonna get to the map and open the door to somewhere safe," Jim explained to Silver. "You and the others keep the ship head for it no matter what."

Silver nodded as Jim started the thruster and head for the map. "You heard him!" Silver called. "Get this heap turned 'round!" Doppler quickly turned the ship to head for the door, while Amelia carefully instructed him in what to do.

"WE ONLY GOT 60 SECONDS LEFT!!!" Kronk screamed as he typed into a computer on how long till the world was going to explode.

Bender looked over his shoulder. "What's with the pop-ups?! Don't you have a blocker?!"

"Oh, I do," Kronk explained. "But I don't bother using it. If people took their time to make these and want me to see them, I should have the respect for them to give them my time to see them. Oh look! Shoot three baskets and win a Nintendo Wii! Okay here's my first shot…darn it! Missed! Here's my second shot…darn it! Missed again! Three's a charm!"

"HOW MANY SECONDS LEFT?!" Stitch smacked Kronk's head.

"Oh! Er…30 seconds."

Jim piloted the jetboard towards the door. He had made it halfway there, and was a little ahead of the ship, when the thruster gave out. Jim tried to reignite it, but it wouldn't fire. As he began to fall, he quickly slammed the engine to a wall of canyon he was falling into and igniting the flame before he fell to his death. Jim saw that the ship was ahead of them now and hurried to get to the map before their friends entered the door and it was too late.

He was catching up now, and soon was neck-and-neck with the ship. The map was close now. Time seemed to slow down as Jim reached out and touched a point on the holographic map. The door shifted and the ship flew through into the space around the very space station that they were! Just as the planet exploded and disappeared.

Jim cheered loudly as he flew close to the ship, where he heard the others cheering as well.

"Didn't I tell ye he had the makings of greatness in him?!" Silver said to Morph with a smile.

"They did it!" B.E.N., Time and JD cheered.

Jim came to land on the ship, where B.E.N., Sora and NL tackled him with hugs. "Excellent work, all of you," Amelia congratulated. "I'd be proud to recommend all of you to the interstellar academy. You'd make fine officers."

"Thank you, Captain!" Sora said. "But I'm afraid my team will have to turn that offer down. We've got something else we need to take care of." Amelia nodded understandingly.

Jim turned to look for Silver, but didn't see him or Morph anywhere on the deck…

_**TP-TP-TP**_

Silver silently snuck through the hold to the last longboat. Morphy sadly whimpered as Silver tried to untie the boat. "Now, now Morphy," he said. "You know we have to make tracks."

"You never quit, do you?" Silver jumped and turned to see Jim, followed by Sora, NL and Wolf.

"Ah, Jimbo," Silver chuckled nervously. "I was just…making sure our last longboat was secure."

"Oh, right," Jim nodded, as he bent over to inspect the rope. Without a second thought, he took the almost untied rope and secured it. "There, should hold now."

Silver couldn't help but smile at the four kids. "Ah, I taught ye too well."

"Silver," Sora said in a no-nonsense way. "After all that's happened, after all you did, do you really think we can just let you leave?"

"Oh, lad," Silver replied, holding Morph in his hand. "I'm truly sorry for what I did to ye… but me and Morphy here would just as soon avoid prison. Morphy here's a free spirit. Being in a cage would…would break his heart."

As though he wished to further Silver's point, Morph whimpered pathetically. Jim looked at Sora, Sora looked at No Limit, and he looked at Wolf. After a long wait from him…they finally nodded and Jim untied the boat. Silver smiled gratefully and jumped into the longboat, but stopped and turned to the others. "Say, why don't you come with me?" he asked. "You'd all make the finest crew a captain could ever want, and we could go from world to world, having all kinds of adventures, and finding all kinds of treasure."

Jim smiled, but shook his head. "You know, when I got on this ship I'd have taken up that offer in a second," he replied. "But I met this old cyborg who taught me I could chart my own course."

"And he taught us," Sora added. "That great things await at the end of our journeys. And that we can't give up, no matter how bad the storm. So I'm gonna endure the storm Silver, and help my friends." NL and Wolf nodded in agreement…well…mostly NL. Wolf just jerked his head.

Silver smiled warmly at the four standing before him. "Look at ye," he chuckled. "You've truly grown up since I first laid eyes on the lot of ye. Aye, there's no doubt you'll all achieve great things."

Jim smiled and hugged Silver tightly. This time, Silver returned the hug. When they finally let go, the group of four stepped back and smiled at Silver. Morph floated up to Jim and sadly nuzzled his face. "Aww, don't be sad Morph," Jim said. "It's okay."

"Yeah, keep your chin up Morph…if you have one," NL added. "See ya around."

"See ya around," Morph mimicked.

The shape-shifter said his goodbyes and floated to Silver. Silver let Morph perch on his finger, but saw how sad he was at leaving his friends. "Morphy," he said. "I've got a job for ye. Keep an eye on these here pups; keep 'em out of trouble. Can you do that Morphy?"

Morph happily saluted, then nuzzled Silver affectionately before floating to Jim's shoulder. Silver chuckled and began lowering the boat. "Oh," he said, fishing something out of his pocket. "I almost forgot." He tossed something to each of them. "Your share. I figure you've more then earned it."

They all gasped to see the small but beautiful collection of gold and jewels in each of their hands, and NL nearly passed-out. "Oh thank you, Silver!" he thanked.

"Keep out of trouble," Jim said with a chuckle as Silver's longboat lowered. "You old scallywag."

"Why, Jimbo," Silver chuckled. "When have I ever done otherwise?!"

Jim, Sora, NL, Wolf and Morph waved goodbye as Silver's longboat left the ship and sailed away to who knows where. Sora sighed sadly as he realized that with the treasure, they could fix the _Limit Flyer_ and would be ready to fly by now. "I guess its time for us to go too," he said, turning to Jim.

"Will I ever see you guys again?" Jim asked sadly.

"You can count on it," NL replied with a smile. "When you're friends with me, you're friends for life."

"Same here," Wolf nodded. "I mean, why else would I still be hanging around NL?"

"That's right!" NL smiled…but then it dropped. "HEY!"

Jim chuckled, as did Morph. "Good luck you guys," Jim smiled.

"Thanks," Sora replied. "You too. And tell B.E.N. and the others we said bye."

_**RG-RG-RG**_

Back at Radiant Garden (Do I really need to say that? The _RG-RG-RG_ over this should enough.), Leon paced around a conference room. Thinking quietly. Aerith entered the room. "What are thinking about, Leon?"

"Just about how we're handling this DarkSoul situation," Leon said. "I want to be out there to help Sora and the others…but…I don't know. It feels good to know that Sora's back out there, saving the day again. I feel nothing can go wrong."

"I have the same feeling," Aerith agreed. Little did they know how ironic that statement was. Because just then, they spotted three falling stars outside the window. And all three crashed into a field just outside the castle and left a giant crater. "Oh my!" Aerith gasped. Leon and Aerith quickly ran out of the castle. As they approached the crater, Aerith gasped, "Cloud!"

Indeed! In the crater was three people…well…one _person_. And that person was Cloud…And he was badly beaten! Cuts, bruises and such all over him. Aerith quickly rushed to his side and held him in her arms. "Cloud!" she said. "What happened?!" Cloud slowly opened his eyes. "Was it…Sephiroth?"

"No," Cloud coughed. "Worse…" Worse than Sephiroth?! DarkSouls are that powerful?! These are the thought that went through Aerith and Leon's heads.

While Aerith tended to Cloud, Leon went over to the other two. As he looked them over, one of the coughed out…

"_I knew we should have taken that left turn at Albuquerque…_"

_**End of Chapter 28**_

NL: Okay! This is officially the very, very, VERY last time I use something from Laredo Tornado! And I apologize for not coming up with something myself, but I promise that the next arc is going to be totally me! And if is not…I will end this fic!

Readers: NO!

NL: Alright…but I do promise this is the last time! Anyway…till next chapter!!!


	33. Cartoon Icons, Ahoy!

NL: Ha! Last chapter must have gotten ya in suspense, huh?

Mystery: Mildly…

_**Chapter 29: Cartoon Icons, Ahoy!**_

Everyone returned to the _Limit Flyer_, with their 100,000 munny and a bit extra from the gold Silver gave them and bought a new engine for the ship. Jack literally passed out as they showed the treasure. JD and Bender decided to the join the group on their journey. JD for the adventure and his good buddy, Time Zone. Bender…to clean-out the joint.

With the ship in working order, Time Zone and Launchpad were about to bolt to the driver's seat until Wolf shadowed up in front of them and held up his had. "Stop!"

Time and Launchpad came to a screeching halt and crashed into each other, leaving a mess of themselves. "What?!" Time snapped.

"I'm not letting you guys crash the ship again," Wolf explained as he walked over to a wall and pressed a button. The control panel of the ship slid over to reveal an exact duplicate of the panel. And the same thing happened with the pilot's seat. "You guys are co-pilots so deal with it."

"Since when did we have another control panel?!" Time gasped as he and Launchpad took their seats.

"Ever since I built it," NL laughed. "I just hid it so you guys could fight over it! But now Wolf just had to ruin it!" NL punched Wolf's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Wolf growled.

Stitch wondered over to another panel and noticed a button that had the words "PUSH ME!" on it was flashing and decided to press it.

"**WHERE IN WALT'S SKETCHPAD ARE YOU?!**" Cid bellowed from a video screen that popped out of nowhere, nearly causing Sora, No Limit, Time, Mystery, JD and Bender to have a heart attack.

"Jeez!" NL said between gasps for air. "Now THAT I didn't know we had!"

"What's up, Cid?" Sora walked up.

"We tried to contact you for days!" Cid snapped.

"Heh, heh," Launchpad laughed nervously. "I guess you better blame me and Time for that one…heh…heh…"

"Anyway," Cid continued. "Queen Nami was ready to send a fleet of ships and search the galaxy for you guys, Tron and I've been contacting world after world seeing if anybody knew where you were, it was freaking pandemonium around here!"

"Sorry," Wolf rolled his eyes.

"Ah, just get your sorry butts back," Cid calmed down. "We got something of a surprise for y'all."

"Surprise?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Cid nodded. "We'll explain' when ya get here." Cid's image faded and the screen went blank.

"What do you think the surprise is?" Mystery asked.

"I dunno," Sora replied. "So let's hurry back to Radiant Garden and find out!"

_**RG-RG-RG**_

The _Limit Flyer_ quickly traveled through space and was soon back at the Garden. Time and Launchpad carefully came in for a landing…until Launchpad hit the "Blow-Up the Engines" button again…Everyone walked out of without a scratch luckily and Cid groaned in annoyance that he had to fix another ship. Everyone went off to do their own things. And the only people who stayed were Sora, Kairi, Riku, NL, Wolf, Mystery, Time, JD, Janitor, Jack Sparrow and Bender.

"About time you guys got here," Leon said as Sora, Kairi and Riku approached.

"Sorry, guys," NL said. "But I got to go check on something. I'll see ya later!" NL flew up and took off to who knows where.

"Me and JD are going to hang out," Time smiled…until NL picked him up by the scruff of his costume.

"Wrong! You're coming with me…you too young lady," NL said as he also picked up Mystery and carried them off.

"I guess I could take a look around," JD said calmly, but in his mind, he was screaming that he was now the Head of Medicine of SeeD!!!

"And I'm off to torture my first target," Janitor nodded as he followed JD.

"Care to direct to where this place keeps its booze?" Bender asked Jack.

"Ah," Jack smiled. "A fellow lover of alcohol…does me heart good…" Jack placed his arm around Bender's shoulders walked off with him. A beautiful friendship has been formed. "Now tell me, what do you think of rum?"

"Anyway," Sora waved off his friends. "What's the big surprise you got for us?"

"You'll see," Leon waved for them to follow. Leon led everyone through the maze-like halls of the castle they all know as Hollow Bastion. Finally, leading them the end of a hallway with a door. "Listen, I got to go teach, so are you capable of going in yourselves?"

"What?" Riku asked. "It's not like we're babies."

"Hmm…" Leon rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you're not. See ya." Leon waved as he walked off.

"Ready?" Sora asked.

"Ready," Kairi and Riku nodded.

Sora opened door slowly………and none of them were prepared for what was before them! A grey and white bunny was in a bathtub with a show cap on and was taking a bath. The bunny turned around and screamed like a woman. "SORRY!" Sora quickly apologized with a red face as he slammed the door shut. Sora breathed heavily from the surprise, but after a few seconds he thought, "Wait a sec…"

Sora opened the door again and the bathtub was gone, but the bunny remained. After getting a close look, he was that the rabbit was 3 feet tall. 4 foot if you count the ears. His fur was grey and walked on his back legs. Generally…he was human-like. "Don't you people knock?" the rabbit said with a Brooklyn/Bronx accent and shook his head.

"Uh…sorry?" Riku said as the three walked in.

"Always joking, huh Bugs?" a voice said from a corner across the room. The voice came from a, in fact, a short, skinny, green frog with a funny collar around his neck. His arms and legs were as thin as twigs and one of his arms was in a sling. And, if Sora didn't know any better, he could have sworn that the frog was made out of felt.

"Eh, you know how I am, Kermit," the rabbit now know as Bugs replied with a shrug.

"Yeesh," the frog known as Kermit rolled his eyes.

"Wow!" Kairi gasped. "A talking frog and rabbit!"

"Is it really that surprising?" Riku asked. "Considering we hang out with a talking mouse, duck and dog?"

"Point taken," Kairi agreed.

"Uh…nice to meet you?" Sora greeted as Kermit walked over and shook his hand. "I'm…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Bugs waved off the introductions. "You're Sora, Riku and Kairi. All Keybladers. I'm Bugs Bunny and that's Kermit the Frog. Pleased to meet you. Let's get the intros out of the way, shall we?"

"Wait? You know us?" Riku asked.

"Of course," Kermit said. "You're Keyblade wielders. 'ol No Limit told us all about you."

"You guys know NL?!" Sora gasped.

"Yep!" Kermit nodded. "The Keyblade brought us together…" Kermit the Frog held out his hand as a green Keyblade appeared in his hand and his Keychain was his face. Bugs did the same only his Keyblade was grey. And his Keychain was a shield that bared the letters WB. The names _It's Not Easy Being Green_ and _That's All Folks_ went though Sora's head, signaling him that those are the Keyblades names.

"YOU GUYS ARE KEYBLADERS?!" Sora, Riku and Kairi practically screamed.

"Jeez," Bugs rolled his eyes. "You anime characters act too surprised too much!"

"I heard screaming!" NL busted into the room.

"NL!" Bugs and Kermit called as they jumped over to him.

"BUGS! KERMIT!" NL shouted with joy as they had a group hug. "What are you guys doing here?!"

With that said, Kermit and Bugs put on anxious looks as they looked at each other. "Eh…would ya believe that a DarkSoul attacked us?" Bugs asked.

"A DARKSOUL?!?!" Sora, Riku, Kairi and NL exclaimed

"What did I tell ya about these anime characters?" Bugs whispered to Kermit as he twirled his finger around his head. "Nutso!" Then Bugs turned to NL. "Is it just me or did you rush this scene a bit, NL?"

"Yeah…" NL nodded. "I just wanted to get the story out a soon as possible."

"Understandable," Bugs nodded.

"Er…back to the DarkSoul?" Riku asked awkwardly, not quite knowing that the two were breaking the fourth wall.

"Right," Kermit nodded. "Bugs, I believe you should begin."

"Right," Bugs nodded as well. "So this is what happened. I was back on my world of Warner Bros. Studios. I just finished a new cartoon and was about to leave for home, until the DarkSoul appeared…Obviously he was after my Keyblade. I fought him. But he was too much. But not much of a talker I got to say. I was just about beat…until good old Mickey popped-up!"

"Mickey!" Riku gasped as he heard his friend's name.

"Yep," Bugs nodded. "Mickey, Donald and Goofy came and helped fight off the DarkSoul. Mickey said I should bolt outta there. Of course I said I would never leave my friends behind. But Mickey was too stubborn and opened a door to Kermit's dimension and pushed me in."

"But what happened to Mickey?!" Riku grew serious as he placed his hands on Bugs' shoulders and shook him.

"And Donald and Goofy?!" Sora asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry," Bugs' ears dropped and grew sad to tell what happened to dear friends. "I don't know…"

Sora and Riku were in shock. Their friends Mickey, Donald and Goofy…were missing in action. Sora was really taking it hard. Never having feeling anything like this before, except for the time Goofy was hurt during that attack on Radiant Garden long ago. Sora sat down sorrowfully. A moment of silence was held for their friends…

"Don't worry, you guys," NL said softly as he placed his hands on Sora and Riku's shoulders and smiled a weak smile. "I'm sure they're alright. You don't think those guys would go down without a fight, do you?"

Sora looked up and after a wait…he smiled meekly. And same with Riku and Kairi. "You were saying, Bugs?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Bugs nodded and smiled too. "Well…Like I said. Mickey opened a door to Kermit's place and pushed me in. You take it Kermit."

"Okay," Kermit nodded. "Well…while I was finishing up a show with my Muppet pals, Bugs flew out of the wall!"

"And it hurt too," Bugs groaned as he placed an icepack on his head. "I'm never supposed to get hurt!"

"Yeesh," Kermit rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Bugs told me what happened. I immediately knew that we had to get contact with NL. Since he was trying to eliminate every trace of the DarkSouls. But then another DarkSoul attacked!"

"I saw that one coming!" NL nodded.

"Yeah," Bugs nodded as well. "But it was a different DarkSoul. Kermit told his friends to run. Me and Kermit combined out powers and tried to fight the DarkSoul. Short and simple…we got our butts handed!"

"But luckily, Cloud came!"

"Cloud!" Sora and NL gasped. "He's here?!"

"Yep," Kermit nodded. "He fought off the DarkSoul, but just barely. This guy was unstoppable! Stronger than any DarkSoul than any I ever fought! I doubt Piggy could even take him!"

"Piggy?" Sora echoed.

"Oh, a friend of mine. And just a friend, no matter what she says! Yeesh! Anyway, we managed to escape and ended up here."

"How did you end up here?" Riku asked.

"Why with their Keyblades of course!" NL answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You know that, don't you? The ability to open doors to other worlds?" Sora and Riku frowned awkwardly. "You don't? Jeez! I thought I told you."

"Aw don't feel bad, NL," some type of a human-like animal in brown pants said as he opened the room's door. "We forget things all the time! Never hurt anybody! Except for the time when that guy got hurt." In stepped the being and behind him was two more the same species that he was. Only they were shorter. One wore a blue shirt and a backwards red cap and had his tongue out. And the third one was female and only wore a pink skirt and yellow flower on her head.

"Oh god," Bugs smacked his forehead. "Please tell me you didn't add them in here! TELL ME THEY AREN'T IN HERE!!!" Bugs grabbed NL's suit and shook him fiercely.

"Sorry, Bugs," NL laughed as he pushed him off. "But you didn't think I would just take Laredo and Phantom64's idea and not think up my own cartoon icons?"

"But them?!" Bugs screamed. "Why not Scooby Doo?! Why not SpongeBob?!?! Even Yogi Bear would have been fine!!!"

"Soooooo, who are they?" Riku asked.

"They're…" Kermit began before the one in brown pants covered his mouth.

"Nu-uh!" he interrupted. "We can handle our own introductions!"

"Ahem," the three cleared their throats. "We're the Warner Bros.!" the two males announced as they put their arms around their shoulders.

"And the Warner Sister!" the female added.

"Yakko!" the one in brown declared.

"Wakko!" the one in blue announced.

"Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca...the Third," the female exclaimed with a smile. "But you can call me Dot!"

Sora, Riku and Kairi were completely dumbfounded by this. "Like I said: Who are they?" Riku asked again.

"Keyblade Bearers-In-Training," Bugs sighed. "They're from my World."

"We're not worthy! We're not worthy!" the Warners said as they bowed before Bugs Bunny several times.

"They're Keyblade Bearers?" Kairi asked.

In a heartbeat, Yakko and Wakko jumped into Kairi's arms. "HELLLOOOOOOOOO NURSE!!!" they howled. They then plant a long kiss on Kairi and jumped off. Naturally, Sora was pissed. Kairi was confused. And Riku winced in disturbance.

"In-Training, yes," NL's body from trying to keep in his laughter…but it was rather difficult!

_**RG-RG-RG**_

JD was down at the medical labs and was setting his things up. And the whole time, Janitor kept on flicking his finger on JD's head. "Cut it out. Cut it out. Cut it out," JD said every time Janitor flicked him. "Seriously! Cut it out!"

"Okay," Janitor shrugged and walked out of the room.

Then JD got flicked in the head again. "**WILL YOU CUT IT OUT?!?!**" JD roared angrily at the man behind him…And boy! Did he screw up! Because the man behind him was an older doctor who had curly orange hair. It was his mentor: Dr. Perry Cox!!!

"Holy frijoles!" JD jumped. "Dr. Cox?!"

"Did you just yell at me, Barbra?!?!" Cox's nose flared angrily.

"I'm sorry!" JD fell to his knees and begged. "I'm sorry!"

Cox shook his head in disgust. "My GOD, Newbie! Grow some balls!"

"Right," JD jumped up. "How did you get here? Never mind that! Did you hear?! I'm the new Head of Medicine of SeeD!!!"

"Like I care, Nancy," Cox rolled his eyes. "One of my former interns became the Head of Medicine to one of the greatest fighting force in the know universe. Oh how little I care. It's scary really."

"You're proud of me?"

"Of course I'm proud, Newbie," Cox snapped. "You're a good doctor and they would be lucky to have you as their Head of Medicine. Good for you."

"You're proud of me?!?!" JD squealed like a little girl. "I'm so happy! I just have to skip!"

"Okay…" Cox groaned. "I'm very disgust right now so I suggest you zip it!"

"Sorry," JD sighed.

Dr. Cox looked over JD's shoulder and asked, "Say, Newbie? What's shadowy, black, short, and kinda chubby, has antennas and has a look of predatory in its eyes?"

JD put on a confused look. "Is this some kind of a riddle?"

"No, I'm dead serious."

"Uh…I don't know," JD shrugged. "Sounds like a Heartless. Why?"

"Oh," Cox nodded. "So that's what a Heartless looks like. There are just about…oh I don't know…two…maybe…five hundred of those little suckers behind ya."

JD turned around and saw what Dr. Cox said was true. Hundreds of Shadow Heartless was crawling over everything and some materialized through walls. They had yellows eyes that stared with a terrible hunger for the two Hearts before them. All of them crawled slowly and evilly to their prey.

"Oh, Heartless," JD nodded calmly…before his eyes shot open with fear! "HEARTLESS!!! THERE'S HEARTLESS IN RADIANT GARDEN!!! What do we do, Dr. Cox?!?!"

"I don't know about you, Newbie," Cox said calmly. "But I'm goin' to run away as fast as possible while these Heartless are distracted as they devour your Heart." With that said, he bolted out of the room faster than hearing that his Ex-Wife is back.

"WAIT FOR ME!!!"

_**End of Chapter 29**_

NL: Wooh! I loved this chapter!!!

Cox: I think the Warners sorta stole some of my thunder.

NL: Just a tid-bit…


	34. The Chapter with Very Little Story in It

Yakko, Wakko and Dot: **_It's time for Kingdom Hearts!_**

_**And we're zany to the max!**_

_**So just sit right back and relax.**_

_**You'll laugh 'till you collapse!**_

_**We're the Kingdom Hearts Gang!**_

Yakko and Wakko: **_Come join the Warner Brothers._**

Dot: **_And the Warner Sister, Dot!_**

Yakko, Wakko and Dot: **_Just for fun we run around the Radiant Garden lot!_**

**_Heartless try to steal our hearts whenever we are caught!_**

**_But we slash them with our Keyblades!_**

_**And now you know the plot!**_

_**We're the Kingdom Hearts gang!**_

_**Kairi is cute and Kronk yaks.**_

_**Stitch packs away the snacks.**_

**_While Sora plays the sax._**

_**We're the Kingdom Hearts Gang!**_

_**Meet Maleficent and Pete who want to rule the universe!**_

**_Team Limit flock together; Mystery whacks 'em with her purse!_**

**_Janitor chases JD; while Jake raps a verse!_**

**_No Limit 5 flipped; we have no script._**

_**Why bother to rehearse?**_

Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Bugs, Kermit, NL, Time, Mystery, JD, Janitor, Stitch, Kronk and Bender: **_We're the Kingdom Hearts Gang!_**

_**We have pay-or-play contracts!**_

_**We're zany to the max!**_

_**There's baloney in our slacks!**_

_**We're Kingdom Heartsie!**_

_**Totally insaney!**_

_**NL's out-of-his Mindie**_

**_Kingdom Hearts!_**

_**Those are the facts!**_

NL: You just GOTTA love that song!

**_Chapter 30: The Chapter with Very Little Story in It_**

Sora, Riku, Kairi, NL, Bugs, Kermit and the Warners ran out of the room to find out where the screaming came from. "Where did that screaming come from?" Riku asked. "Sounded like a little girl."

"RUN AWAY!!! HEARTLESS ARE IN THE CASTLE!!!" JD screamed like a little girl as he ran by them.

"That answer you're question?" Bugs asked.

And behind JD were hundreds of Heartless! "Fascinating," Yakko said, doing his Captain Kirk impression. "It seems that…these…creatures are multiplying…at a very alarming…rate! Now! How do deal…with this…situation! Suggestions?"

"Perhaps I can distract them with a fancy fan dance?" Dot suggested as she pulled out two large feathered fans.

"That's…not going to work," Yakko continued his impression. "There's…nothing…we can do. We're…doomed!"

"Actually, Captain!" Wakko interrupted. "If we were to take a ridiculously large vacuum cleaner…" Wakko then reached into his Gag Bag and pulled out such a vacuum. "Like the one I have here," he continued. "We could be able to suck up these buggers in a greater rate than they are arriving at!"

"That…is sheer…BRILLANCE!" Yakko agreed. The three Warners hopped on to the vacuum. "Looks like we have major sucking to do!" Yakko shouted.

"And not the bad type!" Dot added. With that said, Wakko switched on the vacuum on. The hose flailed here and there as it began to suck in everything in sight. It managed to stay steady, as the Heartless were sucked into it. A vast amount of Heartless was swept up into the vacuum cleaner. Soon, all the Heartless were gone! The three switched the cleaner off and jumped down.

"All gone!" the three cheered.

Then they took look around. "Where are Bugs and the others?" Dot asked.

Just then, the sounds of their screams and protests came from inside the vacuum. "Oopsie!" Wakko laughed embarrassingly. He walked over to the cleaner and kicked it. It went into reverse and spat the Keybladers out. "All better!" Wakko declared.

The six laid in a large pile, moaning slightly in pain, nausea, and confusion. They soon came to their senses and got up. "Now I know how a dust ball feels like," Sora moaned, holding his head.

"At least the heartless are gone," NL said as he saw the Good Feathers flying around his head.

"But where did they all come from in the first place?" Kairi asked.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot then approached the gang. "Yeah, it is funny!" Yakko commented. "Seems like these guys arrived the same time we came into town!" On that note, Sora, Kairi and Riku looked down sternly upon the three, some with hands on hips and others with arms crossed. The trio just laughed nervously.

"Don't worry," NL stiffed a laugh. "They maybe annoying, but they're certainly not evil!"

"True that!" Riku nodded. "But we still don't know who did this."

"Right! Let's split up gang!" Yakko announced. "Velma, Daphne and I will check out the haunted mansion, while Shaggy and Scooby search the graveyard!"

Everyone looked upon the Warners dumbfound. "Right…" Sora nodded slowly.

"Uh…guys?" Kermit looked and point out the window. "I think you may want to look out the window…"

Everyone rushed over to Kermit and looked out the window. "Gasps were made," Bugs said to the readers. Outside, there were THOUSANDS of Heartless! So many, that they couldn't even see the ground they stood on.

"Oh boy," NL groaned.

_**RG-RG-RG**_

On a cliff far away from the castle, stood Maleficent and her goons, Pete, Gantu, 625 and Chuckles the Silly Piggy……AHAHAHAHAH! Sorry folks! I just had to laugh when I type that!

"Exactly why are we invading Radiant Garden?" Pete asked.

"How many times must I tell you, you fool!" Maleficent snapped. "We're after Kairi."

"Oh right!" 625 nodded. "Kairi's a Princess of Heart!"

"Hmm…" Maleficent nodded. "Why do I get the impression that he's the only smart one?"

"Cuz I am," 625 smiled.

_RG-RG-RG_

Sora, Riku, Kairi, NL, Bugs, Kermit and the Warners quickly ran outside and they were soon joined by the others.

"I'm guessing we're going to just rush in without thinking and start beating up all the Heartless?" Wolf asked as he pulled out his katana.

"Yep!" NL nodded as he charged.

"Works for me!" Yakko agreed as he and his sibs pulled out their Keyblades. The names _United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama!_, _Helloooooo NURSE!_ and _Call me Dottie, and you DIE!_ went through Sora's head. And he couldn't help but think those are really strange names for Keyblades.

"Can you guess why NL chose those names?" Yakko winked to the readers.

_**RG-RG-RG**_

Xemnas and his new Organization watched overhead of the battle as they all stood on the top of the castle. "What luck!" Joker laughed.

"Maleficent invading will serve as the perfect cover," Slade agreed.

"As such, you four shall assist her," Xemnas ordered as he walked off.

"I began your pardon?" Vader asked. "But I believe that we were to not be known?"

"It matter not now," Xemnas waved it off. "I will go to locate Ansem's computer and retrieve the information we seek. Keep them busy in the meantime." Xemnas opened a dark portal and walked into it.

"What do we do first?" Joker asked.

"How's about bringing in some Nobodies?" Shadow suggested as he snapped his fingers and many lower Nobodies appeared.

_**RG-RG-RG**_

All the good guys, back on the ground, were putting up a good fight, but there were just far too many Heartless.

"We're doomed!" Time screamed.

"Hey! Look on the bright side! Things can't _possibly_ get any worse!" Yakko tried to comfort him…when suddenly Nobodies started appearing. "What do you know?! Things got worse!"

Sora slashed his Keyblade at a Nobody as it attacked him. "Where did these Nobodies come from?!?!"

"Well you see," Janitor popped up next to him. "Nobodies, are creatures without hearts. They are leftovers "born" in Twilight Town, existing as merely the body and soul of people who lost their hearts to darkness. So you might say they came from there. But then again, they are created when a person's heart falls to the darkness and they become Heartless, thus also creating a Nobody. So you might also say they came from ordinary people, just like how I'm from my mother's uterus."

"Thanks, Janitor," Sora rolled his eyes. "But how about you get back to torturing JD."

"I can't," Janitor said with a sad look. "He disappeared!"

"WHAT?!?!" NL and Time screamed.

"Last I saw him, he was surrounded by Heartless," Janitor explained.

Everyone was silent for a moment. "Let's bow our heads for our fallen comrade," NL sighed as he put his hand over his heart and held his head down. But it was cut short as Berserker Nobody slammed down upon the five. "Jeez! Can't we have a moment of peace?!"

"JANITOR!" Sora shouted. "SORA!" Janitor yelled as well. "CLEAN-UP!" Sora used his Keyblade, while Janitor used his mop as they ran around, rounding up the Nobodies together. Then, Janitor pulled out two ammonia bombs. Sora lit them with his Keyblade and Janitor threw it at the group of Nobodies. There was a huge explosion as it sent Nobodies into the air and got destroyed.

"Wooh!" Yakko clapped. "That was awesome! Even Tom Cruise couldn't pull off a stunt like that! Then again, when has he?"

But soon, the Nobodies and Heartless recuperated and were back on the attack. "Anybody want to say something before we die?" NL asked.

"I wish I could have saved JD," Janitor sighed. "I was hoping _I _would be the one that ended his life."

"I wish I could have met Michelle Pfeiffer," Yakko said.

"I wish I had a soda," Time said.

"Wish I finally told Kairi how I feel," Sora sighed as well.

"Look like this is the end!" NL shielded his eyes, preparing for the end…But it didn't come…

The four looked up and saw that the Nobodies and Heartless were destroyed as a large, slightly rusted ship flew by and blasted the bejeebers out of them. It was in the shape of a saucer with two mandible-like pieces sticking out the front. A satellite was mounted on the hull and the cockpit was connected to the right side of the ship. "Holy s(bleep)!" Time gasped.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Janitor gasped as well.

"Yep!" NL nodded. "It's…"

"It's the _Millennium Falcon_!!!" Time finished for him.

"Dude!" NL smacked the upside of Time's head. "That was my line! You ruined it! DAMN YOU!!!"

_**End of Chapter 30**_

NL: I would like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. And the fact that there was very little story in here.

Time: I can't believe JD's gone…

NL: Yeah…heh, heh…"gone".

Wolf: He's fine, isn't he?

NL: Yep!


	35. Important Notice!

My God…I believe this is my last thing I steal from Laredo Tornado, cuz I want to give up the fic.

I'm so sorry, you guys! But unlike him, I'm going to give YOU, the reviewers the choice of whether or not I should give it up.

Just so you know I'm going to start a new one, if you say give it up, so you could all read that one if you like. It'll have a new character I'm creating as the replacement Sora. And will be much better and funnier than the one I have now.

The reason I'm giving it up is…that there are so many elements in my story that I loathe (Note: LOATHE!!!), plot holes, too many characters at once, causing many OOC characters.

But don't forget, I WON'T give it up if you don't want me to. Just say so in this note's reviews.

But if you say I should give it up, I ask you to please vote for what characters I should use. I will have everyone from this fic in the story! Don't worry! It's just that I need help on choosing who's going to be the main traveling group. Something T3H Joecrawler made inspired this.

1) Who should be the Donald and Goofy in the story?

A) Donald and Goofy (Disney)

B) Daffy Duck and Porky Pig (Loony Tunes)

C) Daggett and Norbert Beaver (The Angry Beavers)

2) Who should be the chef of the ship?

A) Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove)

B) Bender (Futurama)

3) Who should be the pilot/ship?

A) Han Solo with the _Millennium Falcon_ (Star Wars)

B) The Hitchhiker Gang with the _Heart of Gold_ (Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. And YES I got permission from Laredo to use it!)

C) Fry and Leela with the _Planet Express Ship_ (Futurama)

4) Who should be the doctor?

A) JD and Dr. Cox (Scrubs)

B) Dr. House and Dr. Cox (House and Scrubs) (You could choose one of them if you like)

C) Dr. Zoidberg (Futurama)

That's all I ask for. The one's I know I'm using are Stitch and Janitor (Lilo & Stitch and Scrubs). Those guys I can't leave behind!

Anyway…It's all your choice. You can decide whether I should end this and begin the new one. And if I do start a new one, who's going to be in it.

I trust you guys to have my best interests in heart…Although you probably want to just read something! Review what to do and who you want to see!


	36. AUTHOR’S NOTE 12 13 08

Hey, why is it that this story was really popular but when I remade it that no one reads it? For those who liked this story but didn't read the remake, can you please read it? I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
